Los tres cuarzos
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Después de todo, Sakura y Sasuke se casaron y tuvieron a Sarada. En teoría, todo debía resultar bien para la nueva familia Uchiha, mas nadie les dijo lo difícil que era el matrimonio y lo complejo que era mantener el amor en medio de las discusiones. Además, ¿qué sucederá con Sarada cuando conozca a un miembro de un clan "extinto"?
1. Renace el clan Uchiha

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen. **

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se comparta en otro lado.**

**Aviso: el fanfic se planeó desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron**

**en Sakura Hiden, Boruto The Movie y todos los spoilers de éstos. **

**1**

**Renace el clan Uchiha**

* * *

No importa la manera en que se dé a conocer la noticia, un embarazo siempre causa un sinfín de emociones en el padre. Algunos toman a su esposa y giran mientras la besan, otros no soportan la emoción y salen gritando para presumirlo por toda la aldea, unos más preguntan una y otra vez si es verdad; pero Sasuke Uchiha no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías. Él permaneció tan quieto como una estatua tras recibir las impactantes palabras de su esposa. Aún aferraba su taza de café y todavía no cerraba la boca alrededor de un pedazo de pan. Sus ojos, tan expresivos como los rostros de los hokage en la montaña, permanecían clavados en la sonrisa de Sakura. Ella esperaba ansiosa la reacción de su marido, estaba muy emocionada por formar una familia con él; mas éste no se movía, ya llevaba en la misma posición casi cinco minutos. Comenzaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea contárselo por la mañana.

— Sasu… — comenzó, pero entonces Sasuke mordió el pan como si sólo se hubiera tratado de pausar la escena de una película. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Ajá. — respondió desviando la mirada a su desayuno.

— ¿Y bien? — cuestionó ávida, apretando los puños. — ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Cómo que "qué?! ¡Mi embarazo! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo, Sasuke-kun!

— Ah… eso. — tomó la taza de café y la miró interesado. — No lo sé, Sakura.

— ¿Qué-qué quieres decir con eso?

— Sí, no estoy seguro de que funcione. — antes de que ella pudiera alegar, alzó la mano para hacerla callar. — No sé cómo tratar a los niños, fui un pésimo profesor en la academia cuando Kakashi me lo sugirió y ni siquiera toleré la presencia de la hija de Kurenai cuando ella fue a una misión y nos la dejó. Sakura, ¿y si mi propio hijo no es de mi agrado? ¿Y si también me teme como todos los niños de la academia? No soy como Itachi, no tengo sus ojos bondadosos, soy como… No lo sé, ¿Madara?

— ¡Nada de eso! — exclamó Sakura entre risas. — Será de tu sangre, no podrás no amarlo. Tú eres tú y eso es lo que nuestro hijo amará de ti. Además — añadió al ver que Sasuke quería interrumpirla. — ¿qué no era eso lo que querías? ¿Restaurar tu clan?

— Cuando dije eso no tenía ni idea de cómo tenía que hacerlo. De haber sabido que tenía que cambiar pañales y alimentar a una tercera persona, jamás habría dicho eso. Sakura, mis padres nunca me hablaron de sexo e Itachi no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando peleábamos a muerte entre nosotros o contra Kabuto. — agregó con ironía. — Fue una vergüenza asistir con el idiota de Sai a esas pláticas sexuales a las que nos mandaste. Para empezar, ¿por qué no fue Naruto?

— ¿Y te lo preguntas? Él leyó el libro de Kakashi a escondidas de él. Es igual de pervertido que su maestro Jiraiya. Y ése no es el tema. En siete meses serás padre y serás el mejor. Ya lo verás, confío en ti, Sasuke-kun.

— Hmph, yo no me tendría tanta confianza. — dijo antes de beber su café. Permaneció callado durante un minuto, hasta que finalmente miró a su mujer. — ¿Me ayudarás a no equivocarme?

— Por supuesto que sí. — contestó Sakura sonriendo.

En respuesta, Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Su miedo más grande era decepcionar a Sakura. Claro que le agradaba la idea de tener un hijo, a cualquier hombre orgulloso le parecía sensacional; el problema radicaba en su poca paciencia. Las mujeres solían tener un instinto que les ayudaba a ser madres excelentes, pero hombres como Sasuke que apenas conocían el amor y no tenían la menor idea de cómo cargar un bebé; ellos sí que tenían problemas con eso. Empero, antes de que la mente de Sasuke pudiera indagar más acerca de ese tema, la puerta de su casa se abrió con estrépito, provocando que Sasuke se colocara en posición de defensa frente a su esposa. En su estado, no la dejaría siquiera mover un músculo, no quería que se lastimara o lastimara al bebé. Sin embargo, el hombre que entró a la casa no era otro sino Naruto, su mejor amigo.

— ¡Teme! — gritó corriendo hacia él. Sasuke no relajó la postura, con el impulso que llevaba, podría tirarlo y así tumbar a Sakura y herirla. — ¡Estamos embarazados!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sasuke cuando sintió el abrazo de Naruto. — Sakura, ¿él lo sabía? — le cuestionó a su esposa girando un poco el rostro para mirarla. Ella negó con la cabeza igual de asombrada que él. — Dobe, suéltame, suéltame. ¡No me abraces! — ordenó quitándose los brazos de Naruto de sus hombros. — Con un demonio, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— ¡Hinata me lo dijo! — contestó brincando de un lado a otro. — ¡No pude responderle nada y sólo me vine corriendo hasta aquí, dattebayo! ¡¿Puedes creerlo, teme?!

— En primer lugar: no me digas así y en segundo lugar: Sakura, ¿Hinata lo sabía?

— No. — musitó ella poniéndose de pie. — Eres el primero en enterarse, ni siquiera mis padres o Tsunade-shizou lo saben.

— ¿Y por qué tendrían que saberlo tus padres o la vieja? — cuestionó Naruto confundido. — Querrás decir la familia de Hinata, ¿no? Ellos ya lo saben, me encargué de gritárselo… ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas, Sasuke?!

— Usuratonkachi, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Ese tema no te incumbe a ti!

— ¿Y cómo no me va a incumbir si se trata de mi propio hijo, teme salvaje?

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó la pareja Uchiha.

— Sí, es lo que les dije: "estamos embarazados". Hinata me lo dijo hace unos minutos. ¡Está embarazada, dattebayo!

— ¿Tú vas a ser padre? — preguntó Sakura escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa. — ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Increíble, Naruto! ¡Felicidades! — le dijo mientras se lanzaba a su cuello para abrazarlo. Se sentía dichosa de que por fin sus personas más queridas tuvieran una familia. — No sabes qué alegría me da por ustedes.

— Gracias, Sakura-chan.

— Siento lástima por la criatura que tenga que soportarte noche y día, Naruto. — dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. No podía engañar a nadie, la felicidad de su mejor amigo sólo le causaba alegría. Él sí sería un padre fenomenal, siempre lo había sabido. Su humildad e hiperactividad lo convertirían en todo un ejemplo a seguir para sus hijos. — ¡Es broma, idiota! Me da mucho gusto saber eso, Naruto.

El aludido padre estalló en carcajadas mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro. No existía nada que callara esas risas tan estruendosas y divertidas, pero no era como si Sasuke o Sakura quisieran detenerlo: él ya se merecía una noticia de esa clase. Cuando por fin perdió el aliento y respiró con agitación, Naruto les dirigió una mirada pícara a sus mejores amigos.

— Ustedes deberían apresurarse, no querrás quedarte atrás, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

— ¡Idiota! — le gritó Sakura.

— Para tu información, nosotros también esperamos un hijo, usuratonkachi. — contestó Sasuke con vehemencia y cruzado de brazos. — Y te apuesto a que Sakura se embarazó antes que Hinata.

Su esposa lo miró atónita. No podía creer que su competencia con Naruto llegara a esos extremos. Suplicó que, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto terminara con esa discusión tan absurda.

— ¡Já! ¡Eso sueñas, 'ttebayo!... Un momento, ¿estás embarazada, Sakura-chan? — le preguntó tomándola por los hombros. Ella asintió. — ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!

— Pensaba hacerlo cuando te viera en la cena.

— ¡¿Hasta la cena?!... ¡Par de ingratos! ¡Debiste correr a decírmelo, teme!

— ¿Para qué? Ya estás aquí, ¿no? — espetó Sasuke sin moverse.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Felicidades, Sasuke! ¡Eres todo un semental!... ¡¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas?!... ¡No los imagino como padres! ¡Qué hermosa te verás cuando tengas una panzota, Sakura-chan! ¿Te imaginas qué envidia sentirá Shikamaru o Sai cuando nos vean con nuestras esposas embarazadas, Sasuke? ¿O Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué dirá Kakashi-sensei? Pero, tendremos que controlar su apetito, escuché que las embarazadas suelen comer por dos. ¿Qué tanto crees que Sakura-chan engorde? ¿Crees que tome el aspecto de Anko-sensei?… ¡¿Y ahora qué, teme?!

— Hmph. Simplemente no tolero escucharte decir tantas palabras. Y Sakura nunca se verá como Anko. — agregó sacudiendo la mano que ya había golpeado a Naruto en tres ocasiones. Sakura le sonrió, no importaba que Sasuke no se lo dijera, ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo.

— Ahora que lo pienso, también sé que el busto de las madres suele incrementarse. — miró de reojo a Sakura, quien esta vez no permitió que Sasuke la defendiera y golpeó el rostro de Naruto haciendo que se estrellara en la pared.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Ve a mirarle el busto a tu esposa y deja el mío en paz! ¡Eso no le importa a Sasuke-kun! ¿Verdad, Sasu…? ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó cuando lo encontró mirando el techo con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados

— ¿Eh? Ah, en nada. — mintió desviando la mirada hacia ella. — En nada. — repitió.

— ¿No estarás pensando en lo que dijo Naruto respecto a mi busto?

— ¿Qué dijo Naruto de tu busto?

— Ah… — enrojeció ligeramente. — ¿No lo escuchaste? ¿Lo del embarazo? ¿Lo que dijo?

— Tus senos crecerán por el embarazo, ¿eso dijo? — Sakura asintió más ruborizada. — ¿Y? ¿Qué tendría que pensar al respecto? No me casé con tus senos, sino contigo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

— Teme, ¿alguien te ha dicho lo raro que te escuchas hablando de los senos de Sakura-chan, dattebayo? — dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie. — ¡No! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No en la cabeza, no en la cabeza!

— Si vuelves a decir algo en contra del cuerpo de Sakura, juro que te arrancaré tu nuevo brazo y lo utilizaré como bate. — advirtió Sasuke coloreando su ojo derecho con el sharingan. — Inepto. — farfulló desactivando el chidori que había activado mientras Naruto se sobaba la cabeza y mascullaba algo que sonaba a: "par de salvajes".

Sakura no dejó de mirarlos, no entendía el idioma de los hombres y le preocupaba no comprender a su propio esposo. Así fuera una minúscula seña, no quería perderse de nada. Sabía que Sasuke y Naruto tenían un idioma propio en el que se podían comprender a base de gestos o frases cortas; pero algo le molestaba, no de ellos, sino de él, de Sasuke. Sentía que todavía no se desahogaba por completo y su miedo a ser padre era prueba suficiente. Suspiró y se prometió que no dejaría que se deprimiera. En esos siete meses lo convertiría en un experto paternal.

* * *

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la casa, días después, se toparon de frente con Kiba, quien lucía bastante molesto. Sasuke alzó una ceja, escéptico. Hasta Akamaru no parecía tener la misma chispa de alegría de siempre. Kiba los examinó con un gesto despectivo.

— Te recomiendo, Sakura, que no visites a Ino. — dijo. — De hecho, a Sai o a Ino. Ambos están insoportables.

— ¿También Sai? — preguntó Sakura. — ¿Qué habrá pasado? No es normal que Sai sea tan desagradable. ¿Dijo algo inadecuado?

— ¿Decir? ¡No! ¡Está mucho más loco que de costumbre! Está desesperado porque no encuentra un libro que sacó de la biblioteca. Dice que es muy importante para su mujer.

— ¿Ino lee? — preguntó Sasuke. Sakura lo miró divertida. Su marido no solía hacer bromas, así que asumió su pregunta como una verdaderamente seria.

— ¿Y yo que sé? — respondió Kiba. — Por cierto, Sasuke, el hokage te llama.

El aludido miró a su esposa a manera de disculpa antes de caminar hacia la torre del hokage. Sakura lo miró alejarse con una leve sonrisa. Hubiera deseado ser ella quien le dijera a Kakashi que estaba embarazada, aunque estaba segura de que Sasuke no se lo guardaría. Kakashi era para el equipo siete como un padre más, sobre todo para Sasuke; no podía simplemente callar una noticia tan importante como aquélla. Incluso le sorprendió que antes de su boda, fuera con él a pedirle consejos acerca de cómo tratar a una mujer casada. Kakashi, evidentemente, no supo qué decirle ya que nunca había estado en esa situación, pero consiguió hablarle de lo necesario para la noche de bodas, lo que la hizo bastante divertida para Sakura.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke abrió la puerta del despacho con bastante familiaridad. Kakashi ya sabía que se trataba de cualquiera de sus alumnos: siempre era así cada vez que entraban sin avisar. Esos niños ya le habían perdido completamente el respeto.

— Sería el colmo que mis mujeres ninja se ausentaran por incapacidad. — le dijo Kakashi a Shikamaru, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a su escritorio.

— Sólo es una teoría, hokage-sama. — respondió Shikamaru restándole importancia a la aflicción de Kakashi.

Sasuke se percató de que lo ignoraban, mas prefirió escuchar un poco más su conversación antes de irrumpir.

— No creo que los Uchiha se encuentren en la misma situación. — agregó Shikamaru antes de bostezar.

— ¿Ah, sí? No debo recordarte quién fue el primero que dijo que quería restaurar su clan, ¿cierto? Esos niños y sus hormonas nos dejarán en quiebra.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi? — preguntó Sasuke adelantándose un paso. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que hablaran de su matrimonio como si él no estuviera en la misma habitación.

— Ah, Sasuke. Necesito que Sakura y tú estén disponibles para una misión de algunos meses. Una pequeña aldea que apenas se está formando cerca de Suna, ha pedido nuestra ayuda para…

— ¿Meses? — repitió Sasuke interrumpiéndolo. — Eso será imposible: el primer trimestre del embarazo es el más peligroso.

Shikamaru lo miró, por primera vez, interesado. Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Lamentó la realidad en la que se encontraba Kakashi, pero en verdad le alegraba que los Uchiha pudieran tener una familia. Eso los haría tan dichosos como lo merecían. Además, no pudo evitar pensar en lo absolutamente cursi que Ino encontraría que su mejor amiga compartiera su embarazo. Temari haría varias bromas al respecto. Por un momento, se vio con los demás padres en el bar o en Ichiraku; todos hablarían de lo difícil que era el embarazo de sus esposas.

— ¿Así que serás padre? ¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Enhorabuena! — lo felicitó con un leve golpe en el hombro.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia. Kakashi, por su parte, lo miró con incredulidad. Poco después de medio minuto, se puso de pie y caminó con bastante orgullo hacia su alumno. Una vez frente a él, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y Sasuke adivinó la sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

— ¿Están completamente seguros?

— Por completo, Sakura se ha hecho varias pruebas. Me lo dijo hace unos días; se supone que te lo diríamos este viernes que cenáramos juntos. — respondió Sasuke.

Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa antes de abrazarlo. Sasuke lo permitió sólo porque sabía lo importante que era para su ahora hokage; además, él también necesitaba su felicitación. Si antes se sentía temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar, en ese momento comprendía que poseía el apoyo de Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura e incluso, Shikamaru.

— Me alegra mucho saber eso. Ha sido una noticia verdaderamente buena. — dijo Kakashi antes de soltarlo. — Supongo que entonces Kiba y Shino tendrán mucho trabajo estos meses.

— ¿Qué hay de Sai e Ino?

— También esperan un hijo. — respondió Shikamaru aburrido. — Esta mañana llegó Ino a mi casa y lo gritó. Sai parecía ido… en realidad, no sé cómo se lo haya tomado. Incluso me preguntó si sabe porqué su esposa está embarazada.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Temari también…? ¿Acaso toda la aldea tuvo la misma idea?

— No creo que lo hayamos planeado, compañero.

— Shikamaru cree que ocurrió en la semana en que vinieron los de la aldea del Dulce a repartir comida afrodisiaca. — comentó Kakashi. — Y tiene sentido.

— Sakura se embarazó antes. — aseguró Sasuke. A pesar de no estar seguro, no le agradaba la idea de no ser el primero en algo.

Kakashi dejó escapar una risa divertida mientras Shikamaru miró a Sasuke con asombro.

— Hay cosas de las que no puedes hablar tan abiertamente como si fueras Sai, eso es tétrico. — dijo Shikamaru.

— Sasuke, ya puedes retirarte. Los estudios dictaminarán si tienes razón, pero no será necesario que lo hagas noticia, ¿de acuerdo? — agregó Kakashi.

Sasuke no respondió. Simplemente, se dio la media vuelta para salir del despacho del hokage. En el fondo, no le importaba quién se había embarazado antes: su mente estaba expuesta a los posibles problemas a los que Sakura se exponía con el embarazo. Era primeriza y una madre muy joven, podría complicarse algo durante y antes del parto.

Apretó los nudillos. Tendría que cuidar con más precisión a su esposa si es que quería que el embarazo no la matara. Conocía los riesgos, se los habían explicado en el taller acerca de sexo, sabía que podía llegar un momento en el que le tuviera que escoger entre salvar la vida de su hijo o la de su esposa. Evidentemente, prefería la de Sakura. Siempre la preferiría a ella.

O tan siquiera, eso fue lo que Sasuke Uchiha pensó durante los siguientes siete meses.

* * *

Contrario a sus principios y a lo que todos esperaban de él, Sasuke no dejaba de pasearse por el pasillo del hospital. Su esposa había entrado a quirófano hacía cuatro horas y no entendía por qué nadie salía a revelarle alguna información. No paraba de pensar en las complicaciones que podría tener Sakura y eso era lo que lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Sentía fijas en él las miradas de Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sai e Ino; incluso, alcanzaba a escuchar las palabras de su maestro.

— Ella estará bien, ya deja de preocuparte, Sasuke.

— Si así fuera, alguien ya habría salido. Esa niña está matando a mi esposa. — farfulló con coraje.

Ino quiso levantarse a darle una cachetada, mas el peso de su enorme barriga le impidió moverse. Todos tuvieron el mismo deseo: era asombrosa la frialdad con la que Sasuke se refería a su propia sangre. Nadie creyó que la situación sería de esa manera.

— ¡Es tu hija, teme! — lo regañó Naruto sin poder contenerse. — ¡No te permitiré que hables así de ella!

— Yo no te pedí permiso. —se limitó a responder en un susurro.

— Según lo que leí en un libro, el primer embarazo puede durar hasta ocho horas. — dijo Sai en un intento de bajar la tensión.

— A partir de cuatro, es probable que haya complicaciones. — respondió Sasuke.

— Está en buenas manos, Tsunade no la dejará morir, Sasuke. Ya relájate. — ordenó Kakashi con autoritarismo.

— ¡Vaya! ¡¿Acaso no fue su propia pareja la que Tsunade no pudo salvar?! — exclamó irónico.

Antes de que el hokage pudiera alegar algo, Shizune salió de la sala de operaciones con el cubrebocas colgando de su cuello. Entre sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta amarilla. Ino dejó escapar un chillido de alegría y Hinata se aferró al brazo de su esposo sin dejar de mirar aquella cobija.

De inmediato, Shizune fue rodeada por todos. Sonreía sin dejar de mirar lo que ocultaba en sus brazos.

— Está dormida, pero todo ha salido bien. — dijo meciendo al bebé. — Muchísimas felicidades, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Y Sakura? — cuestionó el aludido apenas mirando a la criatura que le ofrecían.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó Ino desesperada.

Kakashi, tras dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación a su alumno, tomó a la niña y la miró. Dejó escapar una leve risa cuando miró sus facciones. Naruto, Sai y sus respectivas esposas también sonrieron. Sasuke, por su parte, no dejaba de escrutar con la mirada a Shizune.

— No puedo creerlo, Sasuke, es idéntica a ti, 'ttebayo. — dijo Naruto feliz.

— ¡Mentira! — respondió Ino. — ¿Acaso no le ves la frentesota de Sakura?

— Ella está agotada. — respondió Shizune a Sasuke. — En unos momentos la pasaremos a piso y entonces podrán verla.

— ¿No hubo complicaciones? — cuestionó Sasuke, ignorando los jaloneos de Naruto.

— Ninguna. Bueno, nada fuera de lo esperado. Comprenderás que ella es una madre joven, para ella fue difícil, Sasuke-kun.

— Te dije que ella estaría bien. — le dijo Kakashi. — Ahora, mira a tu hija y compórtate como un padre normal lo haría. — suplicó con una sonrisa escondida.

No obstante, Sasuke no lo escuchó. Se había recargado en la pared contigua para soltar un largo suspiro. Sakura estaba a salvo, no moriría. No lo dejaría, ella no podría dejarlo. Por un momento se sintió patético: Sakura jamás podría dejarlo, se habían prometido no volver a separarse.

Sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Teme, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? — preguntó con preocupación. — Ya tienes una nueva familia. Sakura-chan te ha dado una hija.

Sasuke escuchó un llanto proveniente de la criatura que Kakashi aún sostenía y palideció. Qué idiota. Ése era el llanto de su hija, de la hija que por tanto tiempo les había provocado mil emociones mientras estuvo en el vientre de Sakura. Era la misma niña con la que el clan Uchiha renacería. Era, sobre todo, el fruto del amor que Sakura le había brindado y que él gustosamente había correspondido.

Lentamente, se acercó al tumulto de ninjas que trataban de tranquilizar al bebé que lloraba. Aún sin pedir permiso o siquiera hablar, la tomó entre sus brazos y la miró. Segundos más tarde, ella dejó de llorar.

Admiró cada milímetro de su rostro. Redondo, sonrojado por el llanto, con los ojos enormes abiertos y de un intenso color negro. Su nariz pequeña le recordaba a la de Sakura, aunque sus labios los reconoció como los suyos. Dejó entrever una delgada sonrisa; Ino tenía razón, también tenía la frente de Sakura, pero ése no sería un inconveniente para que la amaran. Ya podía ver su futuro, ya podía ver sus esfuerzos por convertirse en una gran ninja como su madre, ya la veía aprenderse cada palabra que le enseñaran en la academia. Incluso podía visualizarla peleando con el hijo de Naruto.

Inconscientemente, la apretó contra sí. Mientras la tuviera de esa manera, mientras fuera él quien la protegiera, nada malo le pasaría. Desde ese momento, se juró que no permitiría que su pequeña niña sufriera en algún momento. Él la protegería de todo daño, evitaría que cometiera los mismos errores que él, la dejaría ser feliz, le diría lo orgulloso que se encontraba por ella y se convertiría en su entrenador personal.

— Por vez primera, usuratonkachi — le dijo a Naruto sin dejar de mirar a su hija. — tienes toda la razón.

Hinata suspiró de alivio. Por un momento creyó, al igual que todos los presentes, que sería necesario restregarle en el rostro que ya era padre y que podía ocuparse en cuidar de su familia o Naruto se encargaría de arrancarle el brazo con otro rasengan. Sabía lo capaz que Naruto era de hacer eso.

— Debo llevarme a la niña a los cuneros, Sasuke-kun. — dijo Shizune algo apenada.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla con despecho. No podía creer lo irónico de la situación. Al inicio le habían insistido en crear un lazo con su hija y cuando por fin lo hacía, le obligaban a dejar a su hija en manos de Shizune. Empero, sabía que estaría en problemas si no la entregaba.

— ¿Cuándo podré pasar a verla? — preguntó una vez Shizune la sostuvo.

— ¿A Sakura?

— A ella. — respondió señalando a la niña.

— En unos minutos podrás ver a ambas. Si lo deseas, podremos una cuna en la habitación de Sakura para que estén todos juntos.

— Hmph. — resopló.

Shizune tomó aquello como una respuesta afirmativa. Se despidió con una cabezada antes de retirarse. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada.

Sai fue el primero en percatarse de lo que ocurriría después de eso, mas no consideró apropiado mencionarlo. Creyó que podría arreglarse cuando la pequeña creciera, creyó que no habría necesidad de hablar con Sasuke. Creyó, estúpidamente, que Sasuke podría cambiar.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes, teme?

— Vivo.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Ella fue la segunda en darse cuenta de la mirada nueva en los ojos de Sasuke. A pesar de que ella nunca vio sus episodios de maldad, podía reconocer que en ellos había una determinación que aterrorizaba. Nuevamente, se aferró del brazo de Naruto. No le diría nada hasta que estuvieran a solas. Ella sí comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

— Bueno, pronto podrás ver a tu mujer. — le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Sí. — respondió con cierta indiferencia.

El hokage casi pudo apostar que había visto en sharingan de Sasuke rodando en sus ojos un segundo antes de que parpadeara. Fue cuando también él notó que algo andaba mal. Sin embargo, confió en que Sakura pudiera controlarlo.

Y como Sai, estaría completamente equivocado.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**¡Por fin lo subo! Desde noviembre lo estoy planeando, pero al fin pude empezar a subirlo. Ésta es la propuesta y sí, su trama principal ocurrirá alrededor de la familia Uchiha y los inconvenientes que puedan tener. **

**Cuando comencé el proyecto, quise desenvolver los nueve meses de embarazo de Sakura, mas me percaté de que eso sería innecesario para la trama pues lo verdaderamente interesante para la misma era el nacimiento de Sarada. Sé que muchos no entenderán cuál es el problema que Sai, Hinata y Kakashi descubrieron, pero de eso se percatarán en las próximas semanas. Lo que sí, el drama empieza desde ya. **

**Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que comentar en este primer capítulo más que me gustaría que continuaran mi historia, la actualizaré cada jueves más o menos a esta hora. No soy una autora que falle en su calendario, así que pueden estar seguras que les cumpliré semana a semana - a menos que tenga un asunto de vida o muerte que me impida hacerlo, claro. **

**Y, bueno, quiero finalizar con una pequeña propaganda a un fanfic que también comencé a publicar esta semana: _Artis gratia ars_. Éste es un longfic SasoSaku. La historia es AU, pero creo que puede dar para mucho. Búsquenlo en mi perfil, si quieren. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana, en cualquier caso. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	2. Regalo de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen.**

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se comparta en otro lado. **

**Aviso: el fanfic se planeó desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron**

**en Sakura Hiden, Boruto The Movie o Naruto Gaiden - sobre todo éste.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**2**

**Regalo de cumpleaños**

* * *

Sasuke miró la fotografía que Sakura había puesto en la pared de la sala. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde aquella fotografía. Sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espina dorsal tras recordar, como si pudiera sacarlo de su mente, que su pequeña Sarada cumplía siete años. Parecía un chiste que el tiempo volara a tal rapidez. Mantenía en su mente cada momento vivido con ella. Recordaba a la perfección cada uno de sus logros. A él no le importaban tanto las fotografías, no había necesidad de guardar una de Sarada en su cartera, así como Naruto lo hacía con sus demonios, esos que les llamaba hijos. Podría decir con detalle cada rasgo en el rostro de Sarada.

Suspiró tras oír la puerta de su casa abrirse. Naruto había insistido en que salieran los Uzumaki y los Uchiha para celebrar los cumpleaños de los primogénitos de dichas familias. Por supuesto, había sido Sakura la que había aceptado la propuesta. Sasuke nunca habría permitido que su única hija conviviera con ese niño tan similar a su padre. Bolt. Sarada era, como bien lo dijo su padrino Kakashi, una réplica casi exacta de Sasuke, excepto por la frente y la forma de sus ojos: ambos heredados de su madre. Sin duda alguna, era una niña muy bonita a pesar de ocultar sus ojos detrás de unas gafas rojas que a Sakura no le agradaban por completo.

— Me recuerdan a cierta perra arrastrada y simplona. — dijo un día en el que Naruto le hizo un comentario al respecto. Sasuke sonrió; ella nunca admitiría que Karin todavía le provocaba celos, aun cuando no la hubiera visto desde varios años atrás.

Sarada corrió hacia los brazos de su padre. Él no solía ser muy cariñoso con los demás, mas era un padre sumamente amoroso y eso todos lo sabían. Desde que vio la cara de su hija, se había enamorado. Desde ese día, Sasuke no había dejado de complacer a Sarada en todo lo que ella le pedía. Por lo regular, su mujer lo miraba con desaprobación, aunque nunca le dijo nada; entendía que el ahora tener una familia era algo poco menos que nuevo. Quizá ése era su motivo de tratarla de ese modo. Quizá no era así.

— ¡Papi! — exclamó la niña a un par de metros de él. — ¡Estoy lista! Mamá nos está esperando, dice que Naruto-sama y Hinata-sama ya llegaron.

— ¿Por qué utilizas el sufijo en Naruto? — preguntó Sasuke acomodándole las gafas.

— Shino-sensei nos dijo que debemos dirigirnos a los mayores con respeto. — contestó la niña. Desde que había entrado a la academia, tres meses atrás, no había dejado de parlotear respecto a lo que ahí aprendía. Sakura decía que era lo mismo que ella hacía a su edad.

— Sí, es cierto, pero recuerda que Naruto también es tu tío y sólo se burlará de ti. Y no me está permitido pulverizar al futuro hokage, por más idiota que sea.

La niña sonrió. Sabía muy bien que su padre la defendería contra todo. Sarada era consciente del ciego amor que Sasuke le brindaba, pero no lo veía mal como su madre.

— En fin, vamos, Sarada. — le dijo Sasuke recordando que Sakura podía tornarse violenta cuando lo deseaba. La tomó de la mano para caminar con ella hacia la entrada de la casa.

Vio a Sakura platicar con Naruto y su mujer mientras Bolt y Himawari jugaban en el balcón a gritar estupideces. Propio de la familia de Naruto. Sakura giró el rostro luego de escuchar los pasos de Sasuke y Sarada y les sonrió. Él apenas le devolvió el gesto, mientras que la pequeña jaló a su padre para que se acercaran todavía más. Sarada no distinguía amores, a ambos los quería e idolatraba por igual. Sakura acarició la mejilla de su hija antes de que Naruto se burlara de la expresión de "idiota" que Sasuke ponía cada vez que veía a Sarada.

— Recuerda, dobe, que todavía puedo matarte. — advirtió previo a dirigir su mirada hacia los hijos de Naruto.

Agradecía que Sarada nunca se hubiera comportado así. Lo cierto era que no estaba en sus genes. Sakura sí había sido una molestia, pero nunca una niña tan hiperactiva como Naruto, y Sasuke nunca dio problemas a sus padres. Al contrario, todos lo felicitaban por su buen desempeño. Idéntica a sus padres, Sarada era la segunda mejor alumna de su clase, superada únicamente por el "problemático" hijo de Shikamaru.

— Sólo vámonos. — dijo ante la mirada de advertencia de su esposa. Comprendía que a Naruto no lo saludara, nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora debía respetar a la mujer a su lado: Hinata. Sasuke comprendió su mirada y para evitar cualquier molestia en Sakura, agregó: — Buenos días, Hinata.

— Bue-buenos días, Sasuke-kun. — respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa. — Bolt, Himawari, vengan acá.

Los niños asintieron y corrieron hacia su familia. Bolt saludó a Sasuke y Sakura, mas sólo le dedicó una fría mirada a Sarada. Todos sabían que Sarada y Bolt no se llevaban bien en la clase. No obstante, Himawari abrasó a la hija de los Uchiha. Nadie sabía de dónde había adquirido un lado tan cariñoso. Naruto aseguraba que de Hinata, pero nadie había visto a la chica demostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Sakura había concluido que Himawari poseía características únicas. Hinata pensaba, aunque no lo decía en voz alta, que ella había heredado la emotividad de su tía Hanabi.

— ¿A dónde iremos, papá? — preguntó Sarada una vez fuera de su enorme casa.

— A casa del dobe, supongo. — contestó Sasuke sin importarle la conversación que había mantenido con Sakura acerca de no decir groserías frente a la niña. "Ella misma las aprenderá cuando crezca, ¿qué problema hay de que las conozca de una vez por todas?" había respondido.

— ¡Teme! — exclamó Naruto soltando por un momento la mano de Hinata. — ¡No me digas así frente a Himawari, dattebayo!

— ¿Por qué no? Ella debe saber quién es su padre, ¿no es así?

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — lo reprimió Sakura. — Tan siquiera por un día, ¿podrían dejar de discutir, chicos?

— ¡Él empezó, Sakura-chan!

— Hmph. — farfulló Sasuke. — ¿Iremos a tu casa o no, Naruto?

— Eh, bueno, en realidad… Kakashi dijo que…

— ¿Invitaste a Kakashi?

— Él es el padrino de Bolt y Sarada, claro que lo invitamos.

— Pero él siempre llega tarde, Naruto. — intervino Sakura deteniéndose de golpe. Sasuke la imitó, al igual que Sarada.

Hinata y Naruto tomaron a sus hijos de la mano para evitar que siguieran caminando antes de enfrentarse al entrecejo fruncido de la familia Uchiha. No les molestaba en absoluto compartir su tiempo con Kakashi, él era parte de la familia del equipo siete; el problema radicaba en que a partir de convertirse en el hokage, su costumbre de impuntualidad había incrementado casi al doble. Hasta Sarada comprendía lo que eso significaba y le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Por supuesto, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con su padrino porque él siempre le contaba historias graciosas acerca del equipo siete; del ahora legendario equipo siete.

— Vamos, chicos, no creerán que fuimos tan estúpidos como para decirle a Kakashi-sensei que lo veríamos en un lugar determinado, ¿verdad? — dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. — Hinata me dio la idea de verlo en su casa. El muy flojo aún debe estar ahí, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke sonrió. En ocasiones, agradecía que Hinata fuera la esposa de Naruto. Podía no parecerlo, pero era muy lista y mediaba la estupidez de Naruto. No podía afirmar que ella le agradaba porque nunca la había tratado del todo, aunque no le desagradaba. Simplemente, agradecía su presencia al lado de Naruto. Además de su inteligencia, era la mujer que Naruto había escogido como su esposa y si lo veía feliz, entonces confiaba en que ella fuera una buena mujer.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa. Cuando niños debieron pensar en ese plan, sabían dónde vivía, pudieron despertarlo y jalarlo de las piernas para que los llevara a sus misiones. Aún así, esas horas que pasaron esperándolo sirvieron para "incrementar" su cariño entre el equipo. A pesar de que Sakura recordaba más momentos en los que Naruto y Sasuke no dejaban de insultarse, sabía que en el fondo sólo se aceptaban como amigos. Y ella era feliz acompañando a Sasuke aunque él no le prestara la misma atención, aparentemente.

— Está bien. — aceptó Sakura sonriéndole nuevamente a su esposo. Esta vez, él respondió con la misma emotividad.

Eran esos momentos, esos gestos tan mínimos, los que le recordaban a Sakura que había valido la espera, el esfuerzo, la pena. Sasuke era feliz, era feliz a su lado. Justo como ella se lo prometió a los doce años. Tal vez no estuviera de acuerdo en algunos aspectos de su manera de educar a Sarada, pero él era feliz. Tal vez pronto pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, eso era lo de menos. O tan siquiera, eso era lo que ella creía.

* * *

Horas más tarde, mientras Kakashi guardaba su libro preferido en su recámara, escuchó un grito enojado de Bolt hacia Sarada. Suspiró. En ocasiones, esos dos le recordaban a Sasuke y Naruto. Sin embargo, sabía que la diferencia existía en la educación que recibían. Ambos poseían padres y, en el caso de Bolt, hasta una hermana. En teoría, eso debería hacerlos más humildes y amables, pero el trabajo arduo de Naruto por conseguir pronto el puesto de hokage y las innumerables discusiones entre Sasuke y Sakura lo complicaban todo.

— ¡Sarada, basta! — exclamó Sakura en la sala de estar. Kakashi adivinó que dentro de poco tendrían que pedirles que no discutieran.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke se casaron, gran parte de la aldea se alegró. Por fin Sakura sería feliz, por fin Sasuke se asentaría en Konoha. El primer año fue así; no se le veía a Sakura salir al mandado sin Sasuke a su lado o a él entrenar sin que ella lo ayudara. Eran una pareja con todas las letras de la palabra. Lee y Tenten los bautizaron como la pareja de la década. Por supuesto, esa broma sólo llegó a los oídos de Kakashi porque Gai se lo había contado una tarde que comieron juntos.

Cuando Kakashi salió de su recámara, vio a Sakura sostener el brazo de la niña que aún estaba a unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de Bolt. Las intenciones de Sarada eran evidentes: golpear a su "primo" de la misma manera que Sakura solía hacerlo con Naruto cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.

— ¡Pero, mamá…! — replicó Sarada con un mohín.

— Nada de violencia. No frente a sus padres, ¿no crees que ya lo golpeaste demasiado? Hinata creerá que no tienes modales.

— Sakura — la llamó Sasuke con un poco de frialdad. — Déjala jugar, sólo es una niña; no puede hacerle demasiado daño.

Kakashi se preparó para la discusión que se vendría e intercambió una mirada con Naruto. A él también le preocupaba lo que ocurría con la familia Uchiha.

— Eso dices ahora — comenzó Sakura, jalando de la muñeca a su hija para caminar hacia el sillón, a un lado de su marido. — pero ¿qué pasará cuando le enseñes a escupir fuego?

Naruto vio en los ojos de su mejor amigo cómo el peligro se avecinaba. No tenía porque fuera a golpear a Sakura, eso nunca sucedía; temía porque fueran a asustar a Sarada. Si eso continuaba así, acostumbrarían a la niña a la carencia de muestras de afecto. Ella crecería, entonces, creyendo que el amor era discutir sin arreglarse. Inmediatamente, Naruto le hizo una seña a Hinata para que lo ayudara.

— Sarada, Bolt, ¿no quieren ayudarme con el pastel? — preguntó Hinata sin perder más tiempo.

Sakura, al comprender lo que los Uzumaki querían, soltó a su hija para dejar que acompañara a Hinata, al igual que Bolt. Se sentó a un lado de Sasuke antes de tomar una uva del frutero frente a ellos para metérsela a la boca. Esperaba la defensa de su esposo como quien espera la respuesta a un ataque en la guerra.

— ¿Acaso crees que Sarada es tonta? — espetó Sasuke finalmente, después de unos segundos.

— Yo sé que no lo es, pero sí una arrogante. La has malcriado demasiado. — aseveró con otra uva jugueteando entre sus dedos.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Por supuesto que era una mentira. Él no la malcriaba de ninguna manera, sólo le demostraba su cariño. Durante años creyó que Sakura sería más comprensiva, pero sólo pensaba en asuntos del clan que él ya había olvidado. Quiso preguntarle quién era la obsesionada con los Uchiha y su orgullo, pero supo que eso habría molestado a su padre. Sólo por respeto a él, evitó esos comentarios, a pesar de saber que él tenía razón.

— Amigos, por favor. — intervino Naruto, sentado frente a ellos y con las palmas alzadas. — No discutan, es el cumpleaños de su hija, ella no querrá verlos de ese modo.

No obstante, como siempre pasaba, fue ignorado olímpicamente.

— No creo que regañarla por divertirse sea una inteligente forma de criarla. — replicó Sasuke con la ceja alzada. — Yo sólo quiero hacerla feliz, ¿acaso tú no, Sakura?

— No la regañé por divertirse, la reprimí porque su fuerza es como la mía y puede lastimar a Bolt.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú tratabas de la misma forma a Naruto?

— Sasuke, Sakura, basta, por favor. — pidió Kakashi acercándose a ellos. — Éste no es el momento ni el método para arreglar sus problemas.

— A mí no me metan en sus problemas, 'ttebayo. — advirtió Naruto asustado por la expresión de enojo de Sakura. — por favor, dejen de discutir. Bolt estará bien, él sabe qué tanto puede provocar a Sarada.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de triunfo a Sakura, quien bufó desviando la vista. Se sentía traicionada por Naruto. Éste, al percatarse, se apresuró a añadir:

— Pero también considero que si no se le pone un alto a los hijos, podrá obtenerse un ninja arrogante.

— ¿De qué lado estás, perdedor? — preguntó Sasuke.

— De ninguno, teme, ambos tienen razón. — sintió la mirada de advertencia de ambos y su ritmo cardiaco aumentó con peligro. — ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, no pueden pedirme que le declare la guerra a alguno!

— Suficiente, me largo de aquí. — respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie. Sakura lo tomó de la muñeca, pero él ignoró su contacto. — Sarada, ven acá. — llamó sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Sabía que la niña la escucharía.

— Sasuke-kun, por favor. No puedes simplemente… — le dijo Sakura, pero una fría mirada de su marido la calló por unos segundos. Tenía bastante tiempo que no la miraba de esa manera. Se mordió el labio, ella ya no era la chiquilla de dieciséis años que se dejaba intimidar por algo así. — De acuerdo, gracias por arruinar el cumpleaños de Sarada, Sasuke. — agregó antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina.

Sarada los miró con un poco de miedo. No le agradaban los momentos, que cada vez frecuentaban más, en los que sus padres discutían. Apenas podía recordar la última vez que los vio abrazándose. Sintió cómo su madre la cargaba entre sus brazos y, sin dejar que se despidiera siquiera, salió de la casa dando pasos largos.

Kakashi se colocó una mano sobre la frente. Parecía ser que Sakura no podía controlar lo que el nacimiento de Sarada despertó en Sasuke. Éste refunfuñó una corta despedida previo a seguir a su esposa, mas Naruto lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres, dobe?

— Que arregles las cosas con Sakura-chan. Ya son adultos, Sasuke. — respondió Naruto con seriedad. — El problema no es de uno, sino de ambos, dattebayo.

— Hmph. Déjame en paz. — contestó Sasuke deshaciéndose del agarre de su mejor amigo.

Kakashi lo miró retirarse. Los problemas apenas comenzaban y nadie lo sospechaban.

Hinata tomó a Himawari de la mano mientras deseaba que los Uchiha dejaran de pelear. Era consciente del daño que podrían provocarle a Sarada y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó Naruto derrumbándose en el sillón.

— Cuando las personas no quieren que los ayudes, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Naruto. — contestó Kakashi entre un suspiro. — Sólo espero que Sakura tenga algo en mente para relajar a Sasuke. Ya había olvidado esa época en la que Sasuke podía matar con la mirada.

— Lo sé, 'ttebayo.

— Pero, él no la… lastimará, ¿verdad? — preguntó Hinata un poco temerosa.

Bolt, a su lado, hizo un mohín. No entendía para nada los temas de los adultos, pero en la mirada de Sarada había visto temor. Simplemente, sentía curiosidad por saber qué ocurría con los Uchiha.

— ¿Lastimarla de qué modo? ¿Físicamente? No, no creo que se atreva. En un combate de taijutsu, Sakura lo derrotaría fácilmente, no sería tan idiota como para provocarla. — contestó Kakashi. — ¿Sentimentalmente? Creo que ambos ya lo han hecho.

* * *

Del hogar de Kakashi al de los Uchiha había varios kilómetros de por medio. A pesar de eso, ni Sakura ni Sasuke dijeron palabra alguna, lo que hizo la caminata bastante silenciosa. Aunque Sasuke estuviera a su lado, rozando frecuentemente la piel de su hombro, no se atrevió a mirar a Sakura. Sabía bien que la había lastimado y se sentía arrepentido. Comprendía a la perfección la distancia oral que ella había colocado entre ambos. Idiota y mil veces idiota. Había jurado no volver a herirla, había jurado cuidarla de cualquier dolor; se supondría que debía protegerla, no dañarla.

Empero, ella se lo había buscado. No sólo había llamado "arrogante" a su Sarada, sino que lo había culpado de eso. A él no le parecía que Sarada fuera algo así, pero en todo caso, no sería sólo su responsabilidad. Las madres también criaban a sus hijas. Sakura también pasaba tiempo con Sarada, ella también podía inculcarle esas malas enseñanzas. En resumen, ella también lo había herido.

— Ten cuidado. — le dijo tomándola del codo para empujarla unos centímetros con el objeto de evitar que pisara un enorme charco de agua.

— Sé caminar, gracias. — respondió ella con sequedad.

Sarada se había quedado dormida sobre los brazos de Sakura momentos atrás.

Sasuke quiso gritarle que no le hablara en ese tono porque él no era cualquier persona. ¡Se trataba de su marido! No obstante, para evitar que Sarada despertara, simplemente apretó los puños y la soltó. Por él, podía caerse en el siguiente agujero que se encontraran de camino.

Por fortuna para ambos, ya estaban cerca de su hogar. Ignorando su enojo, Sasuke se adelantó para abrir la puerta y permitir que su esposa pasara. Ella, un poco asombrada, le dedicó una muy delgada sonrisa mientras entraba. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con él. Sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto respecto a Sarada, mas el recurrente recuerdo de que Sasuke al fin tenía una familia, lo excusaba de cualquier error. O casi cualquier error. Sin embargo, Sakura creía poseer la paciencia para entenderlo y ayudarlo pues, después de todo, eso era lo que las parejas hacían.

Sarada abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió su espalda recargarse en el sofá. Dirigió su vista a su derecha. Su madre caminaba en dirección a la cocina y su padre la seguía muy cerca. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: discutirían a solas. O tal vez, se perdonarían. Sarada cruzó los dedos para que fuera la segunda opción.

— Sasuke-kun — le dijo Sakura una vez a solas en la cocina. — ¿Podrías ayudarme a sacar el pastel del refrigerador? Yo llevaré los platos. — indicó abriendo la alacena, dándole la espalda a su marido, quien la miraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablarme tan tranquila después de…?

— Porque te amo. — contestó ella con los platos en las manos y ya sonriéndole. — Siempre he sabido que te costará trabajo adaptarte de nuevo a una familia y prometí que te ayudaría, ¿no es así?

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Esa promesa, que decía Sakura, la había hecho cuando se había enterado de su embarazo. No creía que ella sospechara todo lo que un hijo podría desencadenar. Además, insistía, no era sólo su responsabilidad lo que Sarada fuera o no fuera. Por otro lado, veía en la sonrisa de Sakura una escapatoria para evadir una nueva discusión y no podía desaprovecharla.

— Hmph. — se limitó a responder con un extraño mohín que lo hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que era.

Sakura no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Colocó los platos sobre la mesa antes de pararse frente a su esposo y ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar sus ojos. Él la miró, por fin.

— Detesto discutir contigo, Sasuke-kun. — admitió.

— Pero sabes que tengo la razón. — respondió Sasuke.

Sakura no quiso replicar nada. En lugar de eso, jaló con fuerza el cuello de Sasuke para que la besara. Ambos sabían que lo mejor de las peleas eran las reconciliaciones y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a perder esa costumbre de besarlo como símbolo de tregua. Aunque Sasuke no lo dijera, estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Un instante más tarde, respondió el beso. No con pasión, no con lujuria, simplemente con ternura. Sabía en qué momentos podía abusar de la facilidad que tenía de deshacerse del vestido de Sakura, y ése, en efecto, no era uno de ellos. Tendrían que esperar a que su hija estuviera dormida en la noche.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. — dijo ella después de separarse de él, únicamente para abrazarlo.

— Vamos con Sarada, debe estar esperándonos. — respondió él con la barbilla recargada en la coronilla de Sakura y los brazos alrededor de su cintura. A pesar de sus palabras, no se veían muy dirigido a aceptar su propia propuesta.

No obstante, no tuvieron que moverse mucho pues Sarada abrió la puerta de la cocina, desesperada por saber qué era lo que había pasado con sus padres. Al verlos sumidos en un abrazo, se relajó. Ellos, algo ruborizados, se soltaron y carraspearon. Un Uchiha no debía ser tan expresivo, estaba en una regla no escrita que Sakura seguía por respeto a Sasuke y su familia.

— ¿Ya no pelearán? — preguntó Sarada inocentemente.

— No, ya no. — prometió Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa. — Nos hemos arreglado, hija, de veras.

— Ya te he dicho que no digas esa frase porque me recuerdas a Naruto. — dijo Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Bien, ya que estás aquí, Sarada, ¿quieres probar tu pastel? — cuestionó Sakura.

— ¡Sí! — respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces… oh, no, espera, he olvidado una cosa. — dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? — replicó Sasuke.

— El regalo, su regalo, está en la recámara. Regreso de inmediato, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido apenas pudo ver a su esposa correr escaleras arriba. Resopló. Esa mujer jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Le gustaba mucho que sus actividades salieran de la monotonía, aunque en ocasiones eran sus esporádicas expresiones lo que lo frustraba. Sarada se sentó impaciente en uno de los cojines del comedor. Los regalos de su madre siempre eran más emocionantes que los de su padre y estaba segura que ese año no sería la excepción.

Tal y como prometió, Sakura llegó a la cocina con una cajita de terciopelo rojo que entregó a Sarada. Ansiaba mucho ver su expresión o la de Sasuke cuando vieran de qué se trataba. Había guardado por mucho tiempo aquel objeto, esperaba que sus esmeros recibieran la respuesta merecida. Su larga caminata a la aldea de la roca no podía ser en vano.

Sarada no perdió tiempo y abrió la cajita. Frunció levemente el entrecejo cuando sacó una delgada cadena de plata en donde colgaba un dije de cuarzo en forma de puño.

— Un puño blanco. — susurró. — ¿Y esto? — cuestionó algo decepcionada.

Sasuke, en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco tras reconocer el objeto.

— Sakura, ¿de dónde sacaste ese dije?

— ¿Qué es, papá?

— Pertenece a una leyenda. — contestó Sakura. — Se le llama de muchas maneras, tantas que ya las olvidé. Se dice que este dije y sus dos hermanos tienen un chakra muy especial. No te da éxito en una misión o inteligencia en un examen; sino que mantiene una conexión con los dijes restantes. La leyenda afirma que en caso necesario, éstos pueden proporcionar el chakra suficiente para salvar al portador.

Sarada la miró con asombro antes de observar su dije. No podía creer que un objeto tan pequeño pudiera tener ese poder. Sin importar que se tratara de una simple leyenda, se sentía más gloriosa. En efecto, su madre no la había defraudado.

— ¡Esto es tan shanaro! — exclamó feliz.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero por fin aquí está el capítulo. Lo que pasó fue que me vi en un momento libre y aproveché mi indignación hacia algunas fans del SasuSaku que enloquecieron y bueno, creé un oneshot para exponer mi teoría al respecto. Lo acabo de publicar, por si gustan leerlo, se llama:_ La decisión más difícil_, pueden buscarlo en mis historias. **

**Pasando al capítulo, no me maten, por favor, el sumary dice claramente que el matrimonio entre Sasuke y Sakura sería difícil, así que advertidos ya estaban. De igual manera, creo que sigue siendo latente su amor; ustedes pierdan cuidado.**

**Iba a alargar más este capítulo, pero me pareció suficiente lo que había en él. Pronto verán de dónde salió el título del fanfic y otras cosillas. Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	3. Los tres cuarzos

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen.**

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Aviso: el fanfic fue planeado desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron **

**en Sakura Hiden, Boruto The Movie y Naruto Gaiden.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**3**

**Los tres cuarzos**

— Pero sólo funcionará si los dijes se rellenan con sangre de la misma familia. — añadió Sasuke interesado. — El único tercio de cuarzos pertenecía a una familia en la aldea oculta de la roca.

— Bueno, no creo necesario contarte acerca de un pretendiente de la última guerra, ¿verdad? — preguntó divertida, aunque la mirada de Sasuke no tenía nada de eso. — No tienes de qué preocuparte, le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero él insistió en darme las instrucciones para recoger estos dijes. — explicó antes de colgar en el cuello de su esposo un dije similar al de Sarada, pero de color morado.

— ¿Y fuiste? — cuestionó Sasuke apenas mirando su cuarzo.

— Por supuesto. Era una casa caliente y hogareña. Ésa fue la última vez que lo vi. Le dije que estaba a punto de comprometerme con la "maravillosa" persona de la que me enamoré. — esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. — Aunque eso era mentira, fue durante los años que te ausentaste, Sasuke-kun.

Esta vez, Sasuke se regodeó en su asiento tras recordarse lo mucho que su esposa lo amaba.

— De manera que guardé estas cadenas durante años, con la esperanza de que este día llegara. Desde hace un año estuve preparando las soluciones que se vaciaron en los dijes. Tengo la ventaja de trabajar en el hospital pues ahí conseguí su sangre y la mezclé con la mía.

— ¿Y por qué mi puño es de distinto color que el de papá? — preguntó Sarada con el cuello estirado para admirar mejor el dije de Sasuke.

— Los contenedores son de ese color. El morado mezclado con el blanco da como resultado el rosa. — respondió sacando del cuello de su vestido un dije como el de su familia.

— En ese caso, ¿no se supone que Sarada tendría que tener el rosa? — intervino Sasuke. — La combinación de nuestros genes dio como resultado a nuestra hija.

— Sí, pero a ella no le gusta ese color. Además, son ustedes los que le dan sentido a mi vida. — contestó como si se tratara de un tema bastante obvio. Sarada y su padre la miraron con un dejo de ternura en sus ojos negros.

En esa familia, pocas veces daban una muestra de cariño porque todos estaban seguros del mutuo amor que se tenía. Incluso Sasuke era el que, dentro de su frialdad y "economía" de palabras, más evidenciaba su amor, pues a las únicas personas que soportaba durante más de diez minutos en una misma habitación eran ellas. A excepción, claro, de Naruto y Kakashi. Con el primero le era imposible estar a solar con él sin insultarse y con el segundo era capaz de permanecer en silencio durante varias horas hasta que Kakashi sacara su típico libro de icha-icha que tanto le molestaba a Sasuke. Por lo regular, sus reuniones terminaban con frases como: "¿No eres lo suficientemente grande como para leer esas tonterías?" y "Eso dices porque tú sí tienes con quien hacer verdad todo lo que de aquí se habla" o una ligera muestra del mangekyō sharingan.

Sakura, sin embargo, sí solía demostrar su cariño con sonrisas y abrazos, pero sabía de sobra que los Uchiha eran mucho más reservados, aunque no por eso iba a permitir que se separara de su familia para asistir a una misión sin antes darle un beso en los labios a Sasuke y decirle a Sarada lo mucho que la amaba. No obstante, eran ésos sus únicos gestos de cariño.

Fue esa razón por la que padre e hija se sorprendieron al recibir el regalo de Sakura. Si bien al principio Sasuke se sintió celoso, después no supo si tenía algo que agradecerle a ese hombre. Lo cierto era que se sentía más seguro de poder proteger a su familia con esos dijes en el cuello, a pesar de que fuera sólo una leyenda la que corroborara su esperanza. Cada vez que salía de la aldea, miraba dormir a su pequeña y no jaba de de abrazar la estrecha cintura de su esposa. Cuando ella le despedía en la banca de siempre, Sasuke le daba un beso largo en los labios y le prometía que pronto la vería. Ella, como la primera vez, sólo se sonrojaba y asentía antes de dejarle partir; pero antes de que él se alejara más de diez metros, le gritaba que su familia estaría esperándolo y que cuidara de su vida o ella misma se encargaría de matarlo. Y con una sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke salía de la aldea, mas a los pocos minutos no podía evadir el miedo; temía que durante su ausencia, fuera a ocurrirle algo a su pequeña, pero cómoda familia. Así, con ese cuarzo colgando de su cuello, se sentía ridículamente mejor. En definitiva, había hecho bien en casarse con esa asombrosa ninja; sus padres estarían orgullosos de su elección. Su amor no sólo era fiel, sino que sus genes le habían entregado a una niña fuerte e inteligente. La niña por la que día a día daría su vida por hacerla sonreír.

Sakura les sonrió antes de dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar de él un pequeño pastel que Sasuke había horneado la noche anterior. Sobre todo, quería evitar que notaran el rubor que crecía en sus mejillas. De nuevo, un Uchiha no debía dejar ver sus emociones con esa facilidad. No era propio del clan al que ahora pertenecía.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio el resto de la velada. Pensó, una vez más, en el infinito amor que Sakura le brindaba a Sarada y por primera vez, se cuestionó si el suyo era adecuado. Tal vez debía esforzarse por cuidar más de Sarada.

* * *

Kakashi miró los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Hablaban de un asunto ocurrido algunas generaciones atrás: un trato que el abuelo de Sasuke había hecho con el segundo hokage. Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión con ayuda del jefe del clan Uchiha, ya que él era el único heredero capaz de afrontar lo que su abuelo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Hizo un sello con las manos para hacer una invocación.

Un perro pequeño y viejo apareció sobre los papeles. Lo miraba con los mismos ojos caídos y un bostezo de por medio.

— Kakashi. — saludó después de unos segundos.

— Pakkun. — respondió el hokage. — Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?

— Está bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

— Sólo quiero que vayas a casa de los Uchiha y le digas a Sasuke que quiero verlo.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que tenga que buscar a Sasuke? Lo hago desde que el chico tenía trece años. — Kakashi alzó una ceja con diversión; Pakkun tenía razón, seguramente ya hasta habría soñado con perseguir a Sasuke. — Sí, lo haré, aunque opino que ya deberías pegarle un localizador en la cabeza por si acaso.

Kakashi dejó escapar una leve risa luego de que el perro ninja saltara por la ventana sin dejar de farfullar lo harto que le tenía aquel tema de Sasuke. A decir verdad, no creía necesario atener la sugerencia de Pakkun, Sasuke ya pertenecía a la Hoja y no planeaba dejar a su hija por nada del mundo. Además, Sakura no lo dejaría ir.

Suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana. Sólo esperaba que no volvieran a discutir. Todavía le pesaba mucho recordar los momentos en los que ambos intentaron matarse y el ver que ahora discutían por casi cualquier estupidez, le dolía más.

* * *

Sasuke encarnó una ceja mirando a Sakura. Nuevamente, tal y como el miedo de Kakashi dictaba, discutían. Esta vez, por una pequeña pelea que tuvo en la academia con Inojin, el hijo de Ino y Sai.

— ¿En serio, Sakura? — preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Mi culpa? Eres tú la que la lleva a casa de Naruto para que juegue con ese chamaco de mala leche.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Mala leche? — contestó Sakura con sorpresa. — ¡Es el hijo de Naruto! ¡Tu mejor amigo! Además, Sarada no se lleva bien con Bolt. Sarada va a ayudarle con las tareas, no juega con él. — dijo desviando la mirada hacia la cocina. — Y sí, tú eres el culpable. Si sólo dejaras de consentirla a ese extremo, Sarada no sería caprichosa y no habría tenido problemas con Inojin.

— En primera, no soy yo quien le impide que se exprese con libertad; en segunda, Inojin no tiene la fama de ser discreto respecto a sus palabras. No tengo que recordarte que no tiene de dónde heredar buenos modales. Él la provocó.

— ¡Inojin no es un mal chico! — exclamó Sakura apretando los puños y volviendo su mirada a él. — Y no le impido nada a Sarada, pero hay cosas que una niña de siete años no debería hacer. Empezar una pelea, por ejemplo. Se aprovecha demasiado de su condición y eso es algo que seguramente heredó de ti.

— ¡Claro! ¿Acaso tú no hacías lo mismo con Naruto e Ino? No eras una fresa con miel en la academia, Sakura. Si ella ha sacado un humor de los mil demonios, se debe a tus genes, no a los míos. — y antes de que Sakura rebatiera aquel comentario, añadió. — Iré a la cama, no quiero seguir discutiendo.

— Siento interrumpir. — dijo Pakkun desde la ventana, respirando acompasadamente. Ya no era el mismo perro joven que fue durante la congregación del equipo siete. Sakura y Sasuke carraspearon antes de mirar al perro ninja. — El hokage quiere verte, Sasuke.

— ¿Una misión? — preguntó el aludido.

— No tengo ese conocimiento. Sólo preséntate a la torre.

— Hmph. Ahora vuelvo, Sakura.

Ella no le respondió; sólo se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. Por ella, que se quedara el resto del día con Kakashi. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquellas discusiones. El hombre al que había amado a pesar de todo, por el que habría luchado en innumerables ocasiones, ahora le inspiraba bastante enojo. Sin embargo, siempre sería él el hombre al que no podría dejar de amar.

Sasuke entró al despacho del hokage después de morderse los labios. Detestaba salir de la casa sin despedirse de Sakura, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer si era ella la que se aferraba a continuar discutiendo.

Kakashi estaba detrás de su escritorio, leyendo uno de los reportes de un equipo de chunin que había mandado hacía una semana a la aldea de la Roca a resolver un pequeño asunto.

— Ah, Sasuke. — saludó luego de reparar en su alumno. — Qué bueno que estás aquí, espero no haber interrumpido nada con Sakura.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó toscamente.

— Verás — comenzó entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla, igual a como lo hacía Tsunade. — hace tiempo le dimos refugio a un clan de la aldea de la Niebla. No obstante, tu abuelo los consideró una amenaza para la aldea, así que los desterró. Creí que el clan Kurogachi estaba extinto, mas hace unos años, cuando tú estabas con Orochimaru, tuvimos un problema con Hiruko, un antiguo ninja de Konoha que adquirió el elemento secreto del clan Kurogachi. No tuvimos grandes complicaciones con él. — mintió para no tener que explicar todos los problemas que ese chico les había provocado. — Pero con eso nos percatamos de que el clan que los Uchiha habían desterrado no estaba extinto, pero desconocemos a dónde fueron a parar.

«Empero, esta semana me llegó un reporte: hay dos sobrevivientes. Ellos piden alojamiento en esta aldea. — explicó mientras le tenía unos documentos. — Es lo que tiene el padre, Hideo, es su expediente y el de su hijo, Yūyin. Perdió a su esposa cuando ésta dio a luz al niño.»

— No tiene sentido, ¿elemento oscuridad? — preguntó Sasuke mientras devoraba con avidez cada palabra de las hojas en sus manos. — No tenía conocimiento de que siguieran vivos los que lo crearon. Para Itachi y para mí, esto era como un mito. — Kakashi sonrió; pocas cosas le intrigaban de esa manera a Sasuke. — Yūyin tiene la misma edad que Sarada, ¿asistirá a la academia?

— Sólo si das tu consentimiento como líder del clan Uchiha. Cuando los Kurogachi se fueron, la decisión la tomaron los Uchiha y el segundo hokage. Fue de las pocas cosas en las que estuvieron de acuerdo. — añadió ante el ligero gruñido de Sasuke.

— ¿Y crees que son peligrosos? — cuestionó mirando la otra página. — Pueden absorber jutsu y chakra. ¿Cuáles jutsu de ese estilo conoce Hideo? Este reporte no lo aclara.

— Parece ser que desconoce sus propias habilidades. Desarrolló ninjutsu y genjutsu de oscuridad; sólo los que ves ahí. Parece inofensivo, pero mandaré a Yamato a vigilarlos si decidimos aceptarlos.

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. No podía negar que tener a ese clan en la aldea haría las cosas más interesantes. Tal vez, incluso, fuera lo más interesante que se encontrara en mucho tiempo.

— Está bien, firmaré. — dijo por fin luego de suspirar. — Pero lo quiero en el equipo de Sarada. — advirtió señalando a Yūyin. — Así lo tendré cerca.

Kakashi lo miró unos segundos. A pesar de que miraba la fotografía del niño, su expresión no tenía nada que ver con ello. Más bien lucía triste, preocupado, frustrado. Supuso que nuevamente tenía problemas con Sakura. Dejó escapar un débil suspiro que capturó la atención de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido. Detestaba que Kakashi suspirara, eso nunca lo hacía por algo bueno y el pensar que sospechaba de sus problemas con Sakura, lo ponía de malas.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? — preguntó con tranquilidad.

— No. — mintió. No pensaba meter a su maestro en sus asuntos maritales. No quería que pensara que no podía cuidar de su propia felicidad. Además, detestaba que las personas lo miraran con lástima y sabía que Kakashi pronto lo haría.

Era plenamente consciente de que en unas horas, toda la aldea se enteraría del percance que Sarada había tenido con el mocoso de Sai, pero prefería no ser él quien se lo contara al hokage. Después le dirían que no sabía criar a su hija y ya era suficiente con que Sakura se lo repitiera cada dos minutos.

— Sasuke, quiero pensar que todo va bien con Sakura. No me gustaría que ustedes dos…

— ¿En dónde firmo para que los Kurogachi se alojen en Konoha? — espetó interrumpiéndolo y con la mirada severamente clavada en él.

— Aquí. — dijo Kakashi rendido. Nunca había podido acceder al caparazón de Sasuke por completo y no esperaba hacerlo esa tarde. Sólo le restaba hablar con Sakura, aunque tal vez no obtuviera una gran mejoría con ello.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre el escritorio para dar su consentimiento legal. En realidad, no le importaba demasiado que hubiera una o más familias en Konoha. A su ver, ningún habitante merecía la pena para saludar cada mañana. De repente, ese pensamiento lo obligó a preguntarle a Kakashi algo de lo que ya sospechaba su respuesta.

— ¿En dónde vivirán?

— Ah, bueno — comenzó algo nervioso. — ¿Recuerdas la pequeña bodega en donde Naruto y tú guardan sus inutilidades de ninja?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de incomodidad. No eran inutilidades, se llamaban reconocimientos de las demás aldeas. Sakura prefería guardar las suyas en el hospital o las vendía como materias primas, pero para Naruto y para él esos objetos no podían simplemente regalarse o almacenarse. Tan siquiera no en un espacio exclusivo. Ellos dos habían construido a quinientos metros del hogar Uchiha una bodega de cuatro recámaras para ordenar todo lo que los reconocía como ninjas legendarios de Konoha.

Sasuke hubiera preferido en un principio tirar aquello a la basura, pero Naruto lo convenció de hacer una competencia acerca de a quién le daban más regalos. Ambos habían perdido la cuenta al llegar a los dos mil, mas Sasuke estaba seguro de haberle ganado a Naruto y viceversa. No obstante, tenía varios meses que no se adentraba en esa bodega que ahora Kakashi planeaba hacer casa.

— ¿Y qué será de lo que hay ahí? — preguntó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Te parece fácil que Naruto acepte que no volverá a ver esas cosas ahí?

— Pueden construir otra bodega.

— Y tú puedes construir una casa.

— Sasuke, Sakura no necesita una bodega para guardar sus reconocimientos y no es porque ella reciba menos que ustedes dos. Incluso, puedo afirmar que su labor como médico ha provocado que los supere.

— Sakura no apostó con nosotros, así que no importa. — dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada. Sí, era cierto, Sakura los derrotaría sin siquiera esforzarse. Fácilmente, por cada misión a la que asistía, regresaba con uno o dos regalos más que prefería vender para mantener en alto su hospital infantil. Tanto Naruto como él sabían que su dignidad se iría al demonio si se atrevieran a retar a Sakura.

— Como sea, ése lugar será su casa y no está a discusión. En una semana desalojaremos la bodega para capacitarla como un hogar decente.

Sasuke refunfuñó algo que Kakashi no logró escuchar, pero que, por su mirada, adivinó que se trataba de algún insulto que Suigetsu le habría enseñado durante su estancia con Taka. Sonrió divertido. Pocas cosas golpeaban en el orgullo de Sasuke y el verlo afectado por una de ellas era casi imposible.

— Por cierto, Sasuke — dijo interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos. El aludido volvió su mirada a él. — sé que te di orden de ir a una misión en dos días, pero no estoy seguro de que puedas estar aquí en una semana y media.

— ¿Y?

— Ese día será cuando Naruto asuma el poder de hokage.

— ¿Y?

— Es tu mejor amigo, a todos nos gustaría que estuvieras con él, Sasuke. Es lo que siempre ha deseado y me parece correcto que tú lo acompañes. También es algo que Naruto espera.

— Haré lo posible por regresar antes. — prometió con honestidad.

— Puedo decirle a Kiba que ocupe tu lugar.

— Akamaru cada día es más lento, puedo hacerlo. — respondió mientras se daba la vuelta.

Kakashi no se despidió, simplemente lo dejó ir. Sabía que Sasuke querría estar con Naruto, verlo cumplir su sueño en primera fila, mas no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría tras recordarse que un día quiso arrebatarle esa ilusión; no sería comodidad, en lo absoluto. Comprendía su aversión a renunciar a esa misión, él haría lo mismo.

En Sasuke aún quedaban asuntos por resolver. Sólo rogaba porque esos asuntos no lo lastimaran más.

* * *

Ino miró a su hijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y caminaba de un lado para otro. Shikamaru y su hijo la observaban con aburrimiento mientras Sai permanecía a un lado de Inojin para infundirle valor. Conocía los arranques de enojo de Ino y entendía el temor de su hijo al enfrentársele.

— ¡Si no fueras mi hijo, Sasuke-kun te mataría! — le dijo Ino desesperada. — ¡Mira que te metiste con la adoración de ese patán! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

— Yo… yo sólo le pregunté que por qué los Uchiha se habían extinto si eran tan poderosos como afirmaba. — respondió el niño balanceando sus piernas nerviosamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — explotó su madre. Sai tomó a Inojin de los hombros para pegarlo más a él. — ¡¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que no le hables de sus abuelos?!

— Creí que se había enojado porque le dijiste que se parecía a un alien. — comentó Shikadai desde el sofá de atrás.

Ino detuvo su caminata para mirar fijamente a su hijo. No podía creer que tuviera las agallas para provocar de esa manera a una Uchiha. Todos en la aldea sabían que eso era equivalente a desear la muerte. Por fortuna, Shino había conseguido separarlos antes de que Sarada le arrojara kunai que no eran de entrenamiento.

— ¿Eso fue? — le preguntó Inojin con inocencia. — Pero a un alien no tan feo.

Sai no pudo reprimir una leve risa que Shikamaru acompañó entre dientes. Ese niño había heredado la "sutileza" de su padre. Empero, Sai sabía muy bien lo que ocurría cuando ofendías a una mujer con la potencialidad de Sakura y al Sarada poseer el mismo control de chakra, era bastante peligroso. Tal vez su hijo tuviera que reprimir un poco su honestidad.

— ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso? — preguntó Ino con más tranquilidad. No podía negar que el apodo era ingenioso, mas le inquietaba que Inojin fuera sólo un buscapleitos.

— Porque a la luz del sol, sus ojos no se ven por los lentes. — respondió alzándose de hombros. — Entonces, se le ven blancos y cuadrados, como los de un extraterrestre.

Esta vez, incluso Temari dejó escapar una risa burlona que detuvo en cuanto Ino volteó a verla. Tenía sentido lo que Inojin decía, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser un suicidio. Cualquier mujer, de cualquier clan, respondería tal y como Sarada lo había hecho.

Ino resopló antes de hincarse frente a Inojin y tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

— Hijo, sé que no es culpa tuya lo que sucedió hoy. No estuvo bien que la llamaras de ese modo, pero tampoco fue correcto por su parte el golpearte. Aunque quiero pedirte algo: no vuelvas a provocarla, ella ahora está pasando por una etapa muy difícil, ¿comprendes? — Sai y Shikamaru la miraron con seriedad. Ahora comprendían la gravedad de las discusiones entre Sakura y Sasuke. — Ella no puede controlar sus impulsos por el momento y no es prudente estimular su coraje, ¿de acuerdo? Si sigues hablando como acostumbras, es probable que la próxima vez tus heridas no las trate yo, sino Sakura y si eso ocurre, a Sarada no le irá bien en casa.

— ¿Así que debo dejarme pegar?

— ¡No! — exclamaron sus padres.

— Sólo procura no recordarle sus… defectos. — sugirió Sai con una sincera sonrisa. Desde que se había casado con Ino, las sonrisas falsas habían desaparecido de su vida.

Inojin los miró confundido. Él no lo hacía adrede, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero tampoco era capaz de detener su lengua. Su padre le había enseñado a decir lo que pensaba y preguntar todas sus dudas, por lo que ahora le aturdía el hecho de esconder sus pensamientos de Sarada. Su madre había dicho que estaba pasando por un mal momento, mas él no veía cambios en Sarada: seguía siendo igual de aplicada y aburrida que siempre. Volteó a ver a Shikadai un segundo, pero éste también miraba con confusión a sus padres.

Efectivamente, la inocencia de un niño no comprende la extensión de un problema hasta que la realidad la golpea.

* * *

Sarada se había encerrado en su habitación en cuanto vio en la mirada de su madre que una nueva discusión se aproximaba. Sasuke había ido por ella al colegio y había sido él quien recibió la queja de Shino, su profesor. Durante el receso, Sarada había golpeado a Inojin y éste apenas había podido defenderse, aunque los pequeños moretones de Sarada no se comparaban en absoluto con los rasguños e inflamaciones en el cuerpo de Inojin. Sasuke, ignorando aquel hecho, juró que la pelea había sido culpa de ese mocoso sin educación. Por supuesto, no admitía la idea de que su hija pudiera cometer algún error.

Sin embargo, apenas ingresaron a la casa, Sakura los recibió con una enorme sonrisa que se extinguió al ver el pequeño corte en la mejilla de su hija. Inquisitivamente, alzó la mirada hacia su esposo, quien aún mantenía una expresión de enojo. Sakura dedicó los siguientes segundos a curar las raspaduras de Sarada para después preguntarle qué le había pasado, esperando que sólo se hubiera tropezado. Tras escuchar la versión de Sarada – que Inojin la había provocado – asintió no muy convencida y dirigió sus ojos a los de Sasuke, quienes ya esperaban armados la siguiente pelea.

Fue entonces que la niña se echó a correr, presa del pánico. Detestaba escucharlos, detestaba saber que se gritaban, detestaba creer que ya no eran felices como cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Quería creer que podía pasar una semana libre de pleitos, llena de abrazos y cariños, pero desde su cumpleaños, nada era como lo esperaba.

Sarada necesitaba un amigo, un verdadero amigo. No quería a Inojin, quien sólo la insultaba; tampoco quería a Bolt, ese niño molesto que no tenía una pizca de cerebro en todo su sistema nervioso. No, no quería a ninguno de ellos, ella quería a un amigo de verdad. Un amigo al que le pudiera contar lo que le pesaba, al que le pudiera explicar por qué le dolía el pecho y cuáles eran sus motivos de desvelo. Quería un amigo que la escuchara y comprendiera. No bastaba con Kakashi, no bastaba con Naruto pues los adultos jamás comprendían el dolor de una niña como ella.

Sarada pedía a gritos un amigo. Mientras sus padres discutían en el piso de abajo, ella sólo rogaba que un día conociera a alguien que pudiera limpiar sus lágrimas.

Ignoraba, como todos, que sus plegarias serían escuchadas.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Paso de rapidín a colocar el capítulo. Las cosas se complican muchísimo, ya vimos las consecuencias de las discusiones entre Sasuke y Sakura con las actitudes de Sarada y bueno... no son nada agradables. lamento mucho si esa parte de la trama les molesta un poco. Se redimidirán, lo juro, sino esto no sería un fanfic SasuSaku. **

**Por otro lado, hay mil cosas importantes aquí que no quiero resaltar porque haría spoiler y, créanme, me agradecerán que no lo haga. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que, en efecto, saqué lo del elemento oscuridad de la película "Voluntad de Fuego". Es una película entretenida, pero no voy a negar que lo más cool es el jodido villano. **

**Bueno, nos leemos el siguiente jueves.**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	4. El clan Kurogachi

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen.**

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se comparta en otro lado.**

**Aviso: el fanfic se planeó desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron**

**en Sakura Hiden, Boruto The Movie o Naruto Gaiden.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**4**

**El clan Kurogachi**

Un niño de mediana estatura y cabello color azul cielo caminaba detrás de un hombre de anchos hombros y con una vara gruesa en la espalda. Andaban en silencio, como siempre. Al niño no le molestaba eso, el cariño entre su padre y él no necesitaba palabras para expresarse. Además, sabía que éste no se sentía bien. Le había dicho que por fin tendrían un hogar, que por fin una aldea les había abierto las puertas, pero dicho lugar aún quedaba bastante lejos.

Konoha, así le había dicho que se llamaba la aldea. "Donde habitan los héroes de la guerra", eso era lo que todos decían de esa villa. Si se trataba de un lugar repleto de héroes, los niños, sus próximos compañeros de la academia, tenían que ser muy fuertes.

Aceleró un poco el paso para acercarse más a su padre. Ese pensamiento lo estremeció. Sería la burla del salón si no conseguía altas notas. Ya podía verse rodeado de genios en taijutsu y ninjutsu, ya podía verse rodeado de personas que lo miraran desde arriba.

No pudo reprimir un gemido en su garganta que su padre escuchó. El pequeño de siete años se estrelló de lleno contra la espalda de su antecesor. Él rió antes de girar e hincarse frente a su hijo.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Yūyin? — le preguntó con dulzura.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, padre. — mintió el pequeño, mas la insistente mirada de su padre lo obligó a decir la verdad. — ¿Qué pasaría si yo desentono con los demás? ¿Y si yo fuera patético?

— ¿Patético? No lo entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Sí, en ese lugar hay puros héroes… ¿y si sus hijos son igual de poderosos? ¿Y si yo no soy como ellos?

—Evidentemente, no eres como ellos, Yūyin. Tú posees el elemento oscuridad, un elemento que ningún clan posee. Sí, allá encontraremos a los Hyuga y a los Uchiha, pero, ¿qué importa? No te tienen a ti, hijo. Konoha podrá poseer los kekkei genkai más poderosos, pero no te poseen a ti. Te apuesto a que todos creerán que eres una leyenda. — le dijo mientras le acomodaba su flequillo. — Sólo relájate, todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Y si no? — insistió Yūyin con la mirada apagada.

— Bueno, entonces me tendrás a mí. Siempre hemos sido nosotros dos, Yūyin, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Te doy mi palabra de que siempre buscaré tu felicidad. Si Konoha no te hace feliz, buscaremos otra aldea para vivir.

El niño lo miró asombrado antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Hideo, su padre, lo estrechó con cariño. Por supuesto, adoraba a su hijo, el único fruto del amor de su esposa. Antes de morir, le pidió que salvara a Yūyin, que le diera un hogar. Y era eso lo que haría. Konoha prometía ser un buen lugar para dos miembros de un clan al que creían extinto. Después de todo, había escuchado que el clan Uzumaki y el clan Uchiha habían renacido en la última generación.

Suspiró tras soltar a Yūyin. Entonces su hijo conviviría con esos ninjas. Sólo esperaba que no fueran arrogantes y le tuvieran paciencia. Yūyin no era un niño tonto, ni mucho menos, pero le costaba trabajo relucir sus ninjutsu. Podía saber bastante de teoría en cualquier momento, mas la práctica era lo que no se le facilitaba. No era muy hábil con el control de chakra.

Le revolvió el cabello antes de levantarse. Aún faltaban dos días para llegar a Konoha, no podían perder tiempo.

— Vamos, Yūyin, el hokage nos espera.

— ¿Hokage? ¿Ahí sí tienen un kage? ¡Wow! Eso es estupendo. — dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de Hideo. — Es la primera aldea a la que vamos que sí tiene un kage. ¿Ya lo conoces? ¿Cómo es?

— ¡Tranquilo! — respondió entre risas. — Lo conoceremos apenas lleguemos.

* * *

Gaara fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa. La reunión había concluido. No parecía haber nada importante de lo que tuvieran que preocuparse. Desde el inicio de la guerra, la Alianza se había mantenido estable y al pasar los años, habían tenido varias reuniones donde se mantenían al corriente de posibles amenazas. Por fortuna, en contadas ocasiones se vieron obligados a levantarse en armas.

La paz no sólo se respiraba en Konoha, sino en las cinco grandes naciones, por lo menos.

— Muy bien, el camino es largo, así que esta vez no me quedaré a comer, hokage. — dijo la Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi. estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. — Salúdame a Hinata y a los niños, ¿quieres?

— Sí, claro. ¿Y tú qué dices, Chōjurō? — preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

— No lo sé… a decir verdad, no soy muy dado a comer ramen, ¿sabes? Y me parece que ya dejé muchos documentos acumulados; tengo que organizarlos. — se disculpó con una risa traviesa. — Será para la próxima ocasión.

— ¡De acuerdo!

— Lo siento mucho, hokage, lo siento, pero yo tampoco podré quedarme. — dijo Darui apenado. — Hay un asunto en Kumo que no me ha dejado dormir y quiero arreglarlo. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, dattebayo, yo también tengo un asunto que arreglar. Me dio gusto verlos, ahora soy el hokage, ¿se dan cuenta?

Sus acompañantes esbozaron una sincera sonrisa tras ver el gesto emocionado de Naruto. Era verdad, de todos los presentes, él era el que más se había esforzado por llegar a donde estaba. Conocían su historia al igual que cualquier ninja, pero verlo ahí, por primera vez portando ese sombrero que lo identificaba como el líder de Konoha, era una imagen que seguramente nadie borraría de su memoria.

— Felicidades, Naruto. — le dijo Gaara acercándose a él. — Siempre esperé este momento igual que tú.

Naruto rió a carcajadas. Se sentía emocionado, nervioso, alegre. Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando hasta que sólo quedó Gaara con él, escuchando todas las tonterías que su amigo le decía. Le hablaba de Hinata y de los hijos que tuvo con ella, le contó el percance que tuvo con Bolt y lo difícil que le era educar a ese niño.

— ¡Es tan idéntico a mí, 'ttebayo! — se quejó con las manos en la cabeza. — Ahora entiendo a Iruka-sensei.

— ¿Y recuerdas por qué eras así de pequeño? — cuestionó Gaara con tranquilidad.

Naruto lo escrutó con la mirada e hizo una mueca de molestia.

— Quería llamar la atención de la villa. — respondió el hokage bajando los brazos. — Me sentía muy solo al no tener a nadie que me esperara para cenar, dattebayo.

— Entonces, no permitas que tu hijo haga lo mismo. — le dijo con seriedad. — Comprendo tu éxtasis por recibir este título, pero debes asimilar que antes que ser un hokage, antes que ser el jinchuriki del jūbi, tú eres el padre de Bolt y de Himawari. No puedes simplemente ignorarlos, Naruto. No les hagas creer que su padre sólo es un símbolo al que ven de vez en cuando. Tanto tú como yo sabemos lo importante que es para un niño el tener a su padre cerca.

«Si Bolt está haciendo esto sólo para llamar tu atención, significa que no pasas suficiente tiempo con él. Entiendo que Himawari sea una niña más comprensiva, pero si Bolt ha sacado tu carácter, debes atenderlo.»

Naruto agachó la cabeza, permitiendo que el gorro de hokage se cayera sobre la mesa. Gaara tenía razón. La emoción por portar la capa que tanto había deseado, lo había cegado. El mayor triunfo de su vida no era ser el líder de Konoha, sino mantener una familia al lado de Hinata. Ellos eran su mayor tesoro.

No debió reprimir de esa forma a Bolt; al contrario, debió comprenderlo, debió animarlo, debió abrazarlo. Lo amaba muchísimo, lo amaba con todo su corazón, mas no sabía cómo demostrárselo. Veía a Sasuke consentir a su hija y era reprendido por Sakura, veía a Shikamaru que, sin esfuerzo alguno, había conseguido educar a un jovencito discreto y sereno. Nada "problemático". Sin embargo, no podía mirarse a sí mismo sin pensar que algo estaba haciendo mal con Bolt. Temía que fuera a descarriarse.

— Yo lo amo. — le dijo a Gaara con pesar. — Es mi primogénito y… y no sé cómo ayudarlo.

— No lo dejes solo, es sencillo. Quédate a su lado cuando te necesite y conviértete en su amigo. Sé para él lo mismo que Iruka para ti. — respondió con una sonrisa. — No te será difícil, ya tienes el carisma en la sangre.

Naruto volvió a reír. Después de todo, no era un chico que pudiera permanecer mucho tiempo deprimido. Sólo era cuestión de unos segundos para que volviera a sonreír. Él podía hacerlo, podía conquistar a su hijo, podía convertirse en lo que necesitaba.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

— Y bien, Gaara, ¿tú sí cenarás con nosotros?

— Temari y Shikamaru me invitaron antes, Naruto. — se disculpó poniéndose nuevamente de pie. — Y me parece que ya voy algo tarde. Te veré después. Salúdame a Hinata.

— Por supuesto. ¡Adiós! — se despidió estrechándole la mano.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que reflexionó acerca de su relación con Bolt, se levantó y caminó hacia su despacho, donde Shikamaru lo esperaba. Ya podía escuchar sus quejidos de lo "problemático" que era esperarlo durante más de dos horas y media. Siempre tenía algo de qué quejarse. Por supuesto, después de que Temari le advirtió que tiraría su juego de mesa preferido a la basura si no dejaba de llamarla problemática, Shikamaru sólo utilizaba esa palabra en el trabajo, lo que convertía cualquier asunto en un problema.

— Tú te lo buscaste, 'ttebayo. — le dijo Naruto en una misión. Shikamaru lo fulminó con la mirada. — Pero también ella exageró. — añadió para que no se molestara.

— Lo sé, sigue siendo más tétrica que mi mamá. — susurró como si temiera que Temari lo estuviera vigilando a dos árboles de ellos.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, preparándose para decirle a Shikamaru que esa tarde saldrían temprano. Ya ansiaba ver a Bolt y a Himawari y no toleraba los deseos de abrazar a Hinata. Ella siempre olía tan bien que incluso prefería su aroma al ramen. Y eso ya era demasiado.

No obstante, cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho, se paralizó. No esperaba visitas.

Shikamaru lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados recargado en el escritorio. Frente a él y de espaldas a Naruto, se encontraba un hombre de aspecto cansado y cabello azul, con un niño de la edad de Bolt con la misma apariencia. Por más que forzó a su memoria, Naruto no consiguió reconocerlos.

— Ho-hola. — saludó nervioso llamando la atención de las tres personas.

Shikamaru arrugó el entrecejo. Estaba furioso. Llevaba, por lo menos, una hora hablando con ese hombre misterioso que se negaba a decir algo importante hasta que llegara el hokage. Todo ese tiempo, Shikamaru no había hecho nada más que examinarlos. Por la suciedad en sus ropas y las enmarcadas ojeras de ambos, asumía que hicieron un viaje largo para llegar a Konoha. Asimismo, había notado la falta de equipaje, lo que significaba que no poseían grandes cosas. Una y mil veces se preguntó qué querrían esos viajeros.

— ¿Usted es el hokage? — preguntó el hombre tras percatarse de la presencia de Naruto. Él asintió con un ligero estremecimiento. — ¡Enhorabuena!

— ¿Y usted quién es, 'ttebbayo? — respondió Naruto algo aturdido. — ¿Quiénes son? — corrigió dirigiéndole una mirada al niño, que lo observaba con la boca abierta y una expresión de asombro.

— Ah, discúlpenos. Somos del clan Kurogachi, mi nombre es Hideo y él es mi hijo Yūyin. Hace una semana recibimos la noticia de que nos permitirían vivir en Konoha y no quisimos perder más tiempo. Tanto mi hijo como yo estamos al servicio de la aldea. — explicó el hombre enseñando su más alegre sonrisa.

Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta. Ninguno estaba preparado para ese tipo de posadas. Eso sucedía cuando el anterior hokage tomaba decisiones sin avisarle a su sucesor.

— Ajá. — contestó Naruto no muy convencido. — ¿Trae esos papeles?

— ¿Usted es o no el hokage? — preguntó Hideo encarnando una ceja.

— Sí lo soy, dattebayo, desde hoy. Y no sé si el anterior hokage permitió esto… es sólo para asegurarme que no son impostores. — añadió nervioso.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Felicidades por el cargo! — exclamó el hombre entre risas mientras metía la mano a su capa de viaje para sacar un pergamino enrollado. — Aquí está la carta, firmada por el sexto hokage y el líder del clan Uchiha.

— ¿Uchiha? — cuestionó Shikamaru. — Así que Sasuke también sabía de esto. ¿Por qué no te dijo nada, Naruto?

El aludido simplemente se alzó de hombros al mismo tiempo que tomaba el pergamino y lo leía con cuidado. En efecto, aquel papel constataba las palabras de Hideo. Vivirían en la bodega que Sasuke y Naruto crearon para colocar sus reconocimientos. Ahora entendía por qué Kakashi le había devuelto todos esos objetos.

Resopló antes de asentir.

— Muy bien, Hideo y Yūyin, ustedes ya pertenecen a Konoha. — les dijo sonriente. — ¡Bienvenidos!

Shikamaru alzó una ceja. No podía creer que Naruto los aceptara con tanta facilidad. Lo reconocía, era una inmensa sorpresa recibir a dos aldeanos más, pero no esperaba aquella emotividad. Se acercó a Naruto y le quitó el documento de las manos para leerlo. Prefería estar al tanto de lo que su hokage aceptaba o negaba.

Estaba seguro que ese apellido ya lo había escuchado antes, era parte de alguna leyenda, un mito o un cuento que su madre le había contado cuando pequeño. Se suponía que estaban extintos, aunque ahora sabía que los clanes podían renacer del suelo.

Hizo una mueca de conformidad previo a mirar al niño. Su peinado le parecía curioso, estaba seguro que pronto Shikadai e Inojin lo obligarían a recogérselo. No recordaba a ningún niño de la academia que tuviera el cabello a la altura de los hombros sin que una coleta lo recogiera.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — le preguntó aun seguro de lo que le respondería.

— Siete años. — contestó el niño.

— Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el séptimo hokage de Konoha, esposo de Hinata y padre de Bolt y Himawari. También he ganado el concurso de comer más ramen en quince minutos, superando incluso a la campeona Hinata… y… y soy el hokage. — dijo Naruto sin poder esconder su hiperactividad nata.

Shikamaru suspiró. Ya se había tardado.

— Ah, sí, y él es Shikamaru Nara, esposo de Temari, padre de Shikadai y mi consejero. — añadió pasándole el brazo. — Y es mi amigo.

— Gracias, Naruto, eso no era necesario. — respondió Shikamaru separándose de él.

— Mañana les daré un recorrido por toda la aldea para que conozcan a todos, les agradará. Y los llevaré a…

— Naruto, déjalos respirar. Tuvieron un viaje muy largo. Será mejor que esta noche los lleves a su hogar y mañana descansen y ellos sean los que se den una vuelta por Konoha. No soportarán tu ritmo. Además, ya eres hokage, no puedes hacer el tonto cuando quieras, tienes deberes. — lo regañó con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Sasuke no ha regresado de la misión?

Shikamaru lo miró con ironía. De ser así, ya se habría presentado para dar su reporte. Sasuke podía ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca se había denominado como irresponsable.

— Ah, sí, sí, ¿qué te parece si Kakashi los lleva a conocer la aldea? Él camina lento.

— Naruto…

— No se preocupe, hokage-sama, nosotros podremos hacer el recorrido sin ayuda, no queremos molestarlos. — se apresuró a decir Hideo. — Además, mi hijo ansía conocer la academia.

— ¡Bolt va a la academia también, 'ttebayo! Te lo presentaré mañana en la cena, Yūyin. Podemos invitar a Sarada, a Shikadai e Inojin… no, a él no, podría hacer enojar a Sarada. — musitó en voz baja. — Pero, ¡conocerás a los de tu generación!

Yūyin se sonrojó ante esas palabras. No esperó jamás que el hokage pudiera ser tan servicial. Siempre imaginó a los kage con un sentido del humor más seco, como el de Shikamaru. No creyó que el hokage tuviera tantas energías a pesar de lucir tan cansado como ellos.

— ¡Eres tímido! — rió. — No te preocupes, Hinata también era tímida cuando niña, pero ya no lo es, ya no tanto. Te agradará Himawari, sacó una personalidad distinta y amorosa… es buena niña.

— Naruto, creo que sería adecuado que los llevaras a descansar. — intervino Shikamaru.

— ¿Y ya cenaron?

— Nosotros podemos pasar a cenar a cualquier lugar, no hay problema…

— ¡¿Cualquier lugar?! — exclamó Naruto casi asustado.

— Ay, no. — se lamentó Shikamaru con una mano sobre el rostro. — Ahí va de nuevo.

— ¡Nada de eso, dattebayo! Iremos a cenar al Ichiraku ramen. — dictaminó Naruto con firmeza. — Y ahora mismo les presentaré a Hinata y a los niños.

— Yo me voy. Hasta mañana, Naruto. Nos vemos, Hideo, Yūyin. — se despidió Shikamaru, harto del comportamiento de Naruto.

No tenía idea de cómo podría soportarlo todos los días. Hinata merecía un premio por tolerarlo durante tantos años. Ahora comprendía a Sasuke: si Naruto hubiera sido su compañero de equipo, seguramente también él habría huido de la aldea. De acuerdo, tal vez no, pero sí era problemático pasar tanto tiempo con él.

Naruto apenas le hizo una seña a Shikamaru. No había dejado de parlotear acerca de las maravillas de la aldea mientras caminaba hacia la salida con los Kurogachi siguiéndolo. Ambos lo encontraban curioso. No era para nada lo que esperaban en Konoha.

Hideo sabía que los hokage siempre eran figuras legendarias y él supuso que serían unas lápidas frías y directas. No creyó que se toparía con un hombre tan parlanchín y alegre. Mientras caminaban en las calles de la villa, se percató de que, a pesar de su carácter, era un ninja muy respetado y admirado. Era un Uzumaki; deducía que era él quien había salvado al mundo durante la cuarta guerra ninja. En ese caso, formaba parte del legendario equipo siete y era el jinchuriki del jūbi.

— Kakashi siempre dijo que no debemos abandonar a nuestros amigos y eso… pero el teme de Sasuke se volvió a ir dos años. — relató Naruto con la boca llena de ramen.

Yūyin lo miraba con cierto aire de diversión mientras revolvía su platillo. No era muy dado al ramen, pero comería lo que el hokage le pidiera. Parecía que por fin habían llegado al lugar indicado. No sabía lo que Konoha le deparaba, mas estaba seguro de que no podía ser tan malo, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que el mismo hokage los había invitado a cenar a su restaurante favorito.

* * *

La luna ya estaba en su auge, en la aldea apenas se escuchaba un susurro de aquellas familias que cenaban hasta tarde o de esos niños solitarios que Sakura tanto se esforzaba por ayudar. Una figura alta caminaba hacia la casa del hokage. Sabía que era algo tarde para entregar su reporte a la torre, pero conocía a Naruto; ya debería haber llegado a casa. Él no era un hombre al que le gustara perderse la cena.

Sasuke alzó el rostro para vislumbrar su propia casa a varios kilómetros de ahí. La única luz encendida era la de su recámara. Seguramente Sakura lo estaría esperando. Suspiró. La extrañó mientras estuvo fuera, pero podía tolerar unos minutos más para estrecharla con fuerza. Sólo tenía que entregar su estúpido reporte a Naruto, ya que ahora era el hokage. Sólo esperaba que no quisiera hablarle de lo bien que se sentía poseer ese rango.

Sin detenerse a tocar, Sasuke abrió la puerta de la casa de los Uzumaki. Creía que vería a Naruto sentado en el sillón parloteando de alguna estupidez frente a una somnolienta Hinata.

Evidentemente, no estaba preparado para escuchar los rápidos pasos de Hinata bajar las escaleras mientras agitaba la mano derecha con un fino objeto en ella.

— ¡Estoy embarazada de nuevo, Na…! — se interrumpió al ver que el hombre en el umbral de la puerta no era Naruto, sino Sasuke.

De inmediato, su rostro y todo su cuerpo – cubierto por una enorme bata, probablemente de Naruto – enrojecieron. Sasuke suplicó a los cielos que no se desmayara por la vergüenza. Tal vez sí debió de tocar.

— Felicidades. — musitó Sasuke sin emoción alguna en el rostro. Parecía que Naruto se había casado con la mujer más fértil de Konoha.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun, yo… yo creí que tú-que tú eras Naruto. — se disculpó ella cada segundo más roja.

— Hmph, sólo vine a dejar el reporte de la misión. ¿Naruto aún no llega?

Como toda respuesta, sintió un fuerte empujón que lo introdujo a la casa. Molesto, giró el rostro para percatarse de que se trataba de un eufórico Naruto que presumía su nueva capa de hokage.

— ¡Ya llegué, Hinata! — exclamó sin percatarse de que Sasuke estaba ahí, a medio metro de él. — Vi a Gaara y dijo que te mandaba saludos, también los demás, pero Gaara habló conmigo. Me dijo…

— Na-Naruto-kun — lo interrumpió su esposa con cierta timidez y sin recuperar el color de su piel. Parecía que Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a sus rubores.

— ¿Qué pasó, Hinata? Por cierto, cuando llegue el teme de Sasuke me recuerdas arrancarle el otro brazo, ¡jamás me dijo que vendrían dos personas más a la aldea!

— Era obligación de Kakashi el decírtelo. — respondió Sasuke desde atrás. — ¿Quieres decir que ya llegaron? — preguntó con escepticismo.

— ¡Teme! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — respondió Naruto después de soltar un pequeño grito. — Tan siquiera debiste avisarme que habías regresado de la misión, dattebayo.

— ¿Y qué te parece que vine a hacer, usuratonkachi? — espetó Sasuke ofreciéndole el reporte. — ¿Cómo son los del clan Kurogachi?

— Ah, sí, tu reporte. — respondió Naruto tomando el documento. — Son buenas personas, Hideo es muy amable y su hijo es tímido. Mañana los conocerás. Invitaré a Shikamaru, a Sai y a ustedes.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Para que los conozcan! Le diré a Shikamaru que nos tomemos el día libre para comer con ellos. Le prometí a Yūyin que conocería a Bolt y a Sarada, es un buen niño, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke suspiró. Sabía que no podría negarse y aunque lo hiciera, Naruto conseguiría llevarlo a rastras a la dichosa reunión. No le interesaba convivir con los Kurogachi, sólo quería probar su potencial y verificar si, en efecto, poseían el elemento oscuridad. Cuando le contó a Sakura que ellos vendrían, reconoció en su mirada el terror; había recordado los pequeños rombos en las manos de Hiruko que absorbían los ataques. Por su expresión, adivinó que se trataba de ninjas de cuidado.

Asintió sin decir nada. Examinaría él mismo a Hideo y a Yūyin.

— Hmph, yo me largo. — dijo después del primer segundo de silencio. — Por cierto, Naruto, Hinata tiene algo importante que decirte.

— ¿Hinata? — cuestionó Naruto antes de mirar a su esposa con asombro, olvidándose por completo de Sasuke. — ¿Ocurre algo?

Sasuke no tardó en salir de la casa. No deseaba escuchar los gritos de euforia de Naruto. Ya los había escuchado en dos ocasiones y aunque la primera la aceptó, la segunda terminó por fastidiarlo. A cualquier le habría pasado lo mismo si lo interrumpieran en plena ducha un sábado por la mañana.

Sabía que en cuanto Naruto escuchara la noticia de Hinata, correría a su casa a despertarlos y sería capaz, incluso, de brincar en la cama en caso de que Sakura sólo quisiera dormir. Sonrió. Tal vez debería dejar que lo hiciera, moría por ver a Sakura golpearlo por hacerla perder sus valiosas horas de sueño. Él sí sabía lo que significaba provocar a esa mujer cuando la interrumpían en actividades tan cotidianas como desayunar o dormir.

Con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, brincó al techo vecino para acortar su camino. No se le conocía como un hombre impaciente, aunque en esa ocasión, tras escuchar a Hinata, tras ver la mirada de Naruto sobre ella… comprendió que no quería perder más tiempo.

Era cierto, Sakura podía irritarlo más que cualquier otra persona, podía hacerlo enojar con una sola frase, pero siempre sería ella la única con la que siempre se esforzaría por remendar el problema. Sin importar cuántas veces ambos se equivocaran, sabía que Sakura siempre encontraría la manera de dejar del asunto en el pasado y mirar con optimismo al futuro. Por supuesto, Sasuke siempre estaría a su lado, caminando a su lado; aunque pocas veces lo demostrara, Sakura era su camino ninja, aquél que lo sacó de la oscuridad y lo llevó de la mano a la felicidad.

Desde los doce años y hasta la infinidad, Sakura – y ahora Sarada también – era la única que llenaba su vacía existencia.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Muy bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Es un capítulo muy inclinado hacia los nuevos personajes, por lo que casi careció de SasuSaku. Sin embargo, no podrán decirme que el final no es SasuSaku. A pesar de sus peleas, Sasuke considera a Sakura su mayor logro y no quiere tardar más para verla. Eso es tierno. **

**Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció Yuuyin? ¿Y su padre, Hideo? Son agradables, ¿no? Bueno, a mí me lo parecen. **

**También metí un poco de la familia Uzumaki porque no me gusta mucho que Naruto trabaje tanto que descuide a Bolt. Veré si puedo resolver eso en mi fanfic. Espero sus opiniones.**

**Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	5. ¡Yo soy Sarada!

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se comparta en otro lado.**

**Aviso: el fanfic se planeó desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron**

**en todos los Hiden, Boruto The Movie o Naruto Gaiden - sobre todo éste. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**5**

**¡Yo soy Sarada!**

Sarada miró a su madre con la ceja alzada. No podía creer que de verdad tuviera que portar esa corbata roja para asistir a una reunión en casa del hokage. No le importaría en lo absoluto de no ser porque Bolt e Inojin solían burlarse de su aspecto y no le estaba permitido golpearlos o pulverizarlos con el jutsu bola de fuego que su padre le enseñó un par de meses atrás.

— No me mires así, hija. — pidió Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa. — Incluso tu padre dijo que tenías que verte elegante. Conoceremos a un clan estupendo… o lo que queda de él.

— ¿Y? — cuestionó Sarada acomodándose la molesta corbatita. — ¿Qué tiene de especial? Ya conozco varios clanes y ninguno me agrada.

— Forman parte de una leyenda que nos contaban a Itachi y a mí cuando niños. — respondió Sasuke recargado en la puerta, apoyándose en un solo pie. — Son muy poderosos, aunque parece ser que ellos no lo saben. Quiero pedirte, Sarada, que ignores a los chicos que quieran molestarte, no quiero que los Uchiha armemos un escándalo frente a esas personas. Mi intención es vigilarlos y descubrir si ocultan algo.

Sarada desvió la vista hacia su padre. Hizo una mueca de molestia, la misma que él hacía cuando Itachi le negaba algo. Parecía que Sasuke en verdad creía que ella era impulsiva – en realidad, sí lo era – y eso le desagradaba. Esos niños se ganaban a pulso cada golpe recibido, no era culpa de Sarada que carecieran de materia gris en el cerebro.

No obstante, prometió no caer en las provocaciones de sus compañeros. Ya llegaría el día en que ella demostrara que era superior a esos dos en cualquier ámbito. No le importaba qué tan importante fuera el padre de Bolt, ni el nivel artístico de Sai, Sarada aseguraba que los genes no tenían nada que ver y ella lo demostraría. Sería la ninja más importante de Konoha y se daría a conocer como Sarada, no como la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha.

Para su madre era muy importante el hecho de llevar el apellido Uchiha, como si eso la convirtiera en un ser supremo. Sarada sabía que lo que hacía de un ninja algo excepcional, no era el clan, sino las experiencias. Eso lo había aprendido de todo lo que había leído y escuchado de Sakura y Lee Rock. Ambos habían pertenecido a una familia casi ignorada en Konoha y en la actualidad se les trataba como dos ninjas absolutamente poderosos. El mérito lo obtuvieron sólo por su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Sarada planeaba hacer lo mismo. No le importaba el símbolo que cargara en la espalda o el parentesco que tenía con dos miembros del legendario equipo siete, ella era diferente, era Sarada, la que pondría la diferencia.

No escuchó la conversación de sus padres, no le interesaba saber el procedimiento por el cual los Kurogachi habían llegado a la aldea. Mucho menos le importaba lo que el tal Yūyin pudiera ofrecer. De nuevo, sólo hablaban del clan, no de los individuos en él.

Los tres se detuvieron al pie de la entrada de la casa Uzumaki. Parecía como si Hinata y Naruto hubieran preparado su casa para un festejo infantil. Los globos y el confeti se podían ver en cualquier lado de la casa. En el comedor había una enorme fuente de vidrio en forma de media luna que desentonaba por completo con la decoración.

— Estúpido Naruto, ¿ahora en qué demonios está pensando? — preguntó Sakura tras entrar a la casa.

— Hmph. No me sorprende, sigue siendo un perdedor. — respondió Sasuke imitándola.

Sarada se adelantó para buscar con la mirada a los Uzumaki, pero no vio un rastro de ellos. Algo andaba mal ahí.

— ¿Llegamos demasiado temprano, Sasuke-kun? — cuestionó Sakura siguiendo los pensamientos de su hija.

— No lo creo, Naruto come a esta hora, normalmente. Me pregunto…

Su frase quedó interrumpida por unos gritos infantiles que venían del piso de arriba. Sarada resopló; por un momento creyó que Bolt podría comportarse tan siquiera un día en su vida.

— ¡No me importa quién demonios sean! ¡No pienso bajar si está la loca de Sarada ahi, 'ttebasa!

— ¿Cómo la llamó? — espetó Sasuke.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué respondo de esa forma cuando él está en la misma habitación que yo, papá?

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! — gritó Naruto con la voz oprimida, seguramente estaría zarandeando a su hijo para que obedeciera. — ¡Yo he soportado el mismo carácter desde que tengo doce años y sigo viendo a Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo!

— ¡Yo lo mato! — exclamó Sakura apretando peligrosamente los puños.

— No puedes, es el hokage. — respondió Sasuke tomándola de la muñeca. — Ya lo conoces, es demasiado torpe al hablar.

— Naruto-kun, no creo que sea necesario jalarlo de los pies. Ya querrá bajar en cuanto escuche que comeremos natto[1]. — dijo Hinata también en el piso de arriba.

— ¡¿Natto?! — preguntó Sasuke con alarma. — No pueden servir natto. Sakura, vamos a Ichiraku ramen, no puedo comer…

— Vaya, así que ya llegaron. — dijo Shikamaru a sus espaldas. — No me sorprende, los Uchiha siempre son puntuales.

Sasuke soltó un respingo. Tenía que resignarse, ahora que tenían compañía, no podía huir de la enfermiza situación. A pesar de que detestara el natto tanto como los dulces, no haría el ridículo. Sólo Sakura y Sarada sabían del repudio que sentía por ese alimento y no planeaba hacerlo público en una situación tan comprometedora. Había dicho que no quería que los Uchiha armaran un escándalo y no sería él quien tuviera que tragarse sus palabras.

— Hola, chicos. — saludó Sakura tomando la mano de Sasuke para infundirle confianza. Estaba segura de que podría salvarlo de ese acontecimiento.

Ninguno respondió. También miraban el salón infantil en el que habían convertido la sala de estar. Shikamaru creyó que, siendo hokage, Naruto mejoraría un poco su estilo. Temari, a su vez, se preguntó cómo era que Hinata permitía algo así.

Shikadai sólo bostezó: aunque también se asombraba ese detalle, no le interesaba ahondar en ese asunto.

— ¿Inojin y Chōchō no han llegado? — le preguntó a Sarada colocándose a su lado.

Era el único chico que toleraba de su clase. No le agradaba que pasara los exámenes con una alta calificación sin siquiera prestarle atención al profesor Shino, pero era el que menos idioteces decía.

— No. Sólo está Bolt peleándose con su padre. — respondió Sarada.

— ¿De nuevo? — preguntaron Shikamaru y Temari a la vez.

— ¡¿Comeremos natto?! — cuestionó Bolt emocionado. — ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Me haré amigo de ese tal Yoyui, dattebasa.

— ¡Su nombre es Yūyin! — corrigió Naruto corriendo detrás de él sobre las escaleras.

Detrás de él, Hinata y Himawari bajaban con tranquilidad. Parecía que ya estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de escenas. Sasuke supuso que el ramen para Naruto era igual que el natto para Bolt. Par de volubles.

Shikadai esbozó una ligera sonrisa tras ver a Bolt acercarse a ellos con una expresión de alegría que no cabía en sí. Así era ese niño. Por momentos resultaba fastidioso, pero por lo regular solía sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado.

Diez minutos después, las familias Uzumaki, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi ya se encontraban sentadas en el extenso jardín. Hinata había preparado un poco de té mientras esperaban la llegada de los Kurogachi. Naruto se había olvidado de decirle a Hideo la hora de la comida, asumiendo que comería a la misma hora que él.

— Sarada, acompáñame. — dijo Sakura interrumpiendo la insulsa conversación entre Bolt, Chōchō y Sarada. — Tengo un plan. —susurró.

— ¿Plan? — respondió ella mientras era jalada por su madre al interior de la casa.

— ¡Ahora volvemos, Sasuke-kun! — alcanzó a gritar Sakura cuando Sasuke giró la cabeza para decirle algo a su esposa. Se había sumergido en una discusión con Naruto acerca de quién tenía más reconocimientos en casa y necesitaba del apoyo de Sakura para vencer.

— ¿Qué clase de plan? ¿Para qué? — insistió Sarada.

— Para tu padre. No le gusta el natto, ya lo sabes. — respondió Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¿Y no puede negarse a comerlo? — preguntó Sarada al mismo tiempo que Sakura sacaba de la alacena un enorme platón.

— Por supuesto que no, no se vería bien en él. — contestó Sakura entre risas, imaginándose la expresión de Sasuke al comer natto por obligación o al negarse. Cualquiera sería graciosa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque él es… bueno…

— Un Uchiha. — terminó Sarada con una mueca de molestia que Sakura no percibió.

— ¡Exacto! — contestó efusiva. — Me da gusto que lo entiendas. Tenemos que ser rápidas, ayúdame a partir esas zanahorias.

— ¿Comerá ensalada? — cuestionó tomando el cuchillo que su madre le ofrecía. — ¿No es de mala educación hacer eso, mamá?

— Prefiero eso a que se ridiculice. No se perdonaría jamás si Naruto se burlara de él todos los días.

— Sí, pero… todos se van a dar cuenta de que está comiendo una ensalada. El natto no es verde, para empezar.

Sakura rió. Sí, por supuesto que el natto no era verde como las ensaladas, pero no iba a permitir que alguien se diera cuenta de que Sasuke ingería algo que no era la comida de Hinata. Tampoco quería despreciarla, pero no tenían otra opción si es que no querían llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Como si los Uchiha no fueran llamativos con su elegancia y seriedad. Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji afirmaban que en las comidas que sus padres hacían, los Uchiha siempre se mantenían apartados con la intención de parecer discretos. Evidentemente, eran los que más interés despertaban.

— Lo sé, hija, pero por algo somos ninjas. Ya está esto; coloca las zanahorias aquí.… Sí, ahora sí, sólo faltan los jitomates.

Sarada frunció el entrecejo. El que fueran ninjas no eliminaba el hecho de que la ensalada no lucía como el natto. No creía que su madre sería capaz de sumergir a todos en un genjutsu para hacerles creer que lo que Sasuke comía era lo mismo que todos. Para empezar, la especialidad de Sakura era eliminar los genjutsu, no crearlos.

— ¿No se ve apetecible? — le preguntó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y las manos en la cintura. — Vamos, Sarada, di algo.

— No parece natto.

— Porque no es natto, es una ensalada.

— ¿Y cómo va a salvarse papá? Aún así le harán burla si ven esto, mamá. — objetó Sarada sin desviar la vista de la ensalada. Sí, se veía rica, sobre todo por el jarabe de naranja que Sakura le había añadido, pero seguía siendo una ensalada.

— Ah, sí, es verdad. — hizo un par de sellos con las manos. — ¡Jutsu de transformación!

Acto seguido, en donde había estado el platón de ensalada, ahora estaba el natto del que tanto se habían quejado. Sarada miró a su madre con asombro. Claro que conocía ese jutsu: Bolt solía jugar con él – o lo que podía formar del mismo – en la hora del receso. Lo que le impresionaba era que pudiera usarse en objetos y no sólo en personas. Cada día admiraba más a la mujer que estaba a su lado, absorbiendo su gesto con cariño.

Un momento después, el timbre sonó, alertando a ambas. Giraron el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que veían a Naruto correr hacia la entrada cual niño pequeño.

— Salgamos de aquí, no deben vernos en la cocina. — susurró Sakura tomando a su hija de la mano.

Sarada salió del cuarto con sigilo, apenas escuchando los parloteos de Naruto hacia los invitados. Por su parte, ya habían tardado demasiado en llegar y eso también era una falta de respeto. Ella veía complicado que esas personas pudieran agradarle.

Apenas llegaron al jardín, se deslizaron entre los presentes para alcanzar el extremo donde se encontraba Sasuke, bebiendo té sin hacerle caso a las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor. Pocas veces hablaba con alguien que no fuera su familia o Naruto.

— Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. — se disculpó Sakura una vez se sentó a su lado. — Ya arreglamos el asunto del natto.

— ¿Lo tiraste? — respondió encarnando una ceja.

— No. — contestó mordiéndose el labio para ahogar la risa. — Te preparamos una ensalada y la escondimos con un jutsu. Por suerte, el olor a naranja me ayudará a encontrarla.

Sasuke sonrió contra el vidrio de la taza. Le aliviaba a sobremanera no tener que simular su agrado por ese platillo. No era como si le resultara difícil, había probado cosas peores sin mostrarlo en el rostro; pero siempre era mejor evitar las situaciones incómodas a enfrentarlas con una expresión falsamente impasible.

— ¡Ya llegaron, dattebayo! — exclamó Naruto desde la entrada del jardín. Sasuke siguió sin alzar la mirada, ese par de impuntuales no merecían su atención.

No obstante, Sarada, seguida por la curiosidad, giró el rostro para observar las nuevas caras de Konoha. Casi de inmediato soltó una pequeña exclamación de asombro. No le sorprendía el color de cabello de ambos pues ya tenía suficiente con el rosado en el pelo de su madre, pero sus ojos eran algo que no había visto ni en el rinegan de Sasuke.

Tal vez a la vista de cualquiera, ellos poseían ojos de un tenue color rojo que alcanzaba incluso al rosa, pero para ella, mirándolos a través de las gafas y con la luz del sol sobre ellos, sus ojos tenían más colores de los que pudiera apreciar.

—… y esos de allá, los más escondidos, son los Uchiha. — continuó Naruto, hablando de algo que Sarada no había escuchado con atención. — Son muy reservados, pero no matarían ni a una mosca, 'ttebayo. — agregó con una expresión divertida.

Sasuke los miró con el rabillo del ojo para analizarlos. Lo primero que vio fue la vara que Hideo tenía en la espalda. Podía suponer de qué se trataba, mas eso no le restó interés. Dejó la taza en la mesa mientras Naruto continuaba su absurda presentación.

Sakura sonrió al ver la expresión de desconcierto del niño que se aferraba de la playera de su padre sin dejar de mirar a Bolt y a Inojin, que reían por un chiste de alguno. Parecía como si les temiera. Cuando Sasuke le dijo que el clan Kurogachi regresaría a Konoha, no imaginó que esa situación podría ocurrir. Tal y como lo planteaba Sasuke, el clan Kurogachi poseía el mismo respeto que el clan Uchiha. Le pareció, hasta cierto punto, patético que incluso Hideo luciera abrumado con la presencia de Naruto.

— En fin, pueden sentarse frente a nosotros, Sasuke-teme no los morderá. — afirmó Naruto señalando las únicas sillas que faltaban por llenarse.

Sarada tragó saliva; por alguna razón, ellos dos la ponían nerviosa. No era que temiera que le hicieran daño, sino que sus ojos y el mismo hecho de su timidez, le estremecía el cuerpo entero.

Recordó de nuevo lo que su padre le había dicho de ellos: "Forman parte de una leyenda que nos contaban a Itachi y a mí cuando niños… Son muy poderosos, aunque parece ser que ellos no lo saben."

Recogió un poco las piernas por debajo de la mesa en el momento en que el niño de cabello azul y ojos estrambóticos se sentara justo frente a ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, ocasionado seguramente por la mirada inquisidora de Bolt, a su lado. Aún no se percataba de ella, de la niña que sentía tanto miedo como curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sarada? Estás pálida. — le dijo su madre despertándola.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente, sacudió la cabeza y apretó la tela de su falda para intentar controlarse. No debía portarse así, no debía sucumbir a una primera impresión. Ellos sólo eran dos ninjas más. Tenía que meterse a la cabeza que no eran nada extraordinario.

— Sarada, ¿necesitas agua? — insistió Sakura colocando una mano sobre su frente, pero Sarada giró el rostro para evadir el contacto.

— Estoy bien. — mintió.

— Te ves rara, Sarada. — dijo Bolt con extrañeza.

— Cierra la boca. — espetó ella.

Casi pudo sentir la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke. Tenía que ignorarlo, no podía llamar la atención de los nuevos habitantes. Empero, esa actitud era la que había obligado a Yūyin a mirarla con detenimiento. A pesar de que destacaba su mirada fría, no le daba el mismo terror que las risas de Bolt e Inojin. Ella parecía ser una persona que no le importaba nada que no tuviera que ver consigo misma. No se metería con él y su escasa habilidad de control de chakra.

Sonrió tras ver aquella posibilidad. Quizá no todos los niños de la academia fueran como Bolt e Inojin; si Sarada lo ignoraba, entonces existía la posibilidad de que alguien más lo hiciera. De ser el caso, no habría de qué preocuparse. Él no era uno de los tantos ninjas héroes que sonaban incluso a leyenda salvando al mundo de un sueño eterno, pero sí era un niño que quería superar sus posibilidades.

Así como Kakashi y Sasuke sospechaban, Yūyin desconocía por completo lo que el elemento que manejaba era capaz de hacer. Su padre nunca había utilizado otro tipo de jutsu que no hubiera sido desarrollado por él; así que lo único que aspiraba hacer, era lo mismo que su padre. Eran las máximas aspiraciones que tenía.

— Iré por el natto, Naruto-kun. — dijo Hinata una vez saludó a Hideo y Yūyin.

— ¡Voy contigo, Hinata! — exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Sarada quiso retener a su madre, pero supo que eso se vería demasiado infantil, sobre todo frente a Bolt e Inojin. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar hablarle. Sin embargo, en cuanto Sakura se fue, ella se movió al asiento de al lado, para estar más cerca de su padre. Por ridículo que pareciera, se sentía mucho más segura teniendo a su derecha a su padre.

Sasuke la miró confundido. Ella no solía buscar compañía de esa manera. Quiso preguntarle la razón, mas los ojos de Sarada le dieron la respuesta: eran los Kurogachi. Los escrutó con la mirada mientras Hinata y Sakura se dedicaban a colocar los platos de natto sobre la mesa. Lo único asombroso que veía en ellos era el color de sus ojos y cabello, pero, al igual que Sarada, no había color que le asombrara en el pelo después de conocer a Sakura.

Sintió en la nariz un agradable olor cuando Sakura colocó frente a él un plato aparentemente, lleno de natto.

— Espero que te guste, Sasuke-kun. — murmuró ella sobre su cabeza.

— Hmph. — respondió él con una ladeada sonrisa, olvidándose de pronto de su examen.

Sarada, sin embargo, se percató del leve fruncimiento de ceja de Yūyin tras ver el plato de Sasuke. Temió que las hubieran descubierto, mas se dijo que era imposible. Ningún ninja podía identificar un jutsu de transformación en una materia sin chakra. No existía manera de que él lo supiera.

No obstante, Hideo también miraba la ensalada-natto como si hubiera algo raro en ella. Sarada apretó los puños: ellos lo sabían.

— Aquí tienes, Yūyin-kun. — dijo Hinata colocando el plato de natto frente a él.

— Hinata-sama, ¿podría servirme ensalada, por favor? — preguntó con inocencia el niño.

Sakura se congeló con dos platos en las manos al mismo tiempo que Sasuke enrojecía ligeramente. Ya había encontrado una razón para destrozarle el cráneo a ese enano de tercera.

— ¿Ensalada? — repitió Hinata, absorta. — Lo siento mucho, Yūyin-kun, pero no he hecho ninguna ensalada para hoy.

— ¿Ah, no? — cuestionó sonrojado mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien ya había activado el sharingan, amenazándolo. — Sí, discúlpeme, Hinata-sama.

— No hay de qué. Con permiso. — dijo antes de continuar repartiendo los últimos platos.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari miraron la escena con atención. No creían que el niño hubiera pedido ensalada sin razón alguna. Seguramente, tuvo un indicio de que podría haber ensalada, aunque no sabían dónde. Ése fue el momento en el que descubrieron que el niño era especial, mucho más de lo que Kakashi o Sasuke creían.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y ésta le respondió la mirada con sorpresa. Sus ojos, el poder debía radicar en sus ojos. Según lo que él sabía, el elemento oscuridad actuaba a través de un par de rombos en las palmas de las manos, pero no había visto asomos de dichas marcas. Si Hideo había sido capaz de desaparecer esas marcas y evolucionar su vista, entonces podrían ser más peligrosos que antes.

Ahora comprendía por qué su abuelo los consideró una amenaza para Konoha.

— ¡Esto está delicioso, 'ttebasa! — exclamó Bolt devorando su platillo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a sus invitados. — ¿Qué? — preguntó a Sarada, quien lo miraba con molestia.

— Nada. — respondió ella antes de concentrarse en su comida. — Idiota. — musitó entre dientes.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, teme?! — exclamó Bolt poniéndose de pie con el natto inflándole los cachetes.

— ¡No me llames teme, dobe!

Naruto rió. Esa discusión se la sabía de memoria desde los doce años. Miró a Sasuke para bromear al respecto, pero él no había dejado de observar a Yūyin. El niño ahora sonreía con la boca llena mientras escuchaba la discusión en la que Bolt y Sarada se habían inmiscuido.

— ¿Qué pasa, teme? — murmuró Naruto.

— Ese niño. Sus ojos son capaces de ver los jutsus de transformación y te apuesto que identifica los clones de lo verdadero. — respondió Sasuke. — Y no lo sabe.

— ¿Yūyin? ¡Wow! Eso es impresionante, dattebayo.

— ¿Qué quieren ellos aquí, Naruto? — preguntó Sasuke utilizando el mismo tono. — ¿Cuáles son sus ambiciones?

— ¡¿Acaso crees que por ser una Uchiha puedes creerte superior a mí?! — espetó Bolt furioso. — ¡Já!

— No me importa mi clan, pedazo de inútil. ¡No soy sólo una Uchiha, soy Sarada y seré la ninja más espectacular de Konoha!

— No me hagas reír, ¿qué te hace creer que podrás hacerlo?

— ¡Porque yo seré…! — tragó saliva. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que soltar lo que en verdad deseaba y jamás se lo había confesado a sus padres por temor a lo que pensaran. Era consciente de que sus deseos ya habían pasado por varios Uchiha, pero ella sí lo lograría, ella sí sería capaz. Ella no se rendiría ni se vengaría por ello. — ¡Me convertiré en hokage algún día!

Sakura tosió en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras. De la impresión, había tragado un bocado que aún no había masticado. En el interludio de sus toses, Sarada sintió sobre sí la mirada de todos los presentes, incluyendo la de Shikadai, al fondo del jardín.

Por supuesto, nadie esperaba eso, ella lo sabía. Una hija de Uchiha, una hija de un antiguo ninja renegado… ella no tenía el derecho de aspirar a ser hokage sólo por ser Uchiha. Ese sueño siempre había sido frustrado para ellos, jamás alguien había conseguido el título y por lo que veía, parecía que nadie se atrevería a otorgárselo.

Sarada, vehemente como siempre, no apartó los ojos de Bolt. Él la miraba con la boca abierta y con palidez desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies. Parecía como si hubiera olvidado respirar. Todos creían que esas palabras saldrían de él, del hijo del magnánimo Naruto Uzumaki, del hokage por excelencia, pero él no aspiraba a ser algo que había apartado a su padre de la familia. Para él, el título del hokage era sinónimo a soledad y abandono, nunca poseyó los mismos deseos de su padre, pero le asombraba la determinación con la que Sarada lo había dicho.

Ella de verdad quería ese puesto.

Sasuke miró a su hija como si no creyera lo que acaba de escuchar. Parecía como si hubiera regresado varios años atrás, a cuando el equipo siete apenas tenía un par de misiones en su currículum. Era como si viera en su hija el mismo deseo de Naruto, las mismas palabras, el mismo sueño. Por algún motivo, eso le supo amargo. No por el hecho de que Sarada quisiera ser hokage, sino por las razones de la ambición. Al decirlo de la misma forma que Naruto, sólo daba a entender que sentía la misma soledad y el mismo desprecio que él, mas no entendía el porqué de ese sentir.

Empero, Yūyin la miró lleno de admiración. No la conocía, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, pero percibía que sería una persona digna de apoyar.

Entre todos los presentes, la única persona que la apoyaba por completo, era el desconocido al que ella le temía.

* * *

[1] Natto es una comida japonesa tradicional a base de soya fermentada. Por lo general, se comen como un plato de arroz blanco en la cocina japonesa.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Vaya milagro, lo sé. Lamento no pasar a avisar a este fanfic, pero no me vi con tiempo en ese entonces. Estuve muy atareada con los últimos trabajos en la facultad y no quise meterme en problemas con mis exámenes. Avisé sólo en ****_Artis gratia ars_**** \- mi fanfic SasoSaku - pero no pude hacerlo aquí. Lo siento.**

**De cualquier manera, agradezco mucho el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado. Sarada ya sacó sus garras y parece que no causo una muy buena impresión; pero bueno, cada quién está en su libertad de desear lo que se le antoje y nuestra nena quiere ser hokage. Ya veremos cómo evoluciona este asunto. **

**Por otro lado, Yuuyin es un niño bastante inocente, pero espero que les agrade, es completamente diferente al último personaje que creé para un fanfic. Y no, no está basado en Mitsuki - aunque también siento una enorme curiosidad por ese enano. En realidad, mi Yuuyin no se parece a Mitsuki aunque ambos sean de cabello azul claro. Neel, no, mi niño es tierno, no irresistiblemente guapo. **

**Okay, zanjado el asunto de Yuuyin, espero que el capítulo en sí les haya gustado. Espero sus opiniones. **

**Nos leemos el siguiente jueves. Tal vez suba el capítulo el miércoles en la noche porque vamos a salir el jueves, pero... no sé, la próxima semana nos leemos.**

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	6. El precio del dolor

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes no son de mi autoría, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

**Aviso: El fanfic se planeó desde diciembre, por lo que no toma en cuenta **

**ningún Hiden, Boruto The Movie o Naruto Gaiden - sobre todo, este último.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**6**

**El precio del dolor**

Sakura permanecía sentada en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas, mientras Sasuke la observaba de pie en la esquina de la habitación, con un dedo en la boca. Para ambos había sido difícil admitir el fuerte deseo de Sarada por ser hokage. No era, por supuesto, que quisieran negarle a su hija la ambición por ser la ninja más fuerte de Konoha; se trataba de la mirada fría, pero llena de vehemencia, con la que lo había afirmado.

Después de aquellas palabras, Naruto había desviado el tema a uno mucho menos interesante, pero que salvó a Sarada de las miradas acosadoras. En ocasiones, Naruto era el que mejor sabía actuar sin meter la pata.

Evidentemente, Sarada no mencionó el asunto de nuevo. Se dedicó a comer en silencio y pasarle la sal a su padre. Ni Sakura ni Sasuke abrieron la boca para otra cosa que no fuera ingerir el alimento frente a ellos.

Bolt, empero, no dejó de mirar a Sarada de reojo, como si esperara a que dijera que todo eso había sido una sucia broma. A pesar de que asentía y respondía con monosílabos a la conversación que mantenía con Chōchō e Inojin, no les ponía la mínima atención. Las palabras de Sarada lo habían descolocado por completo.

Una vez había escuchado una conversación que sus padres tuvieron en su habitación; ésta daba de la historia de un clan antiguo cuyos miembros deseaban, sobre todo, un poder en la aldea. A ellos les llegó el título de la policía militar de Konoha. Según lo que había escuchado, los miembros del clan, tomaron esta acción como una distracción para evitar que se metieran a los asuntos gubernamentales de la aldea.

Algunos de ellos se percataron del hecho de que ese acto de "confianza" en realidad los hacía odiados por los habitantes de la aldea pues eran los encargados de hacer cumplir las leyes que todo buen ninja adquiere desde la academia. Asimismo, al paso de los años, volvió al clan un símbolo de arrogancia.

Éstos fueron los motivos por los que dicho clan quiso armar un golpe de estado. Creían, tal vez con justa razón, que si tenían el poder policial sobre la Hoja, entonces poseían la capacidad militar para derrocar al hokage y darle al clan el lugar que merecía en la villa.

— Por esa razón — dijo Naruto a Hinata en esa ocasión. — Itachi prefirió proteger a la aldea y obedecer lo que el consejo le ordenó: la aniquilación de su clan, dattebayo. Como sabía que no lo conseguiría solo, le pidió ayuda a Obito, quien se encargó de la mayoría. El precio de esta acción fue su unión a Akatsuki.

— ¡N-no puede ser! — exclamó Hinata. — ¡Itachi-san debió sufrir muchísimo para tomar esa decisión!

— Lo sé, 'ttebayo y con ello arrastró a Sasuke.

Por eso, los habitantes de Konoha temían entregarle poder a los Uchiha. Ese golpe de estado, esa historia de odio que parecía estar en el clan, era lo que les impedía otorgarles algo más.

Esa historia no se consideraba, obviamente, como una historia a la que tuvieran que contarle a un niño antes de dormir, por lo que deducía que Sarada no sabía nada de eso. Ella ignoraba lo que los adultos, lo que los grandes del consejo, pensaban del clan Uchiha. Bastaba con recordar que su propio padre, Sasuke Uchiha, no era el ejemplo perfecto de sensatez.

— Deberíamos preguntárselo directamente. — dijo Sakura aún con los brazos rodeándose las rodillas.

— ¿Preguntarle por qué quiere ser hokage? Es lo que cualquier niño de su edad querría y no creo que ella responda con honestidad. — contestó Sasuke con frialdad. — Sabes bien a quién sonaban esas palabras.

— ¡Lo sé! Por eso insisto. Deberíamos hablar con ella, incitarla a que nos diga qué es lo que sucede, por qué siente esa soledad y qué podemos hacer al respecto. — continuó ella entre gemidos. Tenía miedo, miedo de hacerle daño a su propia hija, miedo de no protegerla, de verla tan solitaria como Naruto en su infancia o como los niños de la institución de salud mental. — Somos sus padres, Sasuke-kun. — agregó alzando la mirada hacia él.

Sin embargo, Sasuke apartó sus ojos de ella. La comprendía. También le preocupaba el hecho de que su hija, a la que creía que nunca le faltaría nada, sintiera esa necesidad de demostrar lo que podía conseguir. No entendía la razón de Sarada, el porqué de su determinación. No parecía ser un simple deseo de cualquier niño, la vehemencia de su actitud era digna de un adulto. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que esas palabras significaban y aún así las había expuesto. Tal vez dudó en un inicio, pero luego dejó claro que ésas eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

— No podemos hablar con ella, sólo nos resta confiar en que posee la Voluntad de Fuego y que es eso lo que la arrastra a ese sueño. — dijo por fin, después de un largo suspiro.

— ¿La Voluntad de Fuego? — preguntó Sarada pegada a la puerta, del otro lado del pasillo para escuchar la conversación de sus padres sin ser vista. — ¿Qué demonios es eso?

— Sasuke-kun… no quiero-no quiero que sea otra cosa, de verdad que no, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no es eso lo que la impulsa? — cuestionó Sakura asiéndose con fuerza de la colcha.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — respondió a pesar de deducir la respuesta.

No podía aceptar esa posibilidad. Su hija era demasiado joven para poseer aquella estupidez que degeneró a todo su clan. No podía admitir que ella, su pequeña, pudiera adquirir el sentimiento que sólo lo había arruinado durante su juventud.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recordó que él apenas tenía un año más que ella cuando se sumergió en ese mundo de odio y dolor. Partiendo desde ese punto de vista, no parecía imposible que Sarada también corriera con la misma suerte.

— Ya lo sabes — contestó Sakura ruborizándose. No solían hablar de ese escabroso tema, mucho menos refiriéndose a Sarada como ejemplo. — La maldición que dicen persigue a los Uchiha: la Maldición de Odio.

Sarada se cubrió la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito de asombro. A pesar de no conocer ninguno de esos términos, ambos sonaban contrarios. Sabía que no podía interrumpirlos para preguntarles a qué se referían porque le estaba prohibido espiar a los adultos. Eso sólo lo hacían niños maleducados como Bolt. Que ella recordara, ni siquiera Inojin lo había hecho. Él prefería que la información llegara a sus manos como casualidad y la adornara a como le entendiera.

A veces deseaba ser como ellos, tener la misma capacidad de idiotez en el cerebro. Dejar de pensar, dejar de razonar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Dejar de ser ella, dejar de escuchar cada palabra que decían de su clan, dejar de preocuparse por ello.

Si Sasuke y Sakura creyeron en algún momento de su vida que criar a una niña sería sencillo, se equivocaron por completo.

* * *

Por lo regular, cuando el profesor Shino permitía que sus alumnos salieran a tomar un receso, Sarada era de las últimas en salir. Prefería quedarse a ordenar lo que cargaba en su mochila y en ocasiones, comer en el salón. No era una chica de gran conversación por lo que sus compañeros, aunque no la odiaban, tampoco insistían en que los acompañara a jugar. Conocían el carácter estoico de Sarada y lo respetaban. Tampoco era como si no hubiera más niños con los que pudieran jugar.

Sin embargo, aquel día, Sarada tomó su mochila sin reparar en que continuaba abierta y salió corriendo del aula, bajo la mirada escrutadora de Bolt, Chōchō, Inojin y Shikadai. Su nuevo y tímido compañero, Yūyin, la había seguido con cautela. No era un chico que se abriera a los demás, pero esa niña le atraía como un imán.

— ¿Qué le pasó, 'ttebasa? — preguntó Bolt rascándose la nuca.

— Tal vez sólo quería ir al baño. — respondió Inojin.

— Ustedes no saben nada de chicas. — los acusó Chōchō con los brazos cruzados y un mohín en el rostro. — Sarada está deprimida o enojada, ¿acaso no la vieron en la clase? No prestó atención a lo que Shino-sensei decía.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a saberlo si ella no nos lo dice, dattebasa?

— ¿Cómo que cómo? — respondió la chica enfurruñada. — Por estas razones, prefiero la comida a los hombres. — dijo antes de colgarse su lonchera al hombro y salir del salón.

— ¡Espera, gordita! — le gritó Inojin. — ¡Aún no nos dices cómo debimos ver lo de Sarada!

— ¡Arréglensela como puedan! — exclamó ella.

Los tres chicos suspiraron al unísono.

— Problemático. — farfulló Shikadai siguiendo a su compañera.

— ¡Sigo sin saber qué le pasa a Sarada! — insistió Bolt imitándolos. Inojin esbozó una sonrisa forzada para intentar salir de ese problema, tal y como su padre le había sugerido tiempo atrás. — El problema no es que nosotros no entendamos a las mujeres, es que ellas son extrañas.

— Problemáticas. — corrigió Shikadai una vez en el pequeño patio de la academia. — Las mujeres son problemáticas y tétricas como mi mamá.

— ¿Tétricas? — cuestionó Inojin. — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algo de tetris?

— No seas idiota, Inojin. — contestó Bolt. — Tétrica es alguien que nació con tetas enormes.

— Parece que necesitas un diccionario, Bolt. — respondió Shikadai aburrido. — ¿En dónde está Sarada?

Bolt iba a responderle algo acerca del diccionario cuando se percató de que lo que de verdad les concernía era el hecho de que Sarada no se encontraba normal. Algo le había sucedido y temía saber lo que era.

— Está ahí, debajo de ese árbol. — dijo Inojin señalando una de las esquinas del patio.

En efecto, Sarada había preferido salir a tomar aire a aislarse en el salón. Quería hacerlo desde que comenzó la clase; no porque estuviera aburrida, sino porque no podía soportar las ideas que le habían rondado en la cabeza desde la noche anterior. Pensar en las palabras de sus padres, en los términos que usaron para deducir lo que la guiaba a ser como era… simplemente no podía soportar desconocer los significados.

Sabía que habría sido sencillo acercarse a su profesor y preguntarle al respecto, pero no quería que creyera que se estaba distrayendo por cosas que tal vez no podía tomar tan importantes. Asimismo, Shino tampoco solía quedarse en el salón cuando el descanso; prefería ir a la sala común de maestros y tomar una taza de té con sus compañeros. No había manera de que se acercara a él sin interrumpir su clase o sus planes si es que no quería que sus compañeros escucharan las inquietudes que la carcomían.

Apretó los puños involuntariamente. Deseaba tener la capacidad de olvidarlo todo, de iniciar un día sin pensar en el pasado, de no ser perseguida por el demonio de la inseguridad. Giró un poco el rostro mientras se metía el emparedado a la boca. Bolt y los demás discutían en la puerta de la entrada, parecían demasiado inmiscuidos en sí mismos como para siquiera fijarse en ella. Como siempre, no importaban los lazos que los unían al ser hijos de los héroes de Konoha, ellos sólo tenían ojos para su pequeño círculo aburrido.

Sabía, porque no era tonta, que el chico nuevo, el abrumador chico nuevo, la observaba demasiado. No la podía tranquilizar la mirada de un chico cuyos ojos le habían aterrado en un principio; más bien le recordaban el episodio que pasó durante la comida con los Uzumaki. Él había sido el único que no la había mirado casi con horror. Por supuesto, se debía a su ignorancia. Un foráneo como él no conocía la historia del desertor que fue una vez su padre o de la ocasión en la que tanto Sakura como Sasuke quisieron matarse mutuamente. No debía pensar que de verdad podía agradarle, sólo sentía curiosidad por ella. Todos los Uchiha despertaban curiosidad a donde fuera que corrieran. Era una regla no escrita en Konoha.

Nuevamente, todo se reducía a su clan. Había escuchado en más de una ocasión que fue el clan más poderoso de la aldea, que exhalaban respeto e inhalaban poder. Tenían una fuerte influencia en los villanos, poseían un poder incalculable y temible. Fueron mil cosas antes de su exterminación.

Su padre solía decirle que ese acontecimiento, por el que se enteró tras escuchar accidentalmente una conversación en Ichiraku ramen, había sido por el bien de la aldea y un sacrificio que tuvo que realizar Itachi, su tío. Evidentemente, no permitió que ese asunto le quitara el sueño pues no era un tema del que una niña de su edad debiera ponerle suficiente interés como para desvelarse y comprender más allá. Además, eran cosas que Sasuke trataba de mantener en el pasado, aunque la más mínima mención de sus padres o su hermano siempre le oscurecían un poco la mirada. Algunos decían que era porque el Uchiha destructivo seguía en él, mas Sakura lo defendía alegando que a cualquiera le sucedería si hubiera sufrido lo que él.

Dolor. Unos lo sentían por perder a su familia y otros por tenerla. Parecía que no había escapatoria para Sarada y la respuesta al por qué era obvia: por ser una Uchiha. Simplemente por esa razón había sido discriminada indirectamente por la población e incluso por sus cercanos. Parecía como si los chicos que sus padres planearon fueran sus amigos, sólo le hablaban cuando querían molestarla.

O al menos, eso le parecía.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla; ella se encargó de limpiársela de inmediato antes de morder de nuevo el emparedado como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Yūyin, quien permanecía a un metro de ella, recargado en la pared frontal, hizo ademán de acercarse, mas la algarabía provocada por Inojin y Bolt lo distrajo. Ambos corrían hacia Sarada con Shikadai y Chōchō caminando despacio y despreocupadamente detrás de ellos. El primero porque decía que le cansaba correr y la segunda porque tenía que mantener el equilibrio con la exagerada cantidad de comida en sus brazos.

— ¡Sarada-teme! — gritó Bolt empujando a Inojin para llegar frente a ella antes que él. — Tienes que decirnos qué te ocurre, dattebasa. — exigió con los brazos cruzados.

La niña alzó la cara con la ceja alzada. No entendía la razón por la que debería contarle algo a ese idiota. Él no era su amigo, jamás lo había considerado como tal y no era ése el momento para planteárselo.

De inmediato, Inojin se plantó a un lado de él y la miró con una falsa sonrisa en los labios que no podía convencer a nadie. Pronto, Shikadai y Chōchō se colocaron a su lado, rodeándola en un pequeño círculo maltrecho.

Sarada apenas pudo distinguir sobre el hombro de Bolt a Yūyin, quien seguía mirándola, pero esta vez con asombro. Parecía que él tampoco esperaba ese movimiento.

Sin embargo, Sarada desvió la mirada haciendo un mohín. No planeaba contarles nada. Ellos nunca le preguntaban nada, nunca se interesaban en ella, no les importaba lo que hiciera o no. No importaba qué tanto se visitaran sus familias, Sarada sólo era la hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha. El papel lo había adquirido desde su nacimiento y así permanecería hasta que ella no hiciera algo por eliminar la etiqueta.

Ella no era un apellido.

— Déjenme sola. — musitó después de tragar el último bocado de su almuerzo.

— Es problemático hacerlo porque eres nuestra amiga. — respondió Shikadai mirando desinteresadamente hacia el cielo. Comprendía bastante bien la insistencia con la que su padre miraba las nubes: eran las cosas más tranquilas en el planeta. Sólo existían, sólo se movían, no tenían que esforzarse por continuar. Ellas no se cansaban.

— ¿Amiga? — preguntó Sarada con ironía. — Recuérdenme una sola ocasión en la que se preocuparon por lo que en verdad me pasara. Ustedes no son más que los hijos de los amigos de mi madre.

— No deberías hablar así, Sarada. — dijo Chōchō evidentemente herida. — Notamos que hoy estabas rara y quisimos saber por qué.

— ¿Y por qué? — preguntó sin dejarse llevar por la mirada triste de su compañera.

— Ya te lo dijimos: eres nuestra amiga. Tal vez no lo sientas así porque te damos el espacio que creemos tú quieres y esperas. Nunca te has acercado a nosotros, pero creí que sabías que nosotros estaríamos para ti. — añadió Shikadai.

— Además, es suficiente con que hoy te preguntemos qué te pasa, Sarada. — dijo Bolt indignado por las frases lastimeras de la chica. — Así que deja la dramatización y responde lo que te pregunté.

Sarada arrugó el entrecejo.

— Creo que deberíamos pedírselo de una manera más… sutil. — siseó Inojin con un poco de recelo.

— ¡¿Y por qué tendría que decirles algo?! — exclamó Sarada poniéndose de pie. — ¡Ustedes tienen una vida mucho más tranquila. No tienen por qué preocuparse por su apellido, a ustedes no les llegan rumores de quién sabe dónde diciendo quién sabe qué cosa. ¡No son más que una bola de niños mimados!

Enfadada, empujó a Chōchō para caminar hacia el otro extremo del patio, pero fue detenida por la mano de Bolt fuertemente agarrada de su muñeca. Ella giró el rostro para encararlo. Él también parecía enojado y hasta más que eso. Sus ojos azules resaltaban en el sol, pero destellaban con los intensos sentimientos que había heredado de su padre.

— Escúchame bien, teme — le advirtió. — no me importa a qué estúpido clan pertenezcas ni cuáles sean tus malditos orígenes. Eres nuestra amiga por ser Sarada y no por lo que los demás dicen de ti, dattebasa. Si tú quieres encerrarte en tus maldiciones, es tu asunto, no el nuestro, pero haremos lo posible porque sepas que somos tus amigos. ¡Te guste o no!

— ¡Eso dices tú porque tu padre es el hokage y tu madre la seña de pureza divina! — espetó Sarada soltándose de su contacto. — ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de una hija de los Uchiha?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú si tus padres no reniegan tus deseos?! — preguntó con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. — ¡No sabes nada, Bolt! ¡Ni tú ni nadie! — tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. — No quiero ser tu amiga ni la de ellos porque yo sólo les envidio. — admitió en voz algo baja. — Yo quiero… quiero una vida normal.

Al término de esa frase, Sarada ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Al demonio que todos sus compañeros la vieran, no era un secreto todo lo que pasaba por un simple apellido.

Bolt se quedó estático, mirándola y sin saber cómo actuar. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan destrozada que tuviera que llorar frente a todos los alumnos de la academia. Entonces lo que debía sentir tenía que ser algo bastante fuerte.

Los clanes nunca le habían interesado en realidad, él sólo veía a sus compañeros como eso, no miraba familia o sangre. Eran sencillamente los chicos con los que convivía.

— Bolt idiota, ya la hiciste llorar. — lo acusó Shikadai al llegar a la escena con los demás pisándole los talones. — Arréglalo.

— ¿Y cómo lo hago, niño listo? — respondió cruzándose de brazos.

— Según el libro que mi padre me prestó, debes regalarle flores. — contestó Inojin. — Aunque creo que se conformaría con un pañuelo.

— De verdad ustedes no saben cómo tratar a una chica, ¿verdad? — cuestionó Chōchō previo a guardar lo que quedaba de sus frituras en su lonchera. — Vengan aquí y abracémosla.

Sarada se percató, demasiado tarde, de las intenciones de sus compañeros. Apenas pudo soltar un gemido cuando sintió sobre ella cuatro abrazos que más bien eran vacilantes. A decir verdad, en el mundo ninja no se acostumbraban mucho los gestos de cariño.

Torpemente, Sarada recargó su mejilla en el hombro de alguno de ellos y permitió que el calor que desprendían la confortara. Ellos tenían razón. Podían ser dos idiotas, un vago y una comelona, pero eran sus amigos. Algo en ese extraño grupo de amigos la mantenía segura. No importaban las discusiones que sus padres mantenían cada vez con más frecuencia, esos chicos estarían ahí para alentarla.

No obstante, no podía dejar de pensar en las frases de Sasuke y Sakura. En los conceptos de ambos. En aquellas palabras tan distantes que le atormentaban.

— Ya, quítense. — dijo cuando comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba. Parecía ser que Inojin había entendido mal el concepto de "abrazo" y planeaba estrujarla hasta romperle las costillas. — ¡Basta! — exclamó alejándolos con los brazos para limpiarse las lágrimas. — Ya, de acuerdo, les diré, pero antes quiero… quiero que me digan qué es la Voluntad de Fuego.

— Papá dice que es cuando adquiere la fuerza suficiente para cocinar cuando mamá no está. — dijo Inojin alzándose de hombros.

Bolt no pudo reprimir una risa divertida. Ésa podía ser una buena definición si se entendía el contexto.

— Kurenai dice que es lo que llevan todos los ninjas de Konoha… pero no sé a qué se refiere. — contestó Shikadai.

— ¿A las bandas? — preguntó Chōchō ladeando la cabeza.

— Tal vez sea sólo voluntad por hacer las cosas. — comentó Inojin. — Después de todo, así es el nombre.

— Dice "de fuego". A lo mejor tiene que ver con un jutsu de fuego. — agregó Bolt dubitativo. — Pero no todos pueden hacer jutsu de fuego, 'ttebasa.

— No-no importa, creo que lo comprendí un poco. ¿Y qué es la Maldición de Odio? — continuó Sarada sorbiéndose la nariz.

— ¡Yo sí sé! — exclamó Bolt alegre por ser útil. — ¡Es lo que provoca que los Uchiha arruinen su vida! ¡Eso dijo papá!

Sarada abrió los ojos con terror. De inmediato, nuevas lágrimas acudieron a ellos.

— Idiota. — musitaron Inojin, Chōchō y Shikadai.

Sin esperar explicaciones o disculpas, Sarada empujó con fuerza a Bolt y regresó al árbol que la había abrigado minutos atrás.

Una vez ahí, se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. Dolor. Eso era lo único que podía sentir. Dolor por no ser otra persona, por ser una Uchiha, por sentirse tan sola en medio de tantas disputas. Dolor porque era incomprendida. Dolor por cualquier cosa.

Simplemente, sentía dolor. Un dolor tan grande que incluso le provocaba una fuerte jaqueca, una jaqueca como la que nunca había sentido.

Pronto el dolor en la cabeza superó un poco el del corazón. Soltó un leve grito que llamó la atención de todos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin soltarse la cabeza. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras las punzadas en su cráneo se intensificaban.

Sintió alrededor de sus hombros un brazo protector que se ceñía a ella y escuchaba en la lejanía una voz que le preguntaba qué le ocurría.

Sabía que se desmayaría por el dolor… o eso creyó. Tan rápido como llegó, se marchó, dejando sólo un recuerdo aterrador.

Abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a su respiración cotidiana. En cuanto miró el pasto frente a ella, se percató de la alta calidad con la que podía verlo. Una punzada en los párpados le indicó que los anteojos le estorbaban. De un manotazo los tiró al suelo y la punzada desapareció.

Imposible. Siempre había necesitado las gafas para mejorar su vista y en menos de dos segundos ya podía ver cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Rápidamente, giró el cuello para ver a Yūyin a su lado, quien la miró asombrado durante unos segundos. Fue cuando se percató de que algo andaba mal.

Se puso de pie de un salto y miró a su espalda, a su derecha, sobre ella. Todo parecía haber adquirido una calidad mucho más alta. Sin embargo, sus compañeros la miraban con terror.

— No… — susurró tras comprender lo que le ocurría. — ¡No! — gritó desesperada.

Lo único que le faltaba para sentirse más desdichada era adquirir el signo identificador de los Uchiha: había despertado el sharingan.

— Sus ojos… igual que su padre. — murmuró una chica no muy lejos de ella.

— Es terrorífica… — respondió otro compañero.

— Los de su clan son así: anormales.

Sarada negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Ella no era su clan, ella no quería ser sólo un apellido. No quería formar parte de esa maldición.

— ¡Cierren la boca, bola de idiotas! — bramó Bolt cubriéndola con su cuerpo, dándole la espalda. — ¡Ella no tiene ninguna anormalidad, es una especialidad! ¡Ella no es quien es por el maldito sharingan ni por el apellido, sino por sus acciones! ¡Y sobre todo, es mi amiga, así que sepan con quién se meten, dattebasa!

— Bolt. — murmuró Sarada asombrada.

— Y también la mía. — agregó Chōchō colocándose a un lado del niño.

— Y… y la mía. — dijo Inojin imitándola.

Shikadai los miró con la ceja alzada antes de suspirar. Qué problemático tener que hacer eso por una amiga.

— Ya saben, también la mía. — dijo más aburrido que convencido.

Sarada se cubrió los labios, completamente atónita.

— Y- ¡Y la mía también! — exclamó una voz más, acercándose a ellos sin temor.

Bolt le sonrió a su compañero. Por supuesto, se trataba de Yūyin.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Lamento el retrazo, tuve que salir de casa durante unos días y me fue imposible publicar el capítulo, pero ya está aquí. **

**Bueno, ya se vieron las consecuencias de la decisión de Sarada y aunque ella está tomando mal las cosas - tiene siete años, es normal - se ha percatado también de que no está sola. Quise meter algo de humor - con Bolt e Inojin - para no hacer el fanfic lleno de lágrimas y drama... aunque ésa sea su clasificación, claro. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Más que nada, fue para dar indicio al sharingan y a la unión entre la nueva generación. Esto es muy importante. **

**Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo. Espero sus opiniones.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	7. ¡Nuevo equipo siete, listo!

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se comparta en otro lado.**

**Aviso: el fanfic se planeó desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron**

**en Sakura Hiden, Boruto The Movie o Naruto Gaiden - sobre todo éste.**

**7**

**¡Nuevo equipo siete, listo!**

Sakura suspiró con pesadumbre sin dejar de empacar los materiales que utilizaría para su misión. Había tratado de ignorar las réplicas de Sasuke cuando le comentó que se ausentaría un par de semanas para acudir a la ayuda que la aldea de la Nube pedía a Konoha.

Como siempre, la excusa de Sasuke era su adorada hija. Parecía como si de repente hubiera olvidado que las primeras misiones de un genin consistían en atrapar gatos y cortar césped; no era algo que requiriera una suma y especial atención médica. Asimismo, no era como si fueran las misiones más emocionantes de un niño y Sarada no era de las personas que llegaba corriendo a su casa con una sonrisa en la boca para contar segundo a segundo lo que había hecho durante el día, por lo que no la descuidaba en lo absoluto.

— Ella te necesita, Sakura. — dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared. — Konoha tiene más médicos que pueden acudir a la misión, pero Sarada sólo tiene una madre.

— Y un padre que la consiente en todo lo que le pide. No me necesita, Sasuke-kun. — afirmó Sakura cerrando su maleta de primeros auxilios. — Además, no me iré por mucho tiempo, sólo supervisaré la preparación del nuevo hospital infantil.

— Ino puede hacerlo, ¿por qué tienes que ser tú?

— Ya te lo he dicho antes, Sasuke-kun: es mi proyecto el que está avanzando, yo debo hacerme responsable de él. Además, siguiendo tu lógica, Inojin también va a necesitar a Ino.

— ¿Y prefieres que ese mocoso reciba la atención de su madre a que tu propia hija lo haga? ¡Vaya madre!

Sakura apretó los puños alrededor de las asas de la maleta tras escuchar la última frase. Sasuke pocas veces decía algo tan hiriente como aquello, pero cuando lo hacía, sólo daba rienda suelta a la siguiente discusión y Sakura no quería irse a sabiendas de que Sasuke podía seguir enojado con ella.

— Por favor, no digas eso. — susurró ella con un dejo de molestia.

— Tú no tienes idea de lo que significa para un niño de doce años llegar de una misión sin que nadie te reciba, Sakura.

— ¡¿Y qué acaso tú estás pintado?! — exclamó perdiendo los estribos por un momento. Volteó a verlo con la respiración entrecortada. — Sasuke-kun, me voy a esta misión porque sé que tú estarás aquí para cuando ella regrese; sé que no va a estar sola. Conozco mil testimonios de niños que fueron abandonados, he tratado a todos ellos y por supuesto que comprendo su soledad, así que no me vengas con ese cuento, que ya me lo sé. Iré a la aldea de la Nube, te guste o no.

Se colgó la maleta en el hombro y salió de la recámara sin siquiera mirar a su marido. Él golpeó hacia atrás con los puños cerrados; le frustraba que Sakura no lo comprendiera.

— Sakura, espera. — dijo persiguiéndola hacia el piso de abajo. — Detente. — ordenó sin alzar la voz, sabía lo innecesario que era pues desde siempre había adquirido la habilidad de llamar la atención de los demás sin esforzarse demasiado.

Sin embargo, ella había continuado su camino como si no lo hubiera escuchado. En realidad, prefería ignorarlo, darle un beso rápido de despedida en la puerta y hacer como si aquella discusión nunca hubiera ocurrido. Bastante infantil, sí, mas preferible a salir tras dar un portazo casi sobre la nariz de Sasuke.

— Al menos deberías esperar a que Sarada vuelva y nos diga algo acerca de su equipo, ¿no crees? — espetó Sasuke asiéndola del codo. — No puedes irte sin una despedida.

— Me despedí de ella antes de que partiera, Sasuke-kun. — contestó ella deshaciéndose del agarre. — No quiero irme con el pensamiento de que estás enojado conmigo, por favor. — suplicó ablandando su mirada y agachando levemente el rostro.

Sasuke la examinó con cuidado. De repente, parecía haber disminuido de poder, como si en verdad las discusiones le provocaran eso.

Su boca se resecó al instante. Debían dejar de discutir antes de que en verdad se lastimaran. Por el momento, no habían pasado a mayores a pesar de discutir con frecuencia, pero no tenía que esperar a que las cosas se agravaran para detenerse. Era consciente de que podía lastimar a Sakura, siempre lo había hecho, por lo que suspiró antes de asentir.

— No estoy enojado contigo, Sakura. — respondió alzándole la barbilla con delicadeza. — Sólo… sólo me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo cuando ella llegue.

— Siempre estamos juntos, Sasuke-kun. — respondió ella con una melancólica sonrisa. La felicidad no había regresado a sus ojos, pero al menos ya no parecían débiles. — ¿Ya olvidaste los cuarzos? — preguntó al mismo tiempo en el que sacaba de su cuello la delgada cadena que sostenía el cuarzo rosado.

Sasuke esbozó una diminuta sonrisa ladeada. A pesar de tratarse de una leyenda, Sakura se había encargado de que pareciera real colocando su sangre en cada cuarzo. Y aunque a él le otorgaba seguridad, no confiaba plenamente en que esas piedras pudieran salvarlos en alguna ocasión.

No obstante, no podía borrar de su memoria que el clan Kurogachi también solía ser una leyenda. Empero, el heredero del clan ahora formaba parte del nuevo equipo siete, del equipo en el que se encontraba su pequeña Sarada.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Sakura colocando una mano sobre su mejilla. Inconscientemente, Sasuke había fruncido el entrecejo.

Despertó ante el contacto de su esposa. Negó con la cabeza; no quería preocuparla por sus banalidades. Además, se le hacía tarde y no era propia de ella la impuntualidad.

— Regresa pronto. — le dijo con vehemencia. A pesar de lo casual que sonaran esas palabras, para un ninja siempre tenían repercusión pues cualquier misión, por sencilla que pareciera, podría costarte la vida. Por esa razón, las parejas evitaban las disputas antes de irse: no querían quedarse con ese último recuerdo.

— Te lo prometo, estaré aquí antes de que me extrañen. — juró ella alzándose de puntitas para rozar los labios de Sasuke con los suyos. — Te amo, Sasuke-kun. — dijo antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Como siempre, las mejillas de ambos se colorearon un poco. Las de Sakura por tener la audacia de besarlo en el momento que lo deseara y las de Sasuke por recibir con sumo gozo cada caricia de su mujer.

Después de un par de segundos, Sakura volvió a recargarse en sus talones y el rubor en Sasuke desapareció. Se miraron un momento antes de que Sakura abriera la puerta de su casa y le sonriera.

— Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun.

— Hmph. — contestó él mirándola mientras caminaba.

Admiraba todo lo que Sakura había hecho, admiraba su fortaleza y lo necesaria que era para Konoha. Se sentía orgulloso de la mujer que tenía como esposa, de la madre de su hija; Sakura era aún mejor de lo que un día llegó a imaginar y tal vez por eso mismo temía perderla. Conocía muy bien qué ninjas eran los mejores en Konoha y el hecho de que Sakura estuviera entre los tres primeros no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto pues sólo era un blanco para aquél que quisiera destruir Konoha. La pauta principal era terminar con las fuerzas de la Hoja para acabar con los más débiles.

Sasuke no poseía ni de chiste la habilidad de Shikamaru para crear estrategias, pero sabía que la manera más fácil de acabar con alguien era emboscándolo cuando no se encontrara acompañado.

Sakura, en esos momentos, encajaba a la perfección con aquellos requisitos.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Debía confiar en ella, no por nada era la mujer más poderosa en Konoha. No sería sencillo acorralarla. Ahora su principal pensamiento debía guiarse por Sarada. Después de todo, era su primer día como genin.

* * *

Sarada permanecía sentada en su habitual lugar mientras Yūyin pintaba algo en el pizarrón y Bolt se paseaba nervioso por toda el aula. Llevaban cerca de una hora esperando a su próximo maestro. Sarada había recordado que eso mismo le había pasado al anterior equipo siete con Kakashi. Era conocido como el ninja más impuntual de la aldea y ese día lo había demostrado con creces.

Miró a sus compañeros; antes ya había adivinado que para su infortunio, Bolt estaría en su equipo, mas no había creído que Yūyin también. Tenía años que no hablaba con él a pesar de lo mucho que Yūyin insistió en ser su amigo. Para ella, él sólo quería conocer los secretos de los Uchiha y su madre le había enseñado a alejarse de dichas personas. Por supuesto, ella seguía negándose a pronunciar su apellido cada vez que le preguntaban su nombre, aunque sus padres no estuvieran enterados de eso. Sin embargo, consideraba que no por eso debía gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que había estudiado con Sakura acerca de los Uchiha. No era como si los odiara, simplemente no quería pertenecer a ellos.

— Yo digo que vayamos a ver al cabeza hueca del hokage y le digamos que él mismo nos entrene. — dijo Bolt recargándose sobre el dibujo de Yūyin, sin importarle lo que a él le pareciera. — Nuestro maestro es demasiado idiota y no quiere venir, dattebasa.

— Tal vez tuvo un percance. — dijo Yūyin empujándolo para recuperar, en lo posible, los trazos que tanto trabajo le habían costado.

— Patrañas. ¿Tú qué dices, Sarada?

— Que el idiota eres tú. ¿Acaso no sabes que tu padre tiene mucho trabajo? No tiene tiempo para entrenar a tres genin. — contestó ella ocultando medio rostro detrás de sus manos cruzadas.

— ¡Teme!

— Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez podamos pedirle a Shikamaru-sama o a Sai-sama que nos entrene. — dijo Yūyin borrando el pizarrón. En definitiva, Bolt había arruinado su pequeña obra de arte.

— Ellos estarán ocupados con sus hijos, no creo que nos quieran ayudar. — contestó Sarada sin mucho interés. — Tal vez Kurenai-sama, ella ya fue maestra una vez, puede intentarlo de nuevo.

— Está muy vieja. — replicó Bolt de inmediato sin dejar de mirar a Sarada. En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea "brillante". — ¡¿Por qué no tu papá, Sarada-teme?! Él podría hacerlo. ¿Se imaginan que Sasuke Uchiha nos entrenara? — cuestionó jalándose el cabello hasta cubrirse medio ojo simulando la apariencia de Sasuke. Yūyin dejó escapar una leve carcajada al verlo, pero Sarada desvió la mirada, harta de sus estupideces.

— ¿Y por qué habrían de buscar a Sasuke como su maestro? — preguntó Kakashi asomando medio cuerpo en la puerta.

Sarada volteó a verlo de inmediato. Los tres niños se asombraron al verlo ahí; imposible, ese hombre no podía tratarse de su maestro. No habían sopesado esa posibilidad y no les agradaba; mucho menos a Sarada porque de ser el caso, entonces ella terminaría siendo la réplica exacta de Sasuke.

— Ya les traje a su maestro, no quería venir, pero lo he convencido. — dijo Kakashi para la tranquilidad de los niños. — Ven aquí, Konohamaru, ven aquí. — musitó entre dientes a un hombre que jalaba del cuello del chaleco para hacerlo entrar al aula.

Encontrarlo no había sido lo difícil, sino convencerlo de que Bolt no era tan peligrosamente hiperactivo como su padre – aunque tal vez fuera una mentira – y después de aquello, jalarlo hasta que entrara a la academia. Konohamaru no tenía problema con Yūyin o Sarada; había escuchado que eran niños muy tranquilos y obedientes, pero Bolt era peor que un relámpago deshaciendo todo a su alrededor. La prueba más cercana era el hecho mismo de que Yūyin había tenido que borrar el dibujo en el pizarrón tras la irrupción de Bolt en él.

Era ésa la razón por la que se había negado cerca de cinco veces a ser el maestro del nuevo equipo siete. Sin embargo, Naruto lo había convencido tras hablarle de su futuro como hokage: esos niños sólo serian su entrenamiento para lo que en realidad le esperaba.

— ¡Suéltame! — ordenó Konohamaru trastabillando para mantenerse de pie frente a sus nuevos alumnos.

Sacudió su limpio chaleco y los miró con cuidado. Aunque todos ya lo conocían, nunca habían tenido un trato tan cercano con él. Simplemente, era un ninja más en Konoha. Evidentemente, tampoco esperaron que él fuera su próximo maestro. Era poderoso, sí, bastante, pero no parecía ser de las personas que dedicaban su tiempo a enseñarle a alguien más sus jutsu. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que se daba el tiempo para entrenar a un grupo de genin.

Bolt fue el primero en hablar, para desgracia de Konohamaru.

— Les dije que era un idiota.

— ¡Renuncio! — exclamó Konohamaru dándose la vuelta, mas el brazo firme de Kakashi lo retuvo. — Lo siento, Kakashi-sama, pero no estoy entrenado para tolerar este tipo de groserías. Bolt es un niño malcriado que sólo sabe decir y hacer estupideces.

— Eso no se lo debato. — dijo Sarada sin mucho interés. — Pero usted es nuestro maestro, así que no puede huir.

— ¡Eso es una mentira, 'ttebasa! ¡La única que dice estupideces es Sarada-teme! — dijo Bolt con coraje.

— Sarada-san tiene razón, Konohamaru-sensei. — intervino Yūyin sacudiéndose las manos para eliminar el rastro de tiza en ellas. — Si el hokage y Shino-sensei lo han escogido como nuestro maestro, entonces no creo que haya algo que pueda hacer. Además, el equipo siete no puede quedarse sin ningún jounin que nos entrene, lo necesitamos para las misiones.

El aludido se congeló unos segundos, sopesando la escasa posibilidad de que Bolt pudiera adquirir la sensatez de alguno de sus compañeros; algo le decía que era imposible, pero prefirió asirse de esa mínima esperanza para continuar lo que Naruto le había asignado con tanta confianza.

— Eres el único ser que conozco que podría hacerse cargo del equipo siete, Konohamaru. — le había dicho aquella mañana mientras empinaba el vaso de ramen instantáneo para beber el caldo en él. Teuchi había dado en el blanco al permitir que su ramen se empaquetara y distribuyera de esa manera, ya que sólo así, Naruto podía seguir siendo su cliente más frecuente. Y vaya que les dejaba muchas ganancias. — Los dejo en tus manos, Konohamaru. — dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Por supuesto, ahora entendía por qué Naruto los había dejado en sus manos: de alguna manera, creía que ese niño, Bolt, podía despertar en él los recuerdos de cómo solía ser a su edad. Ya podía escuchar sus deseos y anhelos: idénticos a los de Naruto y él. No tendría siquiera que preguntárselo; seguramente quería ser hokage, superar a su padre y comer diez kilos de ramen en media hora. No era nada especial.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus nuevos alumnos. En realidad, también podía deducir los deseos de Sarada Uchiha: idéntica a su padre, sus ilusiones debían estar dirigidas a su famoso clan. Se preguntó si ella sabría cómo se restauraba el clan porque no sería él quien le explicara con manzanas y peras de dónde venían los bebés. Otra réplica de su padre.

De Yūyin no sabía casi nada. Sólo era el chico del clan extinto. Parecía curioso que el equipo lo conformaran los tres últimos de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. Nuevamente, planeaban hacer en el equipo siete el punto fuerte de ataque. La historia se repetía.

— Muy bien, no hay remedio, yo seré su entrenador. — dijo entre un largo suspiro. — Gracias, Kakashi-sensei, ya puedes irte.

Kakashi soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de asentir. No podía evitar la melancolía tras ver aquella escena. A diferencia de Konohamaru, él sí sabía que lo único que poseían Sarada y Bolt de sus padres era el aspecto físico y sus muletillas, pero sus actitudes podían llegar a ser contradictorias a lo que cualquiera esperaba de ellos. Empero, los enormes ojos de Sarada y la mueca de desagrado de Bolt, le recordaban bastante a Sakura y Naruto cuando los conoció. No podía creer que de ese momento ya hubieran pasado veinte años.

— Adiós, chicos. — se despidió.

Un momento más tarde, Konohamaru cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Todos afuera, no me gusta estar encerrado en las aulas. — indicó con una cabezada.

Yūyin fue el primero en obedecer, acomodándose la banda que se había amarrado del hombro derecho a la axila izquierda. No era nada usual ver la banda de Konoha en ese lugar, aunque decía que le daba comezón ponérsela en la cabeza.

— Vamos, Bolt-kun. — le dijo pasando a su lado.

— No importa que te resistas, igual será nuestro profesor. — añadió Sarada poniéndose de pie y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. — Y papá no te soporta, jamás podría ser tu maestro.

Bolt la miró con un mohín inflándole las mejillas. No respondió a pesar de tener varios insultos en la punta de la lengua; no entendía por qué todos lo repelían de esa forma, como si él fuera un insecto al que tenían que evitar en lugar de matar.

Con la barbilla en alto, siguió a sus compañeros sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Konohamaru, quien esperaba recargado en la pared a que sus alumnos abandonaran el salón.

Por lo regular, los profesores preferían un lugar techado para conocer a sus alumnos, como un balcón. No obstante, Konohamaru quería recibir todo el aire fresco posible para la oleada de estupideces que soltaría Bolt una vez preguntara cuáles eran sus deseos y desagrados.

Los genin se sentaron frente a Konohamaru. Conocían la rutina de aquella entrevista, varias veces sus padres les habían hablado de ello. Yūyin incluso había escuchado testimonios de Ino y Sakura en una ocasión en la que su padre las encontró en las calles de la aldea. Era lo más interesante que ocurría en el primer día como genin.

— Muy bien, sólo quiero saber sus nombres, el deseo que los impulsó a ser ninjas y lo que no les agrada hacer. — dijo Konohamaru mirándolos con fingido interés.

— Supongo que tú debes empezar primero. — dijo Sarada con el mismo sentimiento.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y para qué querrías saber algo de mí?

— No lo sé, tal vez porque puede existir un jutsu de transformación que nos confunda y no podamos distinguir entre un Konohamaru y otro. La única manera de saberlo a esas alturas es tener un conocimiento previo sobre ti, Konohamaru-sensei.

— Eres muy lista; no me sorprende, Sakura-san es igual. — contestó rascándose el puente de la nariz. — De acuerdo, soy Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto del tercer hokage y seré el octavo hokage una vez Naruto deje el puesto. Ésa es la razón por la que quise y soy ninja y lo que no me gusta es… cuidar niños. — dijo con algo de pena. — Eso es todo, ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué no empezamos por ti, niña?

— No tengo que iniciar por mi nombre, todos lo saben. — murmuró ella abrazándose las rodillas. Konohamaru la miró interesado en verdad. No había imaginado que un Uchiha perdiera la oportunidad de restregar en la cara de todos cuáles eran sus orígenes. — Mi sueño… bueno, es algo casi prohibido para los de mi familia, pero… — tragó saliva antes de alzar la mirada y clavarla en su maestro. — Algún día seré hokage, no me importa quién va después de Naruto-sama o antes de mí, sólo sé que seré hokage. No me gusta estudiar las reglas y la historia de los Uchiha, detesto que mamá me obligue a hacerlo.

Si Konohamaru hubiera estado bebiendo un vaso de té, seguramente lo habría regresado tras escuchar esas palabras. No le cabía en la cabeza que ella, una Uchiha, hija del legendario Sasuke Uchiha, detestara algo referente a su propio clan. Según sabía, los Uchiha eran los más orgullosos en Konoha, no podían simplemente negarse a aprender de sí mismos. Todos en la aldea querían saber más sobre los legendarios miembros de este clan, muchos darían cualquier cosa por estudiar lo que Sarada odiaba.

Nuevamente, Sarada sintió sobre ella la mirada de pánico que todos ponían cuando decía algo semejante. Quizá los Uchiha absorbían el respeto de cada habitante en Konoha, pero también eran capaces de adquirir la mayor concertación de ellos. El mundo ninja funcionaba a través de las reglas no escritas y en ellas estaba la que afirmaba que un Uchiha nunca podría ser hokage. Lamentablemente para ellos, Sarada no iba a desistir de su sueño. La única manera de que confiaran en ella, de eliminar la etiqueta que la había acompañado desde siempre, de deshacer los prejuicios hacia ella, era convirtiéndose en una magnífica ninja en base a su esfuerzo.

— ¿Tus padres saben de eso? — preguntó Konohamaru con la boca seca.

— ¿Qué quiero ser hokage? Sí, sí lo saben y creen que es por la Voluntad de Fuego o por la Maldición de Odio. Ignoran que yo sigo mi propia filosofía. — contestó con vehemencia. Yūyin le sonrió orgulloso; por eso la admiraba. — Pero… no saben que odio estudiar cosas del clan. — admitió agachando el rostro y ruborizándose notablemente. — Así que le suplico que mantenga eso en secreto.

— No te preocupes. — murmuró. En ese momento, se percató de lo equivocado que estaba. Esos niños no eran la réplica de sus padres, tal vez eran su propia contraparte. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha también había anhelado el puesto de hokage, pero nunca como su hija. En sus ojos podía ver la determinación que la embargaba.

— ¡Yo voy! — exclamó Bolt para salvar a Sarada de una interminable entrevista. Era obvio que ella recibiría atención por su deseo, pero no era como si Sarada quisiera atraer el interés de cualquiera; sólo había sido sincera. — Mi nombre es Bolt Uzumaki y quiero ser ninja para… para comprarme todo lo que yo quiera sin pedirle nada a mi padre o a mi madre. Si gano dinero, entonces podré comprar todo el natto que pueda, dattebasa. ¡Compraré todo lo que hay en Waraziya natto! Lo que no me gusta hacer es comer frijoles, odio los frijoles. — parloteó Bolt entre pequeñas risas. — Mamá dice que me hace bien comer frijoles, pero yo los odio y papá dice que mientras coma algo, todo está bien. A veces papá es bueno, pero otras veces me desespera porque no juega conmigo y sólo habla de Konoha esto, Konoha lo otro… detesto que sea hokage.

— ¿Tú-tú no deseas ser hokage? — preguntó Konohamaru cada vez más sorprendido por sus alumnos.

— No, por supuesto que no, 'ttebasa. ¿Por qué querría serlo? Se la pasan encerrados en sus oficinas y no hacen más que firmar hojas. ¡Qué aburrido!

— Me-mejor pasamos a ti, el que queda. — dijo Konohamaru sintiendo cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. En verdad esos genin eran mucho más de lo que esperaba. No entendía el porqué de sus actitudes y no estaba seguro de querer descubrirlas.

Si bien los deseos de Sarada superaban los pensamientos de cualquiera de la aldea, los de Bolt eran demasiado patéticos incluso para él. El mundo de Naruto también lo regía, en su mayoría, su estómago, pero nunca lo escuchó decir una tontería semejante. Ni siquiera Chōji había deseado ser ninja para comer tanto.

Sólo esperaba que los deseos de Yūyin fueran un poco más normales o en definitiva renunciaría al equipo siete.

— Soy Yūyin Kurogachi, hijo de Hideo Kurogachi y Akari Kurogachi, los últimos Kurogachi de nuestro clan. Mi sueño es convertirme en un buen ninja como mi padre y responder con creces a la aldea de la Hoja por permitirnos estar aquí. Por supuesto, responderé a los mandatos de cualquier hokage… tampoco aspiro a ser hokage, por si quiere saberlo, Konohamaru-sensei, pero no es porque me parezca aburrido, sino porque prefiero ser guiado a guiar.

Konohamaru asintió un poco más relajado. Podía decir que ese chico era demasiado agradecido y noble, no recordaba haber conocido a alguien con ese carácter. No parecía tener la rebeldía de Sarada y Bolt, pero era eso lo que equilibraba al equipo. Menos mal, había alguien así en el grupo.

— Ustedes son muy interesantes, chicos. — dijo con honestidad y algo de arrepentimiento. — Me sorprendieron los tres, por lo que no creo necesaria la prueba que regularmente se les hace a cada equipo de genin. Sin embargo, me parece pertinente para sus sueños que comencemos a entrenar lo más rápido posible. Esta tarde estoy algo aturdido, así que empezaremos mañana a primera hora; prometo no llegar tarde esta vez. Y… — humedeció sus labios antes de pasar su mirada por cada uno de sus alumnos. — Les prometo que no permitiré que abandonen sus sueños, tienen mi apoyo para ser hokage, comprar todo lo que hay en Waraziya natto y ser un ninja excepcional.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Algo tarde, sí, pero hoy sí fue por amor al fandom, lo juro. Pueden pasarse al drabble que hice o al OS SuiKarin. **

**Ahora, sí, regresaron las discusiones entre Sakura y Sasuke, quisiera desear no ponerlas, pero son muy importantes para el fanfic. Lo siento si eso les duele, créanme que me sucede lo mismo. Pero ahora Sakura supo detenerse, ¿no? **

**Y, bueno, les juro que nada del fanfic está basado en el Gaiden o en Boruto. Sé que esto suena muy extraño, pero ya se suponía antes que Konohamaru fuese el maestro de Sarada y Bolt, así que... no es sorpresa, tampoco. Respecto a esto, qué sorpresa se ha llevado Konohamaru tras oír los deseos de sus alumnos. Eso le pasa por ser tan cerrado. Lo bueno es que los niños siempre cambian a todos, la esencia de un niño es lo más puro en el mundo. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	8. El sueño de Yūyin

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. **

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se comparta en otro lado.**

**Aviso: el fanfic se planeó desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron**

**en todos los Hiden, Boruto The Movie o Naruto Gaiden - sobre todo éste.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**8**

**El sueño de Y****ū****yin**

Naruto dejó escapar un respingo de desesperación. Llevaba ya tres horas frente a ese tablero de shoogi y no conseguía ganarle una sola partida al bastardo de su mejor amigo. Y lo peor de todo era que Sasuke no parecía esforzarse en lo absoluto cada vez que movía una de las piezas. Como si se burlara del tiempo que le tomaba a Naruto decidir qué estrategia utilizaría; de cualquier modo, Sasuke lo aplastaría sin gastar una gota de sudor.

Si no fuera porque estaba más taciturno de lo acostumbrado, Naruto pensaría que Sasuke gozaba cada quejido de él. Incluso, le sorprendía que lo hubiera tolerado durante tanto tiempo sin restregarle en la cara que no todo el tiempo uno podría disfrutar de ser hokage.

Naruto no se quejaba del puesto que tenía; era lo que había soñado desde que había aprendido a hablar. Empero, de vez en cuando le gustaba salir del despacho para visitar a los Uchiha y pasar un momento con el legendario equipo siete. Por lo regular, sólo se quedaba una hora u hora y media, pero ese día había encontrado a Sasuke mirando atentamente el tablero de shoogi. Naruto sabía que Shikamaru solía jugar con eso cuando niño y adolescente, mas desconocía que Sasuke tuviera el mismo gusto. Por esa razón, lo había retado a una partida, seguro de sus habilidades. Sasuke le respondió que no importaba qué puesto tuviera, siempre sería un perdedor.

Durante el inicio de la primera partida, Naruto había reído porque parecía que el juego se inclinaba a su favor. No contaba con que Sasuke lo hubiera planeado todo para comprender su patético modo de juego.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke ya se había deshecho de la mitad de las fichas de Naruto.

Por supuesto, el hokage no había hecho otra cosa a partir de ese momento además de quejarse por su mala suerte y afirmar que tarde o temprano lo vencería.

— ¡Eso fue trampa, dattebayo! — exclamó Naruto ante su décima derrota. — ¡Yo no lo vi!

— Y eso sólo es muestra de tu estupidez. — respondió Sasuke desviando la vista. — Desde casi el primer turno he dejado ver esa estrategia: esta partida me aburrió más que la anterior y eso ya era demasiado. — se mordió el labio sin que Naruto lo percibiera. Para Sasuke, había cosas más importantes que deseaba hablar con él. — Dejemos esto, Naruto.

— ¡De eso nada, 'ttebayo! — respondió Naruto acomodando las fichas en su lugar.

Sasuke no respondió. Era consciente de cuán extraño resultaba que le tuviera tanta paciencia a su mejor amigo, pero le agradecía su presencia. A pesar de saber que Sakura no había partido molesta con él, sentía que a cada discusión, algo se rompía entre ambos. Hasta ese momento, no se preguntó qué tan fuerte era su lazo, qué tanto podía estirarse sin romperse. Sólo el pensar en eso, le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

— ¡Teme! — le gritó Naruto para llamar su atención. Sasuke lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Qué te ocurre, Sasuke? Has estado muy raro el día de hoy.

El aludido volvió la mirada a la puerta de su casa. Quería hablarlo con él, contarle lo que le ocurría, pero tampoco era como si tuviera tanta urgencia como para soltar la lengua con tanta facilidad. No era ningún esposo quejumbroso y chillón. Y Naruto no era el amigo de copas cuyos consejos son dignos de grabarse en un libro de motivación.

— Hmph. — respondió con sequedad. — Nada que te importe, dobe.

— ¡Teme! — repitió Naruto ofendido. — Si no puedes controlar a tu hija, no es culpa mía.

— ¿Controlar a mi hija? — contestó Sasuke con una ladeada sonrisa. — Creí que era tu mocoso el que le daba dolores de cabeza a toda la aldea. Me parece que superó tu récord, incluso.

— ¡Bolt sólo es un poco hiperactivo, idiota! — exclamó Naruto. — Además, mi esposa no posee genes destructivos e impulsivos como los de Sakura-chan, así que Bolt no tiene de quién salir tan violento como Sarada.

— Me alegra mucho que Sakura no te haya aceptado, con tus genes basta para arruinar al hijo de un Hyuga.

— ¡Y bastan tus genes para arruinar a la hija de Sakura-chan, dattebayo! — respondió apretando los puños.

No vio venir el siguiente movimiento de Sasuke; sólo sintió cómo jalaban del cuello de su ropa con fiereza. Los ojos de su mejor amigo relampagueaban con peligro. No creyó que esa estúpida discusión – no muy diferente a las que siempre habían tenido – provocara que Sasuke se molestara de verdad.

— Vuelve a decir algo acerca de Sarada y te mato. — advirtió haciendo girar su sharingan mientras el rinnegan brillaba con más potencia.

— Sasuke, no quise ofenderte u ofenderla. — contestó Naruto con firmeza. — Creí que estábamos bromeando, no lo dije en serio. Ahora, suéltame y dime qué demonios te ocurre el día de hoy y no quiero mentiras, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke, tras unos segundos, recuperó el aplomo y soltó a su mejor amigo. Respiraba acompasadamente y sentía la furia correr por sus venas. Tal vez la discusión del día anterior lo había sensibilizado un poco. Fuera lo que fuera, no le convenía disputar con Sakura o también Naruto pagaría las consecuencias.

— Hmph, tú me provocaste. — dijo antes de ponerse de pie para introducirse a la cocina. Necesitaba un buen vaso de agua.

— ¡Espera, teme! — dijo Naruto siguiéndolo. — Soy tu mejor amigo, sé distinguir cuando algo anda mal y supongo qué es, pero no quiero adelantarme a las conclusiones. — le dijo mientras Sasuke se inclinaba frente al refrigerador para sacar el zumo de naranja que había preparado horas atrás para Sarada. Ella no había heredado el gusto por los tomates, pero sí la enloquecía cualquier cosa que tuviera naranja.

— Si ya lo sabes, no entiendo para qué quieres que yo te lo diga. — contestó Sasuke previo a beber el jugo directamente de la jarra.

— ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! Para confirmarlo y hablarlo contigo. Si es por otra discusión con Sakura-chan, será mejor que hable con ambos.

— No te metas en eso. — ordenó Sasuke regresando la jarra al refrigerador. — No es de tu incumbencia lo que suceda o no en mi matrimonio.

— Pero, Sasuke, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, dattebayo. Por supuesto que me va a importar cuánto daño se hagan con cada pelea y estoy harto de que me lo quieran ocultar como si yo fuera cualquier estúpido que no los conoce. — contestó con los puños apretados y la mirada cargada de vehemencia. — Así que no me vengas con ese tipo de cuentos baratos.

— Naruto, honestamente, todas las parejas discuten. — se defendió Sasuke recargándose sobre el frigorífico. — No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto mi situación con Sakura.

— ¡Sí! Todos discuten, pero ustedes se lastiman con eso y no me mientas, bastardo, porque sabes que tengo razón. No por nada estás más frío que como acostumbras. — advirtió Naruto señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de inconformidad y giró el rostro con un ligero mohín marcando su molestia. Detestaba que Naruto fuera demasiado estúpido para unas cosas – como el shoogi – y muy observador para otras. Detestaba ser para Naruto tan transparente como un vaso de agua. Y detestaba que conociera su matrimonio tan bien.

Él había utilizado la frase: "otra discusión" al referirse de su relación con Sakura, como si de verdad éstas ocurrieran con una inmensa frecuencia. Y si así fuera, creía que lo escondían bastante bien pues en esas ocasiones, procuraban no salir a las calles de Konoha para evitar que alguien notara la tensión entre ambos. Solían utilizar la recámara como cuadrilátero de disputas, así que tampoco podrían salir sus palabras de la casa. Era imposible que Naruto lo supiera con tanta facilidad, como si en la cara de Sasuke estuvieran grabadas como tatuajes las discusiones que había tenido con Sakura.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? A ella no le gusta la manera en la que educo a Sarada porque dice que la tengo "mimada". Sólo apoyo las dotes que tiene mi hija, no tengo la culpa de que su carácter sea igual de explosivo que el de su madre. — dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y con la mirada fija en uno de los cuadros familiares que Sakura había colgado tras el cumpleaños número diez de Sarada.

— Sasuke, entiendo tu punto de vista y comprendo por qué lo haces, pero tal vez lo que Sakura quiere decir es que no siempre es bueno sólo premiar a los hijos. — le dijo Naruto armándose de valor para decirle la verdad de todo ese asunto. — Si las discusiones se generan, no sólo es culpa de Sakura-chan. Lo sabes muy bien: para que una guerra comience, ambas partes deben desearlo…

— ¿Estás diciendo que a nosotros nos gusta discutir, imbécil? — siseó Sasuke con los dientes apretados y fulminándolo con sus ojos. — ¡Por supuesto que no, carajo! — exclamó estrellando su puño en la mesita que tenía a su derecha.

Naruto se sobresaltó tanto por su volumen como por su golpe. Pocas veces lo había visto así de desesperado. Sus ojos se agrandaron con demencia mientras que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez; sabía que estaba conteniendo su furia. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaba.

— Sasuke, tienes que tranquilizarte, dattebayo. — dijo Naruto a pesar de saber que eso sólo enfadaría más a su amigo. Sin embargo, contaba con el suficiente poder como para retenerlo en caso de que quisiera cometer alguna imprudencia. — Entre más dejes que el odio te consuma, más te alejarás de nosotros y más lastimarás a los que más quieres. Piensa, por favor, piensa, que sólo te estás dañando y con eso, dañas a Sakura-chan y a Sarada. ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en eso?

— ¿En qué? — preguntó Sasuke con la voz ronca a causa del enojo.

— Sarada. Es su hija y entiende muy bien cuando las cosas a su alrededor van mal, así que le duele saberlos mal. Y tarde o temprano, eso le terminará afectando no sólo en el éxito de sus misiones, sino en su personalidad. Sasuke, una persona adolorida busca refugio en cualquier cosa; no quiero ni pensar dónde podría encontrarlo tu hija.

Sasuke relajó su postura ante ese comentario. Ciertamente, no se había detenido a pensar cómo le afectaría a Sarada el hecho de escuchar a sus padres discutir dos veces por semana; seguramente la estaría pasando muy mal.

Idiota. Todos esos años había creído que sólo había hecho lo correcto por y para ella, cuando sólo la había lastimado con el entorno que la rodeaba. Aún creía que él tenía razón sobre Sakura, pero también entendía el punto de Naruto. Pocas veces era Sakura quien comenzaba con las disputas, pero Sasuke las iniciaba con el pretexto de hacerla entrar en razón. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Sakura quisiera defenderse, desencadenaba la laguna de errores que caían directamente sobre los hombros de Sarada.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Si estás ahí, quiero que salgas de inmediato! — gritó la voz de Shikamaru desde el exterior de la casa de los Uchiha. — Sé que es demasiado problemático, pero no pienso arreglar los asuntos del hokage.

— ¡Rayos! Me encontró. — farfulló Naruto descomponiendo su máscara de seriedad por una mucho más infantil.

Sasuke no cambió de expresión. Prefirió hundirse en las palabras de Naruto y recriminarse por ello, como si aquello pudiera arreglar todo el daño que ya le había ocasionado a su hija.

Quiso golpear nuevamente aquel mueble, pero en ese momento, Naruto le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho a manera de despedida. Sasuke alzó la mirada para mirar la expresión de Naruto. Ese desgraciado tenía la capacidad de ser feliz en cualquier situación. Tal vez la había adquirido por la soledad en la que lo sumergieron cuando niño. De cualquier manera, le agradecía ser su amigo a pesar de todo.

— Aún están a tiempo, Sasuke-teme. Sakura-chan te ama muchísimo, estoy seguro que comprenderá la situación una vez se la plantees, 'ttebayo. — le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke no sonrió. Simplemente, hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que lo había escuchado.

Oyó la puerta principal cerrarse. Enseguida, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre uno de los cojines que rodeaban la mesa y enterró la cabeza en sus manos. Sólo esperaba que el daño hecho a Sarada pudiera repararse de alguna forma. Sabía my bien que una vez un Uchiha era lastimado, pocas veces volvía a ser lo de antes.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, más creía que Sarada era candidata a la Maldición de Odio.

* * *

Konohamaru cruzó sus antebrazos frente a su rostro para cubrirse del humo que soltaba la enorme bola de fuego que Sarada había lanzado hacia un par de troncos donde él había estado un momento atrás. Había que aceptar que esos niños eran muy rápidos.

Escuchó cómo se rompía uno de los hilos transparentes que Bolt había colocado para su trampa y saltó de inmediato hacia el árbol frente a él. Su trabajo era bueno en equipo, pero no lo suficiente.

— Maldición. — farfulló cuando sintió bajo sus pies una masa negra que lo aprisionó a la rama. Eso lo había colocado Yūyin. Todo ese plan sólo había sido una guía para atraparlo.

En verdad eran bastante buenos como equipo. Sin embargo, eso él ya lo había descubierto desde hacía varios minutos, por lo que no caería en un truco tan barato.

Justo cuando una enorme red lo iba a envolver, Konohamaru desapareció bajo una nube de humo.

Los tres genin que aguardaban en un árbol vecino, apretaron los dientes al identificar la técnica de su maestro: kage bushin.

— Demonios. — farfulló Bolt. — Cuando lo tengamos frente a nosotros, Sarada, lo tomarás de los brazos y yo lo golpearé, dattebasa.

— El equipo es de tres, idiota. — contestó Sarada activando su sharingan para buscar a su sensei.

— Entonces que Yūyin lo tome de los pies y listo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— En realidad — dijo Yūyin ubicando su objetivo y sacando un kunai. — no creo que el número sea lo importante, Bolt-kun, sino las técnicas.

— ¡Este a las dos en punto! — gritó Sarada antes de saltar hacia esa dirección.

— ¡Eh, Sarada! ¡Espera, 'ttebasa! — respondió Bolt siguiéndola.

Yūyin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Sarada. En cinco años, se había convertido en una gran ninja digna de admirar. No sólo sus jutsu de fuego eran bastante buenos, sino que su inteligencia y habilidad de estrategia bastaban para sorprender a un jounin.

A pesar de que ella no había permitido que fueran amigos, para él representaba una persona a la que debía proteger y cuidar como si se tratara de su única amiga. No obstante, Bolt sí había aceptado su relación y aunque no lo consideraba su mejor amigo, le tenía un enorme aprecio.

Sin perder más tiempo, saltó para seguir a sus amigos.

Empero, apenas pisó el lugar que Sarada había señalado, sus ojos percibieron la trampa de Konohamaru: el sujeto que Sarada había seguido – y que, en un principio él también había visto – no era más que un genjutsu. La criatura que iban a capturar era un inocente conejo.

— ¡Deténganse! — les gritó mientras Bolt dejaba caer una red y Sarada hacía un par de sellos con las manos.

Yūyin se mordió el labio antes de arrojar unos metros de hilo transparente hacia el aparente Konohamaru y arrastrarlo fuera de la trampa de Sarada y Bolt. Apenas escuchó los gritos de molestia de sus compañeros mientras jalaba al conejo hacia sus brazos.

Por supuesto, lo que veían Bolt y Sarada era a Yūyin salvando a un Konohamaru bastante débil y escuálido. A pesar del sharingan de Sarada, no podía ver lo mismo que Yūyin. Mientras ella sólo identificaba los clones de un ninja verdadero, Yūyin podía ver el verdadero cuerpo de cualquier cosa. A diferencia del byakugan, no podía ver el flujo de chakra. Simplemente, distinguía la realidad en cualquier objeto. Además, su visión perfecta sólo funcionaba cuando se encontraba a una distancia corta pues a pesar de que no conseguía "desactivar" ese poder, funcionaba a base de chakra y Yūyin aún no poseía el suficiente como para distinguirlos desde un trecho más amplio.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Yūyin-doji[1]?! — le gritó Bolt desesperado.

— Él no es Konohamaru-sensei. — respondió el aludido acariciando el lomo del conejo, quien se removía asustado entre el hilo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, imbécil?

— Para, Bolt, Yūyin puede identificar el cuerpo real mejor que yo. Será mejor que sigamos buscando a Konohamaru-sensei. — respondió Sarada saltando para colocarse a un lado de Yūyin. — No debe estar muy lejos.

— ¡Ahora sí lo mataré, dattebasa! — exclamó Bolt caminando despreocupadamente por el césped a sus pies.

— ¡No pases por ahí, idiota! — gritó Sarada antes que su compañero activara una de sus trampas, provocando así que una decena de kunai se dirigieran a él.

Bolt, temeroso, se quedó quiero, mirando con terror las puntas de las armas. Sarada abrió la pequeña bolsa que tenía sobre su pierna para sacar una shuriken y desviar el ataque, mas Yūyin se colocó frente a ella para protegerla.

Su padre le había insistido en no usar los jutsu que le había enseñado durante años pues el poco control de chakra que poseía no le permitiría realizar más que un ataque y eso lo convertiría en un inútil durante las misiones que le otorgaran. Sin embargo, Yūyin se dijo que aquello sólo era parte de un entrenamiento, así que podría debilitarse cuanto quisiera. Lo esencial era evitar que sus compañeros salieran heridos.

No era que desconfiara de la habilidad de Sarada, sino que sabía que existía la posibilidad de que tan siquiera dos kunai se incrustaran en el cuerpo de Bolt.

Ante los ojos asombrados de Sarada, Yūyin realizó varios sellos con las manos antes de extender su brazo derecho e iluminar los dos rombos que tenía su palma. De esas figuras, salió un lazo grueso completamente negro que se extendió una vez colocado sobre la cabeza de Bolt y formó un rombo capaz de repeler los kunai con un sórdido golpe.

Debajo de ese rombo negro, Bolt escuchó los kunai rebotar como un sonido amortiguado. No imaginaba de dónde provenía aquel escudo, pero agradeció que así fuera.

Las armas de Sarada cayeron a un lado de Bolt sin la potencia con las que habían sido preparadas con anterioridad. Unos segundos más tarde, el enorme rombo que lo protegía se fue extinguiendo. De esta manera, Bolt pudo ver a Yūyin aún con el brazo derecho estirado, aunque con el rostro pálido y la respiración entrecortada. Ésa había sido su única oportunidad para utilizar alguno de sus ninjutsu. Por lo regular, cuando funcionaban, utilizaba más chakra del necesario, lo que ocasionaba que se debilitara con más rapidez.

— Estás a salvo. — dijo Yūyin mirándolo con una débil sonrisa. — Me alegra, Bolt-doji.

Un momento después, perdió la consciencia. Afortunadamente, Sarada consiguió pasarle un brazo por la cintura para evitar que cayera de la rama. Mientras tanto, Konohamaru aterrizó a un lado de Bolt sin dejar de mirar con asombro a Yūyin.

Entendía muy bien por qué ese genin se había desmayado: la técnica que acababa de usar era de un nivel alto, tanto como el de un jounin. Le sorprendía que él pudiera utilizarlo. No quería decir que desmeritaba su talento; había demostrado ser bastante rápido y poseer un taijutsu increíble, pero cuando le preguntó qué tipo de ninjutsu usaba, había preferido reservar esa respuesta. Konohamaru creyó que se debía a los secretos que el clan Kurogachi – o lo que quedaba de él – se encontraban en los ninjutsu que poseían.

No obstante, lo menos que esperaba era que tuviera tanto chakra en él. Desde que Naruto tenía su edad, nadie había conocido a otro genin con una reserva de chakra tan inmensa. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el niño todavía no podía controlar muy bien lo que salía de las palmas de sus manos. Tendría que entrenar más duro que Sarada y Bolt para controlar el flujo de su chakra; podría morir en cualquier combate si seguía fallando de ese modo.

— Konohamaru-sensei, Yūyin necesita descansar. — dijo Sarada bajando del árbol con su compañero en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo si sabía que esto le pasaría, 'ttebasa? — preguntó Bolt acercándose a ella para ayudarla a colocar a Yūyin sobre el césped.

— Eres su compañero, Bolt. — contestó Konohamaru hincándose a un lado de Yūyin para revisarle el pulso.

— ¿Necesita ir al hospital?

— Nada de eso. En efecto, sólo debe descansar. Había escuchado que controlar el elemento oscuridad era difícil, por eso no creí que Yūyin pudiera utilizar jutsu tan grandes como éste. Manejó una gran cantidad de chakra para ese ninjutsu; dejémosle dormir.

— Pero sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo. No debería arriesgar así su integridad sólo por mí. Ni siquiera somos tan buenos amigos. — insistió cruzándose de brazos. — Es demasiado noble.

— Lo sé. — contestó su maestro. — Aunque creo que para Yūyin es más importante cuidar de sus amigos que de sí mismo, a pesar de que ustedes sólo son sus compañeros. Me parece que lo que él quiere es que lo acepten tal y como es, quiere encajar en el equipo y no ser sólo el otro integrante del equipo formado por los hijos de los legendarios miembros del equipo siete. Busca su propio lugar; no por la fama, sino por su amistad.

— Yūyin… — susurró Sarada comprendiéndolo.

Después de todo, parecía que él no era tan diferente a ella. Así como Yūyin, Sarada quería eliminar la etiqueta impuesta sobre sí. Así como Yūyin, quería demostrar que no sólo era la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha. Así como Yūyin, buscaba su propio lugar. Ésa era la razón por la que añoraba ser hokage, para demostrar que ella no era sólo un apellido, que ser Sarada tenía un significado más allá de lo que todos pensaban.

Y Yūyin quería demostrar que estaba a su altura, que podía apoyarla sin necesidad de temerle o envidiarla. Quería demostrar que no le importaba quiénes fueran ellos, él sólo deseaba su aceptación. Si una ventaja tenía el no haber crecido con las historias de la cuarta guerra ninja, ésa era el tratar a todos por igual. Yūyin anhelaba su amistad porque se sentía solo, porque le temía al rechazo. Y a pesar de que Sarada lo había rechazado durante cinco años, se había colocado frente a ella para protegerla como si de verdad lo mereciera. Y a pesar de que Bolt más bien lo ignoraba porque nunca seguía sus travesuras, había dado la mitad de su chakra para salvarlo. La única razón de aquellos actos era demostrar que no le importaba que ellos no lo consideraran su amigo pues a su parecer, tanto Sarada como Bolt eran personas sumamente importantes en su vida.

Vio en el torso de Yūyin el ritmo de su respiración relajada. Ahora sólo estaba dormido. Sobre su frente caía un mechón de su cabello azul claro, dándole un aspecto más infantil. Empero, contrario a lo que sucedía con muchas personas, él mantenía la expresión noble que siempre lo acompañaba.

Sarada se sentía estúpida por haber dudado en algún momento de él. No debió juzgarlo con tanta vehemencia durante esos años; el hecho de no haber crecido en Konoha no significaba que añorara los secretos de los Uchiha. El desquicio que sentía su madre por cuidar del clan, había llevado a Sarada a perder valioso tiempo con una persona tan sensible como Yūyin.

— ¿Qué haces, Sarada? — le preguntó Bolt una vez la vio arrodillarse al otro lado de Yūyin y sacar una píldora de su bolsa.

— Necesitará esto cuando despierte. Le dará fuerzas para continuar con el entrenamiento tan siquiera por media hora. — contestó ella jugando con la pequeña pelotita sobre sus manos.

— También tendrá frío. — dijo Bolt quitándose la chamarra para cubrir con ésta el torso de Yūyin.

Konohamaru les sonrió. Tal vez tuvieran algunas disputas, pero estaba seguro de que ese equipo sería bastante bueno para las misiones que Naruto les impondría a partir de la semana siguiente. Aún tenía mucho que trabajar con cada uno de sus alumnos, mas al menos confiaba que si seguían trabajando en equipo, protegiéndose los unos a los otros, nada malo podría pasarles.

* * *

[1] Según una página en internet, _doji_ significa "estúpido/distraído" en japonés.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Ayer mi computadora se puso loca y pasamos la tarde tratando de repararla, pero llegó papá, súper todo, y no sé qué le movió. Creo que eran virus... je,je. En fin, no supe cómo avisar que me retrasaría un día con la actualización. Y hoy mi hermano me pidió que viera Under the dome con él y no pude resistirme; adoro a mi hermanito. **

**Total, no creo que valgan las explicaciones. Aquí está el capítulo. **

**Sinceramente, las escenas del shoogi no me las imaginé así, pero me gustó el resultado más de lo que había en mi cabeza. Quise sacar en una corta expresión el Hulk que hay en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Creo que ha quedado claro que defiende a Sarada más que a cualquier cosa, aunque por lo menos ya se percató del daño que le han estado haciendo. ¡Ya era hora! **

**Ahora, algunas de ustedes todavía no quieren a Yuyin a pesar de que es un pan de Dios... sí, yo entiendo que eso sólo lo hace más sospechoso... Igual les dejé más azúcar de mi niño de la oscuridad. Es muy gentil... demasiado. Bueno, ya veré si siguen desconfiando de él o qué. **

**Espero que no tenga inconvenientes la próxima semana, pero de no ser así, nos leemos el jueves. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mil gracias por el apoyo. **

**Andreea. **


	9. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se comparta en otro lado.**

**Aviso: el fanfic se planeó desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron **

**en todos los Hiden, Boruto The Movie o Naruto Gaiden - sobre todo éste. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**9**

**Reconciliación**

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la Hoja a paso lento y con la mirada agachada. No había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Sasuke antes de que ella saliera en la misión. Detestaba discutir con él pues sabía que aunque se volvían a abrazar, estaban tensando bastante su relación. No dudaba de su amor, no creía que pudiera extinguirse: ya habían pasado por mil crisis en su adolescencia; sus problemas maritales no representaban una verdadera amenaza para su relación. O eso le gustaba pensar.

Colocó su mano derecha a modo de visera para cubrir su rostro del sol. Habría preferido regresar un poco más tarde, cuando la luna ya alumbrara las calles. Prefería tener el pretexto de la hora para evitar a Naruto, el hokage, y llegar directamente a su casa para ver a su familia. La ponía nerviosa el no ver a Sasuke y a Sarada.

Inconscientemente, llevó las manos al cuello para sentir la cadena que sostenía el cuarzo rosado donde contenía la sangre del clan Uchiha. Sólo esa piedra podía mantenerla tranquila tan siquiera por un momento.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó Ino a sus espaldas. La aludida se detuvo para girar el rostro y mirar a su mejor amiga. — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Hace una hora. Vengo de la torre del hokage. — contestó Sakura señalando con una cabezada al edificio más alto de Konoha.

De inmediato, se vio aprisionada por los brazos de Ino. Sakura sonrió antes de responderle el gesto. No importaba cuántos años pasaran y cuántos problemas hayan tenido, siempre sería su mejor amiga.

— Te extrañé, boba. — le dijo Ino después de soltarla.

—Y yo a ti, Ino.

— ¿Sabías que hace poco abrieron una sex-shop en Konoha? — preguntó Ino pasándole un brazo por los hombros, desconcertando a Sakura. — Temari ya fue y me dijo que es lo mejor que puede existir en el mundo.

Sakura la miró asombrada. No le parecía extraño que Ino hablara tan abiertamente de sexo; después de todo, se había casado con Sai y él tampoco podía entender bajo qué contexto debía hablar en voz alta sobre sexo. Sin embargo, lo que le asombraba era que en un lugar en el cual los niños se metían a cualquier puerta abierta, hubieran permitido un negocio como lo es una tienda sexual. No entendía qué mujer sería capaz de hacerlo.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, por supuesto! — exclamó Ino al escuchar la pregunta de Sakura. — Sólo a ella se le podría haber ocurrido.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Pero eso es una locura! — respondió Sakura. — ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo pudo ella…?

— ¡Vamos, frente de marquesina, no te hagas la inocente! Todas las mujeres en Konoha – y nuestros maridos – necesitábamos con urgencia una tienda donde encontráramos lo más adecuado para nuestros actos sexuales. ¿Sasuke-kun nunca te lo ha dicho?

— No. — respondió tajantemente.

— Pues te ha mentido; incluso los hombres piensan en eso. — espetó Ino. — Anda, ustedes los Uchiha son tan estirados que seguramente ya olvidaron lo que es la diversión. Acompáñame, seguramente te gustará lo que verás. — le dijo jalándola del brazo.

Sakura quiso alegar que su familia la esperaba, pero Ino de inmediato empezó a parlotear acerca de las maravillas que había encontrado en ese lugar. Sakura hubiera preferido no conocer los detalles, mas con una amiga como Ino, era imposible. Sai le agradaba, era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no estaba interesada en las expresiones que soltaba cada vez que Ino se compraba un disfraz diferente.

— En Suna también hay una, pero Gaara no lo sabe, así que no le digas. — continuó Ino. — Sin embargo, creo que la de Konoha está más surtida. Dime, Sakura, ¿qué gustos tiene Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato, negándose a hablar de su vida sexual en plena calle. Desvió el rostro mientras era empujada a una angosta calle que pocas veces había recorrido. Era un lugar en el que no había nada de interés; sólo un par de casas y una tienda de detergentes baratos que sobrevivía por milagros.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe. — respondió en un murmuro. — Ino, de verdad, no creo que sea el momento para esto. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y…

— ¿Volvieron a discutir? — preguntó Ino deteniéndose en seco, a mitad de la calle.

Giró el rostro para mirarla con fijeza: Sakura se veía agotada y a decir verdad, algo delgada. Seguramente no comía bien por el estrés provocado por su familia. Ino no culpaba a Sasuke, él tampoco lucía maravilloso; pero sí consideraba que ambos debían madurar. No tenían ni la edad ni las excusas para lastimarse de esa manera. Las discusiones no eran algo anormal en un matrimonio, mas tampoco eran sanas cuando se excedían de una vez por mes.

— N-no. — mintió Sakura aún con el rubor en sus mejillas y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Sakura, no puedes engañarme y lo sabes. Mira, entiendo que no es nada sencillo tu matrimonio, pero no por eso debes encerrarte en él. Las personas necesitan hablar, es un requerimiento para desestresarse…

— Deberías dejar de leer los libros de Sai. — la interrumpió con el entrecejo fruncido. — Para los Uchiha no existe eso. — dijo con firmeza, alzando la mirada. — No podemos ventilar nuestros problemas como si fuéramos cualquier familia. Tengo un prestigio que cuidar. Lo siento, Ino, pero no puedo acompañarte a esa tienda, así que salúdame a Tsunade-shizou, ¿quieres? — se despidió antes de darse la vuelta.

Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse de frente con su maestra. Ella la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su abundante busto. Había escuchado las tonterías de su alumna preferida y estaba en total desacuerdo. No sabía qué demonios le había ocurrido a raíz de su matrimonio con Sasuke – quien, por cierto, nunca había sido el favorito de Tsunade – pero ya le estaba alterando la cabeza.

— Te hace falta más sexo. — le dijo con vehemencia. — Vendrás conmigo, quieras o no. Te daré el baby doll más sexy que tengo y con él te asegurarás de no volver a discutir con el pelagatos de tu marido. — ordenó jalándola de la muñeca hacia el interior de una puerta vieja de madera.

Sakura, esta vez, no puso resistencia: no quería hacer enojar a su maestra. A pesar de saber que había superado su fuerza, no le parecía sensato desatar una pelea sólo por el hecho de un pedazo de tela. Además, una parte de ella – que nunca confesaría en voz alta – ansiaba conocer la sex-shop que Ino le había descrito con tanta especialidad.

Enseguida de la puerta, había unas estrechas escaleras de un tono apagado que llevaban a un vestíbulo que contrastaba con la misma calle. Parecía que Tsunade sí había considerado a los niños traviesos cuando decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

En la pared, se encontraban algunos pósters de películas que seguramente Jiraiya habría amado y que formarían parte de la colección de Kakashi. Sakura prefirió no mirar demasiado a lo que había a su alrededor pues estaba segura de que pronto encontraría hasta calendarios de los ninjas de Konoha en prendas menores.

Tsunade la llevó de la muñeca hasta llegar a una enorme habitación repleta de artículos de diversos gustos. Sakura no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al permitir que sus ojos exploraran por aquellos rincones. Era consciente de que una Uchiha no debía estar ahí, pero también sabia que, como mujer casada y con una vida sexual activa, todas esas cosas le provocaban ansiedad.

— Los juguetes de pareja los tengo en un cuarenta por ciento de descuento y los individuales femeninos están al dos por uno. — dijo Tsunade al percatarse de las miradas de Sakura. — Lo que te imagines y lo que no, puedes encontrarlo en este lugar. Sin embargo, quiero comenzar con algo básico para ustedes dos.

Sakura no respondió. Simplemente, se dejó arrastrar hasta pasar por una puerta con un póster de Akatsuki – que más valía no describir – y entrar a un cuarto lleno de ropa femenina. Sakura escuchó un agudo grito de emoción por parte de Ino que le recordó que era ella la que le había insistido para ir a la tienda. No era de extrañar que se escabullera para llegar hasta ellas.

— Ésta, querida Sakura, es mi colección preferida. — le dijo Tsunade adelantándose para dar una vuelta con elegancia. — Son las prendas más caras, pero las más hermosas. Estoy segura que hasta una Uchiha como tú puede darse el lujo de tener uno de estos baby dolls.

Sakura agachó el rostro, avergonzada por sus palabras. No quería dar la impresión de creerse superior, mas le aterraba no ser lo que la familia de Sasuke hubiera querido para él. Era por eso que dedicaba su tiempo libre a estudiar acerca de los Uchiha y tratar de ser como ellos. Sabía que debía conservar su personalidad pues era eso lo que había conquistado a Sasuke, aunque eso contrastaba con las actitudes de un Uchiha.

Sasuke le había contado cuando eran novios, que su madre era muy cariñosa, pero discreta y era eso lo que Sakura quería ser. Empero, no encontraba la manera de ser ambas cosas. Sentía que una de ellas podría desplazar a otra y en consecuencia, confundir a su familia. Ya había ocurrido antes con los cuarzos y no creía que fuera adecuado que un miembro de la familia Uchiha se comportara de aquel modo.

Lo que ella no entendía era que Sasuke y Sarada deseaban únicamente a una mujer que los amara y demostrara su amor como ella lo deseara. Si quería ser discreta o abierta, no habría problema. Ambos necesitaban sentirse amados, al igual que ella necesitaba percibir su confianza. Sin que lo supieran, la familia Uchiha estaba decayendo por sus creencias y la falta de comunicación.

— Lo siento mucho, Tsunade-shizou. — le dijo Sakura sin levantar el mentón. — No fue eso lo que quise decir, estoy algo… estresada.

— Lo sé, Sakura, no te acongojes. — respondió Tsunade con un tono más relajado. — Es por eso que te traje aquí. Lo que les hace falta es un poco de diversión; necesitan recordarse por qué se enamoraron y deben reavivar su llama. Sarada lo necesita, ella también está sufriendo.

Sakura la miró con asombro. No era tonta, desde siempre había sabido el daño que le hacían a su hija cuando discutían, pero escucharlo en voz de su maestra la hacía sentir la peor madre de la historia. A pesar de que trataba de evitar los pleitos con Sasuke, pocas veces conseguía cortarlos antes de que se agravaran. Sabía bastante bien que eso lastimaba a Sarada de una manera irremediable, mas no encontraba cómo arreglarlo.

— Tsunade-shizou, deme lo que sea necesario, yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para recuperar la felicidad de mi familia. Le prometí a Sasuke-kun que lo haría feliz y eso es lo que haré de ahora en adelante. — aseguró apretando los puños con determinación.

— ¡Así se habla, frente de marquesina! — exclamó Ino desde atrás.

Tsunade sonrió. No le gustaba ver a Sakura tan pálida y alterada. Apenas podía recordar cómo lucía en el día de su boda: con una enorme sonrisa y la piel irradiándole alegría. Por otro lado, Sasuke no dejaba de removerse, en seña de nerviosismo. Ni siquiera Tsunade podía negar que Sasuke se veía guapísimo con su kimono y el hecho de que se pusiera impresionable sólo lo embellecía más. Sólo en ese día, Tsunade aceptó que ese hombre podría agradarle en algún momento.

Claro, nadie sabía que el matrimonio Uchiha sería el más complejo de toda la generación.

— En ese caso, te daré uno rojo; tradicional, sí, pero exótico. — respondió la quinta hokage metiéndose entre los armarios abiertos para buscar el perfecto. — Tu busto ha crecido, pero no podrá llenar las barbaridades que tengo aquí, así que debo encontrar uno que luzca todos tus atributos sin denigrar a ninguno. Te aseguro que cuando Sasuke te vea, querrá hacerte una docena de hijos. — afirmó lanzando varias prendas al suelo.

En cuanto Sakura vio lo delgadas que eran, volvió a ruborizarse. No era como si no tuviera baby dolls, pero tampoco pecaban de exhibicionistas. Tanto a Sasuke como a ella les gustaba el misterio y en ello estaba el desentrañar lo que había debajo de sus ropas. Evidentemente, aunque se conocieran a la perfección, sus actos sexuales nunca eran iguales. La única razón por la que se mantenía en la sex-shop era porque ya había hecho un compromiso con Tsunade y no podía fallarle.

Sólo quería encontrar una manera menos vergonzosa para presentarse ante Sasuke con esa lencería.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche y Sarada se despidió de sus padres para irse a dormir, Sakura se levantó de la mesa para lavar los platos. Sin embargo, Sasuke la detuvo de la muñeca sin presionarla con mucha fuerza. Sólo buscaba su mirada pues desde que había regresado, apenas le había dirigido un par de miradas y algunas frases cortas. Parecía que a pesar de no haber discutido, Sakura se sentía incómoda con su presencia.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura? — le preguntó sin rodeos.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco. No se atrevía a revelarle lo que había hecho antes de llegar a casa, cuántos modelos diferentes se había probado hasta conseguir el baby doll que convenciera a Tsunade y a Ino de que era el perfecto para su cuerpo. No sólo le daba vergüenza confesarlo, sino que temía porque a Sasuke le pareciera inadecuado.

— ¡Boberías! ¡Te comerá a besos! — dijo una voz en su interior, dándole ánimos para responderle la mirada.

— Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero… creo que preferiría hablarlo en nuestra recámara. — dijo tratando de que sonara neutral, mas sus nervios la traicionaron y provocaron un tono distorsionado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja sin comprender. No parecía enojada, pero tampoco feliz. Sus pupilas se movían constantemente a varias direcciones, evitando su rostro. Algo le decía a Sasuke que ella quería evadirlo a él.

— En ese caso, deja los platos ahí y vámonos a la cama. — contestó sin saber que su última frase despertó en Sakura los más dolorosos nervios en su vida.

Por supuesto que entendía lo que Sasuke quería decir: él no buscaba sexo, sino charla. Empero, las palabras de Ino y Tsunade no dejaron de resonar en la cabeza de Sakura como si se trataran de instrumentos de tortura.

Sasuke la soltó para encaminarse a las escaleras sin dedicarle una mirada más. Ese día, Sakura se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. No sólo por sus palabras tan cortantes, sino por su tono y sus rubores. Sasuke creía que el tiempo en el que Sakura se sonrojaba ante cada palabra suya había terminado desde los doce años. No entendía por qué demonios volvía a la misma manía; sólo lo inquietaba a sobremanera.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la habitación, encontró a Sasuke quitándose la playera para colocarse el pijama. No parecía haberse percatado en absoluto de las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura y eso la frustraba un tanto. Era mucho más sencillo seducirlo cuando él leía en sus ojos el deseo. Sin embargo, no habría manera de que él pudiera hacerlo cuando ella sólo tragaba saliva continuamente y trataba de desabotonar su vestido sin obtener ningún éxito.

Ante la torpeza de Sakura por desvestirse, Sasuke volteó a verla. Aún seguía parada delante de la puerta y lo miraba con el rostro más sonrojado que nunca. Sasuke sonrió; le recordaba a su primera noche juntos. Aquélla donde ambos cometieron estupideces por la inexperiencia, pero cuando ambos aprendieron a disfrutarse de mil maneras.

— ¿Ahora qué ocurre, Sakura? — preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

— Yo-yo… — tartamudeó ella antes de abandonar sus intentos por seducirlo. Él se burlaba de ella y eso no convertía la escena en algo sexy. Finalmente, dejó caer los brazos a los costados y se sentó en la cama para recargar los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos. — Soy torpe e inútil.

Sasuke no pudo evitar la risa. Pocas veces reía, sí, pero Sakura era la única persona – además de Naruto cuando cometía un error – que conseguía sacar de él un sonido así.

Se acomodó el pijama y caminó hasta llegar a su esposa para hincarse frente a ella. La miró divertido. Sakura mantenía un mohín en el rostro y las mejillas encendidas. A pesar de su edad, parecía tener sólo doce o trece años cuando mostraba esa expresión.

— ¿Acaso necesitas ayuda para desvestirte? — le preguntó sin afán seductor.

No obstante, los engranes en la mente de Sakura concluyeron que aquella propuesta podría utilizarla para seducirlo. Tal vez no fuera el plan que había tramado con Tsunade e Ino, mas podría funcionar.

Miró a Sasuke con tristeza fingida y asintió. Él negó con la cabeza mientras alargaba sus manos para desabotonar la blusa de Sakura. Después de tantos años de verla desnuda, era bastante fuerte como para desnudarla sin querer poseerla en ese instante. Sakura seguramente estaba cansada y sólo se sentía nerviosa porque también sabría que debían hablar de un tema delicado como era Sarada. Sasuke sospechaba, mientras descubría la piel de Sakura, que ella sólo temía que volvieran a discutir y con ello, herir a su hija.

Sus ojos ignoraron el hecho de que por más que desabotonara la blusa, aún había una prenda más por quitar. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo la abordaría para hablar de Sarada.

Una vez terminó con los botones, alzó la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Sakura. En ese momento, descubrió la sorpresa en ella. Sakura no podía creer que Sasuke fuera tan frío que incluso ignorara la fina tela que envolvía su busto y el pequeño agujero en forma de rombo que señalaba su ombligo. No le cabía en la cabeza que él ni siquiera advirtiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sasuke confundido.

— No me miraste. — lo acusó ella, poniéndose de pie con indignación.

— Te estoy mirando. — respondió él todavía sin comprenderla.

— ¡No! ¡No lo estás haciendo! ¿En qué piensas que te tiene tan concentrado? — preguntó cruzando los brazos.

— En Sarada, igual que tú.

Sakura abrió los ojos aún más asombrada. A pesar de que deseaba arreglar las cosas con Sasuke para evitarle más dolor a Sarada, en su mente no pasaba Sarada. Nunca lo hacía cuando deseaba a Sasuke. Lo que le frustraba de verdad era que Sasuke empezara a obsesionarse con Sarada a tal grado que ignorara la prenda más cara de Senju's shop y con la cual, hasta Sakura sentía que tenía las medidas perfectas en su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sasuke de nuevo.

No le gustaba la manera en la que Sakura lo observaba, como si de nuevo hubiera cometido un error. Él sólo deseaba hablar acerca del daño que le habían provocado a Sarada y el cómo lo detendrían. De esa manera no sólo solucionarían los problemas de Sarada, sino que volverían a ser la familia feliz que siempre desearon y que únicamente consiguieron hasta que Sarada cumplió los siete años.

— Yo no estoy pensando en Sarada. — respondió Sakura previo a dejar que su blusa resbalara por sus hombros para que Sasuke por fin se percatara de qué era esa prenda roja y delgada que Sakura llevaba.

Cuando Sasuke advirtió lo que era, y una vez Sakura se deshizo rápidamente de su pantalón corto, frunció el entrecejo. No podría creer que Sakura fuera tan insensata como para querer seducirlo en plena crisis. Le hacía creer que a ella no le importaba nada más que el placer propio.

Sin importar lo bella que lucía y lo atractivo que se veía su abdomen, lo único que provocó en Sasuke fue repulsión. Repulsión no por su cuerpo, sino por el tipo de mujer que demostraba ser, o que él veía. Ella apenas había conversado con Sarada a pesar de no haberla visto en dos semanas. No le había preguntado nada acerca de sus entrenamientos o de la razón por la que tenía un pequeño raspón en la mejilla. Simplemente, se había dedicado a curarla con su ninjutsu médico y a preguntarle por Bolt, olvidándose por completo del tercer integrante del equipo siete. Después de ver el verdadero interés de Sakura, Sasuke concluyó que, por lo menos esa noche, a Sakura no le importaba lo que sucediera con Sarada.

— Excelente, Sakura. — la felicitó con sarcasmo. — Conseguiste una buena prenda en una tienda barata. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Lo que no has conseguido es sanar a Sarada, aunque parece que te importan más unas cuantas caricias, ¿verdad? Bien, quieres sexo, sexo tendrás, pero no quiero hablar contigo hasta que no te arregles con Sarada. — dijo quitándose con fiereza la camisa del pijama.

Sakura cambió su expresión en un segundo. Sasuke estaba malinterpretando todo. Lo que él creía estaba completamente errado: por supuesto que ella quería arreglar las cosas con Sarada, pero asumía que el primer paso era evitar cualquier discusión con Sasuke y recordarle por qué se querían tanto. Le había parecido que el modo más romántico de hacerlo era una seducción mutua llena de risas y diversión; para nada había esperado un arrebato de enojo por parte de Sasuke.

— Detente. — ordenó al mirar cómo Sasuke se bajaba los pantalones junto con los bóxers. — No quiero que hagas esto, no quiero esto. — dijo con la mayor vehemencia que le era posible.

Le dolía en el alma ver de esa manera a Sasuke. Sabía que él también estaba herido, lo demostraba de esa forma. Al ser personas diferentes, evidentemente tenían pensamientos distintos. Aun cuando se amaran, no siempre iban a concordar en todo.

— Por favor, no te acerques. — suplicó una vez Sasuke se paró frente a ella con la mirada destrozada.

— Tú quieres sexo, ¿no es así? — preguntó él sin atreverse a mirarla, pero con ambas manos en los tirantes del baby doll de Sakura. — ¿No fue por eso que tardaste tanto en llegar a casa? ¿Para buscar este estúpido conjunto? — Sakura abrió la boca para responderle, pero Sasuke continuó. — ¡Naruto me dijo que ya estabas en la aldea, Sakura! — gritó. — Llegaste tres horas antes de aparecerte en tu casa, ¡¿y por qué?! ¡¿Para comprarte esta tontería?!

— ¡Mi intención es arreglar las cosas contigo, Sasuke-kun! — contestó Sakura deshaciéndose del contacto de su marido. — ¡Yo no quiero gloria ni mucho menos sólo deseo sexo! ¡Yo te quiero a ti y quiero dejar de discutir contigo por lo menos una semana! ¡¿Tan difícil es aceptarlo?!

— Ah, ¿y piensas solucionarlo en un acto donde lo que menos se hace es hablar? ¡Muy lista, Sakura! — ironizó Sasuke haciendo un ademán de desesperación. — Lo que debemos hacer es hablar, Sakura.

— ¡¿Y qué te parece que estamos haciendo?! ¡Seguimos discutiendo!

— ¡Eso es porque tú así lo quieres! — espetó él tomándola por los hombros. — ¡Sólo estamos lastimando a Sarada! ¡¿Por qué no puedes verlo?! ¡¿Acaso de verdad no te interesa tu propia sangre?!

Sakura lo miró con odio acumulado. Ésa era la blasfemia más terrible que había dicho en toda su vida. Lo único que ella hacía era buscar la felicidad de su familia. Incluso, desde antes de que Sarada naciera, ella habría dado sin rechistar su vida por la felicidad de Sasuke y él lo sabía.

— Tú no sabes nada, Sasuke-kun. — le dijo en un tono más bajo. — Parece que ya olvidaste todo lo que he hecho por ti. ¡Yo hubiera dado todo por ti! ¡Es obvio que lo mismo haría por Sarada!

— ¡¿Eso qué quiere decir?! ¡¿Darías tu cuerpo por ello?! ¡Qué tontería! — respondió Sasuke mientras Sakura volvía a deshacerse de su agarre. — Sí, por supuesto que recuerdo "todo" lo que hiciste por mí. ¡Una y mil veces te humillaste por obtener mi amor! ¡Ahora lo tienes y sólo lo usas para tu conveniencia! ¡¿Eso es lo que siempre quisiste?!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo te amo! — recalcó Sakura acercándose a su rostro para mostrar la firmeza de sus palabras. — ¡Por eso compré esta cosa! ¡Para que a ti te gustara! ¡Para que tú me lo arrancaras y…! — se detuvo al sentir cómo la tela de su baby doll se desgarraba ante el rudo contacto de las manos de Sasuke asiéndose a él.

De inmediato, el regalo de Tsunade yacía hecho trizas en el suelo. Sakura por fin se encontraba del mismo modo de Sasuke aunque, de nuevo, no era eso lo que ella buscaba.

— ¡¿Contenta?! — espetó Sasuke señalando las tiras en las que se había convertido su conjunto. — ¡Justo lo que deseabas!

Sakura apretó los puños, cargando chakra en ellos inconscientemente. Sin embargo, antes de gritarle un par de cosas más, ambos escucharon la puerta de la casa cerrarse con fuerte estrépito.

— ¡Sarada! — exclamaron antes de correr escaleras abajo, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por ponerse algo de ropa.

Finalmente, su mayor prioridad era su hija.

**/*/•/*/•/*/ **

**¡Hola!:**

**Honestamente, la primera mitad del capítulo - todas las escenas en la sex shop - la escribí con ayuda de mi fangirl extrema interna. No he ido en más de dos ocasiones a una tienda así, por lo que quise darle un poco de "comedia" al capítulo, sabiendo la crudeza que se vendría. Ajá, la discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura fue muy fuerte, ¿verdad? Ha sido de las escenas que más me ha dolido, pero es esencial para el siguiente capítulo. **

**Nuestra pequeña Sarada tuvo apariciones indirectas, pero pronto regresará su protagonismo. No es como si el fanfic no se tratara de sus padres también. **

**Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que me están dando y les mando un fuertísimo abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	10. Una noche de entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se comparta en otro lado.**

**Aviso: el fanfic se planeó desde finales de noviembre, por lo que ignora los hechos que ocurrieron**

**en todos los Hiden, Boruto The Movie o Naruto Gaiden - sobre todo éste.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**10**

**Una noche de entrenamiento**

Sarada sintió cómo su cabeza le estallaba. Ya había escuchado demasiado esa noche. No era como si le sorprendiera; desde que vio el humor de su madre en la cena, adivinó que vendría una severa discusión cuando ellos creyeran que Sarada ya estaba dormida. Como siempre, la mejor hora para discutir. No sabían, por supuesto, que Sarada no descansaba hasta que cesaban los gritos. No porque le gustara escuchar lo que decían, sino porque quería asegurarse de que ninguno se iría de la casa. Inojin llegó a decir que sus padres vieron una película donde la pareja se separaba y el hijo terminaba suicidándose. Sarada temía, no por el suicidio, sino por lo estresante de aquella situación.

Simplemente, cuando supo que ya no podría soportarlo, tomó su bolso de kunai y salió a entrenar. Prefería estar fuera de la casa a seguir escuchando a sus padres discutir. La cabeza le estallaba, volvió a ella el dolor en el pecho que sintió al despertar el sharingan. Volvió, volvió más fuerte.

Sarada era consciente de que nuevamente el color rojo teñía sus ojos, pues la calidad con la que veía era más que buena, aunque había terminado por acostumbrarse a las gafas: habría sido molesto buscar las gafas entre el pasto una vez desactivara el sharingan.

Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Yūyin. Sabía que él estaría cenando con su padre, pero no le importó. Sopesó la posibilidad de entrar por la ventana y arrastrarlo a la calle, mas creyó que no era la manera más adecuada de un Uchiha para presentarse. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de la familia Kurogachi.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y miró hacia la dirección de su casa. Sus padres podrían alcanzarla si Yūyin no se daba prisa.

La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos y Sarada vio detrás de ésta a Yūyin con un pijama azul y el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca. La miró con asombro antes de sacar el cepillo dental y escupir, un tanto ruborizado, sobre el pasto a un lado de Sarada.

— ¿Qué-qué haces aquí? — preguntó avergonzado. — Es-es algo tarde, Sarada-san.

Sin embargo, ella no contestó. Frunció el entrecejo, tomó a Yūyin de la muñeca y lo sacó de la casa. De inmediato, sin darle ninguna explicación y sin soltarlo, corrió dirección al bosque. Sasuke y Sakura los alcanzarían pronto si no se daban prisa.

— ¡Espera! ¡Sarada-san! — exclamó Yūyin tratando de seguirle el paso, pero no estaba preparado para un entrenamiento nocturno. Por fin podía descansar de las dieciséis horas que pasaba con el equipo siete y en ese momento no deseaba forzar a sus músculos.

— ¡Salta, Yūyin! — gritó Sarada antes de brincar a la rama de un árbol.

El aludido, forzándose a concentrar chakra en la planta de sus pies, la siguió. Como siempre, el chakra acumulado fue más del necesario y se agotó en un par de minutos. Empero, había aprendido a escalar sin necesidad de utilizar chakra, por lo que no le fue difícil alcanzar la velocidad de Sarada. Quiso preguntarle a dónde lo llevaba, pero recordó que era mejor permanecer callado para resistir aún más el ejercicio físico.

Finalmente, Sarada se detuvo en un claro, varios kilómetros lejos de la casa de su compañero. Esa distancia les daría un tanto de ventaja.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yūyin. Él se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo y respiraba acompasadamente. Hasta ese momento, Sarada recordó sus faltas en la concentración de chakra y se sintió un poco culpable. Había buscado un escape a sus problemas y sabía que Yūyin no se negaría a dárselo. Tal vez Bolt tampoco, aunque no era capaz de pedírselo pues sabía que el hokage no tardaría dos segundos en llamar a Sasuke y decirle dónde estaba su hija a tan altas horas de la noche.

No le dijo nada, no se pensaba disculpar. El entrenamiento que tenía planeado lo ayudaría a resistir mucho mejor. Un ninja tan decadente como él sólo sería un estorbo si no conseguía controlar su chakra.

— Ponte de pie. Te ayudaré a entrenar. — dijo con frialdad.

Yūyin alzó el rostro unos centímetros para mirar los ojos rojos de Sarada. Era la tercera vez que veía el sharingan, pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderle. Ya era consciente de que sus ojos eran poderosos, pero los del clan Uchiha le parecían una maravilla. Asimismo, Sarada poseía un control de chakra casi idéntico al de su madre; lo que la convertía en un ejemplar bastante bueno en Konoha. Tal vez no se había graduado de la academia a los ocho años, pero sí había sorprendido a sus profesores. Una niña digna de ser un Uchiha.

Yūyin asintió antes de incorporarse un poco. Daría todo de sí para enorgullecer a Sarada. Ella debía sentirse igual de admirada por él. Se lo debía; no sería un estorbo para las misiones, no permitiría que sus compañeros lo protegieran. Él conseguiría estar a su altura, ser tan rápido como Bolt y tan ágil como Sarada. Lo conseguiría.

— Muy bien, siente tu chakra, necesitar percibirlo por completo. — comenzó Sarada caminando alrededor de un confundido Yūyin. — Cierra los ojos, concéntrate en lo que haces. Busca la fuerza que sientas en tu interior.

Yūyin asintió de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y concentró su mente en buscar lo que Sarada indicaba. Varias veces lo había intentado antes y aunque podía escuchar su corazón latir, nunca había conseguido encontrar el chakra en su interior. Éste vivía en él cual sangre, estaba tan concentrado en él que no podía distinguirlo, era como si tuviera que contar las venas en su cuerpo. Era imposible.

Permaneció así durante al menos siete minutos, pero no encontró nada. Buscó en su pecho, se concentró en su vientre, pero nada resultó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó Sarada aburrida de esperar.

— N-nada. — mintió Yūyin con las mejillas encendidas. No quería que Sarada se percatara de su inutilidad.

— ¿No lo has encontrado? Es lo más sencillo del mundo. — reclamó ella. Yūyin no respondió; en cambio, se esforzó aún más.

Sarada lo observó con detenimiento. Estaba segura que de su cuerpo se desprendía un aura azul celeste. Era sólo una delgada capa, pero ya era visible. Mientras esto ocurría, dos rombos de un intenso color rojo se dibujaron en las palmas de Yūyin, quien al sentirlo, apretó los puños, como si quisiera ocultar esa marca. Cuando Sarada alzó la vista hasta su rostro, notó que él ya tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba con temor, como si ella hubiera descubierto un poder que no debiera.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Sarada con frialdad.

— Es-es mi chakra. — respondió Yūyin. — Accidentalmente lo concentré y comenzó a salir de mí. Esto es peligroso. — se dijo a sí mismo. — Papá dice que esto no debe sucederme, por eso debo controlarme, pero es algo muy complicado. — dijo alzando un poco la voz mientras caminaba sobre el claro, ya sin hacerle caso a su compañera. — Siento como si esto fuera parte de mí, no como un ninja, sino como… como si fuera mi sangre. No la puedo sentir porque es algo que ya está ahí. Tampoco puedo disminuirla o incrementarla; es una cantidad que ya se impuso en mí. Mi-mi clan es aún desconocido para mí; sólo sé que esto es normal y que soy el Kurogachi más torpe de todos los que han existido.

Sarada estrechó los ojos. Lo que ella sabía era que los Kurogachi no sabían prácticamente nada de sus antepasados; por lo que no creía que Yūyin supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero Yūyin se adelantó: sabía que su padre habría preferido que todo permaneciera en secreto, mas Sarada también pertenecía a un clan con un kekkei genkai, por lo que lo comprendería. Además, era consciente de que Sarada no lo había sacado de su casa sólo para entrenarlo: ella buscaba distraerse.

— No hay muchos registros de nosotros, sobre todo porque hemos sido expulsados de diversas aldeas y ahora sólo quedamos mi padre y yo. Sin embargo, como papá no tuvo a su padre con él, no conoció los jutsu que pertenecen a nosotros. El elemento oscuridad es conocido por muchos como una leyenda, aunque sabemos de un sujeto de Konoha que utilizó nuestro kekkei genkai para hacer atrocidades. Investigamos sobre él y fue cuando descubrimos lo que el elemento oscuridad suele hacer. Papá me dijo que esos usos fueron los que nos alejaron de la civilización, así que decidió que nosotros usaríamos nuestro elemento para proteger, no para lastimar. Él desarrolló varios jutsu que sirven como defensa y me los enseñó, pero soy bastante torpe. Conozco los sellos, mas no soy capaz de controlar la cantidad de chakra en mí. También por eso sería muy malo en los jutsu tradicionales de la Oscuridad. — admitió sonrojado.

Sarada encarnó una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de Yūyin y su insistencia por proteger a sus compañeros: le habían enseñado a proteger a los suyos y no a lastimar a sus prójimos. Una vez escuchó que ése fue el primer propósito del uso de chakra, pero se perdió conforme avanzaron las generaciones e incrementaron las envidias. Sin embargo, no entendía qué estaba haciendo Yūyin; suponía que eso era un secreto familiar, uno en el que nadie debía meterse, mucho menos ella, mucho menos una Uchiha. Por culpa de su bisabuelo, ellos habían sido expulsados de Konoha.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? — preguntó Sarada.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa y volteó a verla como si se tratara de un asunto bastante obvio.

— ¿Y tú lo preguntas? Sólo quería distraerte, Sarada-san.

La niña se ruborizó un poco al escuchar su respuesta. Por supuesto, no era eso lo que esperaba. Yūyin no sólo buscaba proteger físicamente a sus seres queridos, sino protegerlos de cualquier dolor que pudieran sentir en su interior. Era bastante perceptivo; se había percatado de las intenciones de Sarada y había hecho lo posible por cumplir con sus expectativas.

Finalmente, Sarada se acercó a un árbol frente a ellos y concentró chakra en sus pies. Prefería dejar de pensar en los objetivos de Yūyin y empezar a pensar en sus misiones. A pesar de que Naruto no los había presionado mucho, sabía que en algún momento se encontrarían en una pelea y no quería que Yūyin se sacrificara por ellos. Él debía aprender a tolerar más de un jutsu y a controlar su flujo de chakra. A decir verdad, su torrente de chakra parecía ser muy elevado y fuerte, pero eso mismo podía matarlo.

— Intenta imitarme. — ordenó antes de subirse al árbol como si se tratara de un nuevo asfalto.

Yūyin la miró con decisión. Manteniendo en su mente las metas que tenía y con el deseo ardiente en su corazón por enorgullecer a sus compañeros de equipo, concentró – o eso intentó – su chakra en la planta de los pies y corrió. De inmediato sintió cómo sus piernas se fortalecían mientras él daba un paso adelante.

No obstante, al tocar el tronco, éste hizo un ruido y el pie derecho de Yūyin perforó la madera. Saltó hacia atrás para evitar que su pie quedara atrapado y aterrizó de nuevo en el césped.

Sarada bajó del árbol contiguo y le dio algunas sugerencias para medir el chakra. Evidentemente, ella sentía el control de chakra como si se tratara de una taza a la que podía quitarle o darle porciones. Era la ventaja que tenía al ser hija de Sakura y poseer sus genes.

Yūyin atesoró las palabras de Sarada como si se tratara de una cátedra ejemplar. Esa noche, dio todo de sí para alcanzar la misma altura de Sarada sin dañar el árbol. Fue bastante difícil, mas a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle el tiempo que se llevaron en eso. Por supuesto, también ignoraban que eran observados por dos ninjas, por Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

Justo antes de que Sakura colocara la mano en el pestillo de la puerta, Sasuke la tomó de las muñecas y giró su cuerpo para encararla. Sakura lo miró con enfado: su hija estaba fuera, tal vez perdida y necesitada de su madre, no iba a quedarse a discutir con Sasuke ni aunque le pagaran.

— Comprendo tu insistencia, Sakura — le dijo Sasuke como si leyera su mente. — pero me parece más prudente ponernos algo de ropa antes de exhibirnos en todo Konoha.

Sakura se miró el cuerpo desnudo antes de exclamar su usual "kya" y correr escaleras arriba.

— ¡Te traeré algo, Sasuke-kun! ¡No tardo! — prometió.

Si no hubieran estado a dos minutos de una severa discusión, seguramente Sasuke habría reído por su situación. Giró el rostro hacia la ventana – que, por suerte, tenía cortinas – y recordó cómo era su vida a la edad de Sarada. Soledad, dolor, miedo; ésas eran las palabras perfectas que describían lo que Sasuke Uchiha sentía a los doce años. Se preguntó, repentinamente, si eso era lo que su hija sentía. En ese caso, no sabía qué podría componer su corazón.

— ¡Aquí tienes, Sasuke-kun! — dijo Sakura arrojándole un pantalón de algodón y un chaleco que usó hacía varios años. Ella ya vestía un largo vestido azul marino con mangas y cuello de tortuga.

En cuanto Sasuke se colocó el chaleco, Sakura jaló tres capas oscuras para proteger a su familia del frío y salieron corriendo de la casa.

No les fue difícil preguntarse a quién pudo ver Sarada. Sin embargo, erraron de persona; no porque ellos fueran bastante unidos con Naruto Uzumaki, su hija lo sería con Bolt Uzumaki.

Cuando ambos se introdujeron a la casa del hokage – sin permiso o aviso alguno – Himawari y su pequeña hermanita se asieron con fuerza a la falda de su madre y ella les explicó a los Uchiha que Sarada no se encontraba ahí.

Desesperados, Sakura y Sasuke corrieron hacia la casa de Ino y Sai, mas Sai les dijo "sutilmente" que esa noche no querían ver a ningún niño porque les tocaba noche de disfraces. Sasuke encarnó una ceja, con duda, pero Sakura arrastró a su marido fuera de la casa de los Yamanaka antes de que Sai pudiera explicar qué era esa noche de disfraces que tanto le emocionaba.

Sin perder más tiempo, los Uchiha entraron a la casa de Hideo Kurogachi y Sasuke le preguntó por Sarada mientras Sakura se inmiscuía en las pequeñas habitaciones. Hideo les explicó que Sarada había estado ahí hacía unos quince o veinte minutos y que había jalado a Yūyin con ella. Hideo no parecía preocupado, mas entendía la situación de Sakura y Sasuke.

— Seguramente fueron a entrenar; mi hijo es bastante malo con los jutsu y Sarada es bastante responsable. Es probable que no haya podido dormir pensando en que podrían fallar alguna misión. — intentó tranquilizarlos luego de que Sakura se cubriera el rostro con pesadumbre. — Ellos estarán bien, recuerden que ya son dos ninjas de Konoha.

Sasuke miró con desconfianza a Hideo y tomó del antebrazo a su esposa para susurrarle que fueran a buscarlos al bosque. Ella alzó el rostro, se limpió un par de lágrimas y asintió.

— Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama — les dijo justo cuando iban a salir. Ambos giraron el rostro para mirarlo. — Recuerden que el ambiente familiar es parte de la formación de un ninja eficaz.

Sakura lo miró asombrada mientras Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. Detestaba que los habitantes de Konoha leyeran su situación como si se tratara de un tatuaje en la cara.

— Hmph. Vámonos, Sakura. — insistió Sasuke.

Segundos más tarde, se encontraban en el fondo del bosque. En esos instantes, se percataron de que sus cuellos se sentían más livianos, que las cadenas en las que colgaban los cuarzos estaban menos tensas. Mientras corrían, se preguntaron qué tan verdadero podría ser el mito de los tres cuarzos.

— Ahí hay un claro. Tal vez… — susurró Sakura, mas fue interrumpida por una fuerte quemazón en su clavícula, provocada por el cuarzo rosado. — ¡Ay!

— ¿Lo sentiste? — cuestionó Sasuke frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

— S-sí. — contestó ella antes de saltar a un arbusto cercano al claro. Contuvo la respiración al observar a su hija acercarse a un hincado Yūyin.

— Es como nadar, no pongas tanta fuerza, sólo concéntrate en lo que debes hacer. — dijo Sarada frente a su compañero. Él alzó la mirada y asintió.

— ¿Está entrenándolo? — preguntó Sasuke a un lado de Sakura. — ¿Eso era todo?

— Sarada es una Uchiha, debe preocuparse por el bienestar de la misión. Es bastante creíble esa teoría. — contestó su esposa. — Es una ninja excelente, como todos en su familia.

Sasuke ignoró el último comentario y siguió observando la cátedra de Sarada. Ella mantenía la seriedad en su rostro mientras hablaba con Yūyin, aunque en el momento en el que él corría hacia el árbol, los ojos – ya negros – de Sarada se llenaban de esperanza. Ella confiaba en él, no le importaban los fallos que tenía, Sarada le entregaba su fe, tal como Naruto lo hacía con Konoha y con todas las personas a su alrededor. Era bastante similar a él y era tan lejana a los Uchiha a pesar de los arduos esfuerzos de Sakura.

Sarada había elegido su camino y, al igual que el séptimo hokage, no habría quién la convenciera de abandonarlo. Sasuke no sabía cómo afrontar eso, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Sarada una vez Yūyin rebasó la marca de doce metros. — Idiota, aún no lo controla tan bien como para…

— ¡Yo puedo, Sarada-san! — le respondió el niño antes de impulsarse con el talón izquierdo y seguir corriendo por el tronco.

Sakura se cubrió la boca al ver a su pequeña saltar en el árbol para alcanzar a Yūyin. Sarada lo hacía con tanta facilidad, como si aquello sólo fuera una caminata más. Sakura se percató en ese momento, que las palabras de Sarada podrían convertirse en realidad: tenía la capacidad para superar a cualquier ninja en Konoha y en cualquiera de las cinco grandes naciones.

— ¡Yūyin! — gritó Sarada antes de sostenerlo por los hombros para evitar que cayera. — Sé más prudente, idiota. — lo regañó. — No te presiones tanto, ha sido suficiente por esta noche. Mañana continuaremos antes de que comience la misión.

Yūyin giró el rostro para sonreírle a su amiga. Ella podría verse fría e insensible, pero él ya había descubierto que Sarada también se preocupaba por sus compañeros, que también tenía un increíble altruismo en ella. Nuevamente, Sarada le dio razones para admirarla. Yūyin desconocía si ella podría ser hokage en algún momento, pero confiaba en que día a día buscara el reconocimiento de la aldea. Sarada, su nombre era Sarada y ella era la ninja perfecta a los ojos de Yūyin.

— Vamos abajo. — le dijo Sarada algo ruborizada. Detestaba que Yūyin la mirara con tanta fijeza.

— Sí. — contestó él separándose de ella.

Sarada confió en que su compañero pudiera bajar sin ayuda del árbol y descendió sin dedicarle una mirada más. Un segundo más tarde, Yūyin ya se encontraba a su derecha, sonriendo con seguridad. Sarada lo miró curiosa, como si quisiera leer las expresiones de su compañero.

— ¿Y a ti qué te picó? — le preguntó.

— El bicho del orgullo. ¿Me viste escalar, Sarada-san? — respondió él apretando los puños. — ¡Fue fantástico! ¡Nunca había llegado tan alto! ¡Lo juro!

Sarada dejó escapar una leve carcajada. Ese chico era impredecible. Estuvo a poco de caer de una altura mayor a quince metros y él sólo pensaba en el bicho del orgullo. A veces creía que Bolt era capaz de contagiar sus estupideces incluso estando lejos.

Su risa fue interrumpida por uno de sus pensamientos: la distancia. Repentinamente, como si lo supiera, giró el rostro hasta mirar el arbusto en el que sus padres se escondían. Si hubiera activado el sharingan en ese momento, los habría visto, agazapados como niños pequeños espiando a los adultos.

Yūyin siguió su mirada y se mordió el labio para no soltar un grito de asombro. Evidentemente, los ojos de Yūyin sí podían distinguir a las dos figuras detrás del arbusto. Empero, como se percató de lo que Sasuke y Sakura querían, tomó del brazo a Sarada para atraer su atención. Ella se deshizo del agarre en un par de segundos, pero le devolvió el gesto con una mirada fría.

— ¿Te escapaste de casa, Sarada-san? — preguntó firmemente. Sarada frunció el entrecejo, indispuesta a contestar. — ¿Por qué?

— No importa. — dijo en un leve susurro. — Si a ellos no les importa, a mí tampoco. — agregó. Sakura y Sasuke sintieron un fuerte dolor en el pecho tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

Yūyin suspiró antes de sentarse de espaldas al arbusto. Luego de que Sarada lo mirara cautelosa, se sentó a su lado y abrazó sus rodillas. Su amigo la observó unos segundos: ella no llevaba el pijama, estaba vestida como cualquier día de misión, seña inequívoca de que ni siquiera había pensado en dormirse antes de escapar a su casa. Se preguntó, entonces, qué clase de vida tendía la heredera Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué dices que no le importas a tus padres? — cuestionó una vez ordenó las ideas en su cabeza.

Sarada sonrió irónicamente. Había tantos argumentos que la respaldaban que ni siquiera sabía por cuál comenzar. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero, para su sorpresa, Yūyin se adelantó.

– No conocí a mi madre, ella murió después de que yo naciera. Mi papá me dijo que no deseaba que yo creciera sin una madre, pero… bueno, ya lo sabes, nos evitaban. Papá se dedicó a criarme y a darme el amor que una madre puede dar. Yo crecí escuchando historias de grandes ninjas que pudieron hacer muchísimas cosas. Me habló de tu padre y del padre de Bolt-kun. También me habló de Sai-sama, del kazekage-sama y sus hermanos. Todos ellos hicieron maravillas aun cuando no tuvieron una madre a su lado, son ninjas fantásticos y fue por ellos – y por otros, claro está – que ahora reina la paz en las grandes naciones. — sonrió melancólicamente antes de que su mirada se apagara un poco.

«No obstante, también me habló de las personas cuya muerte de los seres queridos les afectó mucho, como Sasori de Suna o Madara de Konoha. Ambos fueron grandes criminales que se dejaron llevar por la pérdida. Tuvimos miedo de que eso nos ocurriera a nosotros, por lo que decidimos crear un vínculo entre nosotros dos. Papá sabe todo de mí, así como yo sé todo de él. Nosotros somos… somos especiales.»

Sarada se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde colgaba su cuarzo blanco. Tal vez no fuera la misma clase de conexión, pero los Uchiha también poseían un lazo inquebrantable, un lazo que su madre creó no sólo con una leyenda, sino con su amor, un amor que los rodeó y abrazó desde el momento en que entregó tan valiosos artefactos.

— Sin embargo — continuó Yūyin. — nunca he sabido lo que significa tener una madre. Es cierto que en mi casa no he escuchado una sola discusión, pero eso es porque sólo estamos papá y yo. Yo… yo los envidio a Bolt-kun y a ti. Bolt-kun siempre se queja del poco tiempo que su padre le dedica, pero cuando está con él no hace otra cosa que molestarlo; él no aprovecha a su familia, a su madre, a sus hermanas. Y tú… — apretó los puños. — Dices que no les importas, pero no tienes idea de lo que ellos pueden hacer por ti. Es cierto que tienen problemas, desde lejos se ve, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quieran. ¡Sarada-san, son tus padres! — exclamó girando el rostro para mirarla.

Sarada lo miró perpleja.

— ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe que no te van a querer?! ¡Tu madre te ama, la he visto mirarte, la he visto limpiarte la mejilla y curarte los raspones! ¡Ella está viva y vive por ustedes! ¡Ámala! ¡Compréndela! ¡Abrázala! — chilló con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. — ¡Aprovecha a los padres que tienes! ¡Dile a tu padre que lo quieres, que agradeces lo mucho que te protege! ¡Hazle saber qué estarías dispuesta a hacer todo por él! Sa-sarada-san, por favor, sólo quiérelos. — susurró antes de ponerse de pie, limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y correr de regreso a casa.

Sarada quiso gritarle que se detuviera, pero las siluetas de sus padres se vislumbraron en el césped. Cuando Sarada desvió la mirada, ya se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su madre quien, a su vez, era abrazada por Sasuke.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**En verdad, creo que éste ha sido mi capítulo favorito de lo que llevo escrito. O al menos, uno de los primeros tres. Yuuyin es un niño muy amable y de verdad admira a Sarada; él la ve como una meta y como algo más. Y ella tiene mucho que dar todavía; Sasuke ya se ha percatado de algunas cosas. Algunos me pidieron que Sasuke y Sakura se dieran cuenta del daño que le estaban haciendo a Sarada y, bueno, aquí se ve muy bien. **

**Sin embargo, por razones que mencioné implícitamente, el capítulo no me parece triste de ninguna manera, sino alentador. Ojalá las haya tranquilizado un poco. Tampoco odien a Sasuke - se oye raro viniendo de mí -: de verdad tiene razones para comportarse como se comportó en el capítulo pasado. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando al fanfic. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	11. La media docena de Konoha

**Disclaimer and notice eternals. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**11**

**La media docena de Konoha**

Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru vieron con orgullo cómo Kankurō era derrumbado por uno de los títeres con los que Shikadai practicaba. Desde que Shikadai tenía siete años, le gustaba jugar con las marionetas de su tío Kankurō. Después de un tiempo, Kankurō había decidido enseñarle la técnica marionetista pues, ya que no planeaba casarse, a alguien tenía que dejar el legado del maestro titiritero, Sasori. Nadie creyó que fuera el hijo de Shikamaru el que se interesara en aquella técnica.

Al principio, Ino se opuso fuertemente a que Shikadai usara esa técnica en lugar del kagemane. Sin embargo, Temari, como siempre altanera, respondió que su hijo poseía la capacidad para aprender ambas técnicas. Shikadai, por lo tanto, tuvo que ahorrarse la flojera característica de los Nara para enorgullecer a su familia al mismo tiempo que cumplía con su verdadero sueño.

— Pequeño demonio. — farfulló Kankurō mientras se ponía de pie. — Lo conseguiste sólo porque no estoy utilizando mis mejores movimientos.

— Claro. — contestó Shikadai con una sonrisa burlona. — Entonces hazlo.

— No creo que a Gaara le guste la idea de destrozar la torre del kazekage. Usas demasiada fuerza, igual que mi hermana.

— ¿Y eso qué? — espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su marioneta caía al suelo.

— ¿Cómo que eso qué? Es el kazekage, no vas a enfrentarte a él, ¿verdad?

Shikadai giró el rostro para mirar a su tío más joven. Se decía mucho de él: había superado a su padre y al antecesor de éste, por lo que se había convertido en el ninja más poderoso en la historia de Suna. Shikadai sabía que Gaara jamás le haría daño, pero le daba flojera pensar en lo que pudiera hacer en caso de que destruyera su torre. Además, le aburría pensar cómo hacerlo.

— Mñeh, tienes razón. — aceptó por fin después de bostezar.

Kankurō sonrió: ese niño era la combinación más extraña entre Shikamaru y Temari y, a pesar de esto, sus sueños se vinculaban más con su tío mayor. Agradecía a Kami que no fuera sólo una copia de Shikamaru, no porque le desagradara, sino porque le gustaba la originalidad de su sobrino.

— Intentémoslo de nuevo. Esta vez, seré yo quien te derrumbe.

— Ajá.

Temari sorbió un poco de té antes de regresar su atención a la conversación que Gaara y Shikamaru tenían acerca de los próximos exámenes chunin. Aunque para Shikamaru aquello todavía estuviera muy lejano, Gaara quería comenzar con el programa en dos semanas.

— No creo que el hijo de Naruto ponga alguna resistencia. — dijo Temari alzándose de hombros. — Parece ser igual de entusiasta que su padre.

— El hijo de Naruto sólo piensa en natto. Te aseguro que no piensa en su entrenamiento ninja igual que Naruto. — contestó Shikamaru.

— Sarada Uchiha está más interesada en ese camino, ¿no es así? — preguntó Gaara escrutándolos con la mirada. Sólo una vez habían hablado de la hija de los Uchiha pues aún no creían que la pequeña niña de siete años tuviera la firmeza del actual hokage. Además, acababan de aceptar que Shikadai aprendería el jutsu marionetista. Habían recibido dos golpes en una semana.

— Comienzo a creer que sólo lo dice para retar a sus padres. — dijo Temari con una mueca de molestia. — Es una buena ninja, pero…

— ¿Qué? — insistió Gaara. — ¿Qué ocurre con Sarada?

— No es ella, son sus padres. — respondió Shikamaru. — Ellos discuten a menudo y eso provoca que Sarada sea sumamente irracional con sus decisiones. Es más impulsiva que Sasuke.

Gaara asintió, recordando a aquel matrimonio. Cuando recibió la invitación para asistir a la boda de los mejores amigos de Naruto, le dio gusto que por fin Sasuke fuera feliz. Confió en que esa familia sería la más tranquila de Konoha, que sería la más amorosa; no pensó que el carácter de ambos ocasionara tanto daño a una niña de doce años. Gaara no vio posible que Sakura permitiera que sus demonios arribaran en el puerto para conquistar la tierra de orgullo de Sasuke.

No obstante, ya veía venir lo siguiente y no era nada bueno. Él sabía que no podría hablar con los Uchiha, pero sí que podía hacerlo con Naruto. Si existía alguien que pudiera hacerlos entrar en razón, ése era el hokage.

— Antes de la exterminación de los Uchiha, sólo ellos eran capaces de tolerarse. — dijo Temari antes de meterse a la boca una galleta.

Shikamaru sonrió, dándole la razón a su mujer. Recordaba muy bien cómo Sasuke sólo se hablaba con Itachi, su hermano, y Shisui, el mejor amigo de éste; ambos eran Uchiha.

Gaara, en cambio, frunció el entrecejo. No creía que el problema fuera que Sakura no pertenecía desde su nacimiento a los Uchiha, sino que era un problema mucho más grave.

— Lo único que ellos están haciendo es una guerra de temperamentos. Si no mal recuerdo, Sakura era muy explosiva con Naruto, lo que nos deja un mal genio, y Sasuke no lo trataba mejor. El matrimonio Uchiha podrá tener una larga historia de amor, llena de crímenes y demás cosas oscuras, pero resalta en ambos la intensidad que los llena. Su amor, como su odio, es el más intenso en Konoha.

Shikamaru y Temari lo miraron con preocupación. Al ser ambos muy inteligentes, comprendieron de inmediato cuál era el punto de Gaara: si los Uchiha seguían peleando con esa constancia, pronto terminarían haciéndose un daño completamente irreversible. No importaba cuántas veces intentaron matarse el uno al otro, una vez el corazón es destrozado y arrancado de raíz, no podrá nacer otro. Es decir, los Uchiha corrían peligro de cambiar su intenso amor por un intenso odio.

Temari sabía que ese odio repercutiría directamente en Sarada, que ella adquiriría sin problemas la Maldición de Odio y optaría por quedarse con uno de ellos para tal vez querer muerto al otro. Los Uchiha tenían una capacidad casi increíble para amar, mas poseían la misma capacidad para odiar. Tan sólo había que ver lo que Obito Uchiha hizo a raíz de la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

Shikamaru, al contrario de Temari, pensaba en lo que Sasuke Uchiha sería capaz de hacerle a su propia familia. Si antes ya había pasado la mitad de su infancia y toda su adolescencia deseando la muerte de su hermano, la persona que más había amado en el mundo, no quería pensar en lo que era capaz de hacerle a su hija o a Sakura. Shikamaru sabía que en caso de que Sasuke enloqueciera, sólo Naruto sería capaz de controlarlo. Empero, cabía la posibilidad de que perdiera la vida en ese último encuentro.

— Debemos detenerlos o Sarada enloquecerá. — dijo Temari poniéndose de pie.

Shikadai y Kankurō, que en ese momento ya habían regresado del jardín, miraron perplejos la escena. El niño, por instinto, apretó los puños alrededor de la tela de su pantalón.

— Sakura morirá si Sasuke decide odiarla. — intervino Shikamaru. — Y si la defendemos, Sasuke es capaz de destruir Konoha y sólo Naruto podrá…

Gaara alzó una mano para hacerlo callar. A pesar de que los dos comprendían las palabras de Gaara, no habían deducido el trasfondo de las mismas.

— Advierto muy bien que Sarada está sufriendo, así como vislumbro el riesgo que corre Sakura, pero ¿acaso no ven que el corazón más roto de los tres es el de Sasuke? No lo vean como un monstruo apunto de atacar, véanlo como un guerrero que estaría dispuesto a rendirse. Si Sasuke llegase a odiar a Sakura, él sería el primero en morir, no porque Sakura lo matase, sino porque él ya ha estado en la Maldición de Odio y ya sabe que es ahí donde se sufre más. Sasuke sólo buscaría terminar con ese dolor.

Shikadai palideció al intuir todo lo que se había hablado en esa habitación. De inmediato, el recuerdo de Sarada acudió a su memoria y le golpeó en la boca del estómago. Esa niña seguía siendo su amiga y tenía que hacer algo para frenar la catástrofe que se le venía encima.

* * *

Sarada se colocó la banda en la frente antes de mirar el resultado en el espejo. No le gustaba mucho el color de la banda que tenía en la frente, pero sabía que pronto podría cambiarla; su madre ya le había entregado un listón muy importante para ella y Sarada había prometido usarlo en cuanto los exámenes chunin empezaran.

Ese día, sus padres habían permanecido juntos toda la mañana: Sasuke había hecho el desayuno mientras Sakura lavaba el piso. Después, Sasuke había fregado los trastes al mismo tiempo que Sakura limpiaba la estufa. Pasaron varias horas sin alejarse el uno del otro, pero Sarada sintió cómo el hilo que los unía se tensaba a cada segundo. No importaba qué tanto quisieran aparentar, lo cierto era que no se habían dirigido más de cuatro o cinco frases sueltas.

Sarada había subido a su habitación bajo el pretexto de prepararse para el examen teórico de las tres pruebas para hacerse chunin. Sasuke había alegado que para eso faltaban más de ocho meses, pero Sakura dijo que se sentía orgullosa de lo bien que se tomaba Sarada sus deberes como una Uchiha. Evidentemente, lo que Sarada había hecho una vez metida en su recámara, fue mirar el techo recostada en su cama, con las piernas balanceándose en la orilla de la misma y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Desde que se había salido de su casa para huir de sus padres, Yūyin y ella habían acordado verse tres noches por semana. Sasuke no se tomó muy bien aquella noticia, pero Sakura asintió frenéticamente al creer una genio a su hija.

— ¡Sarada, apresúrate! — gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

La aludida tomó un morral que solía cargar cuando no tenía misión alguna y salió de su habitación.

Siete minutos atrás, su madre le había avisado – también a base de gritos – que Yūyin estaba en la puerta de la casa pues Shikadai había organizado una salida para el pequeño grupo de la nueva generación.

Sarada y los demás habían escuchado historias acerca de "los doce de Konoha" y el revuelo que causaron en los exámenes chunin. Sin embargo, Kiba, uno de los amigos de su madre, había dicho a manera de broma que ahora sólo eran "la media docena de Konoha" y agregó que Yūyin había llegado justo a tiempo para crear aquel grupo. Desde entonces, Bol atribuía ese nombre a su grupo de amigos. Después de unos meses, todos accedieron a recibir ese nombre. Para Sarada, era una manera algo extraña de demostrar que no todo era igual a la generación anterior.

— Lo siento, Yūyin. — se disculpó una vez llegó a la puerta. — Vámonos.

— ¿A qué hora regresas? — preguntó Sasuke asomando la cabeza desde la sala de estar.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa a su marido antes de empujar a Sarada al exterior de la casa.

— Con cuidado, cariño. — se despidió. — No te preocupes por tu papá, ya sabes cómo es.

Sarada asintió sin darle importancia al asunto. Después, Yūyin se despidió con una cabezada de Sakura y corrieron hacia Waraziya natto, lugar donde los esperaban los otros cuatro genin.

— No tenemos que cambiarles el pañal, ¿cierto? — preguntó Chōchō mirando a la hermana más pequeña de Bolt.

Himawari miró con enfado a la amiga de su hermano y abrazó a la pequeña.

— Midori tiene cuatro años. — contestó Bolt sacudiendo su corto cabello rubio. De los tres hermanos, ella era la única que había heredado el byakugan, pero para "desgracia" de la familia Hyuga, también había heredado el cabello de su padre.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — insistió Chōchō.

— Que no, dattebasa.

— ¡Hola! Lamentamos la tardanza. — dijo Yūyin antes de sentarse frente a Shikadai, Inojin y Chōchō.

— Hola, chicos. — saludó Inojin con una sonrisa. — Bolt, ¿seguro que no quieres que tus hermanas se sienten? No me parece que tu madre estará muy conforme con esto.

— Ellas se sentarán en mis piernas y las de Sarada. — respondió jalando a Midori.

Sarada lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al final se sentó a un lado de Yūyin y le hizo una seña a Himawari para que se acercara, a pesar de que la niña sólo le llevaba dos años y medio.

La niña, admiradora profunda de la media docena de Konoha, corrió hasta llegar a los brazos de Sarada y brincó para que ésta la llevara a su regazo. Sarada sonrió cuando vio el entusiasmo de Himawari. Era una lástima que Himawari fuera hermana de un ser tan molesto como Bolt, pero agradecía que ella no poseyera el mismo carácter desesperante. En realidad, Himawari era la más adorable del trío de Uzumaki pues a pesar de que Midori era cinco años más pequeña, no conseguía desprender la misma ternura de su hermana. Midori era mucho más callada de lo que había sido su madre a su edad y eso ya era suficientemente alarmante. Sin embargo, sus padres y los que la rodeaban, habían aceptado con naturalidad aquella actitud.

Después de unos minutos, Yūyin apuntó en una libreta lo que cada uno pediría – Bolt se molestó un poco con Sarada cuando ella dijo que comería ramen, mas ella lo ignoró completamente – y luego lo entregó al chef del restaurante, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años que adoraba a Bolt más de lo que Teuchi a Naruto. Para Nagasawa, el dueño del lugar, Bolt representaba algo más que un cliente frecuente o el hijo del hokage; para él, Bolt era una estrella con luz propia que ya tenía un camino frente a él, un camino distinto al que él mismo creía y al que cualquiera creería viniendo del hijo de Naruto Uzumaki. No obstante, no pensaba decírselo, pues estaba seguro que el niño se daría cuenta de ello más temprano que tarde.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a pedir ramen en un lugar como éste, Sarada? — preguntó Bolt antes de quitarle a Midori un kunai que había sacado de su bolsa. — ¿Quién te dio esto?

— Por favor, Bolt, no es como si Teuchi y Nagasawa fueran rivales a muerte. Todos sabemos que a Teuchi le va mejor y Nagasawa sólo tiene este restaurante por diversión. — respondió Chōchō mientras sacaba una bolsa de frituras.

— Pero… ¿eso no es una falta de respeto? Digo, aquí se especializan en natto. No es un natto común y corriente, ¡hay variedades! No hay necesidad de pedir ramen porque…

— Sarada — interrumpió Inojin. Se había aburrido de la conversación absurda entre Bolt y quienquiera que le respondiera. Inojin estaba ahí por curiosidad y para evitar que su madre lo tratara como repartidor de flores. — ¿por qué la gente no quiere que seas hokage? El otro día uno de los clientes de mamá le dijo que debería alejarme de ti porque seguramente perdiste un tornillo.

Sarada encarnó una ceja tras escuchar a Inojin. Tenía tiempo que no hablaba de ese tema y le parecía sorprendente que él sacara a relucirlo como si se tratara del clima. No cabía duda que ese sujeto no poseía nada de sensibilidad o, al contrario, era un idiota empedernido. Tal vez más que Bolt, incluso.

— ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada acerca de los Uchiha? ¿La Maldición de Odio? ¿Madara u Obito Uchiha? ¿De mi padre? — respondió Sarada.

La tensión se palpaba en la superficie de la mesa. Los demás, incluido Bolt, guardaron silencio. No les parecía un buen tópico para comenzar la convivencia y mucho menos por lo que acontecía en la casa de Sarada, ya que no eran un secreto todas las discusiones entre los Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Inojin no planeó incomodarlos o enfadar a Sarada, él tenía una ideología distinta a la de muchos en Konoha, aunque era demasiado cobarde como para utilizarla.

— Sí, sí he escuchado todo eso, pero sigo sin entenderlo. Lo que Madara, Obito y Sasuke-sama hicieron fue por amor, no por locura. No creo que ésa sea una maldición, sino un don. — respondió desviando un poco la mirada.

Su padre le había obsequiado un puñado de libros acerca de los sentimientos y con ellos Inojin había comprendido la fuerza en el amor Uchiha. A diferencia de la mayoría en Konoha, Inojin consideraba que ellos poseían un don para amar, que sólo ellos podían amar con esa pureza y era eso lo que los llevaba a odiar con la misma pureza. Sin embargo, no le parecía malo, sino admirable. Si él conociera a más personas que pudieran amar así, estaba seguro de que no habría prejuicios para ese clan. Además, sentía un fuerte respeto hacia Sarada.

— ¿Don? ¿Estás loco? ¿Exterminar a todo un clan te parece un don? — espetó Sarada furiosa.

Himawari tomó su mano con aprehensión, pero ella no reaccionó. Inojin no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de lo que significaba ser un Uchiha: él no comprendía lo que era vivir entre libros de conducta e historias dramáticas acerca de tu propio tío. No era nada sano saber que tu familia había sido condenada a muerte por el consejo de Konoha y mucho menos era agradable saber que por la maldita Maldición de Odio sus padres intentaron matarse más de una ocasión.

Shikamaru percibió en los ojos de Sarada lo que sus padres habían platicado con el kazekage: ella sufría por la familia que tenía. Asimismo, ese mismo dolor la hacía candidata a la característica más temible de los Uchiha.

— Chi-chicos, cambiemos de tema, ¿les parece? — intervino Yūyin alzando ambas manos. Bolt y Chōchō asintieron con frenesí, pero Inojin se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

— Es que yo no lo veo de ese modo, Sarada. — dijo armándose un poco de valor. — No veo las acciones del humano, sino sus motivos. Cualquiera podría ver aquello como una atrocidad, aunque ¿no te parece que fue el amor, el corazón desolado, lo que llevó a Obito Uchiha a cometer ese crimen? Según Kakashi-sama, Obito era un sujeto muy humilde y amaba a Rin Nohara. Su amor se perdió al verla muerta y eso provocó que su desolación lo invadiera. No-no fue totalmente su culpa lo que hizo: la muerte de su amada se llevó todo de él, lo dejó vacío. Si a alguno de nosotros le ocurriera, si alguno perdiera a su mejor amigo o en su momento a su pareja, no creo que podríamos sentirnos vacíos; eso es algo que solamente los Uchiha pueden hacer. Su amor es todo para ellos, aún más que el poder o la venganza, es el amor lo que los rige. ¿No te parece un don?

Sarada abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido. Inojin le daba una vuelta a lo que ella siempre había creído. Sabía que Obito y Madara Uchiha habían enloquecido por el amor convertido en odio, pero nunca sopesó la posibilidad de que ese amor fuera tan hondo. Ellos amaban sin más, entregaban su corazón entero, no en pedazos, no a medias. Los Uchiha amaban o no amaban, así de simple; mas si la respuesta era afirmativa, entonces lo daban todo. Incluso la cordura.

— Eso quiere decir que no existe una Maldición de Odio, sino un Don de Amor. — finalizó Inojin satisfecho por sus palabras.

— Pero ese don es muy peligroso… — insistió Sarada. — Y ningún Uchiha desea caer en él… si tan sólo fuera como lo dices, no tendría miedo de poseerlo. Si tu filosofía fuera real, entonces no debería de haber una contradicción con la Voluntad de Fuego.

— La Voluntad de Fuego es diferente para cada persona. — dijo Shikadai recordando la firmeza con la que su padre defendía la herencia que su sensei le había dejado. — Para unos es un deber y para otros es algo nato. La diferencia radica en que esta Voluntad de Fuego siempre protegerá a la aldea, utilice los medios que utilice. Raíz, por ejemplo, tuvo una Voluntad de Fuego guiada por Danzou, mas no era la correcta. Y el "Don de Amor" de Itachi fue salvar a su hermano menor a cambio de entregar a su familia, salvó a la aldea pero, más que nada, salvó a su hermano y eso es admirable. No es contradictorio si lo miras desde una perspectiva completamente objetiva.

— Sí, pero ¿qué ocurre con la muerte? — dijo Chōchō después de tragar su bocado. — ¿Quieres decir que es admirable porque hizo lo que debía hacer? Era su trabajo como ninja salvar a la aldea; Itachi-san fue un Uchiha, pero antes que eso él era miembro de Konoha.

— Los Uchiha nacieron antes que Konoha. — objetó Sarada. — Antes que ser miembro de Konoha, él fue un Uchiha y debía proteger a su clan.

— ¿A costa de la vida de muchos ninjas? — cuestionó ella. — No, la aldea le dio hogar, educación y una oportunidad para sobresalir. Itachi-san fue un buen ninja, pero no creo que se le deba admirar por lo que hizo por la Hoja, sino por su extraordinaria fuerza. A mi parecer, ha sido de los más grandes ninjas de la aldea. Más que ser un Uchiha único, él fue un admirable ninja.

— Y, según tú, ¿estuvo bien que formara parte de Akatsuki? Esa organización cobró la vida de miles de personas. Nuestros padres casi pierden la vida luchando contra ellos y no tengo que recordarte lo que Pein hizo aquí mismo. Usando el rinnegan, por cierto, un poder ocular explícitamente de los Uchiha. — agregó Sarada apretando los puños.

— Sarada-san, basta. — le dijo Yūyin tomándola de la muñeca.

— Suéltame. — ordenó ella. Tomó a Himawari de la cintura y la colocó sobre las piernas de Yūyin antes de levantarse. — No quiero seguir escuchando estupideces. Ninguno de ustedes sabe de lo que está hablando y no pienso explicárselo. No me importa qué fue lo que orilló a Itachi a matar a mis abuelos o lo que indujo a Obito a matar al resto del clan, yo sólo sé que no es un juego formar parte de los Uchiha. No es un don ser miembro de una familia cuya fama no es nada agraciada, Inojin, y si quieres saber por qué no soy aceptada como candidata a hokage, pregúntaselo al cliente de tu madre, aunque seguramente te dirá lo mismo: ¡que estoy loca porque antes dos Uchiha tuvieron el mismo deseo y terminaron por matar a cientos de personas! — gritó antes de dejar sobre la mesa un par de billetes y salir del establecimiento.

— ¡Sarada-san! — gritó Yūyin antes de colocar a Himawari a su lado y brincar la banca, sin dejar dinero.

Bolt los miró alejarse y suspiró. Sarada no estaba loca, lo sabía muy bien, pero tampoco era feliz. Si bien las discusiones de sus padres no la ayudaban a progresar, su madre seguía insistiendo en estudiar las costumbres e historias de los Uchiha como si de una biblia se tratara. Varias veces habló de eso con su madre y algunas con su padre, pero ellos decían que no podían meterse en la educación de Sarada. En más de una ocasión, Naruto intentó hablar con Sasuke y Sakura; el resultado había sido un par de golpes en la coronilla y un sermón acerca de no entrometerse en lo que no le incumbía.

— Muy bien, genio. — le dijo Chōchō a Inojin. — La hiciste enojar.

— ¿Eh? No, no fui yo. Fuiste tú quien le habló de Itachi. — respondió el aludido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Aquí está su orden. — dijo Nagasawa llegando a la mesa con dos charolas en las manos. Miró el espacio que sobresalía de la banca del equipo siete y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Dónde están Sarada-chan y Yūyin-kun?

— Se fueron. — respondió Shikadai tomando la limonada que Nagasawa tenía en una de las charolas.

— Qué lástima, preparé el ramen tal y como le gusta a Sarada-chan. Díganles que los espero pronto. — pidió antes de colocar los platillos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? — preguntó Inojin revolviendo los palillos en su nato. — No me gusta que esté enojada.

— Pues pídele disculpas. — contestó Chōchō antes de introducir una enorme porción de natto en su boca.

— ¿Por qué no le demostramos lo que Sarada significa para nosotros? — preguntó Bolt sin siquiera mirar su adorado natto. Sus tres amigos y sus dos hermanas lo miraron confundidos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Shikadai sorbiendo con pereza su limonada.

— Bueno, Sarada quiere ser hokage, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no le hacemos entender que nosotros sí la apoyamos con ese sueño? Tan siquiera para mí, ella es mejor hokage que mi propio padre. — afirmó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Nagasawa, desde su lugar, vio aquella escena. Sonrió con orgullo: ése era el Bolt que conocía.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Lamento la hora, fui a un concierto de una amiga y el tiempo se me fue volando. En fin, aquí está el capítulo. Me gusta mucho manejar a los niños y, créanme, no voy a dejarlos de lado. Primeramente, no sé qué tan bien me conozcan mis lectores, pero adoro a Sasori y escribí este capítulo antes de que saliera el trailer de Boruto y viera al heredero de las marionetas. Lo que se resume de esta manera: no quería que el legado de Sasori muriera en Kankuroo y me dije: "¿Por qué no Shikadai se convierte en titiritero?" Y... pues aquí está. Le tengo preparado algo especial a ese niño, así que no será en vano el inicio de este capítulo. **

**También quise demostrar que Inojin no es completamente como Sai o como Ino. A mi gusto, el niño es inocente y algo brusco, pero también es muy sincero y sensible gracias a los cuidados de sus padres. No sé, no concibo a Inojin de otra forma. **

**Chouchou brillará en su momento, lo prometo. Bolt tendrá su escena maravilla, ya la estoy escribiendo - llevo adelantados como diez capítulos para evitar retrasos - así que tampoco se preocupen. **

**Ah, otra cosa, antes de escribir este capítulo, terminé de leer una obra del autor japonés contemporáneo más conocido: Haruki Murakami. En su novela, aparecen los nombres Nagasawa y Midori. Me gustaron y los coloqué. Además, por esa fecha conocí a una chica muy interesante a la que ahora estoy "revisando" su primer One-shot. Ella es polifacética, pero si les interesa, entre hoy y mañana publicará dos versiones de una historia muy linda. Ella es Naoko Blues - es una completa obsesiva con el mismo libro del que les hablo, así que su nombre se basó en eso.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	12. Símbolos

**Disclaimer and notice eternals**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**12**

**Símbolos**

Yūyin corrió detrás de Sarada hasta que consiguió asir su muñeca, pero Sarada no se detuvo. Continuó corriendo aún con la mano de Yūyin sobre ella. No planeaba detenerse, no quería hacerlo y no lo haría. Lo que había escuchado y pensado en Waraziya natto no hizo nada además de incrementar sus pesares personales. Sin embargo, no quería estar sola pues a nadie le gusta la soledad, aun cuando se siente de esa forma. Yūyin era el amigo que había buscado durante años, era la persona que no la juzgaba, que no la obligaba a nada, que la apoyaba y admiraba tal y como era. Era, entre todos en Konoha, quien podía comprenderla como ella quería.

— Sarada-san, por favor, dime algo. — suplicó Yūyin desde atrás, jalándola un poco.

— Sigue corriendo, no quiero verlos. Estoy harta de ellos, de todos. — respondió Sarada girando unos grados el rostro para mirar a Yūyin.

— ¡Cuidado! — le gritó antes de que se estrellara contra el brazo de Kakashi y cayera al suelo por el impulso del golpe.

Yūyin ayudó a Sarada a levantarse mientras Kakashi y Gai los miraban con un dejo de burla. Ambos recordaban lo que significaba ser joven y desear el alejamiento temporal de todo. Sarada era el perfecto ejemplo de juventud para Gai y Yūyin era el recuerdo exacto de Rin para Kakashi.

— Discúlpenos, Kakashi-sama, Gai-sama. — dijo Yūyin agachando la cabeza. — Andábamos muy distraídos.

— No se preocupen, chicos. ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? ¿Tienen entrenamiento con Konohamaru? — preguntó Kakashi mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— N-no, nosotros en realidad íbamos a… — dijo Sarada un tanto nerviosa. De todos los amigos de sus padres, Kakashi era el único que le agradaba por completo y respetaba como humano y como ninja. No le parecía adecuado mentirle, pero tampoco quería ventilar sus problemas.

Empero, Kakashi había escuchado las últimas palabras que Sarada había mencionado antes de estampársele. No era que esperara algo así, pero adivinaba desde meses, o incluso años, atrás que eso podría ocurrir. Sakura y Sasuke sólo agravaban su situación; lo que daba como consecuencia que Sarada se desesperara con facilidad y se hartara de todo en su vida. A Kakashi le sorprendía que Yūyin estuviera a su lado: había creído que ese niño no le agradaba en lo absoluto a Sarada.

— ¿Y ya comieron? — preguntó con amabilidad. No por nada se decía que los años llevaban sabiduría; él ya sabía cómo tratar a las personas del calibre de Sarada.

— ¿Eh? Ah, pues… no. — admitió la niña algo sonrojada.

— ¡Já! ¡Querían entrenar sin haber comido! — exclamó Gai desde la silla. — Me alegra que su llama sea tan vigorosa, pero deben saber que la alimentación es esencial para un duro entrenamiento. — afirmó alzando un pulgar frente a su rostro.

Yūyin le sonrió con amplitud. Ese ninja siempre le había despertado un interés particular, pero ya que no podía entrenarlo, le había pedido a su pupilo, Lee Rock, que lo hiciera durante un año. Como respuesta, Yūyin poseía el mejor taijutsu del equipo siete. Era en lo único que resaltaba con los tres.

Kakashi dejó escapar una leve carcajada antes de despedirse de Gai y abrir su usual libro verde. Les hizo una seña a los niños y caminó frente a ellos.

— ¿A dónde nos llevará? — preguntó Sarada adelantándose para estar a su altura. De inmediato, Yūyin la imitó.

— A Ichiraku, por supuesto. El sustituto de Teuchi tiene una buena sazón, aunque Naruto dice que le falta sal al caldo.

— Ah, Ichiraku. — susurró Sarada un poco molesta. — Ahí era donde llevaba al antiguo equipo siete, ¿verdad?

— Sí, así es. La tradición empezó con Naruto: Iruka y él iban con frecuencia y Naruto empezó a suplicarnos que fuéramos ahí. Sakura iba a donde Sasuke fuera y éste accedió a ir sólo porque tenía hambre. Yo los acompañé, por supuesto. Desde esa vez, se hizo tradición el asistir cada vez que terminábamos una misión larga. — recordó antes de doblar la esquina y señalar el puesto de ramen. — Adelante, muchachos, pidan lo que quieran.

Yūyin asintió con frenesí previo a sentarse en uno de los bancos. Sarada, en cambio, frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio, indecisa. No quería repetir la historia que el Legendario equipo siete ya había marcado. No quería ser la copia de Sasuke ni que Yūyin la fuera de Sakura. Le molestaba que Bolt fuera tan parecido a Naruto, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. No obstante, creía que sí podría hacerlo en caso de que ella fuera etiquetada como la copia de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Veamos si entiendo ese gesto: ¿temes que yo los identifique como una copia de mi equipo? — preguntó Kakashi guardando su libro.

Sarada lo miró con asombro. No era sorpresa que el sexto hokage fuese tan inteligente, pero no suponía que también pudiera leer su mente. Se preguntó si en su padre también había resultado fácil cuando tenía su edad; que ella supiera, Sasuke siempre había sido hermético con sus sentimientos.

Kakashi suspiró. Esa niña no era compleja, pero tampoco era fácil de tratar. Sabía que tenía que llevar las cosas con calma si lo que quería era ayudarla. Sasuke muchas veces le había dado a entender a Kakashi que no lo quería en su matrimonio, por lo que le restaba tratar de animar a su hija.

— No te preocupes por eso, yo sé quiénes son tus padres y quién eres tú. Además, el ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor. — dijo dando por terminada aquella discusión antes de introducirse al negocio, donde Yūyin ya había ordenado tres órdenes grandes.

Sarada miró la espalda del sexto hokage mientras pensaba en lo que quiso decirle. Se preguntó si él aprobaría su deseo de convertirse en hokage o si, en cambio, creía que era una mala idea. Negó con la cabeza como si estuviera deshaciéndose de una mosca y decidió enfrentar aquel asunto. De su respuesta dependía el respeto y cariño que Sarada le diera a ese hombre.

Se sentó a un lado de Kakashi y esperó a que Yūyin terminara de charlar con él sobre la última misión que habían tenido – acerca de encontrar una copa de oro en un terreno bastante hostil. Kakashi rió en los momentos adecuados, dándole confianza a Yūyin de continuar hasta el final su relato. Con pocas personas, Yūyin se sentía en confianza como para hablar tanto y Sarada respetaba esa relación. Kakashi había resultado para el nuevo equipo siete como un padrino pues había sido él quien les había conseguido un maestro y nunca estaba tan lejos como para perderlos de vista.

— Pero nos pagaron bien, a pesar de todo. — dijo Yūyin rascándose la nuca. Sarada le sonrió disimuladamente: para Yūyin que le pagaran bien significaba tener el dinero suficiente para comprarle a su padre un paquete algo gordo de libros y revistas.

Era un niño demasiado noble incluso para tratarse de alguien en Konoha. Una vez llegó con la camisa rota y no quiso comprarse otra a pesar de que tenía una gran cantidad de dinero ahorrada. Por fortuna, Sakura se había dado cuenta de ello y le había regalado una camisa similar a la que tenía. Una semana después, Hideo le llevó un pan casero que ambos habían hecho como agradecimiento. Sarada una vez le preguntó a Yūyin qué hacía su padre con el dinero que ganaba de las misiones y él dijo que gran parte de ese dinero la ahorraba para construir una nueva casa pues era consciente de que la que habitaban actualmente era un lugar especial para el hokage y su mejor amigo.

— Naruto pasó por misiones similares, por supuesto que debía pagarles bien. — corroboró Kakashi antes de bajar su máscara para comer. Después de tantos años de anonimato, Kakashi había decidido no darle más dolores de cabeza a su equipo y mostrarse tal y como era. Enseguida de ese acontecimiento, ya no era noticia verlo comer.

— Kakashi-sama — dijo Sarada revolviendo sus palillos entre las especias del ramen.

— ¿Hm? — contestó él sorbiendo los fideos.

— ¿Usted qué opina de que Konohamaru-sensei quiera ser hokage? ¿Cree que lo logre?

— ¿Konohamaru? — repitió antes de pensarlo unos segundos. — Sí, eso espero, aunque no veo el momento en el que Naruto desee dejar su puesto. Se le ve muy cómodo en esa silla. Ése es el único problema que encuentro con esa situación, pero estoy seguro de que sería un buen hokage. — respondió alzándose de hombros. — Lo ha deseado desde que tenía alrededor de cinco o seis años, molestaba a Naruto y al tercer hokage con eso.

Sarada y Yūyin lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. No podían imaginarse a su sensei revoloteando alrededor de un hokage y un futuro hokage. A decir verdad, la escena les resultaba de lo más cómica. Simplemente no podían ver a su sensei como una molestia para alguien, siempre les había parecido que era un ninja de lo más recto y formal.

— Cuando tenía su edad, defendió a la aldea de Pein. — continuó Kakashi mientras seguía comiendo. — Fue algo muy valiente y estúpido de su parte, pero lo hizo bien: Naruto le enseñó, después de todo.

— ¿De-de verdad? — cuestionó Sarada dejando caer los palillos al plato.

— Sí, pero sigue comiendo, por favor, ese caldo se enfriará. — respondió algo nervioso. No entendía por qué se sorprendían; él siempre había visto a Konohamaru como un ninja capaz de cualquier cosa por su aldea, poseía una Voluntad de Fuego similar a la de su abuelo.

— Sí. — contestó ella antes de concentrarse en su alimento.

Comprendió, entonces, que los que aspiraban a ser hokage no sólo tenían que decirlo, sino que debían demostrarlo con acciones. Sin importar que las actividades de Naruto se contaran por docenas, Konohamaru había demostrado arriesgar su vida a los doce años para salvar a la aldea del Akatsuki más temible. La valentía en los hokage debía rebasar los límites de cualquier ninja. Sarada sintió sobre su pecho una punzada de dolor al percatarse de que lo único que ella había hecho desde que había anunciado que algún día sería hokage, había sido quejarse. No había hecho nada para merecer aquel puesto, no era nadie para desearlo.

— Sarada-san, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Yūyin sin dejar de mirarla. Había pasado cerca de dos minutos con la mirada perdida y la mano sobre los palillos.

La aludida escuchó la voz de su compañero y sacudió la cabeza antes de meterse a la boca el fideo. No quería responder a una pregunta de la que no conocía su respuesta. Sobre todo, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a Kakashi. A pesar de que él no había deseado ser hokage, fue sumamente importante durante la guerra y en muchas otras ocasiones. Kakashi representaba a una generación completa. Y ella sólo era la hija chillona de los Uchiha. Qué decepción.

— Tú también serás una gran hokage. — dijo Kakashi como si se tratara de cualquier asunto. No tenía idea de lo que esas palabras provocaron en Sarada. — Tienes valor y humildad, lo requerido para el puesto.

— Kakashi-sama, ¿usted de verdad cree eso? ¿Y-yo puedo ser hokage? ¿Aun siendo Uchiha? — preguntó con asombro.

— Creí que no te gustaba que te relacionaran directamente con los Uchiha. — mencionó él.

— Y así es, pero todos en Konoha piensan que yo…

— ¿"Todos en Konoha"? — repitió Kakashi interrumpiéndola. — Sea lo que sea que planees decir, no me parece que debas generalizar. Nadie en esta aldea piensa igual que otro habitante, así que…

— ¡No me reconocen sino como la hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha! — exclamó ella golpeando la mesa con las palmas. — ¡Si hacía algo bien en la academia decían: "Oh, sí, está en sus genes Uchiha hacerlo bien" o "Sí, recuerdo que sus padres eran brillantes"! ¡Yo no soy como ellos! ¡Yo no soy la hija de alguien, yo soy alguien!

— Y eso lo sé yo, lo sabe Yūyin, lo sabe Bolt y lo saben tus padres. — respondió Kakashi con tranquilidad.

— Mis padres se toman más importancia entre ellos que a mí. No saben nada de esto. — contestó Sarada antes de meterse una gran cantidad de ramen a la boca, tal vez para no responderle más fuerte a uno de sus ninjas favoritos.

Kakashi miró con pesar a su ahijada. Comprendía lo que quería decir, pero estaba equivocada. Sus padres podrían discutir en demasía, pero lo hacían siempre por asuntos de su hija. La amaban muchísimo, pero no sabían cómo demostrárselo. Sasuke nunca había sido muy abierto con sus sentimientos y Sakura temía no demostrarlos bien siendo una Uchiha. Ambos eran unos grandiosos ninjas, mas aún tenían mucho que aprender de la vida.

— Sa-Sarada-chan… — susurró la voz de Inojin detrás de ella.

Hasta ese momento, ninguno se había percatado de la tormenta que se había alzado en Konoha. Sarada y Yūyin se levantaron y levantaron la cortina del puesto de ramen.

Sarada se llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto vio a sus amigos en la lluvia, sosteniendo lo que segundos antes había sido un sombrero de hokage hecho de cartulina y tela que seguramente Inojin y Shikadai habían tomado de sus hogares.

De inmediato, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Sarada y cayeron por sus mejillas. Salió de Ichiraku para abrazar a Inojin, quien sostenía el deshecho sombrero. No debió gritarles o hacerlos sentir mal, no debió olvidar que ellos eran sus amigos y que la apoyarían siempre. Ellos no eran los hijos de los amigos de sus padres, ellos eran Inojin, Shikadai, Chōchō, Bolt, Himawari, Midori y Yūyin. No importaba qué hubiera conseguido la generación anterior, ellos eran distintos. Sarada jamás debió olvidar eso.

— Lo lamento tanto… — se disculpó mientras sentía cómo los brazos de Inojin se colocaban torpemente en su espalda. — No debieron hacer esto.

— Fue idea de Bolt. — dijo Shikadai con una leve sonrisa hacia su amigo.

El aludido se sonrojó un instante previo a que Sarada se lanzara a su cuello y lo abrazara con fuerza. Durante medio segundo se tambalearon, pero Bolt consiguió mantener el equilibrio para después sonreír y responderle el gesto.

— Ya tengo dos hermanas de sangre, pero ustedes lo son por cariño, dattebasa. — le dijo. — Y tú siempre serás mi hokage, aunque el viejo esté allá en la torre.

Sarada sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda tras escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no hizo más que apretar más a Bolt contra ella. Pocas veces lo consideraba su amigo verdadero, pocas veces lo veía como algo más que una molestia. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Bolt podría no ser muy listo o muy sutil porque él ya tenía demasiado con ser el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear. Lo bueno en él era que no dedicaba esa amistad a una sola persona; todos sabían que Bolt los amaba y admiraba por igual, que por todos daría la vida y que los protegería a todos. Sarada sería hokage algún día: ella protegería a la aldea físicamente; pero Bolt sería el que cuidaría de los corazones de cada habitante. Podría ser que odiara que su padre le dedicara tan poco tiempo siendo hokage, pero era esa misma razón por la que él le daba su vida a sus seres amados.

— Gracias, Bolt. — dijo antes de separarse de él y mirar a sus amigos. — Gracias a todos y lamento mucho mi comportamiento en Waraziya. — se disculpó con la cabeza agachada.

— No agradezcas, del sombrero ha quedado muy feo. — dijo Chōchō mirando las sobras de su creación.

— No, no, para nada. — respondió Sarada mientras le quitaba el sombrero a Inojin. — Es perfecto por el simple hecho de que lo hicieron ustedes. — afirmó antes de colocárselo en la cabeza. Tragó saliva al sentir el agua fría que resbaló del sombrero a su columna vertebral. Su madre se enfadaría por el resfriado que seguramente tendría, pero valía la pena.

— Tu madre nos matará a todos cuando te enfermes. — dijo Shikadai adivinando los pensamientos de Sarada.

— Bobadas, le encantará. — respondió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

— Muy bien, chicos, ¿no creen que deberían irse ya a casa? — preguntó Kakashi acercándose a ellos. — La tormenta no parece rendirse hasta regalarnos un fuerte resfriado y Sakura no querrá atendernos a todos.

— Sí, Rokudaime-sama, lo sentimos. — dijo Yūyin agachando la cabeza unos centímetros. — Sarada-san, te pedí el ramen para llevar. — le dijo Yūyin mirando el paquete que alzaba con la mano derecha. — ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? — preguntó extrañado.

— Es mi sombrero de hokage, tonto. — respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

Kakashi sonrió satisfecho al escuchar las carcajadas de La media docena de Konoha. En definitiva, esos niños no eran como sus padres, ellos no eran lo que la generación anterior fue. Entre ellos no existía rivalidad o presiones, simplemente habitaba una gran capa de cariño que los cubría a todos. Si algo bueno había llevado la paz a Konoha, era la amistad pura que existía entre ellos.

* * *

Sakura miró por la ventana una tercera ocasión. Sasuke suspiró: su mujer era algo nerviosa en cuanto a clima se trataba. Sasuke sabía – o creía saber – que su hija nunca se pasearía por la lluvia, no era ninguna tonta como para enfermarse por placer.

Sin embargo, y ante todo pronóstico, Sakura maldijo en voz baja antes de salir de la casa con un paraguas para cubrir a su hija, quien ya estaba completamente empapada. Sakura miró el improvisado sombrero que tenía en la cabeza y esbozó una mueca de incomodidad. Ese tema seguía causándole dolores de cabeza.

— Lo siento, mamá, olvidé la sombrilla. — le dijo Sarada antes de rascarse la oreja, debajo de la tela del sombrero.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos antes de reconocer el arruinado artículo. Tras comprender que había sido un regalo de sus amigos, sonrió. Había personas que nacían para ser ninjas y había personas que nacían para hacer sombreros. En definitiva, los amigos de su hija habían nacido para lo primero.

— Ve a bañarte, hija, ya te preparo un té caliente. — le dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— Sí, mamá. — contestó ella algo decepcionada porque no le hubiera mencionado nada acerca del obsequio de sus amigos.

— Sarada. — la llamó Sasuke desde el sofá. Sarada giró el rostro para mirarlo. — Ven aquí, por favor. — pidió con seriedad.

Sakura detuvo su camino al escuchar en ese tono un atisbo de diversión. Giró el rostro para mirar la escena. Sarada caminaba con cierto temor y con una mirada cautelosa.

— ¿Sí, padre? — preguntó Sarada mientras colocaba las manos detrás de la espalda.

— ¿Aún quieres ser hokage? — preguntó.

— Sí. — contestó ella con firmeza. El temblor en sus piernas se detuvo de inmediato. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura advirtieron la realidad de sus palabras: ella no mentía respecto a su sueño.

Sasuke suspiró una vez más antes de colocar dos dedos sobre su sien. Sakura miró aquel gesto y se mordió el labio, no quería que Sasuke lastimara a su hija de cualquier forma, pero tampoco veía la manera para meterse en esa conversación. No llevaban ni una semana sin discutir y no le parecía adecuado comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Y cómo piensas serlo si te olvidas de la sombrilla, Sarada? — preguntó Sasuke sin alzar la mirada. Sarada dio un paso hacia atrás. — Lo que deseas no es un juego de niños, ni mucho menos. Ser hokage no es sólo pararse en la torre y gritar como maniaco; es un asunto mucho más importante que eso. Y antes de cuidar de todos en la aldea, Sarada, debes cuidar de ti misma, ¿lo entiendes?

— Sí, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir. — prometió bajando la cabeza.

— No te vayas todavía. — advirtió cuando descubrió las intenciones de Sarada. — Hay otra cosa que un hokage nunca debe hacer — la niña lo miró por la tela del sombrero. — jamás bajes la mirada. Mantente firme, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo mientras sonreía. — No importa lo que decidas, tu madre y yo siempre te amaremos. — juró antes de tocar su frente con dos dedos.

Sakura apretó los labios para no gritar. Sabía lo que significaba ese gesto y sabía también que Sasuke nunca lo había hecho con Sarada. Podía ser cierto que Sasuke no fuera el padre perfecto para cualquiera en la aldea, pero sí lo era para Sarada; no por ser Uchiha, por supuesto, pero sí porque entre ellos existía una conexión más fuerte que entre cualquier clan. Itachi le había regalado a Sasuke un gesto mucho más amplio que cualquier otro y éste había aprendido a usarlo como un símbolo de amor. Pocas veces lo usaba; en realidad, sólo lo hacía cuando creía que era necesario demostrar su amor, cuando hacía un juramento de corazón. Aun sin saberlo, Sasuke se había convertido en un hombre muy simbólico.

* * *

Bolt y sus hermanas sacudieron la cabeza apenas llegaron al vestíbulo de la casa. Midori y Himawari se despidieron de su hermano antes de echarse a correr a las escaleras. A pesar de que Bolt le había dado su chamarra a Midori, ambas corrían el riesgo de enfermarse.

Bolt, en cambio, se extrañó de no escuchar las voces de sus padres en la sala. Ese día su padre descansaría y había prometido pasarla con Hinata. Avanzó despacio hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, donde escuchó un susurro suave por parte de su madre.

— Aún así, no me parece que debas dejar pasar esto, Naruto-kun. Sarada-chan debe estar sufriendo.

— Lo sé, pero ellos no me escuchan y no creo que Sarada me permita hablarle. No confía en mí, 'ttebayo. — respondió Naruto en el mismo tono.

Bolt arrugó el ceño antes de ocultarse detrás de la pared para seguir escuchando sin ser detectado. No tenía idea de que los problemas con los Uchiha fueran tan graves como para que los adultos hablaran de eso todo el tiempo. Shikadai les había contado lo que escuchó en casa de su tío Gaara. Sólo restaba que Ino y Sai también frecuentaran ese tema.

— Antes no importaba eso, Naruto-kun. Además, eres el hokage. — dijo Hinata con énfasis en la última palabra. — Sarada quiere ser hokage algún día, no debe odiarte.

— Eso lo sé, pero… — suspiró. — ¿Cómo puedo hablar con Sarada si ni siquiera puedo mantener una conversación con mi propio hijo? — cuestionó derrumbándose en una silla. — No lo sé, Hinata, no es fácil ser padre y hokage, dattebayo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ambas son cosas que elegiste! — le reclamó algo molesta. — No digas eso, tú eres buen padre y buen hokage, Bolt sólo debe comprenderlo.

El niño resopló. Sí comprendía el trabajo de su padre, pero lo detestaba. Su único deseo era permanecer más tiempo con su padre; era normal pedir algo que le arrebataron tiempo atrás. No decía que preferiría que sus padres discutieran cada dos días, pero sí quería ver a su progenitor con más seguimiento, hablar con él, caminar a su lado. Quería que decirle "padre" significara algo más que un simple deber.

Empero, reconocía que Sarada era preocupación de muchos en Konoha – y en Suna – así que dejó atrás sus deseos para poner en alto su amistad con Sarada. Caminó, con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta estar frente a sus padres. Ellos lo miraron con asombro; seguramente no habrían notado su llegada. Bolt giró el rostro antes de hablarle a Naruto.

— Yo puedo funcionar como tu espía.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Naruto.

— Cuando los padres de Sarada discuten, ella pierde la concentración en las misiones y está más irritable que nunca, dattebasa. — explicó. — Y ella confía en mí, así que puedo darle el sermón que quieras… — dijo aún sin mirarlo.

— ¡Bolt! — respondió Naruto atónito por su propuesta. — ¿Harías eso? ¿Me avisarías cuando las cosas se pongan peor?

Bolt lo examinó con la mirada. Aquella pregunta no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

— ¿Estás diciendo que pueden ponerse peor? — preguntó.

Naruto se mordió el labio antes de bajar la mirada. Hinata colocó una mano sobre su hombro para darle fuerzas para responder. Naruto negó con la cabeza, no había querido pensar en esa posibilidad pues esa simple acción le dañaba el corazón. No quería que sus suposiciones se concretaran, no quería verlos sufrir y sufrir con ellos. Sasuke y Sakura no tolerarían un golpe tan bajo.

Sin embargo, sabía que sus pensamientos no estaban errados.

— Si las cosas siguen así, es probable que los padres de Sarada, mis mejores amigos, se separen.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Primeramente, quiero darles dos noticias. La primera es que la siguiente semana entro a clases y dado mi horario todo feo, chusco y demás, no voy a poder subir capítulo en jueves. El día de actualización, por lo tanto, será el viernes. Sin embargo, tengo la garantía de que no voy a abandonar el fanfic porque antier terminé de escribir el último capítulo de Los tres cuarzos. Tendremos fanfic más o menos hasta principios de diciembre, si las cuentas no me fallan. El chiste es que todavía hay mucho fanfic para ustedes. Las actualizaciones no fallarán a menos que me muera y no planeo hacerlo pronto; ojalá el señor de allá arriba tampoco tenga esos planes para mí. Lo que resta es rezar porque tenga salud y todo lo demás correrá por mi cuenta.**

**Ahora, del capítulo. Cuando era niña, mil veces hice un sombrero de papel o un barquito o un avión... cosas tiernas y dulces. Me pareció que además de simbólico, sería tierno que los enanos hicieran lo mismo. Adoro a estos chicos y no puedo verlos enojados o muy separados. No sé, ver los trailers de Boruto The movie y ver cómo los echan a pelear me parte el corazón. **

**Igualmente, Kakashi hizo su mágica aparición. Siento que él podría ser el mentor de los niños: ya no es hokage, no creo que tenga muchas misiones, tiene tiempo libre... no sé, queda bien a mi parecer. **

**Por otro lado, el _poke_ de Sasuke no fue como en el Gaiden y no quedaría porque nadie quiere que Sasuke se vaya de la aldea, ¿cierto? Neel, que se quede y mejor que le entregue todo su apoyo a Sarada. Aunque, según Naruto, su relación con Sakura está muy quebrada. Habrá que ver cómo evoluciona esto. **

**Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo. Gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos, entonces, el viernes catorce de agosto.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	13. Realidad vs Ilusión

**Disclaimer and notice eternals.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Adriss, por fin tienes lo que deseabas. Besos, amiga. :)**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**13**

**Realidad vs ilusión**

Sarada tomó su mochila sin siquiera mirarla y bajó corriendo las escaleras. No soportaba el cinismo de sus padres al creer que discutiendo en su recámara, Sarada dejaría de escucharlos. Era la segunda vez que ella salía de casa sin avisar, despedirse o pedir permiso. Sabía que aún faltaban veinte minutos para su salida, pero prefería esperar a sus compañeros en la salida de Konoha antes de seguir oyendo los gritos de sus padres.

Sin embargo, para evitar que sus padres la persiguieran y le mintieran de nuevo, prometiéndole que las discusiones cesarían, cerró la puerta con cuidado y procuró no hacer mucho ruido. Únicamente dejó una nota sobre la mesa donde les decía que regresaría en unos cuantos días. Ellos adivinarían la razón por la que no había querido despedirse.

Corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la salida de Konoha. Miró su reloj y resopló: aún faltaban quince minutos para la cita. Sería mejor sentarse a esperarlos.

Intentó no recordar las palabras de sus padres, pero éstas golpearon su mente sin lástima. Sarada ya había percibido que a cada pelea, las frases que soltaban eran más lastimeras, más terribles. Su intención de dañar era cada vez más grande y Sarada recibía cada gesto como si se tratara de una bofetada a su corazón.

— ¡Y no creo que ése sea el tono adecuado! — había exclamado Sakura.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te hable si no comprendes mi punto? ¡Jamás lo has entendido! Desde que tenías doce años creías que a un hombre se le conquistaba a base de patéticos coqueteos en lugar de entrenar, ¡y lo sabes!

— ¡Soy una sanin, Sasuke, ya no soy la niñita que miró sus espaldas y lo sabes! Además, si hablamos de errores a los doce años, creo que sería muy bueno mencionar que te fuiste con un pedófilo cuyo único deseo era poseer tu cuerpo en el sentido más literal de la palabra. ¡Vaya inteligencia!

— Y tú bien sabes por qué hice eso. — espetó Sasuke arrastrando las palabras con dolor. — Lo hice por venganza, no por un estúpido amor infantil.

— ¿"Estúpido amor infantil"? — repitió Sakura. — Discúlpame por enamorarme de un idiota narcisista. — replicó con ironía. — Sólo tenía doce años, no sabía lo que hacía. Pero, ¡adivina!, fue ese amor infantil el que te salvó de la soledad, de la oscuridad eterna, ¿o no dijiste eso en la noche de bodas?

— Eres la única mujer que habría soportado todo lo que te hice, por eso me casé contigo. — farfulló entre dientes. Ése había sido el momento en el que Sarada había decidido marcharse.

Irremediablemente, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Había escuchado las terribles historias que se contaban de sus padres en Konoha, había escuchado los terribles deseos y augurios hacia esa pareja; pero nunca había querido advertir que fueran tan reales, que estuvieran tan cercanos. Sarada no quería ver esa realidad, no estaba preparada para continuar escuchando tales palabras.

Antes, su madre le había enseñado una caja donde Sasuke y ella guardaban objetos que consideraban tesoros. Su padre había arrojado ahí una foto vieja de su familia, su primera cinta de Konoha y un cuadro de su boda, donde se asomaban cuatro individuos que Sarada no reconoció.

— Es Taka. — dijo Sakura después de soplar sobre el cuadro para eliminar la capa de polvo. — Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo. — señaló con una ladeada sonrisa. — No me terminaron de agradar hasta ese día; Suigetsu es una persona muy graciosa y Karin no puede vivir cinco minutos sin discutir con él. Jūgo nos llevó una decena de gorriones que cantaron en la ceremonia, es muy agradable, pero algo callado. Ellos fueron el equipo de tu padre durante un par de años, me parece.

— No son de Konoha. — dijo Sarada advirtiendo que ninguno llevaba la banda de la aldea.

— No, ellos no pertenecen a ningún lado. Les gusta viajar, pero no hemos recibido carta suya desde hace varios años; supongo que se molestaron porque Sasuke sólo les contestaba con una postal de Konoha que no tenía escrito ni un: "Felices fiestas". — bromeó Sakura. — Aún así, Suigetsu le obsequió a Sasuke un artefacto para llamarlo en caso de necesitarlo. No era un celular, esas cosas no existían en ese momento y no creo que tengan cobertura en los lugares que frecuentan.

— ¿Entonces no regresaron a Konoha? ¿No los conocí? — preguntó Sarada forzando a su memoria para encontrar algo de ellos.

— Sí, pero eras muy chica, tenías un año. Sasuke y yo tuvimos que salir a una misión y ellos estaban de visita. Estuvieron aquí cerca de un mes, me parece. Se quedaron contigo unos días… creo que no les agradaste mucho, pero no sé por qué, jamás nos lo dijeron. — mencionó con la mirada clavada en la ventana. — No regresaron después de eso. — dijo antes de echarse a reír.

Sarada sonrió entre lágrimas al recordar aquel día. Su madre también le había enseñado un par de cartas que Sasuke le había hecho cuando se marchó de la aldea. En ellas le confesaba lo difícil que era alejarse de Konoha y le suplicaba que no lo olvidara, que lo sacara de la oscuridad. Después de leer aquellas cartas y escuchar el cariño con el que Sakura mencionaba a los amigos de su padre, Sarada confió en que su amor siempre fuera más poderoso que sus diferencias.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al admitir que las cosas no siempre son lo que uno desearía.

Durante varios minutos permaneció en esa posición; se sentía demasiado débil como para alzar las manos y limpiarse el rostro y demasiado cansada como para levantarse. No escuchó a Yūyin pararse frente a ella y mucho menos escuchó su nombre salido de la voz de su amigo. El dolor era tal que no le permitía hacer otra cosa además de sufrir.

— Cuando estoy feliz — dijo Yūyin sentándose a su lado. — me gusta escribir lo que me hace estar feliz y lo guardo en una cajita de madera que papá me regaló cuando llegamos a Konoha. — Sarada apenas lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose qué demonios querría esta vez. — Así, cuando me siento triste o deseo tener a mamá conmigo, abro la caja, leo los papeles en ella y me siento mejor. Sin importar lo que suceda, recordar lo que un día te hizo feliz es bueno.

Sarada se limpió el rostro con su antebrazo, pero no respondió. El problema era que para Sarada, los momentos alegres se arruinaban al llegar a casa; no era de todos los días, pero sí con frecuencia. Prefería alejarse de esa zona de confort – que significaba para Yūyin – y esconderse de sus padres, de sus discusiones. Para Yūyin era sencillo decir eso porque en su hogar no ocurría lo mismo que en el de ella, en su casa tenía la libertad de llorar, gritar o escribir lo que deseara. Sarada sólo entraba a ese lugar para seguir sufriendo. La diferencia era radical.

— No lo entenderías. — afirmó tratando de ser sutil.

— No busco hacerlo. — respondió él con honestidad. — Sólo busco hacerte sentir menos miserable.

Sarada lo observó incrédula. A veces, ese sujeto hablaba de una manera muy extraña, mas pensaba de una manera todavía más extraña. Sin embargo, algo de esa extrañeza – reflejada también en el color de sus ojos, al que Sarada ya se había acostumbrado – le gustaba a Sarada, le confortaba. No importaba qué sucediera a su alrededor, qué opinaran de ella o de su familia, Yūyin siempre había estado ahí en el momento preciso para palparle el hombro y repetirle lo especial que era para él. No era muy normal que entre ninjas se lo dijeran, aunque él tampoco lo hacía directamente; siempre utilizaba otras palabras, otro sentido. Eso también le gustaba a Sarada.

— Muchachos, ya están aquí. — dijo Konohamaru acercándose a ellos. Hizo una mueca de molestia al ver la hinchazón en los ojos de Sarada: sus padres habían vuelto a discutir. — Sólo falta Bolt, enseguida llegue, nos iremos. — prometió.

Disimuladamente, apretó los puños detrás de la espalda. Si no fuera porque admiraba el poder de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha, ya los habría golpeado por hacer sufrir de ese modo a su alumna. Sabía que mucho de su anhelo por ser hokage tenía que ver con sus padres y aunque no le molestaba el hecho de que Sarada deseara un puesto tan importante, sí lo hacía que sus padres fueran el factor más esencial de aquel deseo.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, 'ttebasa! — exclamó Bolt mientras caía con elegancia de uno de los techos.

— Presumido. — susurró Sarada antes de ponerse de pie con la ligera ayuda de Yūyin sobre su codo.

— Muy bien, chicos, aquí traigo los paquetes que tenemos que llevar a Suna, uno lo llevará Sarada y otro lo llevaré yo, ¿está bien? — dijo alzando ambos paquetes con las manos.

Los tres ninjas asintieron. Bolt, a diferencia de su padre, no veía a su compañera Uchiha como un rival que vencer, sino veía a Yūyin, Sarada y Konohamaru como un equipo al que proteger, así que no le molestaba que Sarada fuera la elegida para tan importante tarea.

Su misión consistía en proteger los bultos durante los tres días de viaje a Suna. El kazekage Gaara había compartido información con Konoha acerca de unos ladrones que merodeaban por la zona y Naruto, una vez se encargó de ese asunto, le envió un reporte vía aérea – su computadora se había descompuesto, no había tenido tiempo de ir a recogerla y Shikamaru consideraba que esa tarea era muy aburrida para él – pero éste se perdió. Para evitar cualquier contratiempo, Naruto había enviado al equipo siete a hacer el trabajo. Les entregó dos paquetes con un pergamino sellado en cada uno, pero sólo uno tenía la información que Gaara necesitaba.

Avanzaron con rapidez sobre el bosque. Sarada miró cómo Yūyin era capaz de saltar de rama en rama sin mantener la expresión de alarma. Sonrió; había mejorado muchísimo en su entrenamiento de concentración de chakra. Sarada se descubrió orgullosa de él y evitó mirarlo para que no notara el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Repentinamente, Konohamaru, que iba al frente, se detuvo y ordenó a su equipo hacer lo mismo. De inmediato, Yūyin y Bolt cubrieron los laterales de Sarada, mas ella los empujó para colocarse un paso delante de ellos. La rama en la que estaban era demasiado ancha como para permitirse ese lujo de vanidad.

— Están cerca. — dijo Konohamaru. — Chicos, necesito que trabajen como lo hemos estado preparando, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! — contestaron al unísono, mientras Yūyin sacaba una katana de su espalda, aquélla que Sasuke vio en el hombro de Hideo el día que los conoció.

Bolt, por su parte, preparó los sellos para el rasengan, ninjutsu que Konohamaru le había enseñado; para sorpresa de todos, él sí podía armarlo con una sola mano. Incluso, en una ocasión, provocó que su padre se deprimiera al hacer un rasengan por cada mano.

Sarada, simplemente activó el sharingan y sacó un kunai de su bolso para colocárselo sobre los labios y prepararse para el jutsu bola de fuego que tenía preparado.

Yūyin y Sarada exploraron la zona; fue Yūyin quien los encontró.

— ¡Sensei! ¡A su derecha! — gritó un segundo antes de que Konohamaru se concentrara en una pelea contra tres individuos que utilizaban el jutsu de invisibilidad.

— Son de Suna. — advirtió Sarada.

— Son ladrones. — corrigió Bolt.

— ¡Arriba! — gritó Yūyin.

De inmediato, Yūyin y Bolt dejaron a Sarada en esa rama para crear un triángulo y rodear al sujeto que planeaba atacarlos.

— ¡Katōn: jutsu bola de fuego! — exclamó Sarada antes de que su boca lanzara una magna cantidad de fuego que se dirigió al ninja en cuestión.

Como lo esperaban, el ninja esquivó el ataque, mas Yūyin saltó sobre los árboles para atacarlo con su katana. No se sorprendió de que el criminal fuera tan veloz, pues distinguió en sus movimientos la marca del Jinton, elemento velocidad, un kekkei genkai de Suna. Sin embargo, los entrenados movimientos de Yūyin y su vista asombrosa, lo ayudó a derrumbar al sujeto sin muchas dificultades. Un segundo más tarde, se hizo a un lado para permitirle a Boruto terminar con el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Sarada y Konohamaru ya habían acorralado a los tres ninjas que habían atacado al sensei. Konohamaru quería llevar a uno de ellos ante Gaara, pero sabía que cuando un ninja presentía su captura, prefería explotar su cuerpo antes de permitir que lo examinaran. Por esa razón, intentó colocar una mano frente a Sarada, para evitar que ella corriera hacia ellos y lo atacara.

Cosa que, evidentemente, hizo Sarada.

— ¡Espera! — le gritó tratando de alcanzarla.

En el momento en el que Sarada estuvo a dos metros de ellos, los tres criminales mordieron una pastilla y explotaron. Sarada apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar, pero la explosión la mandó a un árbol a más de diez metros de ellos. El golpe más fuerte lo recibió en la cabeza, lo que le provocó el desmayo.

— ¡Sarada! — gritaron Konohamaru y Bolt corriendo hacia ella.

Empero, Yūyin abrió los ojos aterrorizado al percibir cerca de ellos a más de diez ninjas del mismo calibre que con los que antes habían peleado. Supo que Sarada estaba fuera de combate y que al menos uno tendría que quedarse cerca de ella a protegerla y él ya estaba muy lejos para hacerlo. Necesitaría a Konohamaru para que le ayudase pues sería de más ayuda que Bolt por la cantidad de técnicas que conocía su maestro.

Yūyin desenvainó nuevamente la katana y esperó la llegada de los enemigos.

Konohamaru, al percatarse de la proximidad del aumento de problemas, le ordenó a Bolt quedarse con Sarada. Un instante más tarde, ya se encontraba a un lado de Yūyin. Agradecía que sus tres alumnos fueran muy poderosos y tuvieran el valor necesario para proteger a la aldea; sólo con ninjas así podía confiar.

— Relájate, Yūyin, los acabaremos en un segundo. — prometió.

— Al menos uno de ellos posee el Jinton, sensei. — le advirtió.

— No es uno, Yūyin, es todo un clan. — respondió. — Afortunadamente, Sarada pudo divisar los ataques de los oponentes, parece ser que ha despertado la segunda aspa del sharingan.

Yūyin no respondió. Por un lado, sabía que el sharingan incrementaba su poder después de una fuerte impresión y no creía que debiera alegrarse porque Sarada hubiera pasado por eso. Y por otro lado, cinco de los diez enemigos se dirigían a ellos.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Konohamaru.

— ¡A un lado, maldito bastardo! — gritó Bolt a varios metros de ellos.

Yūyin sintió cómo la sangre se le congelaba. Ellos sabían que Sarada poseía el pergamino real.

— Demonios. — farfulló Konohamaru antes de hacer los sellos necesarios para el Odama Rasen-shuriken. — ¡Atrás, Yūyin! — gritó, aunque no hubo necesidad.

Sarada apenas había abierto los ojos cuando vio que Bolt peleaba a diestra y siniestra contra cinco sujetos. Estaba magullado por todos lados, pero mantenía un ritmo ágil. Al tener un previo entrenamiento con su madre, los movimientos de Bolt eran veloces, pero estaba gastando mucho chakra.

Sarada se puso de pie y concentró chakra en uno de sus puños, tal y como su madre se lo había enseñado un mes atrás. Sabía que no tenía el poder para acabar con ellos de un solo golpe, pero podría ayudar a Bolt a eliminar a por lo menos uno.

— ¡No! — bramó Konohamaru al ver cómo sus cinco contrincantes huían hacia donde sus alumnos. Como pudo, arrojó el jutsu hacia ellos, pero sólo pudo derribar a tres de los cinco.

Sarada saltó para dejar caer el puño sobre el rostro de uno de los criminales, mas éste se hizo a un lado y la tomó del cuello mientras dos más se acercaban a ella.

Yūyin no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Bolt yacía en el suelo, sangrando por diversas partes, Konohamaru se encontraba a una distancia considerable y Sarada se encontraba en riesgo de morir.

Juntó las manos mientras decía unas palabras concretas, movió los dedos y despegó las manos frente a él. Un chakra azul lo rodeó mientras los rombos se dibujaban sobre las palmas de sus manos. Lentamente, el chakra azul se trasladó a los rombos y de ellos se desprendió una capa de humo dirigida a los siete ladrones. Éstos apenas percibieron la nube negra sobre sus cabezas antes de sumergirse a una realidad distinta a la que ellos conocían. Todo a su alrededor se oscureció, no podían percibir ni su propio cuerpo. Los que sostenían a Sarada, la dejaron de caer, perdidos en su mente. Perdidos en el genjutsu de un genin de doce años.

Sarada, Bolt y Konohamaru miraron a los criminales perder la conciencia de sus movimientos. El genjutsu era tan poderoso que incluso Yūyin pudo manejarlos a su antojo, haciéndolos marchar hacia donde yacía el ninja que Bolt había matado y después desmayarse. Enseguida, Yūyin cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a jadear. Los rombos en las palmas de sus manos se desvanecieron.

Sarada olvidó el dolor en su cabeza al ver a Yūyin sostenerse la garganta en un intento por jalar más aire. Sarada se recriminó por no saber ninjutsu médico. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo ayudó a recostarse. Él se dejó manipular, pues no tenía fuerzas para hacer otra cosa.

— Relájate, Yūyin. — pidió Konohamaru acercándose a él. — No debes olvidar que el uso desmedido de chakra sólo te debilita más.

— Él lo hizo para protegernos. — contestó Sarada activando nuevamente su sharingan, pero esta vez, con la mirada clavada en su maestro. — No debería recriminarlo por esto; él posee un muy buen genjutsu, Konohamaru-sensei.

— Lo sé, admiro su valentía, pero me preocupo por mis alumnos; supongo que es lo que Kakashi-sensei sentía cuando uno de sus alumnos salía herido. — se disculpó Konohamaru. — Descansa, Yūyin. En cuanto te duermas, te cargaré y buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijo que tenía un genjutsu? — inquirió Bolt, mas la severa mirada de Sarada lo congeló por un momento; jamás había visto que ella defendiera cual leona a su hijo a Yūyin. Algo raro había en esos dos.

— Voy a encerrar a esos sujetos. — dijo Konohamaru antes de dirigirse a los criminales. Invocó a un mono de casi dos metros y le señaló a los ladrones. El mono intercambió unas cuantas palabras con él antes de abrir un largo pergamino que los absorbió. Konohamaru se despidió de él y éste prometió entregar a los ninjas a Suna.

Bolt miró todo eso sin prestarle realmente atención, mientras presionaba sobre sus heridas unas gasas. Sentía que algo a su alrededor estaba sucediendo, pero él sólo podía quedarse con las migajas.

* * *

Por la noche, Sarada permaneció despierta sin dejar de mirar a Yūyin, que yacía dormido a su lado. Lucía cansado y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor permanecían pegadas en su sien. Sarada retiró un mechón de cabello de sus ojos antes de gruñir para sí. Ese niño había hecho todo eso para salvarlos, se había arriesgado a quedarse sin chakra sólo para salvarlos, había enseñado un jutsu seguramente secreto para evitar que salieran heridos. Y un pequeño dejo de vanidad le aseguró que él había querido salvarla a ella antes que a nadie. Su espalda se estremeció ante tal idea.

Konohamaru los miraba en una de las ramas; sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen. Sarada no necesitaba más problemas y Yūyin no parecía ser un chico problemático. Sólo esperaba que no se lastimaran el uno al otro. Suspiró y volteó a ver a Bolt, quien dormía plácidamente dándoles la espalda.

— Sensei — dijo Sarada, llamando su atención. — Iré a caminar, no puedo dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sarada se levantó y anduvo por la maleza durante un rato, hasta que encontró un diminuto claro en el que se dejó caer de espaldas. Aspiró el aroma nocturno que despedía el bosque y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no se dormiría ahí, pero quería pensar un momento en lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida: pensó en sus padres, pensó en los exámenes chunin, pensó en sus amigos, pensó en el sombrero de hokage que tenía colgado detrás de su puerta, pensó en cómo había fallado ante los ladrones y pensó en Yūyin. Pensó mucho en Yūyin. Recordó cómo lo trató cuando él llegó a Konoha, pensó en cómo la trató él desde ese momento, pensó en que siempre la apoyó, pensó en todo lo que él había hecho por ella y luego se abrazó a sí misma. Qué tonta había sido. El amigo que tanto había buscado siempre había estado ahí, siempre había formado parte de su vida. Y ella lo había despreciado tanto que le dolía.

— Lo siento, Yūyin. — susurró al viento.

— No tienes por qué decir eso. — respondió Yūyin, ante la sorpresa de Sarada.

Ella abrió los ojos asustada y se incorporó al verlo sentado a su lado. Siempre, siempre estaba a su lado.

— No quería asustarte. — aseguró un poco apenado. — Sólo desperté y no te vi. Konohamaru-sensei me dijo que habías ido a caminar y decidí buscarte.

— Ah. — contestó ella abrazándose las rodillas.

— Sarada-san, ¿te encuentras bien? Te golpeaste la cabeza y…

— No fue nada, dejó de dolerme enseguida. Tal vez me salga un pequeño chichón. — bromeó. Yūyin le sonrió tras ver la diminuta mueca de diversión en ella.

— Me gusta cuando eres feliz. — soltó y enseguida giró el rostro, ruborizado. Sarada no perdió detalle de eso y se sonrojó también. — Quiero decir, me gusta porque eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz, no es porque me gustes tú o algo parecido. Bueno, sí, me gustas porque me agradas, como a todos. — dijo rápidamente mientras jugaba con la orilla de su camisa. — Yo… bueno, ya sabes, soy algo torpe para hablar.

— ¿Quieres decir que no soy especial para ti? — cuestionó Sarada algo resentida. — Porque tú sí eres especial para mí.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó él mirándola. El rostro de Sarada se coloreó del más intenso de los rojos. — No, Sarada-san, está bien. Tú también eres especial para mí. — aseveró tomándola de las manos. Repentinamente, ese gesto sólo intensificó su fortaleza recién adquirida. — Eres más especial que cualquiera de nuestros amigos y me preocupas mucho. Yo… yo te quiero. — susurró.

— ¿Me quieres? — repitió ella sin creérselo. — Yūyin, ¿sabes lo que dices?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Estoy diciéndote que te quiero, Sarada-san y lo mantengo: te quiero. — contestó él tomándola de la barbilla.

Sarada sintió el corazón en la garganta luego de mirar levemente el movimiento de los labios de Yūyin al decir aquella frase.

— ¿Tú me quieres? — preguntó él con súbita urgencia.

— ¿Eh? … Ah, bueno, yo… no lo sé. — contestó Sarada algo nerviosa, asiéndose de su falda con fuerza.

— Es algo sencillo de saber. Lo sientes o no lo sientes. — insistió Yūyin acercándose más a ella.

— Ah, ah, en ese caso… sí, sí te quiero. — se apresuró a decir mientras agitaba frenéticamente la cabeza de manera afirmativa. — Sí te quiero, Yūyin.

El niño esbozó una ladeada sonrisa antes de acercar más el rostro de Sarada. Evidentemente, ninguno tenía la más mínima experiencia acerca de lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero el sentimiento podía más que el nerviosismo. Sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, Sarada aprisionó los labios de Yūyin en un suave beso. Él se ruborizó aún más, pero no despegó los labios. Simplemente, permanecieron así unos segundos, mirándose, sintiendo la suave piel de su boca y experimentando un estremecimiento por cada poro en su cuerpo.

No fue un beso extendido o apasionado, no, únicamente fue un beso casto, un beso que selló aquella noche como la promesa de cariño entre dos genin de doce años.

* * *

Una semana después, cuando Sarada se despidió de Yūyin y entró a su casa, la luna ya estaba en su auge. La recibida a casa fue la más terrible que pudo encontrar: Sasuke y Sakura discutían en la sala; Sakura mantenía iluminado el puño derecho con un brillante chakra verde mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke manifestaba pequeños rayos.

Sarada quiso gritar, quiso huir, quiso mil cosas, pero sólo pudo permanecer quieta mirando las últimas palabras que ellos dos se dirigirían.

— Sigues siendo una molestia, Sakura. — espetó Sasuke mientras los rayos se dirigían a un punto determinado en la palma de su mano. — A veces me gustaría no verte más.

— ¡¿Entonces qué esperar para largarte?! ¡¿Por qué no buscas la felicidad que dices no has conseguido aquí?! — espetó Sakura provocando con el chakra en sus pies que se abriera una pequeña grieta en el suelo.

— Tienes razón, esta noche buscaré otro lugar para dormir. — aseveró Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta, sin darse cuenta siquiera de la presencia de su hija. — Cualquier lugar sin ti es mejor. — finalizó.

Sarada sintió cómo algo dentro de sí se rompía cuando su propio padre la hizo a un lado para salir.

Hasta que Sarada se dejó caer al suelo, Sakura la miró y en su mirada se encontró la determinación que sólo una mujer como ella podría tener. Necesitaba sacar urgentemente a Sarada de ese lugar.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Sí, les doy permiso para que odien a Sasuke. Díganle hasta de lo que se va a morir y todo lo que quieran... total, en el siguiente capítulo van a llorar por él. Já, debería dejar de ser así, pero es que... ash, a veces hasta yo odio lo que escribo. Estúpido Sasuke... Hasta yo voy a llorar por él en una semana y eso sí es complicado.**

**Bueno, fuera de las hirientes palabras de Sasuke, creo que fue muy tierna la escena entre Yuuyin y Sarada. No quisiera perder a mis lectoras BoruSara, MitsuSara - Mitsuki ni siquiera está aquí - InoSara o las mil parejas para Sarada. Esta historia la creé hace mucho tiempo y todavía no tenía contemplado a mi OTP - ¡MitsuSara forever! - así que tenía que llegar otro niño por el corazón de Sarada. Espero no se enojen, recuerden que éste no es el final de la historia. Además, ya se les veía. **

**Por otro lado, siguiendo esa línea, un enano de doce años haciendo genjutsu. Justo en los Uchiha, qué golpe. Y vaya genjutsu. Bueno, en realidad, no sé nada acerca del rey de los genjutsu, Shisui - mi nuevo amor platónico - o de Kurenai, que también es buenísima en eso, pero creo que sí es algo extraño que un genin de doce años haga genjutsu. Ese niño todavía tiene muchas sorpresas para ustedes. **

** Y, les confieso, la primera parte, ésa de los recuerdos de Sarada, está basada en un one shot que publiqué hace tiempo - vil publicidad: Las cartas de un desertor - y en un one shot que nunca pudo germinar. El primero es de las cartas de Sasuke a Sakura y el segundo de qué hubiera pasado si Taka cuidara de Sarada. No pude armar bien el esquema y la idea quedó en eso: idea. Lo que sí, esos recuerdos no son simples rellenos, tendrán su importancia. **

**Al final, les agradezco mucho el apoyo que el fanfic está recibiendo. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	14. Di algo

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a marianahoran22. Felicidades, amiga. :)**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**14**

**Di algo[1]**

Ino corría de un lado para otro en la habitación. Trataba de alcanzar a Sakura, quien tomaba varias cosas de los muebles para echarlos a las maletas esparcidas por el suelo. No la miraba, parecía como si ni siquiera mirara lo que agarraba, parecía ida; no de tristeza, sino de enojo. Así la había encontrado y, a decir verdad, así había estado desde hacía varios días. Desde la última vez que Sarada estuvo en casa.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — exclamó Ino. — ¡¿Quieres detenerte un segundo?! ¡Me harás creer que de verdad vas a correr a Sasuke-kun!

— ¡¿Y qué te parece que haré, Ino-cerda?! — espetó Sakura arrojando una bola de cristal navideña que se hizo trizas. Sakura no pareció darle importancia al hecho de que ese objeto había sido un regalo de Gaara para Sasuke. — ¡¿Llevarlo a pasear?!

— ¡Pero, ¿qué cosas dices?! ¡¿Acaso no pueden hablar como personas civilizadas?! ¡Dame eso! ¡Yo te lo di, frente de marquesina! — ordenó quitándole de las manos una postal de la aldea de la luna.

— Sí, pero a él le gustó más que a mí. — contestó ella arrebatándosela. — ¡Que se lo quede si quiere!

— ¡Por Kami, Sakura! ¡Escúchame! — le dijo tomándola de los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos. — Date cuenta de lo que harás. Sasuke-kun es el hombre que siempre amaste, al que nunca cambiaste, por el que rechazaste mil pretendientes mucho mejores que ese vago de pacotilla. Él era nuestro preferido, por él dejamos de ser amigas durante años, por él te hiciste más fuerte, ¿te atreverías a dejarlo sólo porque discutieron?

Sakura desvió la mirada mientras se mordía el labio. Sí, todo lo que Ino había dicho era verdad. Sí, cada una de sus palabras lo era. Le dolía aceptarlo, pero lo hacía porque no existía otra versión. Prácticamente, había dado su vida por el amor de Sasuke. Claro, habría dado cualquier cosa por la felicidad de Sasuke, habría dado hasta la vida de él. Sin embargo, no le parecía justo que eso significara entregar su felicidad. Todos le recriminarían su decisión porque era lo que ella había buscado desde los seis años, quizá. Pero a veces los resultados que se obtienen por varios años de lucha, no son los que uno merece. Los humanos se equivocaban, se equivocaban una y mil veces. Ella también pudo hacerlo. Kakashi ya lo había dicho: su único error fue haberse enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha. No importaba que en ese momento y en muchos otros, él la hubiera rechazado… Sakura siempre se habría arriesgado, se habría humillado por encontrar la felicidad de Sasuke; pero, con un demonio, eso la había obligado a olvidar sus propios sueños, a encapricharse con un sueño que la había herido durante años y que a la fecha seguía haciéndolo. No, tal vez no era justo para Sasuke que lo corrieran de su propia casa, mas las cosas no eran justas desde mucho tiempo atrás.

— No podría explicártelo aunque quisiera. — contestó Sakura con hilo de voz. — Sólo-sólo déjame hacer esto, Ino. No sé si esté bien o no, pero no puedo soportarlo, ¿sabes? Yo ya no puedo tolerar esto, verlo llegar y creer que todo se arreglará, que no volveremos a discutir, que él me dará flores o me comprará chocolates. Soy tan estúpida, Ino. — admitió con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. — ¿Cómo puedo llegar a creer que Sasuke puede hacer eso? Él no es así y no quiero que sea así; me bastaría con que en ocasiones me abrazara y durmiéramos así. Yo-yo sólo quiero saber que él me ama.

Ino no supo en qué momento ocurrió, simplemente se encontró con Sakura llorando entre sus brazos, insultando a Sasuke y a sí misma. Prometiéndole por enésima vez que no volvería a sufrir por él. Ella sólo pudo acariciar su corto cabello y morderse los labios. Su única esperanza radicaba en Sai: por primera vez en su vida, debía explicar cómo funcionan los sentimientos.

* * *

Sai entró al último bar de Konoha. Recordaba los días en los que no había un solo lugar en el que sirvieran sake; Tsunade había influenciado mucho la reproducción de los bares y Kakashi no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Par de ebrios.

Soltó un suspiro tras encontrar, en la barra y con la mirada fija en el vaso frente a él, a Sasuke Uchiha. Apretaba el puño izquierdo, escondido detrás de las típicas vendas. Sai incluso podía apostar que en sus ojos se veía un rastro de dolor y frustración que ni siquiera Naruto había visto en él. Se debatió a dos metros de él entre ir o no por Naruto. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mas la mirada de Sasuke se dirigió a él como un par de kunai venenosos.

— Ah, hola, Sasuke, ¿qué tal? — saludó con una falsa sonrisa acercándose a él.

— Hmph. — contestó Sasuke blandiendo su vaso con la intención de que el cantinero le sirviera más alcohol. Sai sabía que la única razón por la que ese hombre obedecía era porque de no ser así, Sasuke podría enviarlo a otra dimensión o reducirlo a cenizas. Y eso sólo con los ojos.

— Es muy normal que las personas ingieran bebidas alcohólicas cuando se deprimen… — comenzó Sai sentándose a su lado, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y quién demonios te dijo que estoy deprimido? — miró su vaso una vez antes de beber más sake. — No lo estoy, idiota.

— Bueno, también lo hacen cuando tienen problemas con su pareja. — dijo armándose de valor. Estaba ahí para arreglar el matrimonio entre Sasuke y Sakura y lo debía de hacer. — Estadísticamente, el sesenta por ciento de las personas beben por esa razón. No obstante, eso nunca es la solución del problema. — continuó como si quisiera presumir que se sabía todo el estudio de memoria, mas un fuerte golpe en la barra lo distrajo.

— Hay algo que tus queridos libros no dicen y eso es que las personas no toman para resolver sus problemas, sino para perder la consciencia y olvidarlos.

— Sin embargo, tú aún piensas en Sakura.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Ese idiota en verdad buscaba su muerte rápida y fácil. Si continuaba haciendo eso, la obtendría.

— Escúchame bien: tú nunca me has agradado, pero me caías mejor cuando no hablabas.

— Y tú cuando no estabas en la aldea, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. He venido a hablar contigo, Sasuke. — contestó, confiándose en que el alcohol en el cuerpo de Sasuke hiciera su trabajo y lo entorpeciera.

— ¿Por qué querría hablarte?

— Porque es una necesidad del hombre el desahogarse. Y por el temblor de tu mano asumo que la cantidad de alcohol en tu sangre te impedirá llegar a tu casa. A estas alturas, no podrás mantenerte de pie.

— ¿Me estás retando? — espetó activando su sharingan.

— Nada de eso. — se apresuró a responder. Expresar sus emociones era más sencillo cuando la persona en cuestión no planeaba matarlo. — Ya te lo dije: quiero hablar contigo. Mi intención, sobre todo, es ayudarte.

— ¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes comprenderme? — preguntó mientras el cantinero le servía un vaso de sake. — ¿Por qué tú me ayudarías si no eres más que mi antiguo remplazo? — preguntó previo a beber un largo sorbo de alcohol.

— Nunca lo he sido. Soy parte del equipo siete, pero no soy Sasuke Uchiha. — contestó con el entrecejo fruncido. Esas palabras sí lo habían herido pues había trabajado demasiado para ser alguien, para que dejaran de llamarlo un instrumento o un remplazo. — No-no vuelvas a decir eso, por favor. — pidió un poco más relajado; después de todo, Sasuke estaba borracho y deprimido. Aunque no aceptara ni una ni otra cosa. — Y-y yo puedo entenderte porque Sakura también fue mi compañera de equipo. Sé lo problemática que puede llegar a ser y conozco sus sentimientos casi tan bien como Naruto o tú. Ella, junto con Naruto, fue mi primer lazo.

— No tienes ni la más remota idea. No me importa lo que pasaron o lo que sucedió entre ustedes como equipo o amigos, no tienes idea de lo que yo siento. — afirmó colocándose la mano derecha en el pecho mientras hacía un gesto de dolor. — A ti te lo entregó todo el equipo siete e Ino, te enseñaron la felicidad desde que empezaste a sentir. Conociste mucho mejor que yo lo que es ser feliz.

— También perdí a mi hermano, Sasuke. Tampoco crecí con mi familia. Te recuerdo que fui contigo a esas pláticas de sexo, te recuerdo que yo tampoco sabía cómo cargar a un bebé o cómo criar a un niño. Ino me dio la familia que nunca creí tener, así como Sakura lo hizo contigo. Eres idiota si crees que no sé cómo se siente eso.

— Sakura, ¿ella fue una molestia para ti? ¿Acaso la conociste cuando tenía doce años y se la pasaba revoloteando a tu alrededor para saber si necesitabas algo? ¿Acaso ella se desvivió por cuidarte mientras estabas en el hospital? ¿Acaso ella-ella te prometió la más hermosa felicidad si permanecías a su lado? Dime, Sai — ordenó tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa mientras lo miraba con el ojo derecho envuelto en una capa que, después descubrió, se trataba de lágrimas. — ¿acaso ella te rogó que no te fueras? ¡¿Acaso ella te entregó su vida?!

Sai abrió la boca para responder, pero no supo qué decir. Era evidente que no, Sakura nunca se fijó en otra persona que no fuera Sasuke. Aun cuando le declaró a Naruto su amor, ella no lo sentía y Sai lo sabía. Sakura siempre vivió por Sasuke, eso lo sabían todos, pero nadie se preguntaba si Sasuke había hecho lo mismo. Si le hubieran preguntado eso días atrás, habría dicho que no. Lo hubiera negado rotundamente. Sasuke sólo quería restaurar su clan y agradecer a la única chica que lo seguía amando a pesar de todo. Eso era lo que él habría respondido.

Empero, tras ver aquella mirada y escuchar aquellas palabras, ya no sabía qué responder. Ino le había dicho una y mil veces que Sasuke no merecía del todo a Sakura, a pesar de que ella misma vivió gran parte de su vida enamorada de él. Mas no sabía lo que él acababa de descubrir, no sabía lo equivocada que estaban ella y toda la aldea. Claro que Sasuke no era ningún dios que mereciera las lágrimas de Sakura, pero tampoco era cuestión de quién se mereciera a quién. Se trataba de amor.

— No. — contestó al fin, después de tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. — No, no lo hizo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó Sasuke aferrándose más a su ropa. — Ella- ella… ¿qué demonios me pasó? ¿Cómo es que yo me dejé caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo es que permití que ella me controlara de ese modo? Creí que sólo se trataba de una niña, de una compañera. Kakashi nos ordenó protegernos entre nosotros y eso hice con ella. La protegí porque estaba reglamentado, no porque quisiera. ¡Se supone que debía ser así! — dijo como si tuviera que excusarse. — ¡No debía quererla! ¡Naruto debió conquistarla! ¡Él era el héroe que se quedaba con la chica! — insistió por fin soltándolo. — Debí seguir esos parámetros. El chico malo nunca se queda con la chica, ni siquiera se… hmph.

No, no se atrevería a admitirlo. No en ese estado y frente a ese imbécil. No cuando tenía tantas dudas de sí mismo y de lo que ocurría en su vida.

— Las mujeres tienen la capacidad de entrar en nosotros sin que siquiera lo percibamos. — dijo Sai, comprendiendo lo que Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir. Para un hombre tan orgulloso como él, era normal que se negara a hablar del amor. — Sakura fue tu ejemplo. Ella puede ser agresiva, pero siempre será la que dejaría absolutamente todo por los que ama. Quizá por eso afecta tanto en ti. O tan siquiera, eso dicen varios libros de sentimientos.

— Tsk, tonterías. No sé qué me pasó, pero ahora me preocupa más el hecho de que no sé cómo permanecer ahí, cómo no huir. — confesó antes de tomarse el último trago de su vaso. — Maldición, esto está demasiado dulce para mi gusto. — susurró. — Hey, hombre, sírveme otro y tráigale uno a este idiota.

— Yo no bebo. — le dijo Sai con inocencia.

— Yo tampoco.

— Como sea… — musitó Sai entre un suspiro. — Las cosas en tu matrimonio están muy mal, ¿verdad? — Sasuke asintió casi sin desearlo. Estúpido alcohol. — ¿Por qué? ¿El tiempo de las misiones? — negó con la cabeza.

— Sarada, es ella. No sabemos como educarla. — aceptó con el entrecejo fruncido. Parecía como si las palabras salieran de su boca sin que él lo quisiera permitir. — Todo lo que hago parece que está mal al gusto de Sakura, pero ella es muy cerrada con las aptitudes de nuestra hija.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hablan? — preguntó Sai mientras recibía la bebida que Sasuke le había encargado.

— Sí lo hacemos, quizá no en el volumen adecuado, pero lo hacemos. — contestó Sasuke mirando su vaso. Ya no lo tomaría, no quería pasar la vergüenza de vomitar frente al idiota de Sai.

— Ahí está el problema. — dijo Sai con una radiante sonrisa. Sasuke apenas le dirigió una mirada. — ¿No lo ves?

— ¿Dónde? Bébete eso, que no lo pedí para que lo miraras.

Sai alzó una ceja con escepticismo, mas luego comprendió que Sasuke se refería al sake. Inclinó el vaso sobre sus labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Sasuke tenía razón: estaba demasiado dulce.

— Cuando alzas la voz, pierdes consciencia del daño que hacen tus palabras. — dijo después de tragar. — Ustedes se han lastimado tanto que ya olvidaron su razón para estar juntos.

— Pero, ¿qué dices?

— Sakura siempre tuvo varios pretendientes, al igual que tú, pero ambos se eligieron. Debió existir una razón para ello. Cuando Ino me hace perder los estribos, trato de recordar la razón que tengo de estar con ella y así evitar las discusiones. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Y cómo puedo recordar eso si estoy ebrio? — espetó señalando con la mirada el sake frente a él.

— Porque el alcohol no te afecta en los sentimientos, sino en la cordura.

— ¿Y qué el amor no hace lo mismo?

Sai sonrió. Incluso ebrio, Sasuke podía argumentar bastante bien. Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos. Ya sabía la razón de Sasuke. Era la más sencilla; pero también, la más sincera.

— Te llevaré a tu casa.

— ¿Y mi razón no la piensas encontrar, señor psicólogo? — cuestionó Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

— Creo que tú ya la sabes y con eso es suficiente. — respondió Sai ayudándole a ponerse de pie. — Pero antes, ¿qué te parece si vamos por unas hojas de menta? No querrás que Sakura te saque de la casa por borracho.

— Sakura no haría eso. — afirmó él como si la idea le pareciera demasiado patética.

Idiota.

* * *

Sai miró a Ino cuando por fin llegó, junto con Sasuke, al hogar de los Uchiha. Paseó su mirada por la pequeña entrada. Estaba abarrotada por varias maletas. Sakura sostenía en las manos una valija más. Se detuvo en el portón tras ver a Sasuke a unos metros de ella. La expresión de Sai se tornó asombrada.

— Sakura… — susurró Sasuke dando un paso hacia ella. — ¿Qué demonios significa esto? — espetó, a pesar de saber perfectamente la respuesta. Sai asumió que la noticia le había bajado de inmediato los efectos del alcohol. Lo agradecía bastante; no quería ver una escena así con un ebrio como protagonista.

— Sasuke-kun… — contestó Sakura con cierta tristeza. Antes de que él apareciera, se había creído con la fuerza suficiente para correrlo sin más. No obstante, verlo ahí, acercándose a ella, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin las flores que Ino había predicho, verlo enojado en lugar de arrepentido… no hacía más que lastimarla.

— ¿Por qué están todas estas cosas afuera?

— Yo… creí que tardarías más en regresar. — contestó Sakura soltando la maleta. — Dijiste que pasarías la noche fuera de la casa.

— ¿Y las flores? ¿No pasaron por las flores? — le preguntó Ino a Sai corriendo hacia él.

— ¿Querías flores? Sólo dijiste que pasara a la floristería, pero no especificaste que quisieras flores. — se excusó Sai. — Además, ¿para qué las quieres si tienes un negocio de flores?

— ¡¿Y qué hicieron en la floristería?!

— Ah, le di unas hojas de menta para su aliento. — contestó Sai con naturalidad.

— ¿Es en serio? — cuestionó desesperada. — ¡Su matrimonio dependía de esas flores, Sai!

— En realidad, no creo que sean las flores lo que salven esto. Para empezar, ¿no se supone que ibas a evitar que Sakura sacara las cosas de Sasuke?

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero no pude! ¡Él la ha lastimado tanto que debía traer flores para que lo perdonara!

— Sasuke-kun, Sasuke — dijo Sakura apretando los nudillos. Debía ser fuerte, debía terminar lo que había empezado. Ya lo había decidido y ahora sólo debía cumplir con ello. Aunque le pesara en el alma, debía hacerlo; y como inicio, debía eliminar el sufijo en él. — Son todas tus pertenencias.

Sasuke trastabilló en la entrada tras recibir de golpe aquella noticia. Si a eso le llamaba Ino a evitar que los matrimonios terminaran, le sorprendía que Sai todavía estuviera a su lado. Sintió sus latidos acelerarse mientras la cabeza comenzaba a pesarle. Estaba seguro que no se trataba del alcohol. Sakura lo corría, Sakura se deshacía de su matrimonio, Sakura se deshacía de él. Sakura, la mujer que nunca renunció a él, esa mujer que lo esperó durante años y que lo trató como si de un dios se tratara, esa misma mujer era la que ahora lo sacaba de su casa. De la casa que un día ambos crearon con sus manos. De la casa que ambos pintaron y en la que procrearon a Sarada. De la casa donde había nacido su deseo por tener una familia de nuevo. De esa casa, de esa casa que consideró su hogar sólo por el hecho de que Sakura y Sarada estuvieran ahí.

Quiso preguntar la razón, mas de su boca no salió sonido. Estúpido. La razón era obvia. Él la había herido, la había herido a pesar de haber prometido que no volvería a hacerlo. En sus ojos lo veía, lo hubiera visto desde varias semanas atrás si le hubiera prestado atención. Idiota y mil veces idiota.

Apretó los puños antes de enderezarse y avanzar a grandes zancadas para introducirse a la casa. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, escuchó a Ino gritarle, advertirle que no se atreviera a lastimar a Sakura o ella misma lo mataba. ¡Estúpida! Giró el rostro con el sharingan rodándole en los ojos. Ino de inmediato retrocedió; Sai la sostuvo de los hombros sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke. Lo sabía, sabía lo que él haría y el porqué de su acción.

— Ino, en esta relación, Sakura no es la única que sufre. — dijo Sai.

Sasuke, con la respiración acelerada, empujó a Sakura al interior del recibidor para después cerrar la puerta con un fuerte estrépito. Sakura lo miró con terror; no por lo que le hiciera, sabía que no le haría daño, sabía que no podía: temía lo que él se hiciera a sí mismo. Lo conocía tanto y, sin embargo, no sabía cómo amarlo. Quería que él le dijera cómo hacerlo, que le dijera que podían arreglarlo, que no era necesario llegar a esos extremos, quería que le pidiera una oportunidad. Quería, quería tantas cosas que ni siquiera las conocía todas.

Pero él no le pidió nada de eso. Simplemente, dejó que ella se recargara en la pared para colocar las palmas de sus manos a un costado de su rostro con el fin de mirarla. Mirarla con fijeza y sin vergüenza. Mirar su rostro, sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, sus labios hinchados por todas las veces en las que ella se los había mordido sólo en dos horas, sus mejillas rojas por el llanto de una hora atrás. Mirar lo que él había provocado. Culparse por todos esos rasgos de dolor que había en ella. Era cierto, no la había lastimado físicamente desde aquella única vez en el puente, después de la muerte de Danzou. Pero sus heridas menos importantes eran aquéllas. Estaba seguro de que el dolor que ella sentía no se comparaba al de él cuando Madara le atravesó la katana en el torso. Y todo era por su culpa.

— Sakura… — repitió su nombre cerrando los ojos.

Ella lo examinó de la misma manera que él. Sus labios temblaban, podía apostar que pronto se derrumbaría al llanto y eso no le provocaba placer alguno. Demonios, lo amaba tanto. Siempre fue él la única persona que ella amó y ahora debía decirle adiós. Se veía tan débil, tan poco lúcido. Deseaba abrazarlo, deseaba decirle que no renunciaría a él. Por todos los cielos, ¡cuánto deseaba! Deseaba hacerle ver que todavía podían rescatarse. Pero, no podía. No podía y no lo haría. Tal y como lo había dicho Sai: ella no era la única que sufría. Sabía muy bien el daño que le hacía a Sasuke, que le había hecho desde la primera discusión. Sabía que él también estaba herido y sabía a la perfección que era ella quien lo lastimaba.

— Sasuke, lo siento. — dijo ella dejando correr más lágrimas en sus mejillas. — ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Debí hacerte feliz! ¡Debí cumplir con lo que te dije en la salida a Konoha! ¡Debí hacer que no te arrepintieras por estar conmigo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento por no poder enamorarte! ¡Lo siento por sólo hacer que me odiaras! ¡Lo siento por ser una molestia! Pero… — lo tomó del rostro con fuerza. — ¡Dime algo! ¡Dime lo que sea! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy renunciando a ti?!

Sasuke abrió los ojos luego de escuchar esa pregunta. Por supuesto que lo veía, lo veía muy bien. Era algo que cualquiera, incluso sin el sharingan, podía ver. Ella estaba cansada y él… él también.

Suspiró mientras recargaba los codos en la pared y colocaba las manos detrás de su nuca. De esa manera, quedaba aún más cerca del rostro de Sakura. Hasta que vio sus ojos a esa distancia, se percató de lo que Sai había dicho. Ahora tenía clara su razón por Sakura. No era lo que todos pensaban, no era porque ella fuera la única que lo esperaría, no era por ser su compañera de equipo, no era por ser la más bonita de Konoha. Nada tenía que ver con todo eso. Mujeres había muchas, más de las que a él le gustaría. Empero no había conocido a una sola mujer como Sakura. Era ella todo lo que él nunca fue. Ella poseía en su interior lo que él siempre admiró. Ella tenía en la mirada todo lo que él quería esconder. Sakura, ella era la mujer más capaz de cumplir sus sueños. El problema era que él los truncaba. Ella tenía el potencial para ser la mejor médico de todo el país, de todas las aldeas. Merecía tanto como Naruto ser la hokage. Su corazón, sus habilidades, su humildad, todo debía ser destinado al mundo, no a una sola persona. Él no tenía nada que hacer a su lado. Idiota. Apenas caía en cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo desde los doce años.

— Sakura, tú no-no eres ninguna molestia. — le dijo antes de separarse de ella.

En cuanto lo hizo, Sakura quiso colgarse a su cuello. No quería que se fuera, no quería que le dijera adiós. No por tercera ocasión porque entonces no lo soportaría. Lo vio colocar la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. No, no, no quería que la cruzara. Pero no podía decirle nada, no podía decirle que se arrepentía de sacar sus maletas, no podía decirle ni de broma que quería intentarlo de nuevo. No podía hacerle más daño. No podía ser tan egoísta. Él debía seguir su camino, debía hacer exactamente lo que siempre había deseado y que ella siempre lo evitó. No era nadie para imponerle su siguiente acción.

— Voy a quedarme con el cuarzo. — musitó sin atreverse a mirarla.

En cuanto él salió, ella se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. No podía evitar el dolor. No podía evitar el llanto.

— Sai, ¿puedes llevar mis cosas a tu casa? — preguntó Sasuke con la voz ahogada al pasar al lado de los Yamanaka.

— Por supuesto, Sasuke. — contestó el aludido.

— Dormirás en un catre. — se apresuró a decir Ino con los brazos cruzados.

— No te molestes, no tengo sueño. — respondió él antes de correr a gran velocidad hacia la pradera en la que entrenó por primera vez con el equipo siete mientras sentía sus mejillas empaparse de algo que tenía mucho no sentía: lágrimas.

Las emociones tienen diversas maneras de manifestarse. Existen ninjas, como Sakura Uchiha, que no temen demostrarlas y se tumban a llorar sin remedio alguno. También hay ninjas, como Sasuke Uchiha, que prefieren destrozar lo que hay a su alrededor sin importarles que el llanto empañe su vista. Sea la forma que sea, los sentimientos son los mismos y el dolor de un corazón roto no tiene por qué ser distinto.

* * *

[1] Título y capítulo basado en "Say something", canción de A great big world y Christina Aguilera.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**A ver, quiero que me digan, si no lloraron por Sasuke. Les juro que ni siquiera quería editar el capítulo, me duele verlo, leerlo, recordarlo y todo. He escrito muertes de personajes, pero no había escrito la separación de mi OTP jamás. Y cuando lo hacían, era una despedida emotiva, con esperanzas. Ya, al demonio, mejor las dejo. **

**Bueno, no, antes de eso: adoro a Sai; lo adoro a montones. Quería meterlo a esta historia, pero no sabía muy bien cómo. Creo que quedó bien como el compañero de copas de Sasuke. Y ahora tendrá que vivir con él. **

**Espero no haber perdido muchas lectoras por esto, de verdad es algo sumamente necesario y que tenía que pasar. Al fin y al cabo, recuerden que nadie ha mencionado algo acerca de "ya se acabó la historia". Esto seguirá y va a mejorar su situación. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	15. Terribles noticias

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Obscure Ray, con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y lamento hacerte esperar. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**15**

**Terribles noticias**

Sarada se removió en la cama, incómoda. Pocas veces podía descansar fuera de su casa; sobre todo cuando se trataba de la casa de alguno de los amigos de sus padres: ellos le parecían sumamente extraños, sumamente lejanos, a pesar de conocerlos de toda la vida. La vida de los adultos, sus conversaciones apagadas, siempre apartaban a los niños de la nueva generación, haciéndoles creer que vivían en otro mundo.

Un ruido en la ventana continua la distrajo: sonaba a cuando alguien se posa sobre el balcón y se tropieza. Sarada aguantó la respiración mientras escuchaba a Temari y a Shikamaru levantarse y encender la luz ante, quizá, un llamado a su ventana.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Shikamaru entre un bostezo, luego de abrir la puerta del balcón.

— No pudimos evitarlo. — dijo Sai, quien acababa de aterrizar frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Temari tras unos segundos de silencio.

Sarada, asustada, se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a la entrada del balcón que había en la habitación donde se encontraba. No sabía cuál era el tema que ahí se trataba, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era preocupante. Después de todo, Sai no era del tipo de ninjas que van de casa en casa a las tres y media de la mañana.

— Eso, se han separado. — explicó Sai respirando acompasadamente. — No encuentro a Sasuke, no sé a dónde ha ido.

— ¿Y Sakura? ¿Ella dónde está?

— En su casa, fue Sasuke el que se marchó.

Sarada sintió cómo el peso de sus piernas flaqueaba y la dejaba caer de rodillas tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Así que de eso iba todo, así que por eso su madre la había llevado a la casa de los Yamanaka, así que por eso Ino se había encargado de llevarla a ella y a Inojin a casa de Shikadai.

Se llevó las manos al pecho en cuanto el oxígeno dejó de pasar por sus pulmones. No, no podía ser eso; se negaba a creerlo. Sabía que sus padres tenían problemas, pero no quería creer que pudieran llegar a eso. Ellos se amaban, ellos lo hacían, lo habían demostrado en incontables ocasiones, no había necesidad de separarse.

— No… — susurró.

— Tenemos que hablar con el hokage. — dijo Temari en la habitación de al lado.

— Ahora mismo me parece que es más preocupante atender a Sarada. — contestó Shikamaru. — Voy por ella.

— Debe estar dormida, no me parece que…

— ¿De verdad crees eso? — la interrumpió. — Vamos, es la primera vez que duerme fuera de su casa cuando no tiene misión alguna y ella es consciente de la situación de sus padres. Supongo que ahora mismo está despierta y escuchándonos.

— Voy por ella mientras ustedes se cambian. — dijo Sai. — Podría intentar escapar y sólo el ninjutsu de Shikamaru podría traerla. — explicó ante la mirada de incertidumbre de Temari.

Sarada ya estaba tosiendo con las palmas en el suelo y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

Inojin, quien dormía a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba ella, despertó al escucharla. Se talló los ojos un segundo antes de mirarla.

— ¡Sarada! — exclamó mientras corría hacia ella y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres agua?

Sarada tosió una vez más antes de dejarse caer sobre el torso de Inojin, incapaz de moverse o decir algo. No, aunque lo quisiera, no podría escapar. La fuerza en sus piernas se había ido, la había abandonado al igual que cualquier esperanza.

— Sarada, Sarada… ¡Papá! ¡Sarada tiene algo, no sé qué es, no me contesta! — escuchó que decía Inojin a una tercera persona en la habitación. — Hay que llevarla con su madre, ella…

— Sarada estará bien, sólo necesita descansar. — lo interrumpió Sai. — Pero será mejor que no la dejemos sola. ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó, Inojin?

— ¿De qué?

Sai sonrió un poco. Agradecía que su hijo no fuera igual de curioso que Sarada o Bolt; había varias cosas de las que se cuidaba sin saberlo.

— La llevaré a la habitación de al lado, ¿está bien? — preguntó mientras cargaba a Sarada, semi inconsciente.

— ¿Puedo ir? — preguntó con inocencia, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga. — Sigue luciendo pálida.

— Ah…

Sai permaneció pensativo. No creía que fuera una buena idea que su hijo escuchara todo lo que se iba a decir, pero sabía que su preocupación por Sarada no lo dejaría dormir. Tal vez valdría la pena que estuviera con Sarada: él podría alentarla más al ser un amigo cercano.

— Claro. — contestó con una sonrisa falsa que Inojin ya identificaba bien.

Un par de segundos más tarde, ambos Yamanaka ya se encontraban en la habitación de Shikamaru y Temari, quienes ya los esperaban en el sillón y con su ropa habitual. Ambos parecían angustiados; sabían que la separación de los Uchiha no sólo afectaría a Sarada, sino que existía la posibilidad que Gaara mencionó y, en ese caso, la urgencia debía atenderse con el hokage. Sin embargo, no pudieron pensar en eso luego de ver el transe en el que Sarada se hallaba. Temari de inmediato se levantó del sillón para tomar a Sarada entre sus brazos y sentarla a un lado de Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué le pasa, papá? — preguntó Inojin acercándose a ella.

— Ha recibido una noticia muy grande y le es difícil atenderla. — contestó Shikamaru antes de hacer un par de sellos para abrir una canasta que Temari tenía cerca de la cama. — Va a necesitar que sus amigos no la abandonen, Inojin.

El niño asintió acercándose más a ella, hasta rozar su hombro con el de ella. Temari alzó una ceja; ese pequeño se tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

— Toma, Sarada, te ayudará.[1] — dijo Shikamaru mostrándole un pedazo de pan, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. — Anda, come esto. — indicó mientras tomaba la mano de la niña para dirigirla al pan. Sarada lo cogió con fuerza, como si se tratara de la mano de un amigo. Shikamaru no dijo nada, mas Sai comprendió, gracias a los libros, que Sarada no necesitaba un pedazo de pan, sino a sus padres, a ambos.

Tras entenderlo, Sai se hincó frente a la niña y tomó sus manos con las suyas. Sarada alzó la vista levemente y la clavó en él. Su rostro lucía tan débil que daba lástima. Sai no pudo evitar recordar la expresión de Sasuke al salir de su casa: los dos estaban rotos por dentro y por fuera.

— Cuando yo tenía tu edad, no podía sentir nada por nadie; me obligaron a eso quitándome a la única persona que había querido. — comenzó. — Me sentí vacío, sinsentido, inútil… y así fue hasta que conocí a tu madre y al hokage. Ellos me enseñaron a volver a creer, a volver a querer. El hokage me enseñó el valor de la amistad y Sakura la infinidad del amor. Sarada — dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla. — el amor de tu madre es mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma cree y ahora sé que tu padre siente lo mismo. No dudes que ellos se aman, nunca lo dudes, sólo necesitan tiempo para recordar la razón.

— ¿Por qué la olvidaron? — preguntó ella con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas. — Fue culpa mía, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó Temari hincándose a un lado de Sai. — Nunca pienses eso, Sarada, un hijo sólo incrementa la unión marital y tú eres lo que ellos dos más anhelaban.

— No es cierto, siempre peleaban por mí. — insistió Sarada. — Jamás hablaron de otra cosa, jamás discutieron por la cena o el viaje de verano, siempre fui yo. — replicó apretando los puños hasta deshacer el pan. — ¿Qué ninjutsu aprenderá hoy? ¿Cuál debe ser su dieta? ¿Qué libro va a estudiar ahora? ¿Cómo debe comportarse? ¡Sarada esto, Sarada lo otro! — sollozó. — Yo no soy nada más que un motivo de discusiones.

— No, no es cierto, Sarada. — dijo Inojin colocando una mano sobre su hombro. — No eres ningún motivo de discusiones, sólo eres su hija.

— Es lo mismo. Los adultos siempre nos sacan a nosotros de las conversaciones, como si creyeran que no podemos escucharlos o entenderlos. Los niños no representamos nada en Konoha…

Shikamaru dejó escapar una muy leve risa irónica. Sarada lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ese hombre en específico le parecía bastante peculiar, interesante, aunque peculiar. Sobre todo en esas ocasiones donde sus gestos decían más de lo que él deseaba expresar.

— Todos sentimos eso a los doce años, o hasta que eres chunin, al menos. — recordó. — Pero te equivocas, los niños tienen un enorme valor en Konoha; lo aprendí a base de un terrible golpe. ¿Recuerdas el shoogi? A tu padre le gusta. — Sarada asintió levemente. — No sé si lo sepas, pero solemos utilizar, al menos en mi caso, ese tablero para planear nuestras estrategias. A cada pieza le corresponde cierto número de ninjas. Por ejemplo, Ino, Chōji y yo somos el alfil, porque es nuestro trabajo evitar que los enemigos pasen al tablero. Hinata, Shino y Kiba son el caballo, quien busca y captura. ¿Sabes qué papel tiene el hokage?

— El rey. — indicó sin dudarlo.

— Yo respondí lo mismo hace varios años, pero tampoco es cierto. Yo creo que el hokage sería la reina, quien se mueve cuanto desee sólo para proteger a los suyos. No, el rey son los niños de Konoha, los genin que son el futuro de la aldea o los pequeños de la academia. La Hoja se ocupa de cuidar al mayor tesoro existente; ustedes, los niños, son lo más importante para nosotros los adultos, para el hokage, para la torre, para tus padres. Tú eres lo más esencial que hay entre Sasuke y Sakura, eres su núcleo, su poder, su amor en una sola pieza. Representas para ellos más de lo que cualquier persona puede imaginar.

»Sarada, fuiste la primera en nacer, recuerdo muy bien tu nacimiento. Sasuke no cabía en sí, no quería soltarte ni para que Sakura te amamantara y ella se aferró a tu cuerpecito cuando al fin Sasuke te entregó a ella. Te dijo las palabras más tiernas que había soltado y prometió dar la vida por hacerte feliz. Juntos contaron tus dedos y no se separaron de ti en ningún momento. Desde siempre te han amado, que no te quepa duda de eso.

—No soy la persona más indicada para decir esto, pero tus padres aún necesitan saber mucho sobre sentimientos. — agregó Sai. — Mas no es culpa tuya, Sarada.

Sarada, sin resistir más aquellas palabras, que, lejos de tranquilizarla sólo la llenaron de más dudas, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Inojin y pidió que la dejaran dormir, que no quería saber nada más.

Temari, antes de que alguien replicara, la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama. No pasó más de un minuto para que el agotamiento y el peso de la noticia llevaran a Sarada al profundo mundo del sueño.

* * *

Por la mañana, Shikadai e Inojin caminaron juntos hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, donde se quedaron de ver con Chōchō. Ambos tenían en la cabeza la expresión dolida de Sarada cuando se levantó a desayunar. Temari le había prometido llevarla a su casa una vez terminara; ellos sólo esperaban que su amiga se recuperara pronto.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron oportunidad de ahondar demasiado pues, al llegar al lugar de encuentro, vieron a Chōchō mirando un cuerpo húmedo de pies a cabeza, recargado en uno de los troncos en los que solían practicar. Las ropas oscuras y el fleco sobre su ojo izquierdo lo delataron como Sasuke Uchiha.

— Creo que está ebrio. — dijo Chōchō.

— Apesta a alcohol. — asintió Inojin.

— Él no bebe… o al menos no en el pasado. — agregó Shikadai. — Pero sí, parece que tienen razón. — dijo pateando un poco el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke. — Y está muy dormido.

— ¿Creen que debamos despertarlo? — preguntó la niña. — Después de todo, si entrenamos aquí, podremos lastimarlo.

Mirai Sarutobi, su joven sensei, llegó hasta ellos sin perder de vista a Sasuke. Jamás había sabido que Sasuke pudiera dormir fuera de su casa… en pleno campo de entrenamiento.

— Muy bien, esto es muy raro. — dijo apenas estuvo frente a ellos. — Creo que deberíamos ir por Sakura-san.

— No, ellos se han separado. — respondió Inojin. Chōchō soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y Mirai lo miró incrédula. — De verdad, papá nos lo dijo anoche.

— Como sea, éste es nuestro campo de entrenamiento y no podemos hacer nada si él está aquí. Lo admiro mucho, aunque me parece necesario que se vaya de este sitio. Hay algunas posadas en Konoha que podrían ayudarle. — dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke para levantarlo. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo mientras se despertaba. — Lo siento, Sasuke-san, pero…

— Sakura… — murmuró.

— No, soy Mirai, jounin de Konoha e hija de Kurenai y Asuma Sarutobi. — corrigió la ninja con suavidad. — ¿Tiene dónde quedarse, Sasuke-san?

— ¿Eh? — cuestionó antes de colocar una mano sobre su cabeza. — Sí, eso creo. — contestó.

— ¿Necesita que lo llevemos?

— No. — respondió de inmediato, percatándose por fin dónde estaba y quiénes eran ellos.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — exclamó Chōchō tras mirar a su alrededor. Si bien solían destruir los troncos del claro, jamás se habían metido de lleno con el bosque. Tan siquiera una cuarta parte de éste se encontraba hecho pedazos. — Sasuke-sama, ¿usted hizo esto? — preguntó entre emocionada y curiosa.

Sasuke paseó su mirada por los árboles desechos antes de volver a gruñir. Shikadai e Inojin también se dieron unos segundos para admirar el imperfecto desastre en el que se había convertido su campo de entrenamiento.

— Hay que ver el lado bueno. — dijo Inojin colocando las manos en la cintura. — Ya tenemos más espacio para entrenar.

— Pobres animalitos, debieron asustarse. — musitó Mirai. — Tome, Sasuke-san, es agua. — le dijo mostrándole su cantimplora.

El aludido apenas la miró previo a negar con la cabeza.

— Tengo que irme. — se despidió antes de caminar a paso veloz fuera del alcance de ese equipo. Demasiada vergüenza por un día.

* * *

Temari dejó en la puerta a Sarada, preguntándole por tercera ocasión si no prefería que se quedara con ellas. Sarada nuevamente se negó.

Apenas abrió la puerta, sus ojos percibieron la falta de varios objetos en los estantes, en el enorme librero, en la mesa de sala… las señas de que había un miembro menos eran obvias. El sonido de una dulce respiración llamó su atención. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con su madre, sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas secas. Notó con cierto dolor que su mano derecha estaba posada en el cuarzo rosado. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormir, a Sarada más bien consideró que meditaba.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, con el miedo palpable de que su mirada le terminara de confirmar lo que ya sabía. Pero no quería afrontarlo, no podría hacerlo. Sabía que sus padres se lastimaban con frecuencia al discutir, pero jamás quiso creer en la posibilidad de que pudieran separarse.

— Ma-mamá… — la llamó.

Sakura de inmediato abrió los ojos. Sintió una fuerte picazón en éstos por la resequedad en ellos. De inmediato, un par de lágrimas se encargaron de lubricarlos.

— ¡Sarada! — exclamó antes de ponerse de pie a una velocidad que le provocó un leve mareo. Su hija la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que cayese. — Gracias. — murmuró. — ¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos. En verdad era doloroso llorar por tanto tiempo.

— No.

— Ya veo. ¿Desayunaste? — continuó con el cuestionario sin prestarle mucha atención a sus respuestas. Sólo quería actuar como si nada les hubiera afectado.

— Sí.

— Muy bien, ¿qué te preparo, entonces? ¿Un huevo frito, revuelto, un emparedado o prefieres cereal y jugo? Apenas ayer fui por naranjas, el jugo estará fresquísimo.

— ¡Mamá! Ya desayuné. — respondió Sarada alzando la voz para despertar a Sakura de su mundo.

— Lo-lo siento, Sarada, no pude dormir bien. — se disculpó con honestidad.

— Entonces es verdad que papá se fue… que corriste a papá. — se corrigió, con los puños apretados y completamente furiosa. No podía ser de otra manera, ya podía imaginarse a Sakura guardando todas las cosas de Sasuke para echarlas a la calle cual perro abandonado. Ya la veía impidiéndole el paso a Sasuke, gritándole de nuevo, discutiendo de nuevo. Ya podía escuchar los gritos de ambos, sus insultos… ya podía desenvolver la historia con claridad. La errónea historia.

— Sarada… — musitó Sakura con los ojos de nuevo empañados en lágrimas. — Por favor, no me mires así, ¿está bien? Fue una decisión de ambos, lo nuestro sólo nos estaba lastimando a los tres. Lo hicimos para protegerte. — aseguró, mientras extendía los brazos con la intención de abrazarla, mas Sarada de un manotazo se apartó de ella. También estaba llorando, mas a diferencia de Sakura, ella lo hacía por furia.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡A mí nunca me tomaron en cuenta! ¡Siempre fueron ustedes dos! — chilló. — ¡Y tú lo corriste! ¡Lo alejaste de mí! ¡Puede que tú ya no lo quieras, pero no tienes derecho de hacerme esto! ¡Eres una mala madre, Sakura…!

Apenas terminó de decir esa frase, sintió sobre su mejilla la seca bofetada de Sakura, quien se sentía destrozada no sólo por la partida de Sasuke, sino por las palabras de su hija. Sabía que Sarada estaba dolida, sabía que no sería nada fácil enfrentarse a la realidad, mas esas palabras eran más fuertes que cualquier otra.

— No vuelvas a decirme eso, por favor. — sollozó. — No soy una mala madre, Sarada, sólo fui una mala esposa. Lamento haberte metido en esto, mi amor. — dijo mientras la envolvía con sus brazos.

Enseguida, tanto madre como hija encontraron el consuelo en el abrazo y durante los siguientes minutos, no hicieron otra cosa que llorar. Después de todo, la partida de Sasuke había destrozado a ambas mujeres.

— Mamá, perdóname, perdóname. — suplicó Sarada apretándola más contra sí. — No eres una mala madre, no lo eres.

— Tranquila, mi niña, tranquila. — contestó Sakura hundiendo la mejilla en la cabeza de su hija. — Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo. Saldremos adelante y… y seguirás viendo a tu padre.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por él y nos disculpamos? — sugirió Sarada enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sakura. — Él también debe estar sufriendo.

Sakura sintió el peso de su petición como un golpe más a su corazón. Claro que Sasuke también sufría, sufría por culpa suya, porque ella lo había herido y no quería que volviera a pasar por ello. No volvería a herirlo.

— Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo acompañarte. Puedes verlo cuando gustes, mas no me pidas hacer lo mismo, por favor. — contestó con renovadas lágrimas. — No quiero lastimarlo más.

* * *

Sasuke saltó hacia el interior del jardín de los Yamanaka, donde Ino se encontraba plantando una nueva especie de rosa. Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de los pies de Sasuke aterrizar.

— ¡Santo cielo, me asustaste! — exclamó con la mano en el pecho. — ¿Acaso no sabes tocar una puerta?

— Preferí no molestarte. — respondió él, ignorando lo irónico de la situación. — ¿Dónde está mi ropa? Quiero darme una ducha.

— En la habitación de visitas, ahí hay un baño, pero que te quede claro: no voy a tolerar tu trasero por una larga temporada.

— Ya sé. — refunfuñó Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. — Tampoco quiero estar aquí. — agregó.

Ino bufó, desinteresada en lo que fuera que Sasuke hiciera. Para ella, el hecho de no haber llegado con flores sólo había terminado de arruinar su matrimonio. El lenguaje de las flores era sublime, todos los hombres debían tenerlo en cuenta. Sai era distinto, a duras penas pudo enseñarle a cambiar un pañal. Aún así, esperaba que Sasuke algún día llegara con flores blancas para Sakura. Hasta ese día, volvería a respetarlo; mientras tanto, sólo era el amigo de Sai viviendo en su casa.

— ¡Teme! — gritó Naruto entrando de la misma manera que Sasuke.

Ino, exasperada, se puso de pie y tomó a Naruto del cuello de la capa que tanto le gustaba usar. Naruto, tras recibir el jaloneo en su ropa, trastabilló con un agudo grito en su garganta.

— Al próximo que entre así, juro que le deformaré la cara.

— Entraré por la puerta, cariño. — dijo Sai de pie en la valla de la casa.

Ino lo miró con la ceja alzada, preguntándose por qué su marido – que sí tenía las llaves de la casa – debía ingresar de la misma manera que los dos idiotas anteriores.

— Me di cuenta de que es más rápido. — explicó Sai, sin bajar.

— De acuerdo, Sai-kun, ven aquí. — le dijo Ino, agotada. — Pero es la última vez que tus amigos entran de esta forma.

— ¡Hecho, 'ttebayo! ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — espetó Naruto tratando de correr, pero la mano de Ino seguía firmemente aferrada a su capa. — ¡Ino!

— Está bañándose, no quiero que hagas un escándalo en mi casa, así que deja que se termine de bañar y luego le gritas todo lo que quieras. — contestó ella.

— ¡¿Cómo puede bañarse en momentos así, dattebayo?! ¡Tengo que hablar con él de lo que hizo! ¡Shikamaru ya me dijo lo que pasó y no está bien! ¡No está bien! — exclamó. — ¡Apresúrate, teme! — bramó.

— Según lo que leí — dijo Sai, ya al lado de Ino. — lo que más alivia una resaca, además de la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, es un baño.

— ¡¿Resaca?! ¡Por eso se separaron! ¡Hablaré con Sakura-chan para que perdone al borracho de Sasuke y todo se arreglará, 'ttebayo!

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Shikamaru? — preguntó Ino.

— Sólo pude decirle que se habían separado, luego de eso se echó a correr para su casa. Lo detuve para decirle que estaba aquí y ya no pude hacer más por detenerlo. — respondió Shikamaru entrando al jardín por la puerta interior de la casa. Ino frunció el entrecejo: Shikamaru no tenía llave de su casa.

— ¿Cómo entraste?

— Por la ventana de su recámara. Escuché la amenaza a mi rostro y decidí tomar otro atajo.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Ah! ¡Vagos! — exclamó por fin soltando a Naruto, quien tras verse libre, se echó a correr escaleras arriba.

— ¡Naruto! — gritaron los tres ninjas.

— Idiota. — murmuró Shikamaru. — Voy por él.

— A veces me da lástima Shikamaru. — mencionó Sai con una sonrisa. — Naruto sigue siendo un cabeza hueca que necesita la supervisión de un adulto.

— Sai-kun, pocas veces dices cosas tan certeras.

— También te amo, Ino.

La aludida se sonrojó un poco. No había querido decir eso, pero su marido solía malinterpretar las cosas a su beneficio. A veces dudaba que fueran sólo los libros que leía o su pervertida mente ya tenía todo calculado. Fuera cual fuera la razón, lo cierto es que lo amaba muchísimo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sal de ahí! — gritó Naruto aporreando la puerta del baño.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, usuratonkachi?! — respondió Sasuke abriendo la puerta del baño, con sólo los pantalones puestos y el agua aún goteando en su torso y cabello.

— ¡Vamos a ver a Sakura-chan, yo te ayudaré a que te perdone tus borracheras! — le dijo tomándolo del brazo, pero Sasuke no reaccionó. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres ir?

— No. — contestó deshaciéndose de su agarre.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Es tu esposa!

— Déjalo así, Naruto. — espetó tomando una toalla del baño para limpiarse el cabello. — Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que ella está mejor sin mí.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Sakura-chan te necesita! ¡Siempre te necesitó, dattebayo!

— Ya. — se limitó a responder, quitándole importancia por completo a las palabras de su mejor amigo.

— No puedes rendirte tan fácil, Sasuke. Podrás engañar a cualquiera, pero yo sé que también la amas y que te mueres por regresar con ella, así que, como hokage, te ordeno que te des vuelta y vayas a buscarla. No toleraré que ninguno de mis amigos se parta el corazón por una estupidez como ésta, ¿estás escuchán…?

No pudo concluir la frase, pues la mano derecha de Sasuke se asió de su cuello con mucha fuerza, levantándolo unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Los ojos de Sasuke relampagueaban por su poder en ellos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, detente! — gritó Ino.

— ¡Bájalo ahora, Sasuke! — ordenó Shikamaru.

— No le hará daño. — dijo Sai con seguridad. — Sólo está adolorido.

— Eres tú el que no entiende, Naruto. — siseó Sasuke con los dientes apretados. — Ya la lastimé demasiado, no tengo derecho alguno de plantarme frente a ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Sakura no merece que la siga hiriendo y no lo haré. Como vuelvas a decirme qué hacer respecto a eso, juro que te meteré en el peor genjutsu de tu vida, hokage. — advirtió con peligrosidad.

— Ahora, Sasuke. — amenazó Shikamaru haciendo un par de sellos. — No querrás que utilice este ninjutsu en ti.

— No voy a lastimar a nadie, Shikamaru, ya me harté de ser una amenaza para todos. — respondió bajando a Naruto violentamente antes de encerrarse en la habitación de invitados.

El rostro de Ino se contrajo tras comprender las palabras de su marido: Sakura no era la única que sufría en esa relación.

* * *

[1] Después de releer este diálogo, recordé a Remus Lupin. Ya saben, Shikamaru Lupin Nara.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Ay, siento la tardanza. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito y hoy anduve como el sujeto de "El regalo prometido" yendo de local en local en todo el centro de la ciudad hasta encontrar el pequeño dinosaurio a escala que tanto le gusta. Sé que suena extraño, pero de una vez lo aclaro: mi hermano va a cumplir veinte años, no tiene ocho, sólo que lo adoro tanto que le sigo llamando en diminutivo. En fin, cuando regresé a casa, con el regalo cual trofeo, revisé el correo y vi que tenía unas cuantas horas para entregar un trabajo que originalmente sería para el martes y me puse como loca a pasar el resumen que por fortuna ya había hecho en mi cuaderno. Hasta hace unos momentos, pude darme el tiempo para editar este capítulo. **

**En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero si alguien tiene a un hermano que ama tanto como Itachi a Sasuke, puede comprender por qué me tardé tanto. **

**Ahora, del capítulo, me parece que ya resalté cuánto sufre Sasuke. No sé, a pesar de todo, me encantaría verlo tirado en el campo de entrenamiento. Lo siento si me sigo riendo en esa escena, pero es que me parece muy chistoso. Y, respecto a lo demás con Sasuke... sí me duele. **

**Y con Sarada honestamente sufrí mucho porque a esa niña le tengo mucho estima y créanme que no me gusta hacerla sufrir, mas tampoco podía escribir que continuaba su vida así como si nada. Tuvo su arranque y se desquitó con Sakura, pero ahora madre e hija están juntas y comprenden el dolor que sienten al perder al hombre que tanto las ama. **

**En el próximo capítulo ya saldrá Bolt y tendrá un papel importante. Alguna de ustedes dio en el clavo respecto a su próxima aparición. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	16. Promesa a un amigo

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**16**

**Promesa a un amigo**

Bolt dejó caer los palillos sobre el natto tras escuchar la justificación de la falta de Sarada a la comida típica de los martes con sus amigos. Shikadai no despegó la mirada de él, sabía que nadie esperaba aquello, pero no era momento para permitir que Bolt cometiera alguna estupidez.

— ¡No puede ser, dattebasa! — exclamó mientras dejaba caer las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa. — No estaban tan mal, no… no debieron hacer eso.

— ¿Alguien ha ido a ver a Sarada? — cuestionó Yūyin poniéndose de pie. Chōchō, Shikadai e Inojin negaron con la cabeza. Creían que lo mejor era permitir que ella estuviera sola por unos días. — Debe estar muy triste, los veo después. — se despidió.

— ¡Yūyin, espera! — exclamó Inojin tratando de detenerlo. — ¡Shikadai, no puede…!

— Él es el más cercano a Sarada, tal vez le ayude verlo. — contestó el aludido.

Bolt miró a Yūyin con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que salió del local. Aún no había podido hablar con él respecto a lo que vio durante su misión; ni siquiera podía creérselo del todo.

Miró de reojo a sus amigos, preguntándose si debía o no decirles lo ocurrido entre sus compañeros de equipo. Finalmente, todos ellos eran amigos, tenían que saberlo, o eso pensaba Bolt.

— Hay algo que debo decirles, muchachos. — dijo con cierto temor. — No es que no me importe lo de los padres de Sarada, pero… hay algo más que me preocupa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Chōchō con los palillos en la boca. — ¿Otra queja de tu padre?

— No, ese viejo inútil no tiene nada que ver. — farfulló molesto tras recordar que esa noche Naruto no iría a cenar a su casa. — Algo sucedió en la última misión. — Shikadai e Inojin dejaron de comer, absortos por la noticia que Bolt les daría. — Varias horas después de lo de los ladrones, desperté y no vi ni a Yūyin o a Sarada, y le dije a Konohamaru-sensei que los iría a buscar. Él me señaló la dirección donde se habían ido y cuando llegué hasta ahí — se ruborizó un tanto incómodo. Era la primera vez que sabía que alguien de su generación recibía un beso en los labios. — bueno… — se rascó la coronilla.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron sus tres amigos.

— Ellos se estaban-estaban… pues… — juntó las yemas de los dedos de cada mano y luego las pegó y separó un par de veces, imitando un beso.

Chōchō ladeó la cabeza sin comprender el mensaje y Shikadai alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo. Inojin, por su parte, se rascó la barbilla con una media sonrisa, entendiendo lo que Bolt quería decir; aunque no creyera nada de eso. Tal vez había notado que Yūyin sentía algo por Sarada, pero ésta nunca había respondido esos sentimientos. Además, ella era la chica más seria de toda la generación; todos estaban seguros de que su primer beso lo daría hasta después de los dieciocho años. No había posibilidad de que algo como lo que Bolt decía pudiera ser cierto. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más extraños.

— Ya, en serio, ¿qué pasó? — preguntó Inojin.

— ¡De verdad! — exclamó Bolt.

— Yo no entendí, ¿qué dice que pasó? — intervino Chōchō.

— Dice que Sarada y Yūyin se besaron. — explicó Inojin, feliz por ser el único de su equipo en adivinar los gestos de Bolt.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron sus compañeros.

— Eso es imposible, Bolt. — dijo Shikadai. — La Sarada que nosotros conocemos no haría eso. Hace apenas seis o siete meses, ella ni siquiera miraba a Yūyin.

— ¡Lo sé, pero es cierto! ¡Ella también lo besó!

— Ay… y a mí que me gustaba Yūyin. — susurró Chōchō.

— ¿Te gusta Yūyin? — preguntó Shikadai. Chōchō se alzó de hombros.

— Es el más lindo de todos ustedes. — respondió sin darle mucha importancia. — Yo sí sabía que él siente algo por Sarada, pero una mujer siempre es obvia cuando alguien le gusta y no vi que ella hiciera algún tipo de seña. A menos que estuviera borracha, Sarada no habría besado a Yūyin. ¿Recuerdas si Konohamaru-sensei les dio algo de alcohol?

— ¡No! ¡Ellos se besaron, 'ttebasa! ¡Créanme!

— Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto… — comenzó Shikadai.

— ¡Es cierto! — lo interrumpió Bolt apretando los puños.

— Sí, claro. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? ¿Te gusta Sarada?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! — negó contrariado. — Sólo que a mí también me extrañó mucho eso, siento que hay algo mal ahí.

— ¿Como qué?

— Yūyin… algo no me gusta de él. — farfulló con los brazos cruzados. — Y de Sarada, no sólo es raro para ustedes que Sarada haya aceptado tan abiertamente que le gustaba Yūyin. Siento que hay algo mal ahí, dattebasa.

— Todos habíamos notado que Yūyin se la pasaba pegado a Sarada, no era de extrañar que le gustara y quisiera besarla. — dijo Shikadai recargándose en el colchón del asiento. — Lo verdaderamente raro es que a ti te preocupe la relación entre dos personas que, si lo que dices es cierto, se quieren.

— Sí, yo creo que es sólo que Sarada te gusta. — dijo Chōchō asintiendo con frenesí.

— Cuando una persona está celosa, suele imaginar situaciones que nunca ocurrieron. — recitó Inojin. — Quizá sólo lo soñaste, Bolt.

Tanto Shikadai como Chōchō le dieron la razón con una cabezada. Las actitudes de Bolt hacia Sarada, de vez en cuando sobreprotectoras, podían deberse a un sentimiento muy fuerte. Sería normal que, estando tan cerca de ella, siendo obligado a conocerla desde que usaban pañales, alguno de los dos se gustara.

— ¡No es eso, maldita sea! — bramó Bolt llamando la atención de todos en el establecimiento. Nagasawa dejó de atender una mesa para mirar a su cliente favorito poniéndose de pie con el rostro completamente rojo por el coraje. — ¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Y no me gusta Sarada! — afirmó antes de darles la espalda y correr hacia la salida.

— ¡Bolt! — lo llamó Inojin. — A veces pienso que los del equipo siete necesitan disciplina. — musitó tras un suspiro.

Shikadai se mordió el labio, pensativo. Bolt jamás se había puesto tan enérgico con ellos, lo que no traía buenas especulaciones. Lo malo de esa situación se forjaba en que no podía estar seguro de que las palabras de Bolt fueran honestas o se tratara sólo de celos. Lo único que sabía Shikadai era que, en efecto, algo raro estaba ocurriendo en ese equipo.

* * *

Rock Lee llevaba el conteo de cuantas vueltas había dado con su hijo Metal Lee alrededor de la aldea. Estaban a treinta pasos para juntar las doscientas. Metal Lee había resultado ser igual de enérgico que su padre, por lo que aún no había pedido descanso alguno. Rock Lee estaba radiante, presumiendo al pequeño genio en el taijutsu que se estaba forjando gracias a él.

Sin embargo, al pasar por Ichiraku ramen, escuchó una frase que consiguió lo que pocas cosas harían: detenerlo en su entrenamiento.

— Así que Sakura y Sasuke se han separado… — murmuró Kiba comiendo con Hinata y sus hijas.

— Sakura-san… — murmuró Lee antes de frenar su paso. Metal lo volteó a ver, todavía con el trote en sus piernas.

— ¿Pasa algo, papá?

— ¿Por qué te detienes, Metal Lee? ¡Continúa! ¡Que la juventud arda en ti!… Te alcanzaré más tarde. — prometió alzando el pulgar frente a él.

— ¡Sí! — respondió obediente el muchacho de trece años antes de continuar su caminata.

Lee lo vio con una sonrisa en el rostro dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina. Si de algo Lee se sentía sumamente orgulloso, era de criar a una persona tan valerosa como su hijo.

Suspiró previo a dirigirse al Ichiraku ramen y correr la cortina que cubría el puesto. Hinata y Kiba seguían inmiscuidos en la conversación que atrajo a Lee.

— Naruto-kun fue a hablar con Sasuke-kun, pero no sé si haya funcionado de algo. — dijo Hinata. — Sasuke-kun es… no le gusta que lo ayuden.

— ¿Y qué hay de Sakura-san? — preguntó Lee. — ¿Cómo está ella?

— ¡Lee! — exclamó Kiba colocándose una mano en el pecho. — Idiota, me has asustado.

— N-no lo sé. Quise ir a verla, pero-pero no sé qué decirle. — admitió Hinata cabizbaja.

— Oh, no, Sakura-san. — murmuró Lee antes de echarse a correr hacia la casa de los Uchiha.

Por supuesto, ya no esperaba que Sakura se enamorara de él, no esperaba casarse con ella, pues él ya tenía una familia y la amaba; sin embargo, Sakura seguía siendo una persona muy especial para él, ella seguía siendo su amiga. De este modo, dedujo que ella se encontraba muy mal por haberse separado del único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida; y Lee no permitiría que Sakura se deprimiera, no permitiría que se diese por vencida, no permitiría que Sakura olvidara lo que más amaba de Sasuke. Y si ella no quería recordarlo, entonces Lee se lo haría saber, se lo gritaría de ser necesario.

Si bien la felicidad no se consigue cuando tienes una pareja, Sakura y Sasuke ya habían sido infelices al estar separados.

— ¡Sakura-san! — gritó en la puerta de la casa. Se descalzó las botas ninja antes de girar el picaporte y acceder a la enorme vivienda.

De inmediato, percibió la falta de las cosas de Sasuke. La realidad golpeó en su corazón casi tan fuerte como la imagen de Sakura sentada frente a la mesa, con una taza de té frío en las manos y una lágrima muerta en la mejilla. A pesar de que su cabello no estaba desarreglado y sus rodillas sucias, Lee recordó aquella mañana en la que encontraron a Sakura en la banca, justo después de la partida de Sasuke. También recordó la temporada que pasó con esa mirada de tristeza, esa mirada de desasosiego, ese porte débil. Esa Sakura que tuvo que entrenar hasta altas horas de la madrugada para ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera el bienestar de Sasuke.

— Sakura-san. — la llamó desde el marco de la cocina. La aludida no respondió: mantenía la mirada en el pequeño jardín que colindaba con esa habitación. — Sakura-san. — repitió acercándose a ella. El resultado fue el mismo. — Sakura-san. — la llamó una tercera vez mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Al principio, Sakura se sobresaltó, pero luego se asió de la mano de Lee y recargó la mejilla en ésta. Lee no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que ella entrecerró los ojos y habló:

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que apoyarme, Lee? — preguntó.

— Porque eres mi amiga, Sakura-san. — contestó. — Dejaste la puerta abierta, deberías tener más cuidado.

— Lo sé, lo siento. Sarada salió hace unos minutos y me olvidé de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Fue a ver a… a su padre? — musitó sentándose a su lado, moviendo su mano del hombro de Sakura a su propia rodilla.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron un instante.

— No, un amigo suyo vino a verla. Yūyin. — explicó ella desviando la mirada. — Así que ya te lo dijeron. Supongo que toda la aldea lo sabe, ¿no? — cuestionó alzando los hombros fingiendo indiferencia. — Que fallé como esposa, como madre y como todo. Que, después de todo, no pude enamorar a Sasuke-kun y sólo conseguí lastimarnos. — prosiguió con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

— Gai-sensei siempre me dijo que lo importante no es lo que los demás opinen de ti, sino lo que tú creas. Allá afuera no dicen nada de eso, Sakura-san, nadie cree que hayas fallado, o que él haya fallado; lamentablemente, tú eres la única que lo considera de esa forma. — le dijo con vehemencia, atrayendo la mirada de Sakura. — No fracasas hasta que te das por vencida, hasta que no encuentras un motivo para intentarlo de nuevo. Dime si ya no hay motivos para recuperar tu matrimonio, Sakura-san.

— Lee… — susurró ella.

— Dímelo. ¿Acaso ya no lo quieres? ¿Tu amor se ha acabado? ¿Acaso ya no lo necesitas? ¿Él no te necesita? ¿Acaso te es indiferente cada cosa que él haga?

— No, claro que no, pero…

— ¿Quieres a alguien más? ¿Te enamoraste de otra persona? ¿Lo han suplantado?

— ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! — exclamó apretando los puños. — Por supuesto que lo quiero, lo amo, lo amo como nunca, pero es por eso porque lo dejo, porque no quiero lastimarlo más.

— Si yo hubiera seguido tu lógica, habría dejado el entrenamiento a los doce años, no habría luchado contra Kimimaro y habría dejado de ser un ninja. — habló con soberbia, poniéndose de pie y mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. — El entrenamiento, los exámenes chunin, me dejaron en un estado deplorable, un estado en el que apenas Tsunade-sama pudo operarme. Las recomendaciones siempre fueron "deja de entrenar", "hay otros oficios para ti", "renuncia a ser un ninja". Si no hubiera sido por Gai-sensei, yo no habría hecho nada por lo que hoy me reconocen en todo el país del Fuego.

» ¿Y qué me dices de Gai-sensei? ¿De Naruto-san? ¿De Kakashi-sensei? ¡Todos ellos sufrieron y soportaron ese dolor, porque detrás de ese dolor está la felicidad! ¡Nuestro dolor sólo rinde frutos de alegría! ¡El tuyo también, Sakura-san! ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo duros que eran los entrenamientos con Tsunade-sama?! ¡¿Las veces en las que tuviste que curarte tú misma las costillas rotas o los tobillos torcidos?! ¡¿Has olvidaste todo lo que te esforzaste por estar a la altura de Sasuke-kun y Naruto-san?! ¡¿Ya olvidaste quién eres?! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste todo por lo que luchaste cuando tenías la edad de Sarada?! ¡¿No recuerdas tu valentía cuando estábamos en el bosque de la muerte?! ¡Te enfrentaste a tres ninjas cuyo poder te superaba! ¡¿Ya olvidaste por quién lo hiciste?! ¡No! ¡No fue por mí, ni por Sasuke-kun o Naruto-san! Sakura-san — la tomó de los hombros y la elevó unos centímetros del cojín. — ¡lo hiciste por ti! ¡Buscaste tu felicidad y la encontraste siendo fuerte, siendo capaz de enfrentarte cara a cara contra Akatsuki! Sakura-san, tu símbolo es la valentía, tu símbolo es no darte jamás por vencida, así que no me digas que ahora quieres rendirte sólo por un poco de dolor, porque entonces estarías traicionándote a ti misma. Podrás fallarme a mí, a Naruto-san o incluso a Sarada-chan, pero no debes, jamás, fallarte a ti misma.

Al término de su discurso, Lee respiraba acompasadamente. Sakura lo miró con los ojos acuosos. Lee tenía razón: ella ya había olvidado todo eso, había olvidado quién era y por qué luchó durante años. Olvidó que Sasuke no representaba su felicidad o tristeza, sino que era parte de su camino a la felicidad, a la fortaleza infinita; era su empuje, junto con Naruto, para seguir en la vida, para despertar cada mañana y llegar a los entrenamientos con Tsunade. Sasuke no era su cien por ciento, mucho menos ahora que Sarada estaba con ellos, sino que era una fracción de su valor, de su ser. Y sí, Sasuke también era una meta, la felicidad de Sasuke era una meta… y no debería darse por vencida.

— Gracias, Lee. — le dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. — De verdad, me has ayudado muchísimo.

— No hay de qué, Sakura-san. — contestó Lee en un suspiro. — No quiero volver a verte así, por favor.

— No volverá a ocurrir. — prometió.

Sakura no tenía idea alguna de cómo lo resolvería, pues su situación no era algo que se arreglara con más entrenamiento o mediante ninjutsu médico, sino que necesitaría de algo que pocas veces utiliza un ninja como arma: el habla.

* * *

Shikamaru permanecía detrás del hokage, quien miraba la aldea a través del enorme ventanal. Naruto sostenía entre sus manos un vaso de ramen: decía que comer lo ayudaba a pensar mejor.

— Hoy no quiero recibir a nadie, las misiones más importantes ya fueron atendidas más le vale a Reiko-bā que encuentre a su gato por sí sola. Desde que vivía su madre han perdido gatos casi como se pierden los kunai en un enfrentamiento. — dijo Naruto antes de meterse una exagerada cantidad de ramen a la boca.

— ¿Y qué hiciste con la cosecha del señor Kito? — preguntó Shikamaru con una ladeada sonrisa.

— Mandé a Kiba.

— ¡¿Para una misión de rango D?!

— Como _dhi_ Akamaru pudiera _hadher_ una _midhión_ de un rango _mád_ alto. — contestó con la boca llena.

Shikamaru se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. En ocasiones, Naruto olvidaba que ya no era un niño y que las propuestas que llegaban a la aldea eran lo que mantenían al flote a su gente.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Bolt mientras abría la puerta del despacho y entraba a trompicones. — Konohamaru-sensei no me dejaba entrar, dijo que estabas muy ocupado, dattebasa.

— No en realidad, ¿qué ocurre, Bolt? — contestó Naruto dejando el ramen en el escritorio.

— ¡Una emergencia! — exclamó Bolt recargando las manos en las rodillas. Respiraba con dificultad tras haber corrido, sin parar, prácticamente media aldea.

— ¿Qué tipo de emergencia? — cuestionó Shikamaru. — ¿Tu madre? ¿Tus hermanas?

— N-no, ellas están bien. Son Yūyin y Sarada.

— ¿Dónde están? — preguntó Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo. — ¿Son los ninjas del otro día? ¿Quieren raptarlos?

— ¡No! ¡Ellos dos… ellos dos…!

— ¡¿Se están peleando, 'ttebayo?! — exclamó Naruto asustado. Con el carácter heredado, era muy probable que Sarada se desahogara de esa forma… Qué lástima sentía por Yūyin.

— ¡No! ¡Se besaron durante la misión pasada! — corrigió Bolt con un mohín. — ¡En la noche, fuera del claro donde descansamos, ellos se besaron!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Shikamaru. — Honestamente, no creo que Sarada tenga tiempo y espacio para pensar en algo tan complejo como el amor.

— Bolt, ¿de dónde sacaste esas ideas? — le preguntó su padre suavizando la mirada.

— ¡De ningún lado! — respondió Bolt aleteando con desesperación. — Él le preguntó si lo quería y Sarada dijo que sí. Luego se besaron, dattebasa. ¡Tienes que creerme!

— Sasuke nunca habría hecho eso, ¿verdad, Shikamaru? — susurró Naruto un tanto contrariado. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

— ¡Sarada no es Sasuke! — gritó Bolt.

— Sakura tal vez sí lo habría hecho. — prosiguió Shikamaru. — Aunque Bolt está en lo correcto: Sarada ha demostrado no ser como sus padres, por lo que es probable que Sarada pudiera haber besado a un chico, pero… si no mal recuerdo, sus padres habían discutido previo a que se marcharan a la misión. Temari los escuchó al pasar por su casa.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! — espetó Bolt.

— Que sigo dudando que después de eso, Sarada tenga cabeza para amar.

— ¡Lo sé! — sonrió. — ¡Yo opino lo mismo! Hay algo raro ahí y por eso vine. No creo que sea algo tan sano, Sarada se sentía muy mal ese día; incluso cometió un error en el ataque, 'ttebasa. Además, el Yūyin que yo conozco es muy tímido, no presionaría a Sarada para besarlo.

— Bolt, los sentimientos no conocen reglas, no importa qué tan tímido seas, si lo sientes, florece y ya. Ve a tu madre, ella se desmayaba cada vez que me veía. — recordó con orgullo, levantando el cuello cual pavorreal. Shikamaru desvió la mirada; a pesar de que tenía razón, sonaba aún más patético de lo que en realidad era.

— Mamá jamás te habría pedido un beso a los doce años, ¿verdad?

— Ni a los doce ni a los diecinueve. — murmuró Shikamaru.

— Pero Yūyin no se desmaya cada que Sarada está cerca de él. Incluso son muy buenos amigos, me has dicho que pasaban juntos mucho tiempo, así que no me parece extraño que se hayan besado… en caso de que lo hayan hecho. — dijo Naruto, evitando meter a Hinata en asuntos tan escabrosos como los besos… y evitando meter a su primer beso en la conversación.

— Sí, sí pasan juntos mucho tiempo, entrenan juntos y a solas, así que… ¡¿Y si no era su primer beso?! ¡¿Y si llevan saliendo desde hace meses y yo apenas me di cuenta?! ¡Ah! — gritó con las manos en la cabeza.

— A mí me suena a que tu hijo está celoso, Naruto. — le dijo Shikamaru. — Tal vez no le gusta la proximidad entre sus compañeros e intenta separarlos.

— Hm… sí, puede ser eso. — respondió Naruto rascándose la barbilla.

— ¡No estoy celoso, con un demonio! — repitió. — Ellos dos se besaron y quise decírtelo porque no es algo que ambos harían. ¡No es normal!

— Lo que no es normal es que te exaltes sólo porque quieres que tus amigos se separen, Bolt. Eso no es lo que te he enseñado en estos años, dattebayo.

— ¡Tú nunca me has enseñado nada! ¡Siempre estás fuera de la casa, dattebasa! ¡Eres un desconocido para mí y para mis hermanas!

— ¡¿Entonces haces esto por mí?! ¿Inventaste esta historia para atraer mi atención?! ¡No debes usar a tus amigos para eso, Bolt!

— ¡Tú no eres todo lo que ronda en mi vida, Naruto idiota! — bramó enfurecido.

— ¡Bolt! — le gritó Shikamaru.

Naruto miró a su hijo unos segundos, recibiendo el impacto de sus palabras como una cuchilla en la herida abierta de su corazón. La relación con el mayor de sus hijos siempre fue muy difícil, pero pocas veces lo insultaba de esa manera. Al menos, no tenía los pantalones para hacerlo en su cara.

— Regresa a casa y no salgas hasta dentro de una semana, 'ttebayo. — murmuró dándole la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y las misiones?!

— Ninguno de los miembros del equipo siete tendrá misiones hasta que tú mejores esa conducta. Quizá así comprenderás el valor de la amistad, Bolt.

— ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!

Naruto hizo unos sellos para hacer aparecer un clon. Éste, caminó hasta llegar a Bolt y tomarle el codo. Bolt, enfadado, se deshizo del agarre.

— Te dije esto porque confiaba en que tú me creyeras. Sarada está peor de lo que imaginábamos; ella está buscando en Yūyin el amor que sus padres no le dan. Créeme, yo mejor que nadie sé lo que significa eso. — musitó antes de darse la vuelta y salir del despacho con el clon de Naruto pisándole los talones.

Naruto se pasó las manos por el cabello, tolerando los deseos que sentía por gritar y arrojar todo lo que tenía en el escritorio. Si antes le hubieran dicho que ser padre y hokage al mismo tiempo era una carga demasiado fuerte, tal vez se hubiera pensado un poco más el ocupar tal puesto en la aldea. Naruto amaba a su familia, amaba a Hinata, a Himawari, a Midori y a Bolt. Los amaba a los cuatro con mucha intensidad… sólo que no sabía cómo repartir su tiempo de manera equivalente. Procuraba estar un día entero con su familia a la semana, pero algunas reuniones imprevistas o asuntos de suma importancia arruinaban a veces ese plan.

— No soporto esta carga, Shikamaru. Quiero… quiero estar con ellos sin dejar de proteger a la aldea, 'ttebayo. Yo amo a Bolt, lo amo con todo mi corazón. Él es la viva imagen de mi padre.

— Siempre has sabido mantener tus prioridades en alto, Naruto. — contestó Shikamaru, comprendiendo el dolor de su hokage. — No lo olvides ahora.

— Shikamaru, tú pasas el mismo tiempo que yo en este lugar. ¿Cómo es que Shikadai y Temari no se han enojado contigo? — cuestionó mirándolo con las lágrimas asomándose en sus retinas.

— Porque mi Voluntad de Fuego es la misma que la de Asuma. Sé que soy asistente del hokage, pero no es el hokage quien gobierna Konoha. — caminó hasta llegar al ventanal para mirar la academia. Ésa era la hora de salida para los habitantes más jóvenes de la aldea. — Son los niños, Naruto. Mi hijo, tu hijo, Sarada, Yūyin… y todos esos pequeños que se ven desde aquí.

Naruto lo miró como si recién lo conociera. Cuando Shikamaru hablaba de las dos figuras paternas que tuvo, su voz siempre sonaba más profunda.

— Siempre te detienes y miras por la ventana, observando a cada habitante como si fuera tu responsabilidad. Lo has dicho bien: formas parte de la familia de Konoha, pero una familia se apoya, una familia permite la participación de otros miembros. No porque poseas el chakra de todos los bijŭ, debes hacer el trabajo tú solo. Confía en los guerreros que tienes frente a ti… confía en tu hijo. — dijo señalando con una cabezada a la pequeña figura de Bolt caminando cabizbajo, aún con la supervisión del clon de Naruto. — Él es el rey de Konoha.

Naruto tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta antes de hacer otro sello y eliminar el clon que acompañaba a Bolt. El niño apenas se dio cuenta de eso, pero no le dio importancia.

— Te prometo que lo haré, Shikamaru. Recuperaré a mi familia.

/*/•/*/•/*/

**¡Hola!:**

**Al fin pude publicar. Mi computadora está medio extraña y de repente no agarra. Ya está viejita, necesita paciencia. **

**En fin, éste es el capítulo donde todos dicen: "Eh, Bolt quiere a Sarada" y ponen carita kawai. Pero creo que él ya aclaró qué era exactamente lo que creía y por lo que se molestaba. Me parece que Naruto es un gran ninja y todo eso, pero no me gusta que ocupe tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Siento que Bolt tiene un poquito de razón al comportarse como se comporta. Más que yo, a mí, mi hermano sufrió de eso cuando muy niño y llegó a decirle a mamá que quería tener tres papás. La situación de Bolt me es similar por mi hermanito. **

**Ahora, con Sakura y Lee. Primero quería que fuera Naruto el que hablase con ella, pero Lee es tan adorable y tan buen amigo que no pude evitar ponerlo aquí. Además, recordé las consecuencias de su pelea contra Gaara y me entró la melancolía. Como que su papel quedó bien aquí. **

**Creo que los capítulos que viene son los más emocionantes, así que desde ahora les dejaré solo el título del siguiente capítulo para que se torturen una semana pensando de qué va a tratar. Sí, creo que soy un poco mala. Si prefieren no saber absolutamente nada de esto, avísenme y dejaré de ponerlo. Claro, esto sería por votación y democracia. **

**El capítulo 17 se llama: "Corre, corre y aférrate a la vida". **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo**

**Andreea Maca. **


	17. Corre, corre y aférrate a la vida

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**17**

**"****Corre, corre y aférrate a la vida"**

Sasuke no acostumbraba ser quien soliera observar a un artista creando, pero esa mañana no había encontrado una actividad más entretenida que ésa. Sai se había levantado temprano, alegando que la luz del sol era demasiado hermosa como para sencillamente ignorarla; además, Ino prepararía queso de soja tofu, su alimento favorito. Y por nada del mundo se lo perdería.

Sasuke miró los trazos delicados que hacía Sai en el lienzo, mientras le echaba cortos vistazos a su mujer. Para tener una visión panorámica de su propia casa, Sai había salido al jardín con el objeto de admirar a Ino desde diversas perspectivas, con ayuda de la puerta de cristal que los separaba.

A pesar de la intensa mirada del artista, que podía intimidar a cualquiera, Ino se paseaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña estancia, acomodando y buscando ingredientes sin preocuparse por la mirada de su esposo. Parecía que se había acostumbrado ya a esas cosas.

— No sabía que dibujaras realismo. — comentó Sasuke mientras Sai trazaba con cuidado el largo cabello de Ino.

— Normalmente no lo hago, comencé como un experimento. — respondió Sai limpiando con un trapo una línea sobrante. — Aún hoy no lo considero algo serio.

— Hm.

Sai sonrió, despegando la mirada de su pintura para observar el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke. Sabía lo que pensaba: se preguntaba cuál era el sentido de dibujar algo no serio.

— Durante la temporada de tu redención, mi inspiración decayó considerablemente. — explicó mientras continuaba con su dibujo. — No conseguía dibujar nada decente, por lo que paseé varias veces por la aldea en busca de cualquier cosa. En el camino, encontré a Sakura e Ino, y Sakura me sugirió que cambiara de estilo, sólo para probar algo nuevo. Ino agregó que tal vez debía dibujar un cuerpo humano, así que le pregunté a Sakura que posara para mí; pero ella alegó que no podría quedarse quieta ni cinco minutos. — Sonrió de nuevo trazando el busto de su esposa. — Ya te imaginas que Ino se ofreció sin problema alguno.

» Nos quedamos de ver en mi casa dos días después. Yo preparaba mis pinturas cuando noté que Ino temblaba de pies a cabeza. Hasta ese momento, me percaté de que Ino se había desecho de su coleta y mantenía una mano en los botones de su blusa: creía que yo le iba a pedir que se desnudara. Le dije que no se moviera, que se quedara tal y como estaba… — Se quedó callado unos segundos, rememorando ese día. — No sé qué me pasó, pero ella, en esa posición, me regresó la inspiración que me había abandonado durante semanas. Cuando comencé a pintar, muchas veces sin despegar la mirada de ella, sentí una paz increíble, una paz que no había conseguido desde el momento en el que mi hermano se despidió de mí.

» Empezamos a salir después de eso. Claro, no era como tal un "salir-salir", ¿me entiendes? Yo le pedí que modelara para mí durante dos meses, hasta que ella me gritó que era mi novia y yo lo acepté. Más o menos por esa época fue lo de Toneri y todo eso.

Hizo una larga pausa, admirando el perfil de Ino mientras cocinaba. Mantenía los labios entreabiertos y la mirada concentrada completamente en la labor de sus manos. Sin importar cuántos años hubieran pasado de esa primera vez, Ino todavía le inspiraba paz.

— ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de razones? ¿Cuando te dije que siempre hay una razón para escoger a la persona perfecta para ti, Sasuke? — preguntó con una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro, sin dejar de mirar a Ino. Sasuke no respondió: claro que recordaba esa conversación. — Mi razón es esto, lo que Ino me regala cada vez que la pinto. Nadie, ni siquiera mi propio hijo, a quien amo demasiado, es capaz de transmitirme esto.

Sasuke observó a la pareja con un dejo de celos. Desde niño, había creído que Ino sólo era superficial, que no había nada en ella que valiera la pena; ella no era como Sakura. A sus ojos, nadie era como Sakura. Y ahora que la veía reflejada en las pupilas de Sai, comprendía el valor de cada persona vista por quien la ama. No pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez él había mirado de esa forma a Sakura, si pudo amarla con tanta pureza como Sai lo hacía con Ino. Y tampoco pudo evitar exteriorizar de manera inconsciente su pregunta.

— La miras como un completo idiota mira al sol — respondió Sai con honestidad. Sasuke quiso enterrarle la katana en ese preciso momento. —: lo desea, lo reconforta: pero no puede tocarlo o se quemará. Así la has mirado desde que se vieron en la guarida de Orochimaru, por lo menos.

Y antes de que Sasuke le preguntara qué demonios quiso decir con eso, una tercera voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió.

— ¡Hola! — saludó Kakashi.

— Si Ino te ve ahí, va a deformarte la cara, Kakashi-sensei. — advirtió Sai con una delgada sonrisa de temor.

— Me enteré de esa amenaza, así que entré por la ventana, igual que Shikamaru. — respondió con firmeza, como si aquella declaración salvara su rostro de la furia de Ino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi? — espetó Sasuke, para nada tragándose el cuento de que sólo quería saludar.

— Tiene bastante tiempo que no ves a tu hija, Sasuke. Creí que ella era lo más importante en tu vida. — dijo Kakashi.

— Ella está bien con su madre. — contestó sin poder ocultar el dolor de no ver a su única hija. — No me necesita.

— Creo que todos en esta casa reconocemos la falta paternal, así que no creo que debas decir eso. El padre de Sarada sigue vivo y lo necesita a su lado. Sobre todo en estos momentos donde no sabe qué debe pensar o no de su madre.

— No tiene por qué pensar mal de su madre. — atajó Sasuke a la defensiva, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de la que aún era su esposa.

— Ponte en sus zapatos, Sasuke. Es muy extraño que su madre la lleve a casa de uno de sus amigos para pasar la noche ahí y que a la mañana siguiente su padre no viva con ella. Es evidente que el primer pensamiento de Sarada fue culpar a Sakura por tu desaparición. Principalmente si deja de verte sin siquiera una explicación de tu parte. — aclaró. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decirle? ¿Que arruine a su familia? ¿Que soy el monstruo que todos creen? No, Kakashi, sé que ella me odiaría si me viera de nuevo. Yo fallé, no Sa… no su madre. — rectificó con un sabor amargo en la lengua tras intentar decir ese nombre.

— Es tu hija, te ha querido desde que usaba pañales y te ha defendido de toda acusación. No dejaría de quererte bajo ninguna circunstancia. — juró. — Y voy a demostrártelo.

— ¿Traes a Sarada-san en tus bolsillos? — preguntó Sai con un poco de curiosidad.

— No. — respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa oculta bajo su máscara. — Está a punto de tocar el timbre.

El rostro de Sasuke se iluminó como si hubiera recibido la primavera en pleno invierno. Dejó a Kakashi con las palabras en la lengua para dirigirse a la puerta de cristal donde podría ver el rostro de su hijita en el recibidor. Un segundo más tarde, Ino emitió un gritito de sorpresa cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre. El corazón de Sasuke latió desbocadamente.

Sasuke entró a la instancia, mas Ino le ordenó con un gesto de la mano que se quedara donde estaba. Sasuke, tan nervioso que había olvidado cómo mover el cuerpo, acató la orden sin problema alguno.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver en el recibidor no sólo a Sarada, sino también a Sakura. La primera apenas saludó a Ino antes de adelantarse y llegar a la sala, a pocos metros de su padre, quien mantenía la sorpresa en su expresión además de las manos sudorosas.

Sakura, sin embargo, permaneció unos cortos segundos charlando con Ino, sin demostrar incomodidad por la presencia de Sasuke tan cerca de la suya. Pareciera que estaba sobrellevando muy bien su separación. Ese hecho, lejos de encelar a Sasuke, le enorgulleció. Y fue ahí cuando se percató de la razón que lo había arrastrado a amar a Sakura y entregar todo de sí por la mujer en el recibidor: era la única persona capaz de enorgullecerlo con un gesto, con una palabra, con una acción. Siempre había sido así, desde genin, desde estudiantes en la Academia, Sakura siempre había sido razón de orgullo. Con su inteligencia, sus capacidades escondidas – que sólo Kakashi y él descubrieron antes que nadie – su determinación por continuar, la vehemencia en su mirada y el poder que demostró en la última guerra ninja. Era por la sensación que llenaba a Sasuke cada vez que la veía, ese orgullo que lo alimentaba a continuar con su vida, lo que se convertía en la razón para estar con ella.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Sarada de pie frente al sofá.

Sasuke reivindicó su mirada hacia ella, con las lágrimas a punto de llegar a sus ojos. Podría haber jurado que esa jovencita, que lo observaba con palidez en el rostro y un pequeño raudal de lágrimas en sus mejillas, era distinta a la niñita que se despidió de ellos hacía casi dos semanas. Esa muchachita, de antejos nublados por las lágrimas y con su banda ninja ligeramente recargada a la derecha, lucía como toda una guerrera. Sasuke no recordaba el día cuando dejó de ser una niña para convertirse, efectivamente, en una ninja de Konoha.

— Sarada… — musitó antes de desaparecer la distancia ejercida entre ambos. Su hija, su guerrera, saltó a sus brazos y se colgó a su cuello con fuerza.

Kakashi y Sai sonrieron con parsimonia al ver la tierna escena frente a sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos había visto un gesto tan abierto de cariño por parte de Sasuke, pues no creyeron que pudiera darse. Lo conocían muy bien, y no conceptuaban que en ese cascarón pudiera caber un abrazo como aquél.

Sasuke no se percató de lo mucho que había extrañado a Sarada hasta que no volvió a verla. Había incluso enterrado el sentimiento de posesividad que sentía hacia ella hasta que volvió a verla, tan fuerte y sensible como su madre. Había olvidado lo que había significado para él el nacimiento de Sarada, el tenerla entre sus brazos, el mirar su rostro y contar los dedos de sus manos para saber que estaba completa, el volver a abrazarla y no querer soltarla. Su pequeña niña, no, su guerrera, estaba de nuevo con él.

— Papá, te extrañé mucho. — susurró Sarada una vez se separaron. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer en esa mirada los ojos de su madre. — No quiero estar lejos de ti, papá. — continuó. — Quiero que regreses con nosotras, a nuestra casa, con mamá y conmigo. — suplicó tomando las manos de su padre y apretándolas con fuerza. — Te necesitamos ahí… — afirmó. Sasuke sintió una fuerte punzada al escuchar el plural en la oración.

Tras unos segundos, que utilizó para ordenar sus ideas y evitar a toda costa la penetrante mirada de Sakura, se hincó frente a Sarada para verla directamente.

— Pero, Sarada, ¿estás escuchándote? — cuestionó sin ápice de dureza. — Yo jamás las abandonaré, sin importar dónde esté yo o dónde estén ustedes, siempre voy a estar cerca. Voy a protegerte a ti y a tu madre, aunque no esté a su lado. ¿Y sabes cómo? — Sarada negó con la cabeza. Sasuke se soltó suavemente de su agarre para tomar la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y sacarla de la camiseta. — Aún tengo esto. — dijo señalando con la mirada el cuarzo morado. — Tu mami me dio la herramienta perfecta para cuidarlas a cualquier distancia y ten por seguro que eso es lo que haré.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, tras sentir un ligero calor en éste. Los tres sabían que lo de los cuarzos sólo era un mito, una leyenda que se contaba a los niños antes de dormir; ninguno poseía la certeza de que algo de todo eso fuera verdad. No obstante, ahí estaba Sasuke, prometiéndole seguridad a Sarada a base en tres piedras que Sakura rellenó con su sangre. Y ahí estaba Sarada, comprendiendo el mensaje oculto de su padre, asintiendo frenéticamente luego de afirmar que tenía razón, que la distancia o los problemas no serían excusa para que la familia Uchiha siguiera protegiéndose.

— Muy bien, Sarada — intervino Kakashi acercándose a ellos. La aludida giró el rostro, interesada. — ¿Por qué no le dices a Sasuke lo que has venido a hacer aquí?

— ¡Sí! — contestó ella apretando el puño izquierdo antes de dirigirse a su padre. — Reté a Rokundaime-sama a probarme en su entrenamiento de los cascabeles.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Sasuke. — ¿Tú sola?

— Bueno, Bolt está castigado y Yūyin parecía no estar en casa. Cuando fuimos no nos abrieron; quizá fue de compras con su padre o a un entrenamiento. ¡Se ha vuelto tan shanarō! — dijo emocionada y con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Sasuke percibió ese detalle, pero lo dejó pasar. No podía dejarse vencer por sus celos paternales justo después del reencuentro con su hija.

— Ya veo. Kakashi, ¿no es demasiado para ella? Es sólo una genin contra ti.

— Sasuke, pareciera como si no la conocieras. — respondió Kakashi metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. — Maneja ninjutsu y taijutsu mejor que tú a tu edad. Y Sakura le ha enseñado bastante bien a manejar su fuerza como punto fuerte de taijutsu.

— Sí, puedo hacerlo, papá. Tienes que mirarme cuando lo consiga. — alentó Sarada jalándolo del brazo.

— Además — agregó Sai desde el jardín. — Kakashi-sama ya está viejo para estos entrenamientos.

— Si aún fuera hokage, Sai, ya te habría corrido de la aldea por decir eso. — siseó Kakashi.

— ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Vamos! — insistió Sarada jalándolo con más fuerza. Sasuke se puso de pie para evitar que lo tumbara de bruces al suelo y avanzó unos pasos, trastabillando.

— Le dije que el equipo siete tenía que ver esto, pero Naruto está muy ocupado. — dijo Kakashi como si se tratara de lo más usual.

Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato tras comprender el plan escondido de su antiguo maestro. Sin poder evitarlo, miró a Sakura. Ella mantenía los ojos en Kakashi, parecía un tanto asustada, aunque no la veía flaquear. Lo estaba haciendo por Sarada, para darle gusto, para no seguirla entristeciendo por la separación de sus padres. Y Sasuke tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Con decisión, asintió con la cabeza antes de permitir que Sarada lo sacara de la casa y quisiera correr hacia el mismo campo de entrenamiento que Sasuke había destruido días atrás.

Sakura los vio pasar con una fuerte punzada de melancolía arremetiendo en su corazón. ¡Qué deseos tuvo de sostener la mano vendada de Sasuke y acompañarlos a esa velocidad al campo de entrenamiento! Permaneció quieta durante un par de segundos antes de respirar hondo, despedirse de sus mejores amigos con unas cuantas frases y seguir a su familia a un paso prudente. Kakashi no tardó en colocarse a su lado.

— No me enteré de la manera como entró Kakashi-sensei. — mencionó Ino con la mano en la barbilla.

— Por la ventana, igual que Shikamaru. — respondió Sai pasándole una mano por la cintura. — ¿Podrías regresar a la cocina, por favor? Mi cuadro quedó incompleto por la interrupción.

Ino dejó escapar una risa traviesa antes de negar con la cabeza y echarse a correr escaleras arriba. Sai, sin comprender el mensaje erótico de su mujer, simplemente se alzó de hombros y regresó al jardín.

Sakura caminó al lado de Kakashi mientras Sasuke y Sarada iban al frente, conversando de cualquier insignificancia. Sakura vio la sonrisa de Sasuke en su perfil y sintió el remordimiento crecer en su vientre. No podía separarlos, no podía alejarlo de su hija. Él de verdad necesitaba a Sarada como sus pulmones al oxígeno.

— Pensaste en lo que te dijo Lee, ¿no es así, Sakura? Por eso me pediste este favor. — mencionó Kakashi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Sí. — contestó en un susurro débil. — Pero ahora no lo sé. Sasuke no pareció contento con la idea de volverme a ver.

— Eso nunca te ha detenido. Mi alumna ha demostrado tener más agallas que temores, así que no te dejes vencer.

— Esto no es una batalla, Kakashi-sensei. Es más complejo que todo el plan de Madara. Pensándolo a fondo, creo que preferiría volver a enfrentarme a todo eso antes que a mi matrimonio roto.

— Bueno, sólo no intentes pegar sus corazones con cinta adhesiva. Eres buena en las operaciones a corazón abierto, utiliza tus habilidades como persona, no como ninja. — recomendó.

— ¡Ahí, papá! — señaló Sarada un trío de troncos arraigados en el fondo de un claro antes de soltar el brazo de Sasuke y echarse a correr cual niña de siete años.

Sasuke se detuvo para admirarla. Corría con la misma elegancia de una gacela. Ahí iba el fruto de su amor.

— Muy bien, me parece que debo alcanzarla. — dijo Kakashi previo a correr tras ella, sin perder el estilo que lo había caracterizado desde niño.

Sakura se adelantó unos pasos para estar a la altura de su aún esposo. Él sintió su presencia, pero no mencionó nada. No se había encontrado incómodo cerca de ella; al contrario, parecía disfrutar estar con ella mientras Sarada esperaba la señal de Kakashi para comenzar.

— A menos que actives tu sharingan, no podrás ver nada desde aquí. — le dijo Sakura tomando fuerza de su conversación con Lee. — Avancemos, Sasuke.

El aludido se percató de la falta del sufijo en su nombre, mas no lo mencionó. En su lugar, caminó con Sakura a su lado. Sintió un repentino anhelo por tocarla, por rozar su piel; pero su dignidad consiguió detenerlo.

— ¿Se lo tomó bien? — preguntó Sasuke una vez se encontraron frente al pequeño combate entre su maestro y su hija. Confiaba en Kakashi: nunca intentaría algún ninjutsu que pudiera lastimar a Sarada.

Sakura tardó en responder, no muy segura de qué respuesta darle.

— No en un principio, pero… ya está mejor. — agregó con una delgada sonrisa de confianza, que Sasuke no quiso ver. — Aunque lo que dice es cierto… ella quiere que regreses.

— Hmph. — Se limitó a responder.

Sakura tragó saliva para elevar el tono de su valentía. Lee tenía que sentirse orgulloso de ella cuando le contase lo ocurrido ese día.

— Ino no suele aceptar visitas durante más de un día. ¿Cómo la está pasando?

— Es un infierno para todos menos para Inojin y Sai. — contó Sasuke un tanto molesto tras recordar los múltiples berrinches de Ino. — El primero porque pasa casi todo el día entrenando y el segundo porque es… es mi… conocido.

Sakura sonrió, feliz porque al menos Sasuke hubiera conseguido un amigo más. Si se lo hubieran dicho una semana atrás, seguramente se habría echado a reír. Sasuke nunca se llevó tan bien con alguien que no fuera Naruto. Toleraba a Shikamaru y disfrutaba de las conversaciones profundas con Gaara, pero parecía que Sai había hecho algo para ganarse la confianza de Sasuke.

— Deberías escuchar a Sarada hablar de su equipo, ella…

— ¿De su equipo o de Yūyin? — la interrumpió encarnando una ceja.

— Habla un poco más de Yūyin, pero ha mencionado la formación que Konohamaru les enseñó y los avances de Bolt. Parece ser que investigó sobre su abuelo paterno y ahora está preparándose para igualar su velocidad. Considero que está en un muy buen equipo.

— Ya. — replicó Sasuke sin querer darle tanta importancia a la conversación. A Sasuke no le parecía nada normal que su hija se la pasara pegada al hijo de Hideo Kurogachi. Aunque Naruto le hubiera enseñado su nueva carpeta como ninja de Konoha, Sasuke seguía sin confiar del todo en él. Le parecía extraña su infinita amabilidad.

Sin embargo, no se lo mencionó a Sakura. No quería que creyera que estaba celoso de un niñato de ojos estrambóticos.

— Ella no es la única que te necesita en la casa. — musitó Sakura en un volumen casi inaudible. Sasuke apretó los puños y Sakura lo vislumbró. — Tal vez cometí un error.

— Lo hiciste. — concedió Sasuke. — Uno muy grave, Sakura.

— Por eso te pido que regreses, Sasuke…-kun.

— Te equivocas. Tu error no fue echarme de la casa, sino permitir que eso te afectara; igual que todas las veces en las que me alejé de ti. — dijo.

Sakura sintió esas palabras como una seca bofetada.

— ¡Sarada, no te distraigas! — ordenó Kakashi desde el claro.

— Sabes bien por qué me afectan tus partidas, Sasuke. — espetó Sakura recuperando aplomo.

Esta vez, el golpe lo recibió Sasuke al volver a ser tratado sin el sufijo que toda la vida había usado Sakura en él. Sintió aquello cono el inicio de una nueva ronda en la batalla y arremetió con fuerza.

— Lo sabía cuando tenía quince años, creí que con el tiempo madurarías, Sakura. No seas tan dependiente hacia mí, por favor.

— Claro, lo dice quien vive a las faldas de Sai. — embistió ella.

— ¡Sarada! ¡Tu mirada hacia mí! — dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de Sarada con el tronar de sus dedos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? — se preguntó en voz baja mientras esquivaba una de las patadas de Sarada.

— Creí que eras tú la que vivía bajo las sombras de Naruto y yo. — contestó Sasuke sin perder terreno.

— Estoy a su altura, yo también derroté a un Akatsuki como ustedes.

— El poder de Sasori no se compara con el de Deidara.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Sasori podía controlar cien marionetas, además de ser prácticamente inmortal.

— Deidara se la pasaba en los aires, no era tan fácil atestarle un golpe como a un ser terrenal.

— Eso sólo convierte a Deidara en un cobarde y le resta valor.

— No querrás decirme que la sabandija de Sasori tenía algún valor.

— Deidara lo consideraba su maestro e incluso dijo que Sasori era más fuerte que él. Creo que eso me da más puntos a mi favor.

— Pero te los quita el hecho de que necesitaste la ayuda de una anciana decrépita a punto de morir. Patético. — atacó con los brazos cruzados y una diminuta sonrisa de victoria.

Sakura abrió la boca para insultarlo por faltarle el respeto a Chiyo, la primera mujer, además de Tsunade, en confiar en ella. Él no tenía ni idea de quién había sido Chiyo ni la admiración que se merecía. Tal vez había sido partícipe del desenfreno en Sasori, pero eso no la hacía una escoria como la manejaba Sasuke.

— Quizá Chiyo-bāsama no estaba en su mejor época, pero fue una anciana mucho más bondadosa de lo que seguramente tú serás cuando tengas arrugas en el cuello. — aseveró elevando un poco la voz.

— Claro, yo no soy tan estúpido como para joder a mi propia sangre. Dile a Sarada que la veré más tarde. Me has provocado jaqueca. — dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Sakura quiso detenerlo, pero no consiguió palabras para hacerlo. Además, Sasuke había preferido correr a toda la velocidad para evitar que Sarada lo alcanzara.

De inmediato, Sarada se percató de lo acontecido e interrumpió su entrenamiento para perseguir a su padre sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada a su madre. Cuánto se arrepentiría de eso.

Sin embargo, Sarada sólo pensaba en el poco tiempo que había tenido con su padre, en que de nuevo se había alejado de ellas, que de nuevo lo perdía. Corrió, corrió y corrió, aunque no consiguió alcanzarlo.

Se detuvo frente al hogar de Yūyin. Tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas cuando volvió a tocar la madera de la puerta, exigiendo que le abrieran. No obstante, al ejercer tanta fuerza en su puño, sintió cómo la puerta cedía y se abría. Eso no le dio buena espina, por lo que decidió entrar.

No hubo necesidad de rebuscar en las habitaciones si había algo mal en la casa: todo el lugar evidenciaba un combate a muerte. La sangre manchaba las paredes y los kunai en los sillones tenían rastros de la ropa de su amigo y del padre de éste.

— ¡No! — gritó Sarada corriendo hacia la recámara de Yūyin, mas no lo encontró. Lo llamó en el baño, en la cocina, en el cuarto de su padre… mas no lo encontró. — ¡Yūyin! — bramó desesperada antes de tropezar con la pata del comedor y caer de bruces al suelo.

Sollozó interminablemente hasta que sus ojos encontraron, al fondo de la sala, una hoja de papel clavada con un shuriken. Sarada avanzó con cierta debilidad hasta llegar a él y arrancarlo de la pared. Sus ojos enseguida mostraron el terror que sólo es posible sentir una vez en la vida.

"A sabiendas de que tus padres no te dan un minuto de soledad, me he tomado la molestia de conseguir a tu persona preferida para mí. Si te interesa ver a Yūyin de nuevo, sigue el mapa trazado al revés de la hoja. No querrás que lo utilice para mis experimentos, Sarada-san.

Orochimaru."

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza. Les explico rápido: la semana pasada, todo mi grupo de Ibero estaba muerto de estrés y parecía como si hubiéramos tomado mil litros de café. Estábamos atentos y frenéticos. Sin embargo, una vez entregamos el trabajo que nos quitó el sueño toda una semana, adquirimos el modo zombie o modo resaca. Nadie podía hacernos entrar en razón y la pasamos enojados o con sueño casi toda la semana. Para mi suerte, no voy a la escuela los viernes, por lo que decidí dormir, abrazar a mi perro y descansar hasta que el deber me llamara. Edité el capítulo, me reí por lo de Sai e Ino (inocente como él solo, pobre Sai) y ahora lo publiqué. Sí, lo siento. **

**Ahora, del capítulo,. Me parece que explicar la relación de Ino y Sai fue acertado en el sentido de que Sasuke necesitaba recordar ciertas cositas y eso. Ya vio a Sarada, le dijo cosas lindas y vio parte de su entrenamiento. Lamento mucho no poner una reconciliación, pero es imposible que ésta suceda con tanta facilidad. De igual forma, ya dije el capítulo anterior que se viene lo bueno. **

**El próximo capítulo se llama: "Nuestra hija". No les digo nada más. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y ya respondo los reviews del capítulo anterior. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	18. Nuestra hija

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**18**

**Nuestra hija**

Sakura se levantó esa mañana con una fuerte molestia en el pecho. Alzó la tela de su camisón para mirar la razón. Creyó que podría tener algún objeto entre los senos; incluso llegó a creer que uno de los pequeños botones del camisón se había desprendido. Pero, por alguna razón, olvidó que el cuarzo rosado siempre la acompañaba. Había sido su compañero desde que las discusiones con Sasuke habían comenzado, había sido testigo de la violencia creciendo en sus palabras, había sido testigo de cómo lo dejó partir aquella noche, había sido testigo de la visita de Lee y su plática, había sido su acompañante durante esas horas de tortura de no saber cómo abordar a Sasuke. Y en ese momento, era el objeto quemándole la piel.

Sakura se incorporó en la ancha cama antes de tocar el cuarzo. Soltó un gemido de dolor al sentirlo ardiente. De inmediato, corrió a la recámara de Sarada y la abrió. Un golpe en el pecho, además de otra fuerte punzada ardiente, le indicó que eso no podría tratarse de un berrinche o una excusa. Algo malo había pasado.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Sakura se quitó el camisón previo a correr a la regadera. No tardaría más de un minuto para bañarse, vestirse y ver a Ino.

Durante tres días, Sakura había asumido que su hija había corrido a los brazos de su padre, que no había soportado alejarse tanto de él y prefirió dormir donde fuera que él estuviera. Sakura creyó que no debió separarlos jamás, se culpó por las lágrimas de Sarada y el comportamiento ermitaño de Sasuke. Y seguida por estos pensamientos, decidió no molestarlos, decidió que su miedo podía más que el deseo por recuperar a Sasuke. Decidió decepcionar a Lee y encerrarse en su casa, evitar cualquier contacto externo… por lo menos hasta que pudiera volver a ver a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, le importaba medio plato de ramen lo que hubiera pasado con Sasuke en el pasado. De repente, ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo todas las terribles cosas que se dijeron el uno al otro. En el justo momento en el que Sakura se subía el cierre de su blusa roja mientras corría escaleras abajo, arrojó cualquier pensamiento negativo para recibir el amor de madre que la empujó a correr a Sasuke de la casa, el amor de madre que ahora la empujaba a buscar a Sasuke, a recuperar a Sarada. A hacer que el maldito cuarzo rosado dejara de quemarle la piel.

— ¡Sarada! — gritó sin poder evitarlo al salir de su casa.

Corriendo con más velocidad de la que acostumbraba, llegó hasta la casa de Ino, donde tocó el timbre sin cesar. Escuchó los reclamos de su mejor amiga antes de abrir la puerta y justo cuando lo hizo, Sakura se introdujo a la sala sin siquiera dar los buenos días.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — urgió apenas paseó su mirada por el comedor y vio a Sai y a Inojin sentados, mirándola con gesto preocupado. — ¡¿Dónde?! — repitió alzando la voz.

— No está aquí, frente de marquesina. Desde que ustedes vinieron, Sasuke no ha regresado para nada, excepto para recoger sus pertenencias. — contestó Ino.

— ¡¿A dónde fue?! — exclamó Sakura tomando a Ino de los hombros.

— ¡Sakura! — la llamó Sai poniéndose de pie. — ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

— ¡¿En dónde está mi maldito marido?! — exigió saber Sakura, ignorando la pregunta de Sai.

— A una posada, en el centro de Konoha. — contestó Sai, tomándola de la muñeca con la misma fuerza que ella ejercía sobre Ino, lastimándola. — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— Sarada… ella debe estar con él. — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de darse la vuelta con tanta fuerza, que arrojó a Ino al sofá y le torció la muñeca a Sai.

Nuevamente, corriendo como nunca antes, se dirigió a la posada más famosa en Konoha. Apenas se detuvo en la recepción, cuando la encargada le indicó el número de habitación que Sasuke había tomado.

— ¡Pero no hay ninguna niña acompañándolo, Sakura-san! — gritó la recepcionista mientras Sakura subía velozmente las escaleras.

Empero, Sakura escuchó con claridad esas palabras, lo que sólo provocó que el chakra se concentrara en la planta de sus pies y trozara un escalón al pisarlo. No se detuvo hasta llegar al cuarto 217.

Apenas alzó la mano para aporrear la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió con fuerte estrépito. Los ojos negros de Sasuke la recibieron con el mismo pánico que ella sentía. Sasuke también lo sentía, también lo sabía.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — preguntó Sasuke de inmediato.

— Creí que estaba contigo. — contestó Sakura.

— No, no la he visto desde hace tres días.

— Yo tampoco.

— ¡¿Y apenas lo reportas?! — espetó Sasuke abrochándose la camisa mientras pasaba por su lado. Sakura se preparó para seguir corriendo.

— ¡Creí que estaba contigo! ¡Ya te lo dije!

— Jamás permitiría que se mantuvieran incomunicadas, Sakura. — respondió pasando por el escalón que Sakura había quebrado.

— ¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí? El cuarzo me avisó de algo muy grave y…

— ¿Dices que fue el cuarzo el que te avisó? — preguntó desconcertado, dirigiéndose hacia la torre del hokage.

— Sí, eso dije. — asintió ella, acelerando un poco el paso.

— Hmph. Te creo, me ocurrió lo mismo. — comentó un instante previo a saltar para evitar las incómodas escaleras.

Sakura no perdió el tiempo en seguirlo. Recuperó su paso en menos de un segundo y aterrizó al mismo tiempo que Sasuke sobre el balcón a espaldas del despacho. Apenas se detuvieron para abrir las anchas puertas de la oficina del hokage. Naruto y Shikamaru los miraron asombrados.

— ¡Sasuke, Sakura-chan! — saludó Naruto poniéndose de pie. — Sasuke, te has abrochado mal tu camisa, dattebayo.

— ¡Sarada desapareció! — gritó Sakura sin poder contenerse. — Desde hace tres días que no sabemos nada de ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! — cuestionaron Naruto y su asistente.

— Creí que vivía contigo. — agregó Shikamaru.

— ¡Y así es! Sólo que hace tres días nos vimos con Sasuke, discutimos y yo creí que lo había seguido.

— No importa eso, necesitamos partir de inmediato y buscarla, Naruto. — intervino Sasuke apretando los puños. — En tres días pudo ir a cualquier lado, no debemos permitir que se aleje más.

— Sasuke, tú lo has dicho muy bien. — contestó Shikamaru. — Han pasado tres días, su olor pudo desvanecerse. No sabemos a qué dirección se fue y averiguarlo nos llevará un día, por lo menos.

— No tenemos tiempo, ¡no tenemos un día! — exclamó Sakura, asiéndose con fuerza de la tela de su pantalón.

Naruto sintió sobre sí un peso irremediablemente fuerte. Sarada, la pequeña que había visto crecer, la niña con la que su hijo solía reñir, la hija de sus mejores amigos, la magnífica prueba de su historia, había desaparecido. No era como su hija, no, pero sí como su sobrina. La consideraba parte cercana de su familia. Miró los desesperados ojos de Sasuke, observó las incontrolables lágrimas en el rostro de Sakura y sintió su dolor. Por supuesto que comprendía lo que ellos le pedían, por supuesto que no juzgaba la angustia de ambos y el desaliento al escuchar que tardarían un día más en buscarla. Pero no podía hacer nada más, no podía prometerle que la traería de regreso en menos de dos horas. Veía en las pupilas de Sakura que esta vez no se trataba de un amor a los doce años, que esta vez no era un "esperaré lo suficiente para volverlo a ver"; esta vez se trataba de un "cada segundo sin ella es un latido menos para mi corazón". Y, con un demonio, por supuesto que lo entendía y le dolía. Le dolía porque no podía prometer nada más que un "haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para regresarles a su hija". Eso no los ayudaría, no les daría esperanza, no les serviría de nada. Pero era lo que podía hacer.

— Sakura-chan… — comenzó en voz baja, con la mirada agachada.

No obstante, en ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse sin permiso alguno. En esta ocasión, Konohamaru era el que, sudoroso, se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y miraba suplicante a Naruto.

— ¡Konohamaru!

— Naruto-niisan, Naruto-niisan… — repitió Konohamaru unas cinco veces, con los ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas. Sakura sintió cómo las piernas le fallaban, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke esperaba escuchar la peor noticia de su vida.

Naruto y Shikamaru no presionaron al maestro del nuevo equipo siete a que dijera algo. Tenía bastante tiempo que Konohamaru no llamaba de esa manera a Naruto. Y eso sólo podía traer malas noticias, noticias que quizá destrozaran en cuerpo y alma a los padres de la niña desaparecida. Y con ello, disolverían por completo al equipo siete.

— ¡Yūyin y su padre han sido secuestrados! — exclamó un segundo antes de estallar en sollozos. — ¡Yūyin! ¡Mi alumno! ¡Debí advertirlo, Naruto-niisan! ¡Debí protegerlo! ¡Es mi alumno!

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? — preguntó Shikamaru acercándose a Konohamaru. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Fui a su casa, planeaba entrenar con mi equipo en casa de Bolt, ya que está castigado, pero… — sus ojos adquirieron un dejo de histeria. — Todo estaba derrumbado, Shikamaru-san. Sus muebles, sus libros, la recámara de Hideo. ¡Todo estaba destrozado! ¡Y ellos no estaban! — exclamó agarrándose la cabeza. — Parece haber ocurrido hace días; no sé cuándo, pero… debí percatarme antes de eso.

— Tranquilízate, Konohamaru. — pidió Naruto con temblor en la voz. Ahora comprendía la desaparición de Sarada y ahora confiaba en las palabras que Bolt le había dicho apenas regresaron de la última misión.

Tal vez fuera cierto que esos niños se besaron, tal vez fuera cierto que Sarada buscaba en Yūyin el amor de sus padres y tal vez, tras escuchar otra discusión con sus padres, Sarada había buscado a Yūyin. Al no encontrarlo, seguramente lo habría buscado, saliéndose de la aldea sin pedir permiso o avisar. Aunque amara a sus padres, aunque se preocupara por ellos, en ese momento le había pesado más el perder a la, que ella creía, única persona que la apoyaba, que la escuchaba y que la quería.

No la culpaba, cualquiera habría hecho lo que ella. Si él perdiera a algún miembro de su familia, dejaría todo por intentar recuperarlo. Entendía por completo lo que Sasuke y Sakura harían aunque les ataran las muñecas a la celda más fuerte del mundo. Y no los detendría.

— Naruto. — susurró Shikamaru, leyendo en sus ojos la decisión que acababa de tomar.

— Konohamaru, estarás a cargo de que ni un niño más se salga de la aldea. ¿Está claro? — preguntó adquiriendo un tono mucho más severo. Su mirada no dejó ver un gramo de duda al mirar al que durante algunos ratos fue su "alumno".

Konohamaru, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, abrió la boca para replicar, pero Naruto se adelantó. No se arriesgaría a perder a más ninjas válidos y, mucho menos, a permitir que su hijo huyera apenas se percatara de la desaparición de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Naruto no podría soportar la misma desesperación que Sasuke y Sakura; además, no quería ver a Hinata destrozada por la misma causa.

— El único miembro del equipo siete que permanece en la aldea además de ti, es Bolt. No quiero preguntas, no te daré las respuestas, 'ttebayo. Ahora, quiero que ocultes la noticia del secuestro de Yūyin y sus consecuencias a los niños. Inventa cualquier cosa, di que los mandé a una misión, ¿comprendes? No permitas que uno de los cuatro niños restantes sospeche algo. ¿Está bien? Shikamaru, dile lo mismo a Temari, a Ino y a Chōji. Si es posible, que nadie en la aldea se entere, además de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? — cuestionó manteniendo la firmeza en sus palabras.

— ¿Y el escuadrón de búsqueda? — espetó Sasuke, impaciente.

— Shikamaru, dile a Shino que mandé a sus insectos a buscar a Sarada. Si tiene algún bikōchō[1], que tome alguna prenda de Sarada y se lo muestre. Por suerte, estamos en temporada. — dijo Naruto. — Quiero que se apresure.

— Sí. — respondió el aludido antes de correr hacia la puerta, jalando consigo a Konohamaru.

— En cuanto el bicho tenga algo, mandaré a un fuerte escuadrón de rescate. Es todo lo que por el momento puedo hacer, dattebayo. — dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar eso? — cuestionó Sakura, con un muy leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Naruto suspiró, deseoso por tener una respuesta mucho más convincente.

— No sabría decírtelo. Lo único que tengo es a ese insecto; en caso de que lo utilicemos, podríamos encontrarla en un rango de doce a dieciocho horas. En caso de que esto no sea posible, tardaremos veinticuatro horas, al menos. Lo siento mucho, 'ttebayo. — agregó con total honestidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! — espetó Sakura. — Naruto, no tenemos ese tiempo. Nuestra hija se ha ido tras ese niñito, podría estar en peligro… ¡Necesitamos irnos ahora!

Naruto ablandó su mirada. Lo sabía, sabía que les dijera lo que les dijera, no podría detenerlos. Así que, para no retrasarlos más, simplemente asintió.

— Los alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos, dattebayo.

El rostro de Sakura palideció ante su respuesta. Aun sin contárselo, aun sin siquiera mencionárselo a Sasuke, Naruto ya daba por hecho lo que harían. Era cierto que se encontraba sumamente desesperada, pero no creía prudente irse sin siquiera una pista de su paradero. Si salían en ese momento de la aldea, posiblemente sólo se perderían. Aunque quisiera partir de inmediato, no llegarían a ninguna parte sin una guía.

Empero, tras mirar el rostro de Sasuke, se percató de que él pensaba de una forma distinta.

— Hmph. — respondió Sasuke antes de caminar hacia la salida.

Sakura, indecisa, lo siguió.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! — le llamó mientras corrían hacia la salida de la aldea, pero él no se detuvo ni giró el rostro, siquiera. — ¡Sasuke, es una locura! — gritó.

Esta vez, el paso de Sasuke disminuyó hasta conseguir que Sakura lo alcanzara y se colocara frente a él. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos seguían hinchados y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Buscar a mi hija es una locura? — le espetó Sasuke.

— No, pero el hacerlo sin una guía sí lo es. — contestó ella. — Reconozco que lo que nos ofrece Naruto no es para nada lo que deseamos, pero sí es lo más sensato.

— ¿Sensato, Sakura? Escuchaste lo que dijo, podríamos pasar veinticuatro horas esperando una indicación e incluso podría ser más tiempo. ¿Estás dispuesta a esperar tanto tiempo para salvar a tu hija?

— Estoy dispuesta a regresar con ella y es evidente que yendo sin dirección alguna no nos llevará a Sarada. Sasuke, por favor, piénsalo bien. — suplicó colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro.

— No, Sakura, piénsalo tú. El cuarzo nos está quemando el pecho porque necesita reunirse con la pieza faltante, porque sabe que podría necesitarnos. Es de esperar que el cuarzo nos guíe, que nos lleve hasta Sarada. Y confío más en esta piedra — dijo, señalándose el pecho. — que en las malditas veinticuatro horas que Naruto nos ofreció.

— Sasuke, los tres cuarzos son sólo un mito. — contestó ella volviendo a llorar. — Por favor, no te vayas. — rogó apretando los puños sin despegar el contacto de la piel de su esposo.

— Entonces, ven conmigo, Sakura. — respondió Sasuke meciendo el rostro de Sakura con sus manos. — No serviría de nada encontrar a Sarada si aún falta un cuarzo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó ella. — ¿De verdad crees que nuestros cuarzos nos llevarán a Sarada?

— Antes creía que los Kurogachi sólo eran parte de un mito y de repente aparecieron en la puerta de Konoha. Antes creía que los tres cuarzos eran un mito y de repente apareciste con ellos. Por supuesto que confío en que nos llevarán a nuestra hija.

— En ese caso, vayamos por herramientas. — respondió con seguridad. — Después de todo, Sarada fue a rescatar a Yūyin y no querrá regresar hasta que Yūyin y su padre estén a salvo.

— Sí. — contestó Sasuke, soltándola.

De inmediato, ambos Uchiha saltaron al techo de la vivienda más cercana para encaminarse a su casa, a la que seguía siendo la casa de los Uchiha.

Apenas llegaron, Sakura y Sasuke tumbaron la puerta en su recámara que escondía el arsenal ninja que pocas veces usaban. Sasuke tomó su vieja katana mientras Sakura tumbó el estante al piso para facilitar la visión de lo que poseían. Llenó dos morrales de kunai, shuriken y rollos de sellos. Tomó algunos antídotos y los guardó en un tercer morral, mientras Sasuke sellaba un par de mantas en uno de los pergaminos.

Preparados y dejando un desastre en su cuarto, los dos Uchiha salieron de la casa. A pesar de que Sakura aún tenía signos de llanto en su rostro, sus ojos mantenían una fortaleza que no se le veía desde la última guerra ninja. En tanto, Sasuke corría a su lado con la misma elegancia que cuando tenía diecisiete años y juntos, con Naruto y Kakashi, se dispusieron a ponerle fin a Kaguya. Además, ambos poseían en cada pisada el amor y la seguridad que sólo los padres son capaces de mostrar.

El cuarzo rosado y el cuarzo morado eran vislumbrados en el pecho de sus portadores, quienes, guiados por la quemazón en su piel, estaban dispuestos a encontrar al tercer cuarzo, a encontrar a la dueña del tercer cuarzo. Evidentemente, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a regresar a Konoha sin Sarada. Eso era algo completamente imposible para los dos. Sasuke lo había dicho bien: si faltaba un solo cuarzo, nada valdría la pena. Hablando concretamente: si faltaba un miembro de la familia Uchiha, nada valdría la pena. Sasuke no sólo consideraba a Sarada, sino a Sakura. Las pondría a salvo, pondría a salvo a lo que más quería, a lo único que en verdad amaba. Y Sakura no se permitiría fallar, no se daría por vencida nunca más. La familia Uchiha no se trataba de dos miembros ni de uno solo, se trataba de los tres; y sólo con Sasuke y Sarada a su lado planeaba regresar. No habría otra salida.

No obstante, justo antes de cruzar las puertas de Konoha, una veloz mota verde se colocó frente a ellos. Reconocieron de inmediato al ninja portador de tan alta velocidad en sus movimientos. Sakura sintió una leve lástima al percatarse de las intenciones de su gran amigo Rock Lee.

— Shikamaru-san me contó lo que planeaban hacer y me ordenó hacer lo necesario para detenerlos, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san. — habló Lee desvendando sus brazos. — Así tenga que abrir las puertas de chakra, no permitiré que salgan.

— Lee, hazte a un lado. — ordenó Sasuke activando su rinnegan. — No quieres que utilice esto en ti.

— Por favor, Lee, no quiero lastimarte. — dijo Sakura con cierto pesar. — Lo hacemos por nuestra hija, no podemos abandonarla. Sé que nos comprendes, Lee. Harías lo mismo si estuvieras en nuestro lugar.

— No, no si no es lo permitido. Sakura-san, en cuanto crucen estas puertas, serán considerados desertores por partir sin el consentimiento del hokage. Les suplico, analicen sus posibilidades.

— Ya lo hemos hecho. — contestó Sasuke desenvainando la katana, pero Sakura colocó un brazo frente a él.

Sasuke la miró con el rabillo del ojo. Sakura se acercó lentamente a Lee, sin mantener una posición de combate o defensa, esperanzada a que una charla evitaría cualquier golpe por parte de Sasuke o Lee. En verdad lamentaría lastimarlo; sobre todo cuando él era una de las principales razones que la arrastraron a tomar esa decisión. No quería tener que utilizar su arsenal, no con él. Lee siempre había sido un muy buen amigo y no merecía ningún daño.

— Por favor, Lee, tienes que comprender. No voy a permitir que mi nena vaya sola a un sitio bastante peligroso. Es mi hija, es nuestra hija. Sé que tú amas a Metal, sé que darías todo por protegerlo, incluso harías lo mismo que Sasuke y yo. No quiero que en ningún momento te encuentres en este caso, pero sí te suplico que intentes entendernos. Somos padres y necesitamos a nuestros hijos a salvo. No se trata de una cuestión de honor u orgullo, se trata de amor.

— Sakura-san, entiendo cada palabra que dices, pero…

— Entonces entiendes también que no quiero perjudicar a una tercera persona en esto. No quiero herirte bajo ninguna circunstancia. — insistió ella tomando su mano derecha. — Por favor, déjanos salir.

— Sarada-chan merece seguridad, merece ser rescatada de inmediato. Y el amor de sus padres no la traerá de regreso. Sakura-san, ustedes necesitan un escuadrón y Naruto-san lo está preparando. Lo que yo les pido a ustedes es paciencia.

— Justamente es eso lo que no tenemos. — espetó Sasuke, ansioso.

— Por favor, Sasuke, déjamelo a mí. — pidió Sakura mirándolo de reojo. En cuanto vio que Sasuke acataba el mensaje, regresó su atención a Lee. — Esto lo estoy haciendo por lo que me dijiste, porque te prometí no darme nunca más por vencida y porque te juré que no importaba el dolor, conseguiría mis metas. Ahora, mi meta es rescatar a mi pequeña y preciosa Sarada. Lo siento mucho, Lee, pero así tenga que recorrer el mundo entero, no me daré por vencida hasta encontrar y salvar a Sarada. — dijo mientras con la mano libre sacaba con cuidado una jeringa preparada. — Por favor, Lee, te ruego que me perdones por esto, pero en verdad llevamos prisa.

Enseguida, Lee sintió un piquete sobre su mano derecha previo a percibir cómo sus sentidos se nublaban. Las piernas no soportaron su peso y cayó de bruces al suelo, completamente inconsciente. Sakura se apresuró para cargarlo y colocarlo en la misma banca donde Sasuke la puso en una situación algo similar a la que ahora pasaban; sólo que ahora, Sakura lo hacía para salvar a su hija, no para seguir a un pedófilo con poder.

Sasuke también sintió sobre sí el recuerdo de sí mismo acomodando el cuerpo de Sakura. Vio en su memoria la expresión angustiada en Sakura y sus lágrimas aún resbalando por su cuello. Sintió sobre sus brazos el ligero peso de su compañera y le dolió el corazón justo como en aquella ocasión.

Miró a Sakura tocar la mejilla de Lee. Sabía que ella no lo quería como a Sasuke, ni en cien años conseguiría hacerlo. Y no lo sabía por vanidad, sino porque los gestos de Sakura hacia Lee eran los de una persona agradecida, los de una persona que quería devolver un inmenso favor. Los de una verdadera amiga hacia su verdadero amigo. Un tanto celoso, se preguntó qué era lo que Lee había hecho por ella, a qué se refería Sakura cuando le dijo que lo hacía por el juramento que le había hecho. Sin embargo, resolvió que esos asuntos no le incumbían y que, al contrario, debía agradecerle a Lee lo que fuera que hubiera hecho por Sakura porque había entendido que Sakura cometería ese delito en gran parte por las palabras que Lee le había dirigido.

Sakura dejó a un lado de Lee la jeringa con la que lo había sedado antes de darle la cara a Sasuke y asentir. Estaba lista para continuar con su camino. No le fallaría a Lee, no se fallaría a sí misma y no le fallaría a su familia. Con los cuarzos o sin ellos, Sakura recompondría sus relaciones. Así Sasuke insistiera en separarse, Sakura se esforzaría por salvarlo de la soledad, por introducirlo en su familia. Aunque él no la amara como ella a él, Sakura se juraba no volver a abandonar al hombre que más le debía. Al hombre que le había regalado la oportunidad de ser madre.

Sasuke, entre tanto, siguió el camino que Sakura marcó al salir de Konoha y miró su espalda. Sobre la blusa roja llevaba bordado un símbolo, un símbolo que significaba mucho para él. Un símbolo que a los ocho años pintó en cada rincón de su apartamento. Un símbolo que vio durante toda su vida en sus prendas. Un símbolo que juró proteger, que juró vengar y que ahora juraba amar sobre todas las cosas. No por el significado tedioso de lo que era un clan, sino por el prestigiado significado de lo que encarnaba su familia. Arriesgaría todo por mantener ese abanico sobre la espalda de sus dos mujeres.

Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha saltaron sobre las ramas, manteniendo un ritmo agotador, pero firme. Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha pasaron varios kilómetros de la salida de Konoha sin siquiera detenerse a respirar. Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha se juraron en silencio que pasara lo que pasara, revivirían a la familia – no al clan – Uchiha.

* * *

[1] Insecto poseedor de un olfato mucho mejor que el de un perro. Aparece en la saga de relleno: "Pelea de bichos" de la primera parte del anime.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Creo que mi internet anda fallando, así que cuelgo esto y me retiro. **

**Sólo quiero resaltar que aunque angustiante, me parece que en este capítulo se ve una ligera esperanza - tal vez no tan ligera - para el SasuSaku. Ambos están dispuestos a salvarse a sí mismos y a su pequeña y preciosa Sarada. **

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará: "El verdadero Bolt". Por fin el nene del hokage va a brillar y mostrar lo que es capaz de hacer. **

**Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que me han brindado en éste y otros proyectos. Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo. **

**Nos leemos muy pronto. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	19. El verdadero Bolt

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**A partir de este capítulo, la historia será dedicada a una gran amiga que me ha apoyado desde hace ya algún tiempo: AlfDay. Te quiero. :) **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**19**

**El verdadero Bolt**

Inojin avanzó por las angostas calles de Konoha mientras cargaba un pesado pedido de flores que algún joven enamorado había pedido para su novia. Ino le había pedido a su hijo que entregara el encargo lo más pronto posible o la pobre pareja terminaría por romper su relación. Aunque al niño no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera con esos dos, decidió acortar el camino a la casa de la muchacha, cruzando por la calle que llevaba al hogar de los Kurogachi. Tenía bastante tiempo que la media docena de Konoha no se juntaba, tal vez debería visitar a Yūyin de regreso.

Silbando, como acostumbraba, Inojin saltó a un árbol, como un pasatiempo solamente. En la altura, logró distinguir que la puerta de los Kurogachi estaba entreabierta. Inojin sonrió; a veces Hideo y Yūyin eran distraídos.

Bajó del árbol para encaminarse hacia la casa de su amigo. Tendría que advertirles que un ninja no debía descuidar tanto la entrada a su intimidad. Su madre siempre se enfadaba cuando alguien no tocaba el timbre y, en cambio, brincaba la barda del jardín. Inojin nunca lo había hecho, mas sí se enteró – por palabras de Sasuke – de que era "interesante" saltar de jardín en jardín. Inojin se prometió hacer eso en alguna ocasión.

— Hola, Hideo-sama… — saludó mientras abría por completo la puerta. — Pero… No, no. ¡Yūyin! — gritó tras ver el mismo desorden que antes había visto Konohamaru y antes que él, Sarada.

Inojin dejó caer el montón de flores al piso antes de andar entre las habitaciones, en el baño, en la cocina, en los cuartos… pero todo lo encontró igual. La casa sólo era muestra de un combate antiguo. Ahora entendía la razón de la desaparición de su amigo.

Con los ojos algo llenos de lágrimas, se mordió el labio mientras decidía qué hacer. Su mente ninja le indicó que el hokage tendría que enterarse del desastre en casa de Yūyin; mas algo en él le gritaba que el hokage lo sabía, que ya había puesto en marcha un plan de rescate… pero entonces se preguntó por qué la noticia no había saltado a las calles. Si era algo tan fuerte, si el hecho era que el clan Kurogachi había sido secuestrado, debía prevenirse a la gente de la aldea, debían tomar medidas de extrema precaución. Para empezar, genin como él, no debían pasearse sin escolta alguna por las calles de Konoha.

Lo que lo dejaba con la pesada noticia de que el hokage podría ocultárselo sólo a un grupo selecto, un grupo que creyera se encontraría en peligro de averiguarlo… de averiguarlo y buscar al responsable. Un grupo selecto como lo era la media docena de Konoha.

Con una terrible corazonada en el pecho, Yūyin cruzó Konoha para saltar hacia el balcón de Shikadai.

Con frustración, notó que su amigo había cerrado la puerta del balcón y se había recostado en la cama con la televisión encendida y la mirada más adormilada que nunca. Claro, sólo él aprovechaba de esa manera su día libre.

Inojin golpeó el cristal de la puerta un par de veces para llamar la atención de Shikadai. Éste, giró la cabeza con gesto aburrido antes de estirar el brazo y girar la manija. Hasta ese momento, se percató de la desesperación infundada en el rostro de Inojin. Parecía que había llorado y muy pocas veces lo había visto de ese modo. Irremediablemente, creyó que alguno de sus padres estaba herido y no sabía a quién acudir. Shikadai le indicó a Inojin que se sentara a su lado para que le contara todo, pero el niño negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

— No. Es Yūyin, no está en casa. É-él fue secuestrado, Shikadai. — explicó Inojin a una muy alta velocidad.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Lo secuestraron! — gritó en un susurro, desesperado. — A él y a su padre. O… algo peor, no lo sé. Su-su casa está hecha un desastre, Shikadai. No hay nadie adentro y los muebles están rotos, los platos, los vasos, las camas… ¡todo!

— Tranquilízate. — ordenó Shikadai tomándolo de los hombros. — Dime qué sabes, pero hazlo despacio.

— Todo estaba tirado, oscuro y ellos no estaban. Yo pasé por ahí para entregar… ¡Demonios! ¡La pareja va a terminar su relación!

— ¿Qué pareja?

— No, eso no importa. Pasé por ahí para hacer un encargo y vi la puerta entreabierta en la casa de Yūyin. Entré y vi todo eso. E-estoy seguro de que los altos mandos lo saben, los Kurogachi son muy importantes para la aldea, mi papá y tu papá lo han hablado antes. — Shikadai asintió con frenesí. — Así que asumo que ambos deben saberlo, pero- pero tal vez sólo nos lo estén ocultando a nosotros, a sus amigos. Saben-ellos saben que nosotros iríamos por Yūyin. ¡Es nuestro amigo!

— Pero las personas que secuestraron a los Kurogachi deben ser mucho más fuertes que cinco simples genin. ¿Sarada y Bolt lo saben?

— No lo sé, no he ido a verlos. ¡Tú eres el de los planes!

— El de los planes es mi padre, yo soy el hijo del de los planes. — respondió frustrado por no pensar en nada bueno.

— ¡¿Y qué haremos?! Los adultos no han hecho nada por Yūyin.

— Vamos por Chōchō. — urgió Shikadai tomándolo por el codo. — Luego pasaremos por Bolt y Sarada. Su casa es la más cercana a la de Yūyin, nos quedará de paso. — dijo mientras ambos se preparaban para saltar a los tejados. Ignorando, por supuesto, que Konohamaru los observaba desde varios metros atrás.

* * *

Chōchō se paró frente al muñeco de entrenamiento que su madre había colocado en el jardín. Lo miró con odio; detestaba entrenar cada día con más furor y tener menor habilidad. El Ino-Shika-Chō seguía en pie, pero ella no había desarrollado otra capacidad como sus compañeros. No poseía el arte del dibujo como Inojin o el de las marionetas como el de Shikadai. Ella sólo tenía esa impulsividad por comer y bajar de peso al mismo tiempo. El muñeco frente a ella representaba la frustración que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo esplendorosos que eran sus amigos; lo famoso que era el equipo siete por sus estrategias en equipo y los jutsu de cada miembro. No podía odiarlos, en realidad, agradecía que fueran tan buenos, que pudieran destacar sin la sombra de sus padres. Era lo que ellos siempre habían querido: ser Yūyin, Sarada y Bolt, simplemente.

Para Chōchō, formar parte del Ino-Shika-Chō no era un martirio como muchos creerían. Amaba ese equipo y sus movimientos, pero había aprendido que un ninja no se desarrolla sólo por las costumbres arraigadas en la familia, sino que puede ser algo más, puede explotarse todavía más. Mandar todo al demonio una vez encontrara su habilidad oculta. O encontrar un perfecto equilibrio como sus dos compañeros.

El muñeco de entrenamiento volvió a caer estrepitosamente al suelo mientras Chōchō profundizaba en sus pensamientos. De cualquier manera, todavía no sabía lo que en verdad quería.

Dejó el muñeco donde estaba antes de darse la vuelta, tomar la arcilla que había encontrado cerca de la Aldea de las Rocas, lugar donde habían ido en su última misión, y subir a su recámara a moldear figuras absurdas con su pequeño descubrimiento. Su madre le había dicho que esa arcilla apestaba, pero su padre la había defendido alegando que era normal sentir curiosidad por los objetos de otras aldeas. Desde ese momento, ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas con que su hija se pasara el día moldeando pelotitas y tortugas con la arcilla, para mojarla nuevamente y volver a amasarla. Chōji incluso se sintió un tanto culpable por no comprarle un bote de plastilina cuando su hija tenía siete u ocho años; tal vez le había faltado eso.

Chōchō cruzó los tobillos sobre la alfombra mientras estiraba la arcilla entre sus manos, dudando qué figura hacer. Antes había intentado crear su propio rostro, mas no creyó que fuese lo más conveniente. Sai, el padre de Inojin, solía decir que las creaciones debían comenzar por algo sencillo, y el cuerpo humano carecía de sencillez. Tampoco era como si Chōchō quisiera formar parte de la gama de artistas, pero sí quería jugar. Tener un pasatiempo. Y hasta ese momento, la arcilla parecía ser una gran escapatoria para sus problemas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Gordita! ¡Ábrenos! — exclamó la tediosa voz de Inojin en la ventana. La niña hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Aun cuando fuera peligroso dejar abierto un acceso a una casa ninja, Chōchō detestaba encerrarse por completo. Ansiaba la libertad más que nada.

— ¿Por qué no tocaron la puerta? Estoy sola, finalmente. Papá y mamá fueron a una misión a la Aldea de la Luna. — explicó hundiendo las manos en la masa blanca frente a ella.

— Ésa es una buena noticia, entonces. No habrá nadie que te detenga. — dijo Inojin apretando los puños.

— ¿En qué sentido debo tomarme esa frase? — cuestionó alzando la mirada.

— Yūyin y su padre han sido secuestrados. Tenemos que hacer algo. — explicó Shikadai. — Será mejor que nos movamos. Iremos por Bolt y Sarada para completar el escuadrón de rescate.

— ¿Yūyin? ¡¿Mi Yūyin?! — exclamó poniéndose de pie. — Sarada debe estar destrozada, ¿ella lo sabe? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? ¿Por qué papá no me dijo nada?

— Inojin cree que los adultos nos lo quieren ocultar sólo a nosotros por ser su amigo.

— Diantres. Aún tengo mis armas en la mochila, guardaré la arcilla y nos iremos. — dijo mientras tomaba con ambas manos la espantosa marga y la envolvía en periódico. Inojin y Shikadai quisieron preguntar para qué demonios quería eso, pero decidieron no cuestionarla.

Shikadai sintió en sus pantalones los pergaminos que su tío Kankurō le había obsequiado. Le había dicho que los usara sólo en una emergencia, que eran muy valiosos para él y para quien se los había encargado. Shikadai no preguntó nada; pues sabía qué era lo que llevaban los pergaminos y quién era el dueño directo de ellos. Asumía que una misión de rescate como ésa era la ocasión perfecta para utilizar a la ópera prima del maestro de los títeres.

Inojin, sin embargo, se apretó las manos al pecho, sintiendo bajo la ropa los utensilios de dibujo que siempre cargaba. No solía utilizarlos como ataque, pero sabía por su padre que funcionaban bastante bien. Daría todo de sí para salvar a Yūyin.

— Listo, ahora debemos deshacernos del espía que está tras ustedes. — dijo Chōchō mirando a Inojin.

— ¿Espía? — cuestionaron ambos.

— Así es. Inojin, crea clones nuestros y que vayan a la torre del hokage, así lo despistaremos. Tus clones son mucho mejores que los de cualquiera de nosotros. — respondió. — Sé discreto.

— Sí. — contestó sin rechistar antes de sacar un pincel y apuntar a la nada. Había aprendido a usar el aire como cuaderno de dibujo, cargando más chakra en su pincel.

Trazó con rapidez tres cuerpos antes de hacer un par de sellos con la mano y pronunciar un par de palabras. De inmediato, la tinta adquirió cuerpo y vida. El equipo clonado lo miró, esperando órdenes de su creador. Inojin asintió con firmeza antes de que sus creaciones saltaran por la ventana y corrieran hacia el camino que los llevaba a la torre del hokage.

Chōchō se asomó por la ventana discretamente, revisando que el espía cayera en la trampa. Sonrió, percatándose de que así era.

— Muy bien, Inojin. Ahora, ¿cuál es la siguiente parada? — preguntó llenándose de adrenalina.

— Bolt. Tenemos que ir por Bolt antes de que el espía se dé cuenta de que lo engañamos. — contestó Shikadai parándose sobre el barandal del balcón. — Nadie nos sigue ahora, pero tenemos que ser cautos. ¡Inojin, Chōchō, adelante! — exclamó antes de que el equipo diez se encaminara al hogar del mismísimo hokage.

— Bolt es hijo del hokage, debemos ser mucho más discretos. No pueden simplemente saltar al balcón como lo hicieron conmigo. — dijo Chōchō. — ¿Algún plan?

— No hay mejor plan que actuar bajo las narices del hokage. — respondió Shikadai. — Tocaremos la puerta y le pediremos que salga con nosotros. Cualquier estupidez con la que Hinata-sama no sospeche nada de nosotros.

— Podremos decirle que Sarada y Yūyin otra vez están besándose. — sugirió Chōchō.

— No, tiene que ser algo más inocente que eso. Le diremos que encontramos un gatito y que nuestros padres no nos dejan conservarlo. Podremos hacerlo como un secreto entre amigos. — propuso. — Es lo más inocente que se me ocurre.

— ¿Qué tal una promoción en Waraziya natto? Podremos decirle que festejaremos el término de su castigo. — dijo Inojin. — Suena a algo que nosotros haríamos.

— Bien pensado. — lo felicitó Shikadai un momento previo a detenerse en su destino.

Sin perder tiempo, presionó el botón del timbre y aguardó, junto con sus compañeros, a que la puerta se abriera. Hinata se encontró detrás de ésta y los miró con cierta preocupación.

— Inojin-kun, Shikadai-kun, Chōchō-chan, qué grata sorpresa. — saludó. — ¿Han venido por algo en especial?

— Nos enteramos del castigo de Bolt y ahora que es libre, queremos llevarlo a Waraziya natto. — respondió Inojin. — Nosotros pagaremos.

— Ah, s-sí. Sólo serán ustedes, está bien, supongo. — respondió Hinata removiéndose con incomodidad. — Iré por Bolt.

— En realidad, planeábamos llevar a Sarada y Yūyin, pero pasaremos por ellos… — comenzó Shikadai, tanteando el terreno de peligrosidad.

— Ellos dos están fuera de la aldea. — se apresuró a interrumpir Hinata. — Na-Naruto-kun los ha mandado a una misión.

— ¿A los dos?

— A-a Sasuke-kun, a Sakura-san, Sarada-chan, Hideo-san y Yūyin-kun. — respondió Hinata, preguntándose si no estaba hablando más de lo que debería.

Los genin, expertos en mantener una expresión calmada en situaciones tormentosas, asintieron, como si acataran sin dudar las palabras de Hinata. Entonces era probable que los secuestradores no sólo se hubieran llevado a los Kurogachi, sino también a los Uchiha. En ese caso, se enfrentarían a un ser sumamente poderoso. Mucho más poderoso que el hokage mismo…

— Entonces sí seremos sólo nosotros cuatro. — respondió Chōchō. — La promoción de hoy es de dos por uno, así que no perdemos nada. — agregó.

Hinata esbozó una delgada sonrisa antes de girar el cuello e indicarle a Midori que fuera por su hermano. Evitó mirar a los niños en la puerta más de un segundo, temiendo que vieran en sus ojos la mentira. Naruto le había dicho que Shino había mandado a un bikōchō para buscar a Sarada, pero aún no tenían noticias de una verdadera dirección. El olor de Sarada estaba impregnado en muchas zonas, lo que dificultaba la búsqueda del insecto. Sin embargo, Naruto y Shino esperaban que en unas cuantas horas el equipo de rescate se preparara.

— ¡Chicos! — exclamó Bolt una vez los vio por la delgada abertura que había entre el brazo de su madre y la puerta. — ¡Qué sorpresa, 'ttebasa!

— Bolt, tus amigos quieren llevarte a comer. Procura no llegar tan tarde, ¿está bien, hijo? — le dijo su madre tratando de acomodarle un rebelde mechón rubio.

Bolt asintió con una sonrisa.

— Nos veremos en un rato, mamá. — prometió antes de salir al encuentro de sus amigos.

El cerrar la puerta tras sí provocó en sus amigos que los sentimientos desbordaran por sus rostros. Bolt, de inmediato, percibió las malas noticias y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó, dattebasa? — preguntó colocando una mano sobre su bolso de herramientas.

— Bolt, algo ha sucedido. — empezó Chōchō jugando con sus dedos.

— ¡Sí, pero ¿qué es?! — exclamó y de inmediato sus amigos le indicaron que bajaron la voz. — No hasta que me digan qué demonios pasó. — advirtió.

— Tienes que verlo. — respondió Inojin tomándolo por el brazo.

Los cuatro genin corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada del hogar de los Kurogachi. Los cuatro sabían que Bolt era demasiado explosivo, que, al igual que Sarada, no podía controlar sus impulsos y exigiría ver la casa. Lo que les preocupaba era que su juicio de valor se nublara y creyera que él solo podría terminar con los secuestradores. Moriría si tan sólo lo intentara.

No hubo necesidad de hablar con él cuando por fin llegaron. Bolt empujó la puerta para entrar antes que nadie. Sus ojos, horrorizados, removieron cada rincón en la casa de su amigo más noble. Dejó escapar un gruñido de ira mientras entraba con una patada al cuarto de Yūyin. Como los anteriores ninjas que habían estado ahí, no encontró señas de él o de su padre.

Miró las paredes y las encontró llenas de kunai y shuriken. Incluso, una de ellas mantenía la marca de una quemadura. Fuera quien fuera el que haya estado ahí, utilizaba jutsu de fuego.

El pecho de Bolt subió y descendió rápidamente; el oxígeno llegaba con mayor dificultad a sus pulmones. Colapsó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

— ¡¿Por qué alguien querría lastimar a una familia tan noble?! — estalló en un débil quejido, jalando aire con fuerza. Inojin y Shikadai se hincaron a su lado, tratando de tranquilizarlo. — ¡Son indefensos! ¡Son los más nobles ninjas que he conocido en mi vida! — prosiguió, alzando un poco más la voz conforme recuperaba el aliento. — ¡¿Qué maldito animal le haría esto a dos criaturas tan malditamente inocentes?!

— Bolt… — lo llamó Shikadai.

— Voy a matarlos. — siseó poniéndose de pie.

— Bolt. — insistió Chōchō detrás de él.

— Les haré el mismo daño que ellos a Yūyin. — juró con el cuerpo temblándole de ira.

— Bolt, por favor, sé razonable. — suplicó Chōchō tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¡¿Dónde está Sarada?! ¡¿Por qué no está aquí?! ¡Ella lo quiere! — estalló antes de empujar a Chōchō para dirigirse a la casa de los Uchiha.

Los otros tres se apresuraron a seguirlo, pensando que tal vez hubiera sido buena idea amarrarlo a un árbol y explicarle lo poco que sabían. Debieron recordar la impulsividad de su amigo.

Apenas llegaron al recibidor de los Uchiha cuando escucharon el desgarrador grito de Bolt en la habitación de dos de los tres legendarios miembros del equipo siete.

— ¡Sarada!

— Maldición, así que también ella… — musitó Shikadai subiendo a brincos la escalera. Inojin y Chōchō lo siguieron de cerca.

— Bolt se volverá loco, debemos pararlo de alguna forma. — dijo Chōchō. — Llamará la atención de todos en la aldea.

— ¡Voy a matarles, dattebasa! — gritó Bolt al salir del cuarto, con las mejillas derramando lágrimas cual ríos. Chōchō activó el crecimiento parcial de miembros y con dos enormes puños detuvo el camino de Bolt.

— ¡Tranquilízate o te daré un puñetazo, y sabes que lo haré! — amenazó la niña.

Bolt, con lágrimas de rabia, emitió un gruñido feroz.

— Pasa y velo por ti misma. La habitación tiene todo tipo de artefactos tirados en el suelo. Los Uchiha apenas pudieron defenderse, Chōchō. — protestó con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

— Es por eso que debemos usar la cabeza, Bolt. Somos genin, apenas tenemos entrenamiento para un enfrentamiento con chicos de nuestra edad, no podríamos vencer al que hizo todo esto ni en sueños.

— ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! Los jounin, en especial nuestros padres, son los indicados para este jodido trabajo, pero no he visto que el viejo inútil salga de su maldito despacho y ordene la búsqueda de Sarada y Yūyin.

— Deben estar preparándose, Bolt. — intervino Shikadai. — Los Uchiha son los mejores amigos del hokage, es obvio que no dejará pasar por alto esto. Lo que hay frente a nosotros posee un poder incalculable, capturar a un Uchiha es difícil y capturar a los únicos tres que quedan es casi imposible. El rinnegan de Sasuke Uchiha es casi una leyenda, así como el byakugō de Sakura Uchiha. No son ninjas comunes y por esa misma razón quien los atrapó tampoco lo es. El hokage tiene la obligación de reunir a los mejores ninjas de ésta y tal vez otra aldea. No me sorprendería si llamase a Bee-sama y a mi tío Kazekage o al tío Kankurō.

— También existe la posibilidad de que Sarada y su familia no hayan sido secuestrados. — dijo Inojin, llamando la atención de todos. — El poder de los Uchiha es destructivo, mucho más que el de Hideo Kurogachi. Cualquier combate contra ellos implica desorden, nosotros ya lo vimos cuando encontramos a Sasuke-sama en medio de un desastre en el bosque. Y este lugar está medianamente en orden.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? — preguntó Chōchō. — Escuchaste a Hinata-sama decir que todos ellos están fuera de la aldea, además de que Bolt dijo que…

— Un padre daría lo que fuera por su hijo y si Bolt tiene razón en que Sarada quiera a Yūyin, su bendición de amor provocaría que ella corriera cualquier riesgo por él. Si Sarada se enteró antes que cualquier otro, seguramente corrió a buscarlo. Seguramente, en cuanto sus padres se enteraron, la siguieron. Como dije, ambos son explosivos; no creo que sean capaces de organizarse en tan alta situación sin tirar su bodega.

— ¿Ah, sí? — cuestionó Bolt comenzando a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. — Así que los padres harían cualquier cosa por sus hijos, ¿eh? — continuó. — Entonces vayámonos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron Shikadai y Chōchō.

— Ya descubrieron lo de los clones. — intervino Inojin, pálido. — El hokage-sama, su asistente y Konohamaru-sensei van hacia la casa de Yūyin. Es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan para acá.

— Vámonos ya. — ordenó Bolt. — Utilizaré el jutsu de transportación de mi abuelo para ir más lejos a mayor velocidad. Tengo marcados algunos puntos en el bosque, dattebasa.

— Bolt, esto es una locura. ¡No somos tan fuertes! — chilló Chōchō.

— Nosotros no, pero sí nuestros padres. Inojin tiene razón: ellos harían cualquier cosa por nosotros, incluso adelantar el progreso de búsqueda. Si nos vamos de inmediato, no habrá posibilidad de que nos encuentren 'ttebasa.

— Eso tiene sentido. — dijo Shikadai. — Pero aún así, no tenemos una dirección a donde ir. No poseemos los recursos para seguir a Sarada.

— Tal vez yo los tenga. — dijo Inojin tímidamente. — Sólo una vez lo intenté, aunque puede funcionar. Papá hace pájaros para visualizar en el aire, pero yo encontré más factible lo terrestre. Los sabuesos ninja, como los perros que tiene Kakashi-sama, son muy buenos, aunque no tan precisos como los insectos. Si mi teoría es correcta, podemos seguir el paso de los padres de Sarada. Ellos deben llevarnos a Sarada.

— Inojin, creo que me enamoraré de ti si sigues siendo tan útil. — dijo Chōchō asombrada.

— No, gracias. — respondió rápidamente el aludido.

— Muy bien — dijo Bolt haciendo un par de sellos con las manos. — Papá no tarda, así que tómenme de cualquier lugar. Iremos al bosque y en él soltarás a tus sabuesos, Inojin.

— ¡Sí! — respondieron sus compañeros al unísono, mientras se asían de la ropa de Bolt.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, los cuatro genin se encontraban persiguiendo a un par de sabuesos de tinta frente a ellos. Bolt mantenía una expresión de victoria, mientras Chōchō lo miraba con algo de desconfianza.

— ¿Creen que haya hecho esto para llamar la atención de su padre? — cuestionó a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

— Probablemente. — dijo Shikadai.

— Por supuesto que no. — contestó Inojin. — Tienen que ver al verdadero Bolt en este acto. Bolt no vive para atraer la atención de su padre, sino para proteger a los que ama, sólo a los que ama. No es como Yūyin, que daría la vida por cualquier ninja, o como Sarada que sufre por amar tanto. Bolt tiene la capacidad de elegir a quién amar y qué hacer con ese amor. Él daría todo por el pequeño grupo de personas que ama; ése es su verdadero camino ninja. Somos afortunados por estar en él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Shikadai.

— A que Bolt arriesgaría la vida de su propio padre y la de todos los grandes ninjas de la generación pasada sólo para mantener a salvo a dos personas que ama: Yūyin y Sarada. Puede sonar egoísta, pero también es valiente porque su padre también se encuentra en ese círculo. Bolt confía ciegamente en él, confía en que podrá salvar a Yūyin, a Sarada y a sí mismo. En realidad, aunque incluya a mi padre en esto, es uno de los gestos más valientes que he visto. — admitió admirado.

— ¿Valiente? ¡Está arrojando la vida de nuestros padres a un vacío! — exclamó Chōchō.

— Y sabe que corre el riesgo de que nosotros lo odiemos si algo resulta mal. Pero lo hace para salvarlos; eso es lo que me parece valiente.

— Se está arriesgando a perder a su padre, a nuestros padres y nuestra amistad sólo por salvarlos. — dijo Shikadai, comprendiendo a Bolt. — Tuvo que ser difícil acatar su propio plan.

— Así es. Por eso también dudo que quiera mantenerse al margen durante la batalla. — continuó Inojin. — Por mi parte, no pienso hacer otra cosa sino permanecer a su lado; ya sea luchando y viviendo o luchando y muriendo.

Chōchō y Shikadai miraron un segundo a Inojin, comprendiendo por fin dónde estaba la admiración de éste. Con una firme cabezada, prometieron seguir a sus amigos hasta el fin del asunto.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Muy bien, aquí está. Este capítulo me lo imaginé muchas veces antes de escribirlo. En realidad, lo imaginé antes de saber cómo iba a ser el fanfic. Sólo tenía en mente que Bolt hiciera esto, no sé por qué. Eso lo convierte en uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Siento que yo no podría hacer eso, pero... sería admirable conocer a alguien así. Admirable y temeroso. **

**Y, bueno, en este capítulo hay muchas pistas - algunas sencillas, otras no tanto - respecto a lo que pasará y está pasando en ese momento. No espero que las capten todas, pero eso no importa. Tampoco es algo súper wow. **

**Les agradezco mucho los comentarios, el apoyo y la decisión de permanecer aquí. Mi internet es un asco, pero procuraré este fin de semana responder los comentarios del capítulo pasado y los que lleguen a éste. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. Y muchas gracias a la página Cherry Blossom por la promoción al fanfic. **

**PD. El siguiente capítulo se llama: "Confianza de pareja". **

**Andreea Maca. **


	20. Confianza de pareja

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**Capítulo dedicado a una gran amiga que me ha apoyado desde hace ya algún tiempo: AlfDay. Te quiero. :)**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**20**

**Confianza de pareja**

Ino entregó el cambio de una venta a la madre de uno de los compañeros de su hijo. La señora le habló de los avances de su hijo y de cuán emocionado estaba por los exámenes chunin. Ino, en cambio, se explayó presumiendo las habilidades de Inojin y la posibilidad que tenía de pertenecer al escuadrón ANBU en pocos años. Naruto había dicho que era muy probable que eso ocurriera si Inojin siguiera como hasta ahora. Sai no supo qué decir ante eso, pero Inojin se negó de inmediato; pues no planeaba separarse de su arma más poderosa: reconocer sentimientos.

Empero, Ino seguía relatándolo con total orgullo y con la frente en alto. Pronto, la madre de Yato se despidió de ella, un tanto molesta por la reacción que no consiguió en Ino.

— Sí, vete, envidiosa. Mi hijo es mejor que el tuyo. — farfulló entre dientes. — Hm… Me pregunto si ya habrá entregado las flores a la tal Tomoyo.

Levantó la bocina del teléfono que tenía a su lado y marcó el número del lozano encargado. No tardó ni dos segundos en escuchar el reclamo del joven ninja. Las flores llevaban veinte minutos de retraso y su novia ahora estaba más enfadada. Ino recibió el reclamo sin rechistar, no porque no le doliera que un cliente le gritara, sino porque se extrañaba. Su hijo no era irresponsable, no era mucho menos impuntual. Si algo lo había detenido, seguramente había sido un asunto muy importante.

Ino soltó un pequeño grito antes de suponer una larga lista de posibles situaciones, que encabezaba la desaparición de Yūyin y Sarada.

— Bueno, ¿sabe qué? — le preguntó al cliente, interrumpiéndolo. — Las flores sólo arreglan la mitad del problema.

Enseguida, colgó y corrió hacia la salida, pero en la puerta se encontró de frente a Sai, preparado para salir a una misión. Ino leyó en sus ojos lo que sucedía y negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

— No, dime que no es Inojin. — suplicó tomándolo de la camisa.

— Se fueron hace treinta minutos, cuando mucho. Aún podemos alcanzarlos. — respondió Sai utilizando el tono neutral que Raíz le había enseñado. En realidad, él también estaba angustiado por su hijo, por su único hijo. No quería que la aventura los llevara al secuestrador de Yūyin y terminara por matarlo… Sai no lo soportaría.

— Entonces, iré con ustedes. — dijo ella tajantemente.

— No, te quedarás. — respondió con firmeza, tomándola de los hombros. Ino se sacudió para quitar sus manos. — Lo siento, Ino, pero no puedo permitírtelo.

— ¡Es mi hijo quien está en peligro! ¡Yo lo parí y yo lo salvaré! — exclamó enérgica antes de empujar a su marido para salir.

No obstante, al retirar las manos del torso de Sai, sintió sobre la piel cómo la tinta se derramaba. Miró un segundo sus manos previo a ver el rostro de su marido. Como si se tratara de un dibujo en tercera dimensión, la silueta de tinta se percibía en la nada. Sai sonrió con franqueza.

— No puedo arriesgarme a perderte también. Hemos partido. Espero que puedas perdonarme, te amo. — dijo el clon de tinta antes de extinguirse en un charco negro.

— ¡No! — bramó Ino con dolor, dejándose caer de rodillas al piso y golpeando a la mancha que antes había sido la figura de su esposo. — ¡Por favor! ¡No! — suplicó llorando.

Medio segundo más tarde, ya corría hacia la salida de Konoha. Tal vez podría alcanzarlos, tal vez aún podía hacer algo. Se negaba a permanecer en la aldea cuando su hijo corría peligro fuera de la misma. No permitiría que su marido se arriesgara solo a lo mismo.

* * *

Shikamaru evitó la mirada de su mujer mientras empacaba con rapidez los instrumentos que utilizaría para la misión. Temari permanecía estática en el fondo de la habitación, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos profundamente heridos. Shikamaru no soportaba ver esa expresión en ella. Desde que la conoció, pocas veces había visto la preocupación en su cara. Ella siempre mostraba un semblante seguro y poderoso, mas nunca se había topado con el peligro de perder a su propio hijo. Antes ya había vivido la angustia de creer muerto a uno de sus hermanos y al otro a punto de lo mismo. Fue la peor sensación en toda su vida… Hasta que Shikadai partió de Konoha en busca de un psicópata empedernido.

Temari lo sabía, siempre supo lo que pasaría si decidían obedecer las órdenes del hokage y no decirle nada a los niños. Ella le dijo a Shikamaru que no podrían ocultarlo por mucho tiempo y él asintió, reconociéndolo.

— Lo ocultaremos por lo menos hasta que no puedan perseguirlos. — respondió seguro de sí mismo, como siempre.

Por supuesto, habían olvidado el elevado IQ de cada uno de los niños, habían olvidado el fuerte lazo que unía a los cinco hijos de los héroes de la guerra con el niño de otra aldea. Habían olvidado que la media docena de Konoha no era cualquier grupo de niñatos. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en el grupo para salvarse y protegerse mutuamente. Habían olvidado que esos niños no se tragarían cualquier cuento y que les sería imposible evitar que descubrieran lo evidente.

Temari volvió la vista hacia Shikamaru. Sabía que aunque trataba de mantener la postura, en realidad sentía su pulso acelerarse por el temor. Sabía que estaba aterrado por perder a su primogénito. Debía sentirse culpable por subestimarlo, por planear junto con Naruto el no decirles nada, por no reconocer en Shikadai la sospecha de que algo no iba bien con esas "misiones" a las que el hokage había mandado a la familia de Sarada. Para nadie le resultaría normal que enviaran a una familia rota a una misión larga; por lo menos, debían darles un mes para esperar que las cosas avanzaran. Además, Shikadai había escuchado acerca de las posibles consecuencias que habría de la separación de los Uchiha y no creía sensato que forzarlos a estar juntos solucionara algo.

Shikamaru dejó caer por accidente un pergamino. Farfulló alguna maldición al recogerlo y la preocupación en Temari incrementó. No, no quería perder esos gestos torpes en su marido, no quería dejar de ver su ancha espalda cada mañana mientras se preparaba para el trabajo, no quería dejar de escuchar su muletilla preferida ni quería dejar de jugar shoogi con él. Apretó los puños con determinación; tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que él se fuera, mucho menos sin ella.

— Regresaremos pronto, Temari. — prometió Shikamaru encarándola. Se extrañó un poco al encontrarla muy distinta a hacía unos segundos. — No me dirás que quieres acompañarme, ¿verdad?

— No, te diré que tú te quedarás en casa. — contestó ella con vehemencia.

— ¿Yo? Temari, soy el asistente del hokage y remplacé el papel de mi padre en la guerra. Estoy calificado para este trabajo. Tú quédate aquí, obedéceme por una vez en tu vida, por favor. — respondió, incapaz de levantar el tono de voz. Comprendía el nuevo dolor de su esposa y no quería marcharse y dejarla enojada.

— Nunca lo he hecho.

— Fue culpa mía que Shikadai se fuera, tengo que arreglarlo.

— Por esa misma razón los dos sabemos que podrías cometer un error en la misión. Iré en tu lugar. — dijo Temari tomando el enorme abanico que descansaba en la esquina de la pared. — Siempre admiré tu inteligencia, Shikamaru, pero también descubrí que posees un punto débil.

— No sé a qué te refieres. — contestó Shikamaru, sigiloso. No sabía cuán loca podría estar Temari cuando se lo proponía y no quería descubrirlo en ese momento.

— Los sentimientos te controlan. — explicó Temari recargándose en su instrumento favorito. — Usaré eso en tu contra.

— ¿Piensas atacarme? Ya tuvimos esta conversación a los doce años y te dejé ganar sólo por lástima. Ambos sabemos que esa ronda fue mía. — dijo con una ladeada sonrisa de orgullo.

— ¿No aprendiste nada ese día, Shikamaru? — cuestionó Temari sin moverse un centímetro.

Él la miró confundido, sin saber qué pensar. A decir verdad, ese día hubiera preferido no bajar al combate, pero la euforia de Naruto lo obligó a hacerlo; no recordaba casi nada de lo ocurrido antes de que Pakkun lo mordiera en la mano y lo jalara a rescatar – por primera vez – a Sasuke. Odiaba la mayor parte de ese recuerdo porque lo habían interrumpido de su letanía de descansar y perder el tiempo mirando las nubes. La parte que no odiaba había sido el estar frente a Temari, mirando sus esfuerzos por deshacerse del control de Shikamaru hacia ella. La fuerza que vio en sus facciones y movimientos le hizo comprender a quién se estaba enfrentando: una mujer inusual que no perdía poder a un lado de los hombres, una mujer que imponía su presencia sólo con su filosa mirada y que no se dejaba intimidar. Una mujer que, desde ese momento, admiró. Aunque, claro, no lo aceptó hasta casi seis años más tarde.

— Tú también eres una estratega. — respondió Shikamaru demasiado tarde. Ella ya lo había engatusado con las palabras, desarmándolo.

Increíblemente, Temari fue capaz de introducirlo en un genjutsu verbal, desactivando sus sentidos durante unos segundos para que al despertar, lo primero que sus ojos vieran fuera al abanico estirado a dos centímetros de su rostro. Bajó la mirada a los ojos verdes de Temari; seguían siendo los mismos que cuando tenía quince años. Su sonrisa de victoria también era la misma.

— Lo siento, pero hago lo mejor para ti y para mi hijo. Ya perdí una vez a un hermano y no pienso volver a pasar por un dolor semejante. — le dijo mientras dejaba que una red apresara a Shikamaru al armario. Esperó a que el cuerpo se convirtiera en una mota de humo, revelando al clon, mas nunca sucedió. Sorprendida, miró a Shikamaru.

— No voy a escapar, Temari. Comprendo tu punto. — le dijo él. — Pero déjame amarrado, tal vez cambie de opinión. No me gustaría dejar de verte.

— No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un bebé llorón. — recalcó Temari con un ligero y punzante dolor en el pecho.

— Creí que habías sido tú quien habló acerca de perder a un hermano.

— Cierra la boca. — dijo antes de soltar el abanico, tomar el rostro de Shikamaru entre sus manos y besarlo.

Él le respondió con fuerza. Pensó en utilizar ese momento como distractor y dejarla ahí, mas Temari enredó los dedos con los suyos, evitando que creara cualquier sello. Shikamaru sonrió contra los labios de su mujer antes de admitirle en voz alta que era sorprendente.

— Ya lo sé. — contestó ella entre un pequeño beso. — No mueras sin mí. — ordenó antes de soltarlo.

— Tú tampoco. — atajó con sinceridad.

Temari le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza previa a tomar el abanico y las cosas que Shikamaru había preparado para sí. Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y salió de la habitación.

Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiró cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Elevó la mirada al techo; esta vez, no quería mirar las nubes, sino hacer una petición.

— Asuma, padre, cuídenla por mí. Ustedes pueden comprender por qué la dejé ir. La quiero de regreso con mi hijo.

* * *

Tsunade tomó por tercera vez la muñeca del hokage actual, pero éste nuevamente se deshizo de su contacto mientras preparaba con ayuda de dos clones su equipamiento. Mantenía en el rostro unas delgadas marcas de frustración y soltaba de vez en cuando un gruñido que parecía provenir de Kurama y no de él.

Hinata se encontraba de pie a un metro de él, con las niñas asidas a sus manos. Himawari sorbía su nariz cada minuto. No había dejado de llorar desde que había escuchado que su hermano había huido de Konoha. Midori aún no comprendía muy bien cuán grave era la situación de Bolt, pero prefería no alejarse de su madre. Veía con miedo el rostro de su padre, marcado por el enojo y el infortunio.

— No puedes irte así como así y dejar desprotegida a la aldea, Naruto. — le recalcó Tsunade una quinta vez. — Eres el hokage.

— Naruto, piénsalo bien. Estás llevándote a muchos de los grandes ninjas de la Hoja y Sasuke tampoco está aquí. — intervino Kakashi aterrizando en la cornisa de la ventana. Naruto se preguntó en ese momento por qué no había cerrado cualquier acceso a su casa para evitar esas visitas. — Cualquier enemigo puede atacar Konoha en tu ausencia.

— Ya lo sé. — repitió con los dientes apretados, desapareciendo a sus clones. — También sé que Bolt es mi hijo y no pienso abandonarlo, dattebayo.

— La aldea te necesita. Creí que tu mayor sueño era convertirte en hokage, Naruto. Y esto también es parte de ser hokage. — le recordó Kakashi introduciéndose de lleno a la habitación. — Te llevas a Sai, que perteneció a Raíz, y Shikamaru, quien dirigió las tropas al final de la guerra, dos grandes ninjas de Konoha. ¿Olvidas que Sasuke y Sakura tampoco están aquí? ¿Que Chōji y su mujer están en una misión a una semana de la aldea? ¿Que Ino y Temari estarán demasiado preocupadas como para actuar como se debiera y que tu esposa tendrá que proteger a sus hijas? ¿Quién va a proteger a la aldea?

Naruto se colgó un largo morral en la espalda y miró a su maestro como pocas veces lo hacía. Veía la determinación en sus pupilas y casi podía escuchar los gritos de Kurama en su interior. Sabía que el kyūbi había pasado algo de tiempo con los hijos de Naruto para que ellos se adaptaran a él y viceversa. Al principio, Himawari le temía, mas Bolt, su hermano, la ayudó a superar ese miedo. Kurama le tenía cierto afecto a los niños y solía decir que Bolt era su favorito. Era comprensible que se enojara con cualquiera que no quisiera que fueran a rescatarlo.

— ¿Acaso no eres el sexto hokage y tú la quinta, vieja? — espetó furioso. — Konoha estará a salvo, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Ino y Hinata, mi esposa, también son parte de la generación de la guerra. Son ninjas fuertes y confío en todos ustedes. Cuento también con Temari, Kurenai y Mirai.

— ¿Y acaso confías en alguno de nosotros para que esté al frente por si ocurre algo? — preguntó Tsunade, nada preparada para volver a tomar el puesto que le dejó muchos dolores de cabeza.

— Por supuesto que sí. — contestó Naruto acompañando su respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza. — Es la persona más capacitada para el puesto y que ha sido entrenada desde que tenía ocho años.

Tsunade y Kakashi dejaron ver la sorpresa en sus rostros al comprender de quién hablaba. Por un momento, Kakashi creyó que le dejaría la aldea a él y ya estaba planeando cómo deshacerse del compromiso tan grande. También pensó que podría hacer a Hinata la líder de Konoha, pero no creía que ella tuviese la capacidad de liderar. Pensó incluso en Kiba, mas nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que cometiera la acción de escoger a semejante partido.

— Konohamaru ocupará mi oficina durante mi ausencia y él se encargará de todos mis compromisos. Moegi y Udon estarán a su lado, ayudándolo, junto con Ebisu. Konohamaru fue capaz de usar el rasengan en menos tiempo que yo y hasta ahora, domina bastante bien dos elementos: fuego y aire, además de poseer un corazón tan grande como los de su clan. Udon se ha convertido en un ninja de élite y Moegi va por el mismo camino. No tengo nada que decirles acerca de Ebisu, así que, ¿de verdad creen que no he pensado en el bienestar de mi aldea? Ellos son perfectos para protegerla. Si no les importa, tengo que salvar a mi hijo y a sus disparatados amigos.

Caminó hasta la salida de la puerta, pero Tsunade lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, reteniéndolo. Para ella, dejar la aldea en manos de jóvenes recién graduados no era algo sensato. Mucho menos cuando había tomado la decisión sin consultarla a ella, la nueva consejera de Konoha.

— Te estás dejando llevar por los impulsos y eso te llevará al fracaso. Piensa como ninja, no como padre.

— El primer lugar, si el sujeto que buscamos fue capaz de capturar a los dos únicos miembros del clan Kurogachi, no quiero pensar qué podría hacerle a toda la aldea. Por supuesto que pienso como ninja, 'ttebayo. No obstante, la primera lección que aprendí como ninja fue no abandonar a los que quiero y mi principal objetivo con este rescate es no volver a dejar a Bolt. Ser hokage es todo lo que había soñado desde que tengo memoria, pero ser padre es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda la vida y no pienso volver a olvidarlo. — prometió con el chakra de Kurama saliendo lentamente por su cuerpo. — Intenta detenerme, Tsunade. Intenta detener, ya no al poseedor del chakra de todos los bijū, sino a un padre dispuesto a dar todo por salvar la vida de su hijo. — retó sintiendo el chakra de las bestias con colas que lo apoyaban emanar de sí.

— ¡Naruto! — lo regañó Tsunade, enfadada.

— Con todo respeto, Tsunade, Naruto tiene razón. — concibió Kakashi relajando la postura. — Lo estamos obligando a olvidar lo que verdaderamente protege un ninja. Por fortuna, él sigue siendo un humano antes que cualquier cosa y va a cuidar el legado que tiene con Hinata. Un ninja debe ser fuerte para proteger a lo que ama, a quien ama, y él ama a su familia. Si nos hiciera caso, podría ser un buen ninja a nuestros ojos, pero por dentro sería una escoria. Y ningún alumno mío será escoria.

Tsunade recibió esas palabras como un estratégico golpe en el estómago. Por supuesto que ella comprendía lo que quería decir. Había sido ella quien había perdido a su hermano y a su novio en la guerra… sabía lo que significaba perder a los que más se ama y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Miró a Naruto temblar de rabia y entendió que nada de lo que dijera podría detenerlo. Extendió su visión hasta Hinata, quien miraba a Naruto con decisión. No había duda en sus ojos o lágrimas en sus mejillas. Hinata confiaba de lleno en Naruto y sabía que él no se rendiría hasta traer a toda su familia de regreso. Así también, se marcaba a un lado de sus ojos el poder que le fue heredado, el poder con el que defendería a la aldea en caso necesario, porque Hinata también protegería lo que amaba, a los que amaba.

Tsunade soltó el brazo de Naruto mientras pensaba en lo poco que sabía de los ninjas a pesar de ser tan grande. Desde niña, desde que el tercer hokage la entrenó, creyó que el deber de un ninja era proteger a la aldea, proteger lo que representaba ser de Konoha. Recorrió su camino ninja con esa Voluntad de Fuego en sus venas, haciendo lo imposible por resguardar lo que su abuelo había fundado. Por supuesto, vio crecer a los ninjas a su alrededor cada vez más ligados a su equipo y por esta razón, creyó en las palabras de Obito como un legado para todos los ninjas. Adquirió esa filosofía y la procuró por muchos años… pero ahora comprendía lo que tantas personas quisieron enseñarle: el deber de un ninja no es proteger el honor de una aldea, el nombre, sino a sus habitantes. Forjar el equipo como a una familia y protegerla como tal. El deber de un ninja era proteger a la familia. Ella, sin saberlo, hizo todo eso. Protegió a Konoha, protegió a los ninjas en la guerra, protegió a sus compañeros kage. Protegió a su familia. De la misma forma que ahora Naruto y Hinata protegían a la suya.

— Naruto-kun — le dijo Hinata sin rechistar, con la vehemencia de su postura reflejada en su voz. Su marido volteó a verla. — No tarden demasiado.

— Tranquila, Hinata — le respondió, suavizando completamente el tono. — No te deshagas de la comida de hoy, Bolt y yo llegaremos con mucha hambre. — se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Midori, por fin entendiendo lo que sucedía, se soltó de su madre para correr a los brazos de su padre, que ya la esperaban. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello para susurrarle algo al oído.

— Cuida bien de papá, Kurama.

La bestia en el interior de Naruto sonrió, aunque la niña no pudo percibirlo. El trabajo del jinchuriki también era el suyo; no fallaría. Naruto era un gran amigo para todos los bijū y por nada del mundo dejaría desamparados a nueve criaturas. Lo matarían si eso sucediera.

* * *

Una rama crujió bajo de los pies de Sakura y ella saltó para evitar la caída al suelo. Sasuke, a su lado, la imitó. Siguieron saltando a pesar del sonido atronador que pronosticaba una tormenta. Llevaban corriendo cerca de doce horas y no planeaban detenerse. El cuarzo en sus pechos les confirmaba que iban en buen camino. Había dejado de quemarles.

Sasuke tambaleó un poco antes de resbalar y tomarse de la rama con ambas manos para aterrizar sin problemas al pasto. Sakura lo siguió, destapando una botella de agua en el camino. Estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole el agua a su esposo.

— No has bebido nada en mucho tiempo, necesitas rehidratarte. — le recordó con toda la amabilidad que la situación se lo permitía.

— No me hables como si fuera Suigetsu. — contestó Sasuke rememorando los días en los que Suigetsu no toleraba caminar cinco kilómetros sin detenerse a beber medio litro de agua. Casi escuchó la voz de su antiguo compañero preguntándole si acaso había dejado la habilidad en el brazo izquierdo.

Sasuke gruñó al mirar las vendas que escondían la implantación que Tsunade y Sakura habían preparado para él. Suigetsu ya se había burlado de ese brazo en dos ocasiones, ya no necesitaba más razones para hacerlo. Aun cuando llevara mucho tiempo sin siquiera saber de ellos, le prohibiría a Sakura hablar de su deshidratación.

— Sólo tómala, te hará bien. — respondió Sakura agitando la botella frente a sus ojos.

Sasuke la aceptó a regañadientes. Sakura esbozó una delgada sonrisa al ver en el rostro de Sasuke un ligero mohín. No podía creer que a su edad y con su temperamento, se permitiera una mueca tan infantil. Sintió la curiosidad de preguntarle de qué se había acordado, pero se dijo que su relación aún pecaba de incomodidad y situaciones inconclusas.

— Parece que va a caer una tormenta. — mencionó Sasuke después de relamerse los labios y entregarle la botella a Sakura.

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Tal vez alcancemos a pasar sin mojarnos mucho. — sugirió Sakura guardando la botella en la mochila que llevaba consigo.

Sasuke asintió antes de retomar el camino. Sakura se apresuró a seguirle el paso. No se habían dicho gran cosa desde que salieron de Konoha, como si hubieran roto el pequeño encanto que nació cuando Sasuke le pidió acompañarlo. Sin embargo, ninguno sentía el silencio como una incomodidad, sino como una necesidad. Entre menos hablaran, más aliento tendrían para seguir saltando entre las ramas y correr en los claros. Entre menos hablaran, entre menos descansaran, más rápido llegarían a Sarada. Sólo la querían a salvo.

Una gota cayó sobre la frente de Sakura, pero la ignoró. No le importaba el clima, no le importaba nada más, tenía que encontrar a Sarada. Pronto, esa gota fue acompañada por decenas de miles y la visión de ambos ninjas se vio afectada. Sakura se percató de cuando Sasuke activó el sharingan para ver con mayor claridad el camino porque su ritmo aumentó. El de Sakura, empero, disminuyó un tanto, hasta que tuvo que asirse de la capa de viaje de Sasuke para orientarse y seguir su ritmo.

Sasuke giró el rostro unos grados para ver el delgado cuerpo de Sakura empapado. Su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la capa y miraba con cierta precaución las ramas que pisaba.

— Será más fácil si corremos. — propuso Sasuke.

— No, no te detengas por mí. Antes te he seguido el paso, hoy también puedo conseguirlo. — afirmó enfatizando sus palabras con la fuerza en sus pies, trozando la madera que pisaba.

Sasuke, sin dejar de asombrarse por la firmeza de su esposa, asintió. Confiaba en ella de la misma forma en la que todos en Konoha confiaban en su pareja. Podrían enojarse, discutir y separarse, pero Sakura seguía siendo, y lo sería por siempre, la pareja de Sasuke.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza, anduve algo ocupada en casa y fuera de. **

**Ahora, lo de las parejas. No sé si se notó que amo el ShikaTema, pero... mñeh, creo que hice una buena elección. Temari es una gran guerrera y pocas veces se le vio como tal - miento, miento, pero la adoro - y quise colocarle un papel un poco más importante que el que muchos le dan. No sé, puede ser favoritismo, aunque tendrá sus ventajas. **

**Luego, con lo del NaruHina pues no me desarrollo mucho con ellos, pero creo que más que nada, el lema de Obito salió a relucir en una nueva etapa. Qué tontería el tratar de detener a un padre, y sobre todo cuando es el jinchuriki de nueve bijuu. **

**Lo del InoSai o SaiIno - nunca entendí cómo iba esto - fue triste. No sé, siento que Ino fue la que más demostró su dolor al perder a Asuma y a su padre. Yo creo que ella podría reaccionar así, aterrada. Y, bueno, lo siento mucho por ellos, pero no pude imaginarme otra escena. **

**Por último, nuestro adorado SasuSaku. No me van a decir que eso no tuvo un poco de esperanza. Un poquito, al menos. Ya verán cómo la situación los arrastra a lo que hemos esperado desde que inició el fanfic, prácticamente. **

**El siguiente capítulo se llama: "No me rendiré con nosotros". Y si alguien quiere spoilearse un poco, me basé en la canción de mi amado Jason Mraz: "I won't give up." ****_Check on it! _**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	21. No me rendiré con nosotros

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**Dedicado a AlfDay. Te quiero, amiga. :)**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**21**

**No me rendiré con nosotros****[1]**

El pie derecho de Sakura volvió a resbalarse en la rama, pero ella incrementó el flujo de chakra en sus pies para evitar la caída. No importaba la lluvia, ella tenía que continuar con el viaje. Sarada era mucho más importante que cualquier resfriado que pudiera obtener de esa actividad.

Empero, Sasuke sintió que la firmeza en el agarre de Sakura se hacía cada vez más fuerte, lo que le imposibilitaba en parte mantener el ritmo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Asimismo, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por forzar a sus ojos a ver un camino casi imposible. No recordaba haber corrido en una lluvia tan tupida como aquélla; si a él le parecía una tarea difícil el seguirse transportando, no podía imaginar cómo la estaría pasando Sakura, que no poseía ningún jutsu ocular que la ayudara.

Sostuvo a su mujer del codo antes de detenerse junto con ella. Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, golpeados por las enormes gotas de lluvia.

— Debemos buscar un refugio, debo cuidar del sharingan para lo que encontremos en el camino. — explicó casi a gritos. La tormenta era tan fuerte que apenas podía escucharse a sí mismo.

Sakura, para evitar elevar la voz, asintió. Sasuke la abrazó para saltar con ella y que no corriera peligro de caerse si lo intentaba sola. Sakura se permitió el contacto frío del pecho de Sasuke sin decir o alegar una palabra. Tenía que comprender que en ese momento se trataba de rescatar a su hija; no necesariamente a su relación. Él necesitaba de un equipo y ella era su equipo, por supuesto que la protegería del mismo modo que ella a él. Eran dos padres que se habían unido para un fin común: salvar a Sarada.

Una vez aterrizaron y la copa de los árboles los cubrió un poco de la lluvia, Sakura se abrazó a sí misma mientras parpadeaba, eliminando las gotas de agua de sus pestañas. Sasuke, mientras tanto, se sumió en un viejo recuerdo del equipo que formó apenas se separó de Orochimaru. Por ridículo que pareciera, recordaba las rocas que estaban cerca de él y reconocía el enorme tronco en el que Sakura buscó refugio.

Ella lo miró perderse entre el diminuto espacio entre árboles, mirando y sintiendo la naturaleza que había a su alrededor. Con gesto asombrado, descubrió en él una diminuta sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo le preguntó en qué pensaba. Sasuke, desviando el rostro al cielo, respondió:

— En mi cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Sakura recordó dónde se encontraba Sasuke a esa edad y tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Cuando él tenía dieciséis años, casi todo el mundo ninja lo consideraba un criminal que debía ser exterminado. Incluso ella pensó en eso, le dio miedo lo que pudiera hacerse y prefirió terminar con su dolor, aunque no se atrevió.

Sin embargo, por la expresión de Sasuke descubrió que él no sentía esa clase de repulsión hacia sí mismo; al contrario, parecía creer que esa época fue maravillosa. Aun con su curiosidad, Sakura no preguntó la razón de su sonrisa ni de sus andares tranquilos.

— Jūgo adivinó que era mi cumpleaños y todos fuimos a una cafetería en un pequeño pueblo a unos dos kilómetros y medio de aquí. — relató, todavía con la mirada en el cielo, permitiendo que el agua resbalara en su rostro y cayera sobre su pecho. — También estaba lloviendo.

— ¿Todos? ¿Te refieres a Taka? — cuestionó Sakura, integrándose más en la conversación.

Sasuke asintió. Un momento más tarde miró a Sakura, preguntándose por qué nunca le había hablado de ese día. Ella siempre quiso saber todo de él, siempre se esmeró para que él le contara lo que hacía, lo que deseaba, lo que había hecho y lo que había deseado. Sasuke, después de regresar de su último viaje largo, no se opuso a las peticiones de Sakura y le contó todo lo que ella le preguntaba. Hablaron de su familia, de Orochimaru e incluso le habló de su encuentro con los kage y de las palabras que Gaara le dirigió.

— Quizá no los soportaba mucho y sólo los acepté porque eran necesarios para mis planes, pero en verdad pasé un buen cumpleaños a su lado.[2] — le sonrió. — A veces lamento no haber pasado otro cumpleaños con ellos.

— Debiste decirme para que los invitara en alguna ocasión. — contestó Sakura respondiéndole con debilidad la sonrisa.

— No, ellos son insoportables. Además, Orochimaru se pegaría a ellos y nos llevamos de diferente manera cuando él está cerca. Acompáñame, hay una cueva cerca de aquí. — aseguró caminando justo hacia donde ella estaba. Sakura lo vio pasar a su lado antes de seguirlo, abrazada a sí misma.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a una enorme roca llena de maleza. Desenvainó su katana para cortar la maleza y tras ella encontró la entrada a la cueva donde años atrás había descansado con su equipo. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se resguardó en el refugio. Sakura lo imitó. Se hincó a dos metros de él, juntó madera seca que encontró a su alrededor y los colocó en un pequeño montículo. Tomó un par de piedras para hacer fuego, pero Sasuke se adelantó y utilizó un jutsu de fuego para encender la fogata.

— Es más rápido así. — se explicó cuando Sakura lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y él volvió a sonreírle. — Quítate la capa, vas a resfriarte. — sugirió obedeciendo a sus propias palabras.

Sakura desvió el rostro al pasto mojado que se veía desde donde estaba. Momentos más tarde, las capas de viaje de ambos y sus sandalias se encontraban extendidas frente a la fogata.

Después de un rato, en el que los dos permanecieron en silencio, Sasuke se percató de los temblores recurrentes en el cuerpo de Sakura. Si seguía así, era probable que se resfriara y en ese caso, no podría hacer mucho por rescatar a Sarada. Sasuke suspiró; tampoco quería que ella se encontrase mal. Así como estaba, pequeña, débil y temblorosa, le recordó a su época genin. Cuando ella le temía a los enemigos fuertes y se refugiaba inconscientemente detrás de sus compañeros de equipo. No obstante, la Sakura que tenía frente a él, prefería frotarse los brazos y alternar las piernas arriba del fuego para calentarse.

— Ven acá. — dijo estirando el brazo izquierdo.

Sakura se sobresaltó y encogió ambas piernas antes de mirarlo sin comprender lo que deseaba.

— Sólo ven. Tienes que recuperar el calor para cuando partamos de nuevo. — explicó insistiéndole con un gesto para que se acercara.

— Para eso está la fogata. — respondió dudosa. — Y tú también estás mojado hasta los huesos.

— Por eso también necesito calor corporal. Tranquila, no estoy tan mojado de los brazos, la capa me cubrió mejor de lo que esperaba. — afirmó.

Ella, todavía sin saber qué hacía, gateó hasta él cual niña pequeña y después permitió, con movimientos torpes, que él la rodeara con su brazo. Sintió sobre su mejilla el corazón de Sasuke y contó sus palpitaciones durante un minuto. Parecía nervioso; quizá incómodo por su presencia. Tal vez no estuviera bien ese gesto, quizá deberían haberse separado, dejar de preocuparse el uno por el otro y olvidarse de cuál era su relación sentimental. O quizá, debía disfrutar del pequeño momento íntimo que Sasuke le estaba regalando. Porque no podía engañarse, el calor que Sasuke aún emanaba era relajante, era dulce, era preciso. Y sobre todo, Sakura aún lo amaba y amaba estar entre sus brazos, amaba sentirse cuidada por él, amaba saber que él la quería. Porque lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke la estaba protegiendo, sabía que eso hacía desde antes de entrar a la cueva, sabía que lo hizo cuando le dijo que tenían que bajar, sabía que lo hizo cuando encendió la fogata para ambos, sabía que lo hacía mientras mantenía la mano enfundada en vendas sobre su brazo. Y también sabía que él la quería todavía porque hacía todo eso.

— ¿Por qué no les escribiste? — preguntó Sakura acomodando la cabeza en la clavícula de Sasuke.

— ¿A quiénes? — cuestionó él recargando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su mujer.

— A ellos, a Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo; a Taka.

— Lo intenté, pero no supe qué contarles. Soy malo con las palabras y sólo pensaba en… — hizo una pausa que a los dos les supo amarga. —… en Sarada.

— Ella es un buen tema de conversación. Eres un padre orgulloso de su hija y eso es para presumirlo.

Sasuke afianzó su brazo sobre ella, agradeciendo el reconocimiento que pocas veces le hacía.

— Siendo Suigetsu, eso sólo sería una excusa para burlarse de mí. Siempre encuentra algo para reírse. En ocasiones es peor que Naruto; su sentido de humor es cruel, ya lo conoces.

— A mí me pareció de lo más agradable cuando fue a cuidar de Sarada junto con Karin y Jūgo. Además, nos dio un buen conjunto de pijamas en nuestra boda.

— Buena tela, mal diseño. — espetó Sasuke. Sakura dejó escapar una suave risilla.

— Prométeme que en cuanto estemos de regreso, les escribirás.

— No tengo idea de dónde viven ahora.

— Claro, pero aún tienes el comunicador que te dio Suigetsu, ¿no es así? — atajó.

Sasuke soltó un monosílabo afirmativo antes de introducir la mano libre en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. Sacó un pequeño silbato tallado en madera que Jūgo había hecho para todo Taka. Suigetsu se encargó de entregárselo antes de despedirse de él y hacerle jurar que nunca más le pediría que cuidara de Sarada. Le había dicho que lo usara cuando los necesitara en verdad.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, pensando en qué situaciones podría haber utilizado el silbato. Finalmente, decidió hacerlo en ese momento. El clan Kurogachi era bastante poderoso y capturarlos de la manera en la que lo habían hecho, debió ser muy difícil. Se enfrentaban a un enemigo muy grande, un enemigo que quizá necesitara de varios ninjas para ser derrotado. Y si Naruto no se apresuraba, Sasuke y Sakura tendrían que desvivirse por hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Vas a llamarlos? — preguntó Sakura con un dejo de voz. Parecía que el cansancio provocado por varios días sin dormir como era debido, por fin la estaba arrastrando al sueño.

— ¿Crees que deba hacerlo?

— Sí, necesitamos de su apoyo. — contestó entre un bostezo. — Voy a cerrar los ojos un momento. — informó, acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de su marido.

— Igual yo, aquí estaremos seguros durante unas horas. — contestó Sasuke antes de soplar en el silbato mudo. Sabía que el deber de un ninja era permanecer alerta todo el tiempo, aunque después de cuatro días sin dormir más de dos horas, no creía posible mantener la agilidad dentro de sí. Prefería descansar, tomar energías en base a eso y recuperar a su hija con toda la fuerza posible.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke se recargó en la pared de la cueva y ciñó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, quien gimió desagradada por el movimiento continuo de Sasuke. Ella se aferró con ambas manos a la tela de la camisa debajo del chaleco de Sasuke y enterró la nariz en su torso, absorbiendo el aroma a lluvia que se había impregnado en él. Luego, recargó la mejilla sobre su corazón y, como si los latidos fuesen una canción de cuna, Sakura se durmió.

Sasuke, semi inconsciente, percibió cada gesto de Sakura y sonrió, deseando no volver a dormir sin sentirla, sin abrazarla. No quería perderse de eso una vez más, no quería perder cada detalle en ella, no quería volver a ser un extraño para ella, dejar de verla crecer, dejar de verla madurar, dejar de verla. No toleraría nuevamente la soledad, porque aunque ella había afirmado que se sentía sola cuando él no estaba, la realidad era que Sasuke no podía sentirse verdaderamente acompañado hasta que tuviera al menos a una de sus mujeres. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguna. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Sarada o a Sakura. No importaba lo que hubieran pasado, no quería volver a separarse de ellas.

Así, inconsciente como estaba, se prometió no darse por vencido en su relación con Sakura.

* * *

Chōchō trastabilló con una piedra, pero Shikadai la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que cayera. Llevaban corriendo largas horas y sus cuerpos exigían un descanso. Después de todo, no estaban acostumbrados a recorrer esas distancias. Bolt seguía usando los kunai de su abuelo: los entregaba a una de los sabuesos de Inojin, mucho más veloces que los perros normales, y éste corría bastante lejos mientras los niños lo seguían. Una vez Bolt creía que el perro de tinta se encontraba bastante lejos como para desorientarse, usaba el jutsu de transportación mientras sus amigos tomaban un pedazo de tela en su ropa. Bolt también se sentía agotado por utilizar tanto chakra en su ninjutsu, mas no planeaba detenerse hasta acercarse lo suficiente a los padres de Sarada para no perder el contacto con ellos.

— ¡Con un demonio! — farfulló Inojin. — Mi sabueso se está mojando mucho. Bolt, vamos para allá antes de que desaparezca.

Bolt obedeció sin rechistar. Una vez aparecieron a un lado del perro que escurría en tinta, Inojin se encargó de darle fin a su pobre existencia. Los demás apenas podían verse unos a otros, lamentándose porque ninguno poseía un poder ocular que los ayudara a identificar el lugar donde estaban.

— La buena noticia es que mi sabueso olió a los Uchiha algo cerca de aquí, a ocho kilómetros de aquí. — dijo Inojin.

— ¿Ocho? — repitió Shikadai. — Hace unas horas estaban a más de treinta. Creo que a este ritmo llegaremos a rosarles los talones.

— Deben haber tomado un descanso. — contestó Chōchō.

— Sí, eso parece, dattebasa. — dijo Bolt recargando las palmas en sus rodillas y respirando acompasadamente. Pudieron ver en su expresión que el chakra estaba agotándosele.

— Utilizaremos la ventaja que llevamos para que Bolt se recupere. — objetó Shikadai.

— No, si seguimos usando mi ninjutsu…

— Nos descubrirán y entonces Sasuke-sama nos mandará de regreso a Konoha con uno de sus trucos visuales. — completó Shikadai cruzándose de brazos. — Está bien mantenernos a esta distancia.

— También sería bueno encontrar una cueva, ¿no creen? — preguntó Inojin dibujando un enorme paraguas sobre su pergamino. — Este paraguas no servirá en un rato. — advirtió haciendo un par de sellos.

Los genin se acercaron a Inojin para protegerse un poco de la lluvia. Incómodos por la cercanía, caminaron hasta que encontraron una diminuta cueva donde también estarían apretujados unos a otros.

Chōchō corrió hacia ella para sentarse lo más lejos posible de la entrada. Shikadai permaneció bajo la protección de la sombrilla por falta de energías mientras que Inojin y Bolt estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para invitar a sus músculos a correr.

Una vez se encontraron rodeando una fogata que Shikadai había hecho con cierto esfuerzo, Bolt le ofreció una píldora a cada uno.

— Son píldoras de comida. Sakura-sama las prepara para misiones largas, 'ttebasa.

— Ésta no será una misión larga. — replicó Chōchō tomando la píldora sin dudar. — ¿A qué sabe? — cuestionó admirando la pelotita al mismo tiempo que la hacía girar sobre su mano.

— Seguramente tiene un mal sabor porque ella prefiere llenar estas cosas de vitaminas y eso, pero nos ayudará, estoy seguro de eso. — dijo Bolt mordiendo animadamente la píldora. De inmediato, sus pupilas se dilataron y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado. — Sabe horrible. — afirmó después de tragar el bocado. Shikadai sonrió.

— Mamá intentó hacer algo así una vez. — contó Inojin metiéndose la píldora a la boca. — Esto sabe mejor de lo que preparó mamá: le echó varias flores medicinales y un tanto de clavo. Papá le sugirió que dejara ese pasatiempo por uno menos dañino para su familia y ella le respondió que podía dormir en el sillón esa noche. — rió. — A veces papá no es nada sutil.

— A veces te pareces a él. — le dijo Chōchō molesta.

— Sí, eso dice mamá. ¿No es genial eso? Papá es un gran ninja y dibuja muy bien. Es un gran artista.

Bolt lo miró con cierta culpabilidad. Inojin en verdad admiraba a su padre y ahora estaba obligándolo a arriesgar su vida sólo para salvar a Yūyin y a Sarada. Bolt no se arrepentía de sus actos, sabía que sólo eso podría acelerar el rescate de Sarada y Yūyin, pero sí deseaba haber tenido otro plan que no involucrara a sus amigos.

— Creo que tu madre se refería a que en ocasiones no sabes lo que dices. — corrigió "sutilmente" Shikadai. Por supuesto, él había heredado la poca paciencia de Temari. — Mamá dice que cuando me conviene soy como papá y cuando no, me parezco al tío Kankurō. Ambos son geniales, me dejan decidir lo que quiero hacer y tío Kankurō suele entrenarme para convertirme en un buen marionetista. Como no tiene hijos, yo seré el que heredará las marionetas primas del maestro de las marionetas.

— ¿Maestro de las marionetas? — cuestionó Inojin. — ¿Quién es y por qué no te entrena él?

— Porque está muerto, Sakura-sama y la abuela del marionetista lo mataron.

— Sí, era un Akatsuki. — musitó Bolt dibujando con una vara un círculo. — Una vez papá me habló de todos ellos, cuando todavía no era hokage. Incluso me enseñó el libro bingo donde venían todos, dattebasa. Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi-sama, Kisame, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Zetsu, Obito y en una ocasión Orochimaru. Grandes ninjas y con grandes aspiraciones… a veces creo que fueron ellos quienes consiguieron que el mundo de llenara de paz. — sintió la mirada de sus amigos y supo que no lo entendían. — Si no hubiera sido por todo lo que hicieron, las aldeas no se habrían juntado, Konoha no sería tan amigable con Suna y tal vez Shikamaru-san y Temari-san no se habrían casado. Papá no sería el héroe universal y tampoco tendría el chakra de las nueve bestias sobre él. Y… y yo tendría a papá en casa, como siempre lo he querido.

— Sí, pero en ese caso yo tampoco habría nacido. — alegó Chōchō. — Si Obito-san no hubiera provocado la guerra, mamá y papá jamás se habrían conocido y, por lo tanto, no seríamos quienes somos ahora. Inojin estaría solo porque Sarada, Yūyin y tú serían equipo, como si nada. Y no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos esté solo.

— Además, Waraziya natto se creó bajo la inspiración de la guerra. — intervino Inojin. — Sin Akatsuki, no habrías comido un natto tan delicioso como el del señor Nagasawa.

— Sí, eso es cierto. — aseveró Bolt. — También dice papá que mamá se le declaró cuando estaban peleando contra Pain.

— Mamá dice que el único que no sabía que Hinata-sama estaba enamorada del hokage-sama era él mismo. — respondió Inojin. — Pero si lo quieres ver como algo tierno, está bien.

Shikadai rió ante la insensibilidad de Inojin y el gesto enojado de Bolt como respuesta. Pronto, Chōchō lo imitó. Inojin preguntó un par de veces por qué se reían, pero ellos no contestaron. Al contrario, las carcajadas aumentaron considerablemente.

Bolt ya no pudo permanecer enojado con ellos. Mientras los veía como equipo, divirtiéndose y bromeando entre ellos, se preguntó cómo se veía él cuando estaba con Sarada y con Yūyin. Ellos pocas veces habían conversado en conjunto; preferían entrenar para alcanzar sus sueños y las pláticas las dejaban para la noche, desvelándose en las pocas misiones largas que habían tenido. Konohamaru nunca se opuso a eso, le parecía adecuado que los miembros de su equipo se conocieran a profundidad: crear lazos entre ellos era la mejor forma de asegurar que se protegerían a pesar de cualquier peligro. Así que, a pesar de no expresar públicamente lo que sentían, gracias a lo que habían pasado como equipo y a la humildad que Yūyin siempre les había dedicado, Bolt sentía esa necesidad de rescatarlos. Era por esos recuerdos por los que Bolt no se rendiría hasta encontrarlos, hasta salvarlos y hasta que volvieran a ser un equipo. Haría lo necesario para quitarle el dolor a Sarada y para que Yūyin se sintiera más seguro consigo mismo. Incluso los apoyaría si decidían mantener una relación amorosa, sólo quería volver a verlos. Y no se rendiría, no con ellos.

* * *

Sarada caminó, agotada por no haberse detenido a descansar el tiempo que tenía acostumbrado. Sus piernas y brazos le dolían por la cantidad de árboles que había saltado y trepado para llegar hasta ahí. El mapa indicaba que justo entre las enormes rocas encontradas en un gran espacio seco de un color rosáceo se ubicaba su guarida. Sarada siguió avanzando hasta encontrar un enorme portón de piedra. Alzó el brazo para empujarlo, mas éste se abrió apenas sintió la presencia de la niña.

Sarada permaneció quieta hasta pasados unos segundos. Cautelosa, se adentró a un enorme pasillo con pinturas rupestres en las paredes. Conforme avanzaba, sus ojos descubrían cuerpos humanos encerrados en cápsulas enormes llenas de agua con químicos para evitar así una descomposición. Sarada paseó su mirada por los diversos cuerpos cubiertos con capas color vino.

Detuvo sus pies en cuanto vio en uno de esos cuerpos el rostro de alguien que había conocido a través de fotografías. Ese hombre, de cabello negro y un collar en el cuello, era su tío fallecido, Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?

— ¿Sarada-san? — preguntó alguien al fondo del pasillo. Sarada de inmediato reconoció esa voz. Por supuesto, la reconocería bajo cualquier circunstancia.

— ¡Yūyin! — gritó antes de olvidar los cuerpos encapsulados para apresurarse hacia la voz del chico al que había ido a buscar.

Corrió, sin importar el dolor en sus piernas, hasta entrar a una sala cuadrada tan grande como presumía ser el campo de peleas en los exámenes chunin. Tras darle un vistazo a la sala, se percató de la ausencia de Yūyin, por lo que siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con una puerta igual de grande que la principal, también abierta. La traspasó sin siquiera pensar en que cometía un error al ser tan imprudente. El siguiente cuarto estaba pintado de un rojo carmesí, y en él sólo se encontraba un cubo, un cubo en el que estaba lo que Sarada más ansiaba ver.

— ¡No! ¡No, Sarada-san! — gritó Yūyin detrás de las rejas de una celda de metal con barrotes rodeados de un chakra negro. Yūyin miraba a Sarada acercarse, pero negaba con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. — ¡Vete! ¡Vete, Sarada-san! ¡No! ¡A ella no, por favor! — suplicó aferrándose a los barrotes, sintiendo cómo éstos absorbían su chakra y restándole importancia a la debilidad que poco a poco lo rodeaba.

— ¡Yūyin! ¡Yūyin, resiste! — suplicó Sarada acercándose a los barrotes.

— No, no los toques, por favor. — dijo Yūyin sin dejar de llorar. — Absorberán tu chakra.

— ¿Y crees que eso me importa? — contestó ella abrazando los dedos de Yūyin con los suyos a través de los barrotes. Sintió su chakra drenarse al contacto del chakra negro, pero lo ignoró. — No te dejaré aquí, ¿me oyes? He venido por ti y no me iré hasta que estés a salvo, Yūyin.

— No, no, Sarada-san, no lo hagas. — rogó él llorando con más potencia. — Él-él no te quiere a ti, no eres su verdadero objetivo. Sa-Sarada,san, por favor, aléjate antes de que él te vea.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A quién quiere, entonces? — cuestionó asustada, aferrándose más a él.

— A tus padres. — chilló Yūyin asiéndose aún más a los barrotes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No… ¿dónde está tu padre, Yūyin? ¿Qué hizo con él?

Irremediablemente, Yūyin se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía llorando. Sarada también se hincó para tratar de animarlo. No podía creer que Orochimaru se hubiera atrevido a matar a Hideo, no quería creer que lo había hecho. Mucho menos quería que el mismo destino lo sufrieran sus padres. Ahora más que nunca se esforzaría por derrotarlo, por derrotar al hombre que entrenó durante dos años a su padre.

— Yūyin, Yūyin, escúchame bien. — dijo una vez llamó la atención del lloroso niño. — No vine hasta aquí para ver cómo mueren mis padres, ¿entiendes? No vine hasta aquí tampoco para verte sufrir. No me rendiré, te sacaré de aquí, salvaré a mis padres y regresaremos a Konoha a patearle el trasero a Bolt, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sarada-san, no…

— Nada de "no". Yo te quiero y no me rendiré con nosotros. Saldremos de ésta, ¿oíste? — insistió con vehemencia.

Yūyin alzó la mirada hacia ella, pero antes de poder decir algo, visualizó al responsable de esa desgracia justo atrás de Sarada, a cinco pasos de ella.

— ¡No a ella, por favor! — suplicó en un grito desgarrador.

* * *

[1] Título y capítulo inspirado por la canción "I won't give up" de Jason Mraz.

[2] Acontecimiento basado en el one shot que hice para el cumpleaños de Sasuke: Un equipo de amigos.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Ahora, con el capítulo: La primera parte me gustó por la interacción como de "novios a mano sudada" que tuvieron Sakura y Sasuke. Es obvio que no pueden decir: "Sí, ya, rescatamos nuestro matrimonio" y volver a ser la pareja feliz de un día para otro. Ustedes saben - y eso me da mucho gusto porque no me siento presionada - que esto requiere de tiempo y sucesos que los marquen. Por eso, empezaron con cositas triviales como lo de tomar la capa de Sasuke y ayudar a Sakura a bajar. Cosas así. Pero ya llegará "ese" acontecimiento. De que hay esperanza, la hay y es mucha. **

**Ahora, respecto a los niños. Alguien me dijo que le gusta más ver a los adultos que a los niños. Mi corazón hizo crack. Yo adoro a los niños y amo escribir sobre esos enanos. Bolt me gusta mucho - a pesar de todo lo que revuela a su alrededor. No sé, no es que me identifique con él, sino que lo entiendo porque algo así le sucedió a mi hermanito cuando papá trabajaba mucho. Naruto me tiene molesta por eso, aunque no lo juzgaré hasta ver The Last.**

**En fin, por eso me centré en lo que Bolt quería y quiere, eso de tener un padre cerca de él. Sin embargo, también mostré que el papel de un amigo siempre es animar. No sé, ellos entienden, pero también lo ayudan a no sentirse mal. No sé, adoro a esos enanos. **

**Por último, también alguien me dijo que se extrañaba a Sarada. Lo sé, yo también la extrañé cuando no escribía sobre ella. Aquí la tienen, con toda su valentía de por medio - y un encuentro algo creepy con su tío. Sí, todo lo que aconteció con Sarada es de mucha relevancia. No hubo mucho YuuSara como me lo pidieron, pero... es algo.**

**Les mando un abrazo. **

**PD. El siguiente capítulo se llama: La cabaña y la anciana. Tiene título de relleno, pero no lo es. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	22. La cabaña y la anciana

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**Dedicado a AlfDay. Te quiero, amiga. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**22**

**La cabaña y la anciana**

Naruto, Sai y Temari permanecían sentados en el lomo del enorme pájaro de tinta que Sai había creado para facilitar el viaje. Tenían la esperanza de encontrar con mayor rapidez a sus hijos. Temari sostenía el aparato que Shino les había dado para ubicar al bikōchō, ella era la que dirigía el viaje. Naruto, mientras tanto no dejaba de mirar entre los árboles, esforzándose por ver algo más que vegetación. Tenía cerca de cuarenta clones escrutando el bosque.

— No puedo creer que hayan ido tan lejos, dattebayo. — dijo Naruto con preocupación. — No recuerdo poder huir tan rápido a los doce años.

— Ninguno de los Ino-Shika-Chō se especializa en la velocidad, debe ser tu hijo, Naruto. — respondió Sai con las manos en el cuello de su ave. — Debiste enseñarle algún jutsu.

— No, no le he enseñado nada. — reconoció Naruto en voz baja. — Ciertamente lo he descuidado mucho.

— Eres el hokage, Naruto, no… — comenzó Temari, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

— Ésa no es excusa para no haber pasado tiempo con mi hijo. Él me necesitaba, siempre me ha necesitado y yo no supe darle mi tiempo, 'ttebayo, yo…

— Nadie está excusándote. Shikamaru pasa el mismo tiempo en el despacho que tú y Shikadai nunca se ha quejado como Bolt. Lo que quise decir era que como hokage, debes encontrar la solución a todos los problemas que tenga la aldea y tu hijo pertenece a Konoha. Podrás solucionar esto, con nuestra ayuda o sin ella. — atajó Temari, interrumpiéndolo también.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, aceptando ese dulce regaño por parte de Temari. Shikamaru tenía razón: esa mujer era tétrica. Desde que la vio por primera vez en Konoha, supo que no se trataba de un dulce caramelo como Hinata o Sakura – la última no era un completo caramelo, pero no daba tanto miedo como Temari… cuando no estaba enojada – y lo reafirmó tras verla pelear contra Tenten. Fue realmente feliz cuando vio a Shikamaru dominarla.

Y ahora la tenía a medio metro de él, restregándole en la cara lo buen padre que Shikamaru era. Bien, así sí conseguiría animarse.

— ¿Y por qué Shikamaru no está aquí? — preguntó Sai con inocencia.

— Porque él puede perder la cabeza. Además, no quiero arriesgarlo. Yo también soy estratega y mi fuerza en sí es mayor que la de él.

— No lo dudo. — musitó Naruto mientras registraba el bosque con la mirada. Ninguno de sus clones había encontrado algo a pesar de que dos se encontraban a dos kilómetros de ellos.

— Tenemos que prepararnos, estamos a minutos de encontrarnos con una fuerte tormenta. — dijo Sai, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de ambos.

— ¿Tu tinta sobrevivirá? — cuestionó Temari.

— Por un momento sí. Jamás había visto una tormenta de esta capacidad. — respondió. — Sólo vean esa nube. Abarca kilómetros.

Naruto sintió un mal presentimiento al ver la negra nube frente a ellos. Sai acertaba al decir que pronto se verían incapacitados para viajar por los cielos. Tal vez deberían haber bajado en ese momento, pero Naruto quería mantener la velocidad que llevaban al menos hasta que la lluvia los alcanzara.

— Esa nube es imposible. — dijo la voz de Kurama en su interior.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó Naruto en un muy bajo susurro.

— La nube no está gris, sino negra y se concentra en una zona en específico. El resto del cielo se ve claro, sólo es esa nube, pero es una nube imposiblemente larga.

— ¿Es un genjutsu?

— Puede ser, uno muy potente, o tal vez sólo sea un ninjutsu. La persona que lo creó deber tener una inmensa cantidad de chakra. — contestó Kurama tratando de pensar quién podría ser. — ¿Sabes de alguien que tenga un poder similar al nuestro?

— Sasuke, solamente; pero él no haría esto.

— No. Protege a los tuyos con mi chakra, tal vez sirva de algo. — sugirió.

Naruto obedeció enseguida. Temari y Sai voltearon a verlo con duda enseguida sintieron el chakra del kyūbi rodearlos, pero él no dijo nada, simplemente señaló la nube negra con una cabezada. No diría nada más. Protegería a los que quería, no volvería a cometer el error de abandonarlos. Sería lo que verdaderamente es un hokage, sería lo que Bolt siempre había querido. Sería un padre también.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí este manto sobre mí. — mencionó Temari. — Aún sigue siendo genial.

Sai esbozó una delgada sonrisa. Por supuesto, el manto de Kurama era agradable, protector y caliente. Les daba una seguridad de poder hacer lo que quisieran. Mientras estuvieran así, Sai podría asegurar que vencerían a cualquier sujeto que se les pusiera enfrente. Así tuvieran que enfrentarse de nuevo a Madara, ya tenían una razón para luchar hasta derrotarlo. Incluso si morían, se llevarían con ellos al desgraciado que había osado hacerle daño a Yūyin y que podría lastimar a Inojin.

Sai se aferró con más fuerza al ave de tinta para acelerar. Su familia le había enseñado a amar, su familia también lo vería triunfar.

* * *

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke reanudaron la marcha, sus capas aún seguían húmedas, al igual que sus sandalias. Sakura le había dado a Sasuke un vitamínico que esperó fuera del agrado de su paladar. No era dulce, pero tampoco tenía un sabor en específico. Sakura simplemente lo había preparado a base de vitaminas.

— Nos ayudará a no resfriarnos. — dijo.

Sasuke miró la perla antes de asentir y metérsela a la boca. Con el rabillo del ojo, Sakura vio la reacción de su marido. Por fortuna, permaneció igual de inexpresivo que siempre, eso significaba que no le había asqueado, por lo menos. Dejó escapar un resoplo que Sasuke escuchó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las píldoras sinsabores que Sakura solía prepararle, aunque en esta última sintió una pizca de clavo que le dio incluso un ligero sabor agradable. Sentía la garganta arder, pero no le molestó.

Conforme fueron corriendo, sus pies encontraron pequeñas marcas de nieve y sus capas pronto fueron inútiles ante el frío que sentían. No podía haber un clima peor que ése, no pudieron tener una suerte tan mala como la de esos últimos días.

Sasuke, para provocar un tanto de calor, disparó una bola de fuego hacia un claro alejado de ellos. Fue un acto desesperado y quizá peligroso, pero sólo esperó unos segundos a que el calor llegara a ellos, antes de absorber las llamas con el sharingan. Sakura le agradeció por el gesto sin dejar de correr.

En menos de tres horas, los Uchiha se encontraron de lleno con una gran capa de nieve en la que usaron su chakra para no hundir los pies en ella. Igual a cuando se encontraban en el agua, corrieron con la ligera sensación de flotar.

Sakura recordó la tormenta de Arena en la que se sumieron durante el rescate de Gaara. Temari aseguró que muchos ninjas morían tratando de cruzar eso, que era preferible ocultar mientras eso ocurría. Pero Sakura no perdería más tiempo, ya habían pasado siete horas durmiendo y no pasarían un minuto más en el descanso. Ese día tenían que encontrar a Sarada a como diera lugar.

Sakura sintió un terrible golpe de frió en la mejilla, pero lo ignoró. Sasuke gruñó cuando sintió sobre el rostro las motas de nieve que caían violentamente.

— Trataré de deshacerme de la nieve con el kamui. — dijo activando su mangekyō sharingan.

— No, es imposible, Sasuke-kun, la nieve sigue cayendo, tendrías que absorber todo el clima y eso es imposible. — contestó Sakura tomándolo del brazo. — Seguiremos corriendo, sé que podemos hacerlo.

Sasuke la miró acelerar el paso con desesperación. Ella también reconocía el clima en el que se encontraban, ella también reconocía que su deber era parar, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Una vez más, arriesgaría su vida para salvar a los que quería. Sasuke estaba seguro de que la mente de Sakura le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la misma Sarada. Y no la culpó. Él tampoco deseaba parar, tampoco estaba en sus planes perder un segundo valioso. Sarada podía estar en peligro en ese mismo instante y no podría soportar si encontrara un mínimo rasguño en la piel de su hija.

Empero, las ráfagas de nieve se hacían cada vez más duras conforme a su espíritu se fortalecía. El reto era mortal: pasar por esa tormenta era sinónimo de perder la fuerza suficiente como para arrastrarse durante un largo rato. No podía arriesgarse tampoco a eso, pero trataría de alargar su oportunidad para salir de ahí.

Sin desactivar su mangekyō, Sasuke alzó la segunda etapa del susanō a su alrededor, para cubrirlos de la nieve. Sakura sintió el calor de inmediato, pero no agradeció. El esfuerzo con el que corría tan rápido y soportaba la nieve le impedía hacer cualquier otra cosa. No obstante, recordó que la actividad física también producía calor, por lo que apenas entraron a una nueva zona de árboles, Sakura golpeó con fuerza uno de los troncos para que éste se desprendiera del suelo y se estrellara contra los árboles detrás de él. Además, el impacto fue tal, que pronto se encontraron en un nuevo claro artificial. Sasuke agradeció que ella le diera el espacio para que su susanō transitara sin problemas y comprendió su plan.

Hasta que el anochecer regresó, Sasuke y Sakura trabajaron en equipo para evitar una hipotermia. Creyeron que pronto pasarían esa zona de nieve, mas se equivocaron. Para cuando la luna se colocó sobre sus cabezas, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban exhaustos, su chakra se les agotaba y la tormenta no parecía tener fin.

Sasuke tosió con fuerza, agarrándose el pecho con una mano, por lo que Sakura se detuvo y lo tomó del brazo para que él hiciera lo mismo. Paulatinamente, el susanō se desvaneció. Con el poco chakra que aún conservaba, Sakura emanó chakra curativo para aliviar la tos de Sasuke.

Él la miró con dolor, con súplica. No podría continuar corriendo a su ritmo y pronto ella tampoco. Tendrían que buscar otro refugio y esperar a que el clima fuese más favorable. No podían pasar a climas extremos en distancias de tiempo tan cortas. Morirían si seguían retando a sus propios cuerpos. Sí, eran ninjas; pero también, humanos. Podían morir por cuestiones fisiológicas.

— Perdóname. — suplicó Sasuke algo inconsciente. — No puedo continuar así.

Sakura movió rápidamente sus pupilas, del cansado cuerpo de su marido hasta el color azul que empezaba a dibujarse en sus labios. Si continuaba un rato más en esa tormenta, caería en hipotermia. Por usar continuamente sus poderes, el chakra y los anticuerpos de Sasuke se habían ido drenando hasta dejarlo tan vulnerable que apenas los vitamínicos podían ayudarlo. Parecía que, después de todo, tendrían que volver a detenerse.

— De acuerdo, busquemos una cueva, ¿está bien? — cuestionó Sakura pasando por sus hombros el brazo derecho de Sasuke para ayudarlo a caminar. Esa posición le recordó a las muchas veces en las que hizo lo mismo durante su época genin.

Siempre había disfrutado sentir el contacto de Sasuke en ella, pero en ese momento, sabía cuán peligroso era no recostar a Sasuke en un lugar caliente donde no entrara el frío.

Sakura anduvo unos minutos sobre la nieve, soportando el peso de un casi inconsciente Sasuke. Concentró su chakra en las extremidades para evitar tropiezos que pudieran provocarle soltar a Sasuke. Tenía que protegerlo, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

Justo cuando ella misma empezó a sentir que su respiración se acortaba, al mismo tiempo que los dedos le dolían, vio a lo lejos una pequeña construcción en medio de la nieve.

Una muy débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras trataba de acelerar el paso para acercarse a la cabaña. Llegó agotada, con los labios sangrándole y la piel azulada, del mismo tono que el de Sasuke.

En lugar de tocar la puerta, simplemente dejó caer la frente en ella, incapaz de alzar el brazo libre. Estaba por desmayarse cuando una anciana de aspecto amable y cabello recogido le abrió la puerta.

— ¡Santísimo cielo! — exclamó la mujer tomando a Sakura de los hombros. — Pobres criaturas; por favor, pasen.

Sakura, arrastrando los pies y a Sasuke a su lado, llegó al sillón más largo de una pequeña sala y dejó caer a su marido en él antes de desplomarse de rodillas al suelo, exhausta y con la mirada más que apagada.

— Pero ¿qué hacían afuera? Esta zona es demasiado fría, sobre todo en estas fechas. — cuestionó la mujer echándole más leña al fuego en su chimenea. — Traeré frazadas y tés hirviendo para que se compongan. No se atrevan a irse. — advirtió, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba a poco de desmayarse.

La mujer desapareció escaleras arriba. Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke. Sus labios también sangraban y su respiración se acompasaba. Por fortuna, parecía que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo el calor de la chimenea. Sakura estiró las manos hacia el fuego antes de utilizar la reserva de chakra que guardaba para situaciones críticas y colocar las manos cerca del corazón de su esposo.

Cuando la anciana regresó Sakura ya estaba curando los labios partidos de Sasuke sin que él siquiera se percatara. Entonces, la mujer se dio cuenta de cuánto Sakura amaba a Sasuke.

— Él estará bien con tus cuidados. — prometió. — Toma, querida, quédense el tiempo que sea necesario. Esa tormenta suele durar dos días.

— ¿Dos días? — repitió Sakura con hilo de voz, tomando las cobijas que le ofrecía. — No, no podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo aquí, llevamos prisa. — dijo mientras colocaba sobre Sasuke dos frazadas gruesas antes de abrazarse a una cobija de lana.

— Si salen antes, pueden volver a pasar por esto, no deberían arriesgarse tanto.

— Es necesario el riesgo, señora; pero entiendo lo que quiere decir. Gracias por aceptarnos, sólo somos unos extraños para usted. Lamento causarle estas molestias. — se disculpó quitando un mechón de cabello en el rostro de Sasuke para ver mejor su rostro. Ya dormía.

— Mi hijo pocas veces viene a verme, soy una anciana viuda; la compañía de un matrimonio me dará un poco de felicidad durante un tiempo. — aseveró la anciana. —Ponte cómoda, mujer.

Unos instantes más tarde, la anciana ya se encontraba en la cocina.

Poco a poco, Sakura y Sasuke recibieron el calor necesario para reconfortarse. Sasuke no despertó hasta pasadas cuatro horas, encontrándose con el cabello de Sakura frente a él. Ella se había quedado dormida después de beber el té que la mujer le había llevado. Sasuke miró a su alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. La pequeña estancia era iluminada por el intenso fuego en la chimenea. Se incorporó aún asiendo a su cuerpo las cobijas que Sakura había puesto en él y luego la observó. Su piel ya no se veía pálida, aunque sus labios sí tenían esas pequeñas costras que el frío le había dejado. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la boca, percatándose de que él no poseía las mismas marcas. Estaba seguro de que antes de desmayarse, había sentido las molestas costras en su rostro.

Inconscientemente, acarició la mejilla de su mujer, seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver con su rápida recuperación. Tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle a esa dama, tanto que dar por ella, tanto por decirle, tanto que vivir a su lado.

Restándole importancia al lugar donde se encontraba, prefirió depositar un beso en la coronilla de Sakura antes de cargarla y sentarla a su lado para permitir que ambos cupieran en el sofá. No podía permitir que durmiera en el suelo; mucho menos con lo que ya había hecho por él.

La anciana mujer llegó a la sala de su casa a las seis y media de la mañana, con un par de tazas de café caliente. Su rostro se enterneció al ver a Sakura con una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke y éste con la mano sobre la cintura de su esposa. Ambos seguían dormidos y las tres cobijas con las que Sasuke los había tapado, yacían en las piernas de ambos. Sintió lástima por tener que despertarlos, pero era recomendable continuar con las aperturas de calor mientras la tormenta de nieve continuara en las afueras.

A paso despacio, se acercó a ambos y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, quien reaccionó de inmediato y abrió los ojos despavorido.

— Tranquilo, querido, estás a salvo. — le dijo ella, a sabiendas de lo confundido que se encontraría.

Sakura, al oír su voz, se despertó lentamente. Cuando se incorporó, sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello, seguramente por la mala posición en la que se había dormido. Con el chakra curativo, Sakura eliminó el malestar.

— Buenos días, señora…

— Ah, Yūriko. — respondió ella, sonrojándose. — Sólo Yūriko. — pidió.

— Buenos días, Yūriko-bāsama. — saludó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Cómo terminé aquí, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó tras sentir bajo sus glúteos la suave tela del sillón.

— Desperté hace unas horas y te subí. Pudiste resfriarte estando en el suelo. — explicó Sasuke. — ¿Quién es usted y qué hacemos aquí?

— Encontré esta cabaña mientras buscaba un refugio, Yŭriko-bāsama nos atendió para que no muriéramos de frío. Dice que debemos permanecer aquí un día más, Sasuke-kun.

— No, no podemos. — se apresuró a decir. — No tenemos un día más.

— Moriremos si salimos ahora. La tormenta no ha terminado.

— No debemos estar lejos del fin de este infierno, tal vez con nuestra fuerza, podremos…

— Sasuke-kun, anoche estuvimos a punto de morir. No podemos salir ahora porque corremos el riesgo de caer en estado crítico y no poseo el chakra ni el ninjutsu efectivo para salvarnos en caso de un paro cardiaco. — lo interrumpió Sakura.

— Vamos, muchachos, tomen este café, les hará bien. — intervino Yūriko extendiéndoles la charola donde había colocado los cafés.

Sasuke desvió el rostro, apenado porque la mujer los escuchara. Había prometido no rendirse con Sakura, salvar su relación; no debía olvidarse de ello. Y Sakura tenía razón: por las ventanas se veía la increíble tormenta que caía. En realidad, le sorprendía que la anciana pudiera vivir en un lugar como ése.

— Gracias. — respondió Sakura tomando lo que la anciana le ofrecía. — Sasuke-kun… — le dijo estirando el brazo para que Sasuke viera la taza decorada con hojas pintadas de un color verde. — Bébelo, por favor.

Él asintió. Procuraría escuchar a Sakura antes de volver a rebatirle algo. Ella siempre fue muy inteligente, pocas veces afirmaba algo sin habérselo pensado con detenimiento y siempre había procurado el bienestar de los demás.

Yūriko pasó el día atendiendo a sus invitados, preparando comida para el viaje que tanta ansiedad les causaba y prometiéndoles que siempre que lo desearan, podrían pasar a visitarla. Nunca les preguntó qué era lo que hacían dos de los tres miembros del legendario equipo siete por esos lares, así como ellos tampoco preguntaron nada personal. Se dedicaron a aceptar y agradecer los cuidados que ella les dedicaba.

Recurrentemente, Sasuke y Sakura miraban por la ventana, con la esperanza de encontrarse una disminución en la nieve o una baja potencia en la tormenta, mas todo el alrededor de la cabaña era de un intenso y temible color blanco. En efecto, tenían que esperar a que la tormenta se calmara para poner un pie afuera. Ninguno de los dos habló mucho cuando aceptaron su realidad. Lo único que pedían era que Sarada no se hubiera perdido entre el clima tan terrible que se desataba.

Durante la cena, Yūriko les informó que el agua de la regadera por fin estaba caliente y que podían utilizar la segunda recámara en el piso de arriba. Eso fue lo único que pudo despertar a Sakura de sus preocupaciones.

— Lo siento mucho, Yūriko-bāsama, pero creo que prefiero bañarme a terminar con esto. Por favor, discúlpeme. — dijo con una ligera reverencia con la cabeza antes de levantarse del comedor y sin decirle algo a su esposo, subió por las escaleras de madera. Sasuke tampoco la miró, no tenía nada que decirle. Estaban fallando en el rescate de su propia hija.

Sasuke se metió una porción de natto a la boca, sin importarle lo desagradable que le resultara ese platillo, y se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, preguntándose dónde estaría Sarada, qué tan lejos estarían de ella y si estaría bien. Se preguntó si los perdonaría, si les daría una oportunidad de redimirse, de volver a ser la familia que nunca fueron, pero que siempre desearon.

— No creo que deban separarse tanto, si me permites la opinión, Sasuke-sama. — dijo Yūriko.

Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia la dulce anciana.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— A que a su hijo o hija no le gustará verlos separados, verlos distanciados. Sobre todo cuando es evidente el amor que ambos se profesan. — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. — Tengo casi ochenta años, hijo, comprendo muy bien lo que están pasando. — agregó ante la mirada escéptica de Sasuke.

— ¿Có-cómo supo que buscamos a nuestra hija?

— Sólo un padre puede tener tu expresión de angustia y sólo una madre es capaz de cuidar con tanta pasión a la adoración de su hija. Te lo he dicho, comprendo muy bien lo que pasan ahora; por eso te aconsejo que vayas ahora mismo a abrazarla y a decirle que la amas. Pídele perdón por los errores que ambos cometieron y perdónala. Ámala, permítete amarla.

— Nunca he sido muy bueno en eso. — confesó.

— ¿En amar? No existe un manual para amar, simplemente se hace lo que se siente. Ámala, tú eres el único que puede amarla como ella quiere. — rió. — Pero, dime, ¿por qué la amas?

— Porque siempre consigue hacerme sentir orgulloso. Es mi orgullo. — contestó Sasuke sin dudarlo.

Yūriko sonrió. Las pupilas de Sasuke se dilataron en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. — susurró, animándolo.

Y como si de una situación de vida o muerte se tratara, Sasuke saltó del cojín en el que se encontraba antes de correr escaleras arriba, entendiendo cuál había sido su error durante tantos años, entendiendo qué fue lo que olvidó mientras discutía cada semana con Sakura. Entendió con el corazón qué era lo que debía hacer para recuperarla, para salvar su relación con Sakura y, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, entró a la habitación que Yūriko le había indicado como la suya.

— Sakura… — musitó, pero no la encontró en el cuarto.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta escuchar el sonido de la regadera combinado con los gemidos de la mujer que amaba. Sakura estaba llorando.

— Nunca he soportado tus lágrimas, Sakura. — murmuró antes de armarse de valor y caminar hacia la puerta del baño. Con un leve movimiento, Sasuke giró el picaporte y se adentró en el pequeño cuarto.

Frente a él estaba una cortina semitransparente donde pudo ver a Sakura de perfil, sosteniéndose el rostro sin dejar de llorar. Las gotas de agua caliente se resbalaban por su cuerpo desnudo, dándole un aspecto hermoso y delicado.

La expresión de Sasuke se contrajo por el dolor. Sakura sufría tanto que ni siquiera se percataba de la presencia de su marido, de su mirada y de sus pies acercándose. Sakura estaba tan sumida en su abatimiento que sólo se dio cuenta de que su privacidad era invadida cuando Sasuke recorrió la cortina para mirar su rostro.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces? — preguntó ella, repentinamente avergonzada por estar desnuda, pero sin poder eliminar el sufrimiento en su rostro.

— Me hiere verte llorar. — contestó él, dando un paso más hacia ella, permitiendo que el agua caliente también empapara su ropa. — No debí lastimarte, ni debí olvidar por qué me casé contigo.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa cuando él tomó su rostro con las manos. Sus ojos negros también tenían el reflejo del dolor, del dolor que sólo puede sentirse cuando se cree todo perdido.

— Eres la persona que me ha levantado desde que éramos niños, eres mi gran orgullo y la persona más fuerte que conozco. Nunca debí olvidar eso… perdóname. — suplicó, acariciándola con la yema de los pulgares. — No volveré a olvidar quién eres y quién soy ahora, estando contigo

— Sasuke-kun… — Nuevamente, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas. — ¡Sasuke-kun, lo siento tanto! Sólo quise ser perfecta para ti, perfecta para la familia Uchiha. Yo quería que ustedes se enorgullecieran de mí, quise que tu familia se sintiera orgullosa de tu decisión al casarte conmigo. Yo… lo siento, fui tan tonta. ¡Perdóname!

Sasuke sonrió.

— Tú ya eres una perfecta Uchiha. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? No hay nadie que ame con más pasión que un Uchiha.

Y tras esas palabras, Sasuke deshizo la distancia que lo separaba de Sakura y conectó sus labios con los de ella, consiguiendo por fin, la reconciliación.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen. **

**La primera parte es corta, pero tiene su importancia. No les voy a decir mucho porque es algo evidente, pero no lo dejen pasar. **

**Lo segundo, eso de la hipotermia, me costó algo de trabajo. No estaba segura de qué jutsu podría usar Sasuke... pero al final Storm Revolution me dio la respuesta. Es una suerte que tenga ese juego y pueda hacer comparaciones con lo que escribo en el fanfic. **

**Lo de la anciana fue muy raro, lo sé, pero siempre debe ser una persona sabia la que ayude a dos enamorados sin camino. Espero que la reconciliación les haya gustado. No quise ponerla muy cruda o muy rápida, así que creo que lo hice bien. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. En cuanto pueda, respondo reviews. **

**El siguiente capítulo se titula: "Una luz en el cielo". **

**Andreea Maca. **


	23. Una luz en el cielo

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**Dedicado a AlfDay. Te quiero, amiga.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**23**

**Una luz en el cielo**

Bolt siguió encabezando al grupo, con Inojin un paso detrás de él. No se habían detenido a descansar desde que había amanecido, pero no habían encontrado rastro alguno de los padres de Sarada. El sabueso de Inojin no pudo localizarlos después de la tormenta de lluvia, aunque Inojin aseguraba que era imposible que se alejaran tanto como para evitar ser rastreados. Chōchō dijo que era posible que ellos se hubieran percatado de que los seguían y pudieron crear un jutsu para eludirlos. Bolt y Shikadai tomaron esa alternativa como imposible. La distancia que llevaban era suficiente como para no ser descubiertos.

Así, los cuatro genin habían continuado en un camino que esperaban, fuera el correcto. Pasaron horas caminando – no vieron sentido a correr si desconocían la dirección – hasta que Chōchō le pidió a Bolt otra píldora de alimento. Hasta ese momento, Shikadai giró el rostro a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

— No puede ser, hemos dado círculos. Esa piedra yo la reconozco. — dijo señalando una roca piramidal. — Estamos oficialmente perdidos. — anunció dejándose caer en el pasto húmedo por la lluvia.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — cuestionó Chōchō, masticando la bola de vitaminas.

Bolt se acercó a la piedra que Shikadai había señalado para comprobar que ya hubieran pasado por ahí. No recordaba haberla visto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Shikadai tenía una memoria mucho mejor que la suya. Era muy probable que lo hubieran hecho y que el cansancio los arrastrara a no fijarse en los detalles. Eso los dejaba con una gran desventaja y un terrible sabor de boca.

— Entonces tomemos otro camino. — musitó marcando con un kunai la roca. — Somos ninjas, podemos hacer esto. — afirmó.

— Esta misión debe ser rango S, no estamos capacitados para algo así. — intervino Inojin, sentándose a un lado de su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Y eso qué? En algún momento tenemos que crecer. No tendremos misiones "D" o "C" toda nuestra vida, dattebasa. — alegó con las manos sobre la cintura y con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Pero tenemos doce años, Bolt. — dijo Shikadai. — Ni siquiera nuestros padres tuvieron misiones de ese rango hasta después de algunos años.

— Lo sé, Shikadai; nosotros no somos nuestros padres. Para empezar, tú eres marionetista más que nada.

— Tío Kankurō no hizo misiones tan arriesgadas a los doce años. Doce años, Bolt. — recalcó.

— Bien, a los doce años mi padre se enfrentó a un jinchuriki, tu tío Gaara, y a Orochimaru. Y salió vivo de ambos combates, 'ttebasa. — afirmó enojado. — Nosotros podremos seguirle el mísero paso a dos adultos, no somos inútiles. Hemos entrenado para no perder de vista quiénes somos, qué queremos y a dónde llegaremos.

— Yo no sé nada de eso. — confesó Chōchō sacando de su mochila la arcilla blanca de la aldea de las Rocas. — Yo sólo… hago lo que creo que debo hacer.

— ¿Ah, sí? — espetó Bolt. — No me parece que alguien te ordenara jugar con la arcilla como si fuera plastilina, dattebasa. Tienes que encontrar algo que te guste y luego hacerlo explotar. — exclamó alzando los brazos. — Y más les vale hacerlo para ayudar a Sarada y a Yūyin.

Chōchō negó con la cabeza, creando una pequeña bola de arcilla antes de alzar la mirada hacia su amigo. Podía decir lo que quisiera, hacer lo que deseara, pero ella no era como él. No era como nadie en el equipo siete. Ella estaba conforme con su vida, no esperaba destacar más que otros. Su único deseo era encontrar algo que le gustara, algo que en verdad amara hacer. Y jugar con la masa blanca en sus manos era sólo un pasatiempo, algo que la ayudaba a relajarse.

— ¿Y qué supones que voy a hacer con esto? — alzó la pelotita de arcilla. — ¿Arrojárselo al enemigo a los ojos? ¡No hace nada! ¡Es arcilla! — gritó lanzando la esfera a un árbol.

Todos los niños gritaron cuando vieron que apenas la pelota tocó la madera, estalló el tronco. Inojin y Shikadai se levantaron y retrocedieron, mirando aterrados a su compañera de equipo. Bolt dejó escapar una risa de emoción mientras Chōchō seguía observando, estupefacta, lo que una simple masa de arcilla había causado.

— ¡Les juro que no sabía que hiciera eso! — se apresuró a decir, poniéndose de pie y mirando la arcilla que mantuvo en un recipiente de plástico. — ¡Mamá me va a matar en cuanto se entere de que pude explotar la casa si se me caía esta cosa!

— ¡Pudiste matarnos! — le dijo Shikadai.

— ¡Fue fantástico, 'ttebasa! — intervino Bolt. —Chōchō, tienes que arrojarle eso al enemigo. Será una gran sorpresa, te lo puedo afirmar.

— Ni loca vuelvo a poner las manos en ese explosivo. No, señor… Necesito comida, esto me está poniendo mal.

Antes de que Bolt pudiera responder, con la misma efusividad, una luz de un rosa brillante se extendió en línea vertical al cielo desde unos diez kilómetros más adelante.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! — exclamó Shikadai. Los cuatro genin fijaron su mirada en los lazos en los que se convertía la luz rosada para crear un enorme esqueleto.

— ¡Santa madre! — exclamó Inojin, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

El rostro de Bolt palideció. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él sí reconocía esa figura y le aterraba. Cuando era más pequeño, vio a Sasuke y a Sarada entrenar en uno de los claros en el bosque. Él se había escapado de su casa por una discusión que tuvo con su padre; prefería correr lejos de casa y entretenerse con cualquier otra cosa. Cuando encontró a Sasuke y Sarada en medio del bosque, se refugió detrás de un árbol mientras escuchaba a Sasuke pedirle a su hija que se mantuviera apartada. Un segundo más tarde, una luz morada salió de él y empezó a formar primero una caja torácica que se fue llenando de músculos hasta que la figura tomó una forma parecida a la de un samurái. La transformación concluyó en una enorme armadura morada con una ballesta en un brazo.

Sarada había gritado emocionada que quería aprender a hacer eso, pero Sasuke negó. Le prometió que no permitiría que pudiera despertar ese poder porque implicaba sufrir mucho más que una persona normal.

— No… — suplicó en un susurro, mirando el esqueleto rosado tomando forma. — ¡Sarada! — bramó corriendo hacia la luz.

Sus amigos, tanto temerosos como preocupados, lo siguieron de cerca.

* * *

Naruto recargó la frente sobre un tronco cercano mientras Temari zarandeaba una y otra vez el aparato que Shino le había dado para seguir el rastro del bikōchō. Sai estaba en el suelo, haciendo varios dibujos de animales rastreadores para encontrar a su hijo. Desde hacía varias horas habían perdido el rastro del insecto que supuestamente les salvaría la misión. Dadas las prisas con las que se fueron, no planearon una segunda opción.

— Deben encontrar a Inojin, deben hacerlo. — dijo Sai sacando una veintena de ratones. — Naruto, tenemos que movernos.

— No contamos con una dirección, no hay manera de saber a dónde fue Sarada. — respondió Temari. — Hokage, ¿dónde están tus clones?

— Por todos lados, tratando de encontrar la pista de alguno de los tres grupos. Sin noticias. — suspiró, desesperado. — Bolt… ¿dónde estás, Bolt? — murmuró, dolido.

Temari apretó los puños antes de arrojar el aparato al suelo. No dejaría que esos dos se tumbaran a la desesperación, que dejaran de pensar en la misión. Los sentimientos los habían arrastrado hasta ahí, pero como ninjas debían usar sus capacidades mentales. Temari cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que podía proponer. Pensó en su marido, en lo mucho que se esforzó para suplantar a su padre en la guerra, lo mucho que sufrió y lo que se obligó a ocultar para tranquilizar a sus compañeros, a las personas que confiaban en él.

Sin desearlo, su mente la llevó hasta los exámenes chunin, hasta el lugar donde conoció a Shikamaru, su primera pelea, sus primeras palabras, su primer acercamiento. Y recordó cómo había caído en su trampa, cuán inteligente había demostrado ser.

Y entonces supo qué era lo que debía hacer.

Pisó el rastreador del bikōchō antes de sacar su enorme abanico de la espalda. Tanto Sai como Naruto voltearon a verla. Temari saltó a uno de los árboles más cercanos y concentró chakra en su herramienta favorita. Shikamaru la había dejado ir sabiendo que ella podría conseguirlo, sabiendo que ella no sería una inútil, que tenía un potencial sumamente increíble y que encontraría a su hijo.

Con un grito de por medio, sacudió el abanico de lado a lado, cortando una centena de árboles a su alrededor. Así, tuvo una visión mucho más amplia de lo que podrían encontrar a su alrededor. Se encontraban a unos siete kilómetros de una zona rocosa, desértica. Parecía haber sido modificada, como si se tratara de una guarida. Su mente recordó de inmediato a la persona que más acostumbraba esconderse entre la tierra cual serpiente.

— Orochimaru. — farfulló.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loca, dattebayo?! — le gritó Naruto. — ¡Nuestros hijos pudieron estar ahí?

— Lo dudo mucho. — contestó sin dejar de mirar la posible guarida. — Tus clones y las creaciones de Sai ya han viajado hacia allá y no vieron absolutamente nada. Vengan y miren.

Los dos padres obedecieron, colocándose a un lado de ella. Absortos, miraron el repentino cambio de ecosistema que los esperaba. Sai fue el primero en reconocer ese estilo, mas esperó a que Naruto rememorara aquella ocasión en la que encontraron a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo, ese día en el que lo acusaron de traidor y en el que Sasuke destrozó la mitad del refugio sólo porque Sai lo había despertado. Vaya mal genio.

— No puede ser… — susurró Naruto, devastado.

— No, sería demasiado fácil. — corroboró Kurama desde su interior. — No puede ser él.

— No es Orochimaru. — asintió Temari, leyendo el rostro de ambos. — Él es lo suficientemente astuto como para no colocar evidencias tan claras acerca de su paradero. Éste debe ser un aprendiz suyo o… o algo similar.

— ¿Taka, tal vez? — se aventuró Naruto.

— No. — dijo Sai, atando los cabos sueltos ocurridos desde el nacimiento de Sarada. — Esto es algo personal, bastante personal. Se trata de familias, Naruto. Síganme con cuidado. — ordenó.

Por supuesto, comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí. No era casualidad que antes de que Sarada huyera, Yūyin y su padre hubieran desaparecido, no era casualidad que un niño extranjero se apegara tanto a una Uchiha necesitada de atención, no era casualidad que días antes de que todo eso se desatara, Inojin llegara a casa diciendo que Bolt aseguraba un beso entre Sarada y Yūyin; mucho menos era casualidad que Sasuke y Sakura persiguieran a su hija sin una sola compañía. El enemigo no buscaba a los Kurogachi, el enemigo iba tras los Uchiha.

Apenas corrieron diez metros, una ligera sacudida los detuvo. De inmediato, pudieron escuchar el techo de un lugar destrozarse para darle paso a una resplandeciente luz de color rosa que paulatinamente tomó forma de un ser de un gran tamaño con músculos. En cuanto la armadura empezó a formarse, los tres comprendieron y temieron lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Ha despertado el mangekyō sharingan. — musitó Naruto. — Los niños deben estar cerca.

— Iremos volando. — dijo Sai, a pesar de sentir cómo su chakra se agotaba a cada momento. Debía encontrar una manera de guardar el poco chakra que le quedaba para la verdadera batalla.

Una gran ave de tinta salió de uno de los pergaminos de Sai. De inmediato, los tres se montaron en ella y Sai la dirigió hacia la luz rosada.

Mientras volaban. Algo captó la atención de Temari: un enorme halcón que descendió a cuatro kilómetros adelante. Creyó reconocerla, pero no lo mencionó: no quería afirmar algo que todavía no era seguro. Lo más importante en ese momento era llegar hasta ese lugar y rescatar ya no sólo a sus hijos, sino a los Uchiha. Empezaba a creer que los Kurogachi no eran del todo víctimas y eso sólo le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Su hijo, su marido y ella misma habían confiado en Hideo y Yūyin Kurogachi, brindándoles apoyo y respeto. Sin embargo, parecía que algo en ellos no estaba del todo bien con los Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron de la anciana mujer una vez la ventana les mostró un camino libre de tormenta. Yūriko les sonrió, pidiéndoles que cuidaran de su hija y que se abstuvieran de cometer alguna imprudencia.

— Esa niña merece una buena familia, dénsela en cuanto vean la oportunidad. — pidió tomando la mano de Sakura, entregándole así una nota doblada.

— Lo haremos. — prometió Sasuke, tomando la cintura de Sakura para apresurarla.

— Nos vemos, Yūriko-bāsama. — se despidió Sakura antes de saltar a un árbol, seguida por Sasuke.

Mientras saltaban entre las ramas, siguiendo el rastro de sus cuarzos, que a cada momento se aligeraba más, Sakura desdobló la nota que Yūriko le había dado. Sasuke, entre tanto, observaba la anomalía en el ecosistema. Normalmente, cuando había una tormenta de nieve, ésta se apilaba hasta evitar que cualquier humano saliera de su casa por lo menos durante una semana. No era nada casual que en un par de días, Sakura y él salieran sin contratiempos. Algo raro había en esa situación.

— No, es imposible. — musitó Sakura, leyendo por tercera vez el papel en sus manos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Léelo. — dijo ella entregándole la nota, sin detener su paso.

Sasuke obedeció y bufó. Sakura tenía razón: era imposible. Podía ser que Orochimaru siguiera siendo un maldito enfermo, pero no sería capaz de secuestrar jóvenes prometedores para alargar su vida; Tsunade y él habían encontrado una manera eficaz para continuar con su apariencia joven y sus mil años sobre él. No tenía necesidad alguna de experimentar con ellos. Además, Orochimaru era del tipo persuasivo: si deseaba de alguien, lograba convencerlo para seguirlo. Sasuke sabía de primera mano cuáles eran sus modos, y el secuestro en definitiva no era uno de ellos.

Leyó la nota una vez más, reconociendo en ella algo familiar. Su memoria le indicaba que esa letra ya la había visto en otro lugar, que no era extraña a sus ojos, mas no recordaba dónde la había visto o a quién le pertenecía.

»Una niña estuvo aquí durante la lluvia, tenía parecido con ambos. Ella mencionó algo acerca de encontrar a un tal Orochimaru que había secuestrado a su mejor amigo.

— ¿No reconoces la letra? — le preguntó a su mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo. — Siento que la he visto antes, pero no recuerdo nada más. Debemos ser cuidadosos, Sakura. El clima tampoco…

— Tampoco es normal, lo he notado. ¿Crees que esa mujer tiene algo que ver con el verdadero enemigo?

— Estoy casi seguro de ello, pero no podemos regresar para confirmarlo. Es menester que continuemos, ya estamos cerca de Sarada.

Sakura asintió con un monosílabo. Continuaron su camino sin mucha charla, no porque se sintieran mal el uno con el otro; al contrario, el lazo marital que los había unido desde el día de su boda, se había restaurado casi por completo. Sólo necesitaban salvar a su hija para que todo fuera como siempre lo habían deseado.

Así esa mujer fuera o no cómplice del enemigo, Sakura confiaba en las palabras que ella había dicho respecto a Sarada: merecía una familia que la hiciera feliz, no que la hiciera sufrir.

Sakura gimió en un momento, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se apretaba el pecho, justo en el lugar donde colgaba el cuarzo morado. Ambos habían sentido una punzada muy fuerte en la cabeza, que se había transportado inmediatamente al corazón. Espantados, miraron al frente. Se encontraban a cinco metros de una zona rocosa, un lugar que bien podía pasar por una guarida de Orochimaru, como la única que Sakura conoció y la que Sasuke más odió.

— Sarada… — musitaron ambos.

— Garuda suele estar en estos lugares, la llamaré para que nos lleve de inmediato hasta allá. — dijo Sasuke mientras hacía unos sellos con la mano.

Sin embargo, la tierra bajo sus pies crujió con fuerza un segundo antes de que un estrepitoso ruido de derrumbamiento se escuchara en a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos. Con expresión asustada y herida, padre y madre vieron cómo se formaba músculo a músculo un susanoo color rosado. Vieron cada etapa del poder que sólo podía ser despertado tras pasar por un gran sufrimiento, un poder que ni Sakura ni Sasuke deseaban que su hija tuviera. Un poder indudablemente fuerte, pero con una enseñanza terrible.

— No, no mi hija, maldito bastardo de mierda. — farfulló Sasuke estrellando la palma de su mano derecha sobre el suelo.

Unos segundos más tarde, Sakura y Sasuke se montaron en el halcón personal de Sasuke, que durante varios años no había necesitado. Garuda aleteó un momento antes de retomar el vuelo. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin recibir la carga de un humano, mucho menos dos, sobre sus hombros. Se acostumbró de inmediato al peso de los Uchiha y, bajo las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuello, el ave se dirigió hacia su próximo destino: Sarada.

* * *

Minutos atrás, en la estructura que el grupo de Naruto y los padres Uchiha habían visto, Sarada se encontraba forcejeando con unas cadenas anudadas a sus tobillos y muñecas. Intentó ejercer la fuerza característica de su madre, pero el metal de las cadenas no cedió. Por el contrario, Sarada advertía que su chakra era drenado cada vez que intentaba moverse.

Después de que Yūyin le suplicara a alguien que no le hiciera nada a Sarada, ella había recibido una fuerte corriente eléctrica en su cuello, desmayándola. Al despertar, ya se encontraba colgada en un enorme muro de piedra rojiza, en el centro de una habitación muy grande, rodeada por faros que iluminaban pobremente el sitio. Recordó que su padre algunas veces describió las guaridas de Orochimaru como frías y aterradoras. Tal vez se refería a algo como eso.

Volvió a sacudirse, esta vez con más fuerza, sin importarle lo que le sucediera a su chakra. Tenía que rescatar a Yūyin, le había prometido que no se daría por vencida con él. No le importaba cuánto tuviera que esforzarse y sufrir, saldría adelante y saldría sólo con Yūyin a su lado.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey, Orochimaru! ¡Anciano, ya desperté! — gritó a la nada. No recibió respuesta inmediata. — ¡¿Dónde está Yūyin?! — exigió saber.

Una risa retumbó entre las paredes, causándole un escalofrío a Sarada, quien se tensó. Nunca había visto o escuchado a Orochimaru, así que desconocía cómo era su rostro después de tantos años de la boda entre Sasuke y Sakura. Según Sarada sabía, Orochimaru no había vuelto a ver a sus padres desde ese momento.

— ¿Sabes por qué me encantan los niños, Sarada? — preguntó el propietario de la voz. Sarada percibió en su memoria que no le era desconocido ese tono. — Porque son sumamente ingenuos.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste con Yūyin?! — preguntó girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía la voz. —¡Quiero verlo!

— ¿De verdad quieres ver a la persona que te usó durante todos estos años? ¿Quieres ver a la persona que fingió ser tu amigo para acercarse a ti? ¿Quieres ver a la persona que se aprovechó de tu dolor para enamorarte? — cuestionó, acercándose más a ella.

Entonces, la boca de Sarada se resecó por dos grandes razones: no quería creer lo que ese sujeto decía, no le cabía en la cabeza que una persona tan noble como Yūyin fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que dijo, de mentirle, de utilizarla, de manipular sus sentimientos a su antojo No podía creer que la persona por la que había abandonado su hogar y a sus padres fuera en realidad el victimario y no la víctima.

Sin embargo, el portador de esas terribles noticias no era otro sino el mismísimo padre de Yūyin: Hideo Kurogachi. Eso significaba que si él había tramado todo eso, Yūyin no podría ser completamente inocente. Tal vez su intención no habría sido específicamente lastimarla o lastimar a sus padres, pero… era probable que todo ese tiempo supiera qué era lo que debía hacer para llegar al corazón de Sarada.

Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, repitiéndose que no quería creerlo, que no podría aceptar que la persona que quería, la persona en la que pensaba constantemente fuera un canalla. No quería aceptar que la persona a la que le había entregado su primer beso y su primer amor la pudiera traicionar de esa manera. Así como cuando comprendió cuál era la Maldición de Odio y así como cuando escuchó la primera discusión fuerte de sus padres a los doce años, la cabeza le dolió. Emitió un grito, quejándose, mientras la risa de Hideo Kurogachi se intensificaba, gratificándose por el sufrimiento de Sarada.

Los ojos de Sarada mostraron un cambio notorio en su sharingan: había aparecido una tercera aspa. Ella respiraba acompasadamente, se sentía agotada por la pesadumbre en su corazón. la cabeza había dejado de molestarla, pero no los fuertes y penetrantes golpes en su alma.

— ¿Y dónde está él? — volvió a preguntar, con un tono bastante triste.

Por fin, Hideo Kurogachi salió de las sombras y se presentó frente a Sarada. Ella estaba a varios metros del suelo, por lo que tuvo que bajar el rostro para mirarlo. El desgraciado mantenía una postura confiada y una sonrisa engrandecida. Era la viva imagen de la maldad.

Sarada, empero, no despegó la mirada de él, olvidándose de todo el miedo que éste le pudiera causar. Ella había sido destrozada internamente, no podría sufrir más en su exterior.

— ¿Sigues interesada en él? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo? — se burló.

— Sí. — confesó, derrotada.

— De acuerdo; se hizo cargo de tus padres, "Sarada-san". — pronunció con sorna, haciendo hincapié en la manera como Yūyin se refería siempre a ella.

— ¿Cómo? Él estaba en una jaula de chakra, la jaula negra.

— Jaula creada por un portador del elemento oscuridad, querida Sarada. — aclaró, caminando despacio frente a ella, de izquierda a derecha. — Verás, parece ser que mi hijo te tomó algo parecido al aprecio, así que lo que escuchaste y viste antes de desmayarte, hace ya un par de días, no fue mentira o actuación: no me importas tú, a pesar de ser poderosa, yo quiero el poder que sólo un puro y verdadero Uchiha me puede otorgar. Quiero a tu padre aquí.

— ¿Pa-papá? — repitió. — No tienes oportunidad contra él. Papá es muy fuerte.

— Lo sé, tiene un poder tan grande como el de su antecesor, Indra. Pero desconoces todo lo que mi hijo y yo hemos desarrollado en secreto. Nuestros ojos y nuestro elemento oscuridad nos permiten absorber jutsu en un santiamén. Perfeccionando vista y oscuridad, hemos podido copiar más de mil jutsu, superando al sexto hokage, al ninja que copia, Kakashi Hatake.

»De esta manera, somos capaces de crear un ambiente cerrado, similar a un tsukoyomi, al que sólo entran personas determinadas. A diferencia del tsukoyomi, no es un genjutsu que pueda detectarse ni siquiera con el rinnegan. Funciona más bien como una dimensión alterna conectada a la nuestra. Yūyin te dio una demostración hace poco tiempo, cuando se enfrentaron a esa bandada de ladrones.

Sarada aspiró con fuerza, al recordar el genjutsu en el que Yūyin había sumido a los enemigos cuando se habían quedado sin opciones. Él había dicho que quería proteger a sus amigos y esa tarde lo había demostrado con creces; fue ese acto lo que selló el amor que Sarada sentía hacia él. Y fue un ejemplo de lo que podría pasarles a sus padres.

— ¿Eso-eso les hizo a mis padres? — preguntó, temerosa de oír la respuesta.

— Utilizó ese medio para conseguir su tarea final, la tarea por la que le prometí no tocarte un pelo. — explicó.

Un momento más tarde, Sarada escuchó cómo la magnánima puerta a su derecha, que no había visto, se abría. Las lágrimas corrieron a mayor velocidad en cuanto vio quién era el que se aproximaba, cabizbajo, hacia ellos.

Yūyin andaba con ambos brazos a los costados, con diversos golpes en el cuerpo y sangre seca en el labio, apenas arrastrando los pies. Mostraba señas de la extrema pelea por la que pasó durante su misión. Sin alzar la mirada hacia Sarada, se colocó en medio de su padre y el enorme muro en el que colgaba su compañera de equipo.

— Yūyin… — lo llamó Sarada.

El aludido reaccionó alzando la cabeza hacia los tobillos atados de Sarada; no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Compartiendo las lágrimas que ella derramaba, hizo una invocación.

A los pies de Sarada, extendidos en tétricas posiciones, se encontraban sus padres, sangrando por varias partes, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Muertos.

Tras razonar lo que había en el suelo, Sarada gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, despertando de golpe, un poder que nunca imaginó.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**Hola:**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, este fin sí me cargaron mucho de tarea y me han imposibilitado hacer algo más.**

**Hago comentarios rápidamente. **

**¿De verdad creyeron que Orochimaru era el culpable? Pobre, ya nadie confía en ese pobre fenómeno. Bueno, ahora que ha quedado descartado, ¿qué opinan de Yūyin? Es claro que Hideo es un perro maldito, pero ¿Yūyin lo es?**

**Lo siento por no decirles nada más respecto a eso, pero ya me conocen. **

**Por otro lado, a que adivinan qué fue lo que pasó con Chouchou y su arcilla. No saben cómo me emocionaba escribir sobre eso. Ya lo verán.**

**El próximo capítulo se llama: "El enemigo indeseado". **

**Saludos.**

**Andreea Maca**.


	24. El enemigo indeseado

**Disclaimer and notices eternals. **

**Dedicado a AlfDay. Te quiero, amiga. :)**

**/ * / • / * / • / * / **

**24**

**El enemigo indeseado**

Ino colocó las manos sobre su cabeza mientras su café se enfriaba frente a ella. Hinata permanecía frente a ella, con Midori en sus piernas y Himawari haciendo los deberes de la academia en la alfombra. Las tres Uzumaki parecían bastante tranquilas, aun con el hecho de que Naruto estaba fuera en una misión bastante riesgosa.

Shikamaru también estaba ahí, pero más que tranquilo o preocupado, se sentía incómodo. No le parecía factible que un hombre como él pudiera convivir con dos mujeres cuyos maridos habían ido a rescatar a sus hijos. Shikamaru no había sido educado para eso, él no quería tomarse un té, charlar acerca de las novedades que tenía de sus vecinos y luego martirizarse por su soledad. Además, Temari tampoco era de esa clase de mujeres, la conocía bastante bien. Únicamente estaba ahí porque Ino había ido por él, insistiéndole que necesitaban estar con Hinata para apoyarse mutuamente. Shikamaru se negó incontables veces – por fin podía tener unos días de descanso y quería aprovecharlos. Sin embargo, vio a Ino muy desesperada por sentirse acompañada para que alguien oyese sus lamentos; así que decidió acompañarla a visitar a Hinata.

En cuanto llegaron, la esposa del hokage les abrió y calentó té para Shikamaru y café para Ino. Hinata andaba con un paso relajado totalmente confiada, ganándose la envidia de Ino, quien no conseguía dormir porque temía por su familia.

Aún con las manos en el cabello y con los ojos rojos, le preguntó a Hinata:

— ¿Cómo le haces para verte tan tranquila? ¿De verdad te sientes con esa pasividad o lo estás ocultando? — puso sus manos sobre la mesa antes de dejar caer su rostro en ellas. — Dime tu secreto, Hinata.

— Confío en mi marido. — respondió Hinata abrochándole la blusita a Midori, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de Ino. — Él dijo que volvería con Bolt y así será. — miró hacia la cocina. — Ya pasaron los dos días que dijo, pero sé que no se encuentra herido o algo peor; confío en que mi hijo, tampoco.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? — cuestionó Ino, alzando la cabeza.

— Ya te lo dije, Ino-san, confío en Naruto-kun. Él es el jinchuriki del jūbi y el séptimo hokage; no lo vencerán con tanta facilidad. Anudado a eso, he entrenado con Bolt, he visto sus esfuerzos: él tampoco es un inútil. — Sonrió cuando su hija estornudó. — Ve con tu hermana a jugar, ¿está bien?

La niña asintió, se bajó de las piernas de su madre y caminó hasta Himawari. Pronto, ambas estaban dibujando sus versiones de Kurama, completamente ajenas a lo sucedido en el comedor.

— Sai-kun estuvo en Raíz, ¿verdad? — continuó Hinata. — Naruto-kun me lo dijo. Sólo ninjas muy capacitados son capaces de obtener un título como ANBU; él es muy fuerte. Y tu hijo, Inojin es capaz de conservar el jutsu secreto de tu familia al mismo tiempo de adquirir el ninpou. Tiene la misma capacidad de su padre para aprender con rapidez; todos los chicos del Ino-Shika-Chō son sorprendentes, nunca se han sentido inferiores y poseen una voluntad difícil de romper. Si los chicos fueron a ayudar a sus amigos, no me parece que dejen que algo les haga daño. Sarada-chan y Yūyin-kun son chicos fuertes y nobles, tampoco permitirán que sus amigos sufran. Inojin tampoco está en peligro ni mucho menos está solo. No entiendo por qué estarías preocupada, Ino-san. — admitió mirándola a los ojos. — Ellos volverán pronto.

Ino sintió sus ojos empañarse en lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de éstas. No, no quería llorar, no quería que Hinata y Shikamaru la vieran como una persona débil. Hinata tenía razón: los miembros de Ino-Shika-Chō no se dejaban vencer sin antes haber peleado con todo su arsenal. Shikamaru, a su lado, lo sabía. Tal vez por eso se encontraba hasta aburrido por aquella conversación. Ino conocía a Temari y admitía que en ocasiones asustaba. Ya varias veces había escuchado de Shikadai que su madre era muy tétrica. En una ocasión, sin que Temari se percatara, Shikamaru le dijo a su hijo que Temari era incluso más tétrica que su abuela. Ella podría enfrentarse al enemigo sin dudar, sin rechistar, Temari podría mirar los ojos del secuestrador y gritarle todo de lo que se arrepentiría por osar lastimar a los niños de Konoha, al rey de Konoha. Temari no sería un estorbo para el séptimo ni para Sai; Temari soportaría cualquier adversidad y Shikamaru lo sabía. Lo sabía y confiaba en ella.

— Shikamaru — le dijo Ino, con cierta pena. — ¿Por eso es porque no estás asustado? ¿Porque confías en Temari?

— Supongo. Temari nunca me ha preocupado; desde que nos conocimos supe que ella no necesitaría de una gran protección. Su maldito abanico puede con casi todo. — contestó con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca.

— Pero aún así te gustaría estar ahí para cuidarla en lo posible. — insistió Ino. Shikamaru se alzó de hombros, confundiendo a ambas mujeres.

— Es problemático. Si la protejo como dices, ella se enfadará y el que necesitará protección, seré yo; pero sí, me gustaría protegerla de todos modos, aunque puede que sea innecesario. Somos muy independientes, en ese sentido. — confesó. — Mi hijo también; él posee cualidades que nosotros no y las ha sabido manejar. Podrá con esto sin muchos problemas, estoy seguro de ello.

Ino miró a sus amigos. No alcanzaba a comprender la fe que le tenían a su familia. Ella reconocía los logros de Inojin y aceptaba las fortalezas de su marido, pero algo la llevaba a la duda, la arrastraba a permanecer ahí un momento más, un segundo en la incertidumbre. Le aterraba perder a Sai y a Inojin como había perdido a su padre en la guerra. Ino no toleraría perder a alguno de los dos. No era tan fuerte como Shikamaru o como Hinata. Si algo le ocurriera a Sai, ella no podría sobrellevarlo. Aun cuando estaba rodeado por ninjas, no terminaba por aceptar la muerte de alguien cercano. Pasó muchos años soñando a su padre y a Asuma. Sai trabajó bastante para terminar con su luto, Sai hizo demasiadas cosas por ella… y no soportaría perderlo.

Aferrada a sus temores, se asió del mantel de la mesa y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

* * *

Garuda aterrizó frente a una enorme puerta de piedra. Sakura y Sasuke no repararon en nada más antes de saltar y correr hacia la entrada, semiabierta. En su mente no pasaban los posibles peligros que encontrarían en ese lugar; sólo Sarada los preocupaba. El cuarzo en su cuello les indicaba riesgo, les advertía de que algo estaba mal; lo primero en lo que pensaron fue en el daño que Sarada estaba recibiendo.

Apenas se fijaron en los detalles de la construcción cuando corrieron por el pasillo, apenas divisaron las cúpulas en donde varios de sus antiguos enemigos se encontraban. Incluso, Sasuke ignoró por completo el cuerpo de su hermano a su derecha. No había nada en el mundo que les permitiera detenerse.

Atravesaron una puerta mediana que enseguida se cerró para entrar a una sala de combate. Sin darle mayor importancia a lo que era esa sala, Sakura y Sasuke saltaron hacia el otro extremo de la enorme habitación. Una puerta del mismo tamaño que la primera, les cerró el paso.

— No ahora, idiota. — aseguró concentrando chakra en su puño derecho. — ¡Shanarō! — gritó antes de golpear la puerta.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica la botó hacia atrás. El susanoo de Sasuke se encargó de evitar que cayera al suelo. Sakura se separó de la armadura de su esposo antes de colocarse a su lado y emanar chakra curativo para ella.

— Se ha metido con la hija y la esposa de un Uchiha. — siseó Sasuke preparando la ballesta de su susanoo. — Esto tiene sólo una solución.

En un segundo, una flecha incrustada en el amaterasu cayó sobre la puerta, mas ésta absorbió el jutsu antes de devolverlo directamente a su atacante.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó Sakura al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se protegía con el susanoo. Las llamas negras consumieron la protección de Sasuke hasta que éste consiguió apagarlas con algo de esfuerzo. — ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? — cuestionó acercándose a él.

— S-sí. — contestó apretando su mano contra su cabeza. — Necesitamos deshacernos de esa puerta.

— Lo sé, pero ¿cómo? — preguntó volteando su mirada a la piedra del portón

— No sé.

Y como si aquel enorme obstáculo los escuchara, marcó sobre sí un mensaje hecho de una luz demasiado clara. Ambos se extrañaron al notar esa anomalía.

— No conozco un jutsu capaz de hacer esto, Sakura. Debe ser un sello. — dijo previo a leer las palabras escritas.

— Supongo que sí. Algo así ocurrió cuando encontramos a Deidara y a Sasori en el rescate de Gaara. En cuanto se liberó el acceso, el equipo Gai tuvo una misión que les impidió apoyarnos en el combate. — explicó ella recordando ese día.

Después de asentir, comprendiendo lo que Sakura sugería, los dos miraron la puerta y lo escrito en ella.

"Si lo que buscas es esta sala abandonar, a tu enemigo menos deseado has de derrotar."

El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos, en los que una gran lista se posó en sus memorias, repasando sus peores batallas y a los enemigos con los que nunca pelearon, pero que sí temieron. Finalmente, ambos correspondieron en la respuesta y esperaron a que el enemigo emergiera del suelo, de las paredes, del techo o de la misma puerta.

— Debe ser Madara. — dijo Sakura, asiéndose con fuerza de un kunai.

— Lo sé. — corroboró Sasuke colocándose a su espalda. — No podemos perder, Sakura.

— No está en mis planes, Sasuke-kun. Estamos juntos en esto y juntos lo pasaremos. — prometió cargando chakra en el kunai de su diestra y en el puño de su siniestra.

No se darían por vencidos, no permitirían que esa prueba los alejara de su pequeña. Sin importar cómo pudieron traer de nuevo a Madara, Sakura y Sasuke no permitirían que la muerte los alcanzara; salvarían a Sarada sin importar nada.

* * *

Naruto descendió del ave de Sai a unos metros del suelo. El primer acceso a la construcción estaba abierto.

— ¡Naruto, espera! — ordenó Sai, corriendo tras él. — ¡Puede ser una trampa!

Temari fue la última en abandonar el ave, negando con la cabeza. Si era una posible trampa, entonces no entendía la razón de Sai para correr detrás del idiota de Naruto. Además, ése era el lugar a donde debían ir; no importaban las trampas, importaban los hijos.

Con una mano en la cintura, Temari cruzó la puerta para encontrarse con sus molestos compañeros a dos metros de ella. Sai sostenía a Naruto con una llave mientras él trataba de zafarse y Kurama gritaba de enojo desde el interior de su jinchuriki. Temari suspiró; ahora entendía por qué su marido siempre llegaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza: Naruto.

— Escúchenme, par de idiotas, no cometan imprudencias, ¿de acuerdo? — los regañó. — Esto no es una carrera, hokage: nuestras vidas y las de nuestros hijos corren peligro, así que debemos ser más conscientes de nuestras acciones.

— ¡Mi hijo está aquí y lo encontraré, dattebayo! — gritó Naruto tratando de deshacerse del agarre de uno de sus mejores amigos.

— El mío también, por lo que me evito el cometer estupideces como caer en una fosa o en un calabozo. — continuó Temari. — Sai, manda un pesado clon a revisar este lugar; no me cuadra que esté tan silencioso. — musitó.

— Sí. — asintió Sai soltando a Naruto, quien se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, un tanto débil por el trato de Sai.

Los tres miraron al clon de Sai caminar por el largo pasillo, en espera de que una trampa se activara. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Sai hizo que su clon saltara de un lado a otro y corriera. El espacio parecía estar completamente libre de peligro. Hasta que el clon de Sai pisó cada centímetro en el pasillo, Temari dio por seguro caminar por ahí.

Naruto no comprendió el concepto "caminar", así que se echó a correr mientras permitía que el chakra de los nueve bijū se vislumbrara a su alrededor.

— ¿No crees que debió hacer eso una vez nos encontráramos con el enemigo? — preguntó Sai con sutileza.

— Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a su euforia. — respondió Temari restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

— ¿Éste es el momento en el que puedo llamarlo idiota? — cuestionó caminando a un lado de Temari, quien sonrió ante tal pregunta. Aunque Sai ya no fuera el mismo insensible que a los quince años, aún tenía varias dudas sobre el comportamiento humano.

— Siempre puedes llamarlo así.

— ¿Siempre? — repitió confundido.

— Siempre. — aseguró.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! — exclamó Naruto a varios metros de él, detenido frente a lo que parecía ser una enorme cápsula que ni Temari ni Sai podían percibir desde donde estaban. — ¡Éste es Kakuzu! ¡De veras, es Kakuzu!

Temari frunció el entrecejo antes de correr hacia Naruto. Ya sabía que algo no andaba bien en ese pasillo. No era nada normal encontrarse con tanta soledad y silencio mientras te encontrabas en la guarida de un criminal. Además, estaba segura, ahora, de que Sasuke y Sakura habían cruzado el portón principal unos diez minutos antes que ellos y le parecía extraño que no estuvieran ahí.

Sai avanzó a la misma velocidad que Temari hasta llegar a Naruto.

Los tres miraron al primer cuerpo frente a ellos. Les recordaba a la época cuando Kabuto tuvo la magnífica idea de revivir a todos los Akatsuki. Incluso, Kakuzu llevaba una capa muy similar a todos esos cuerpos. Empero, su cuerpo era encapsulado en un líquido verde y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

— Sólo Orochimaru sabía este jutsu, además de Kabuto. — musitó Sai. — ¿Cómo es que…?

— Esto no es Edo-Tensei. — advirtió Temari. — Los Edo-Tensei se guardan en una tumba, no en una cápsula. Además, no cuentan con las cicatrices en sus cuerpos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Éste es Hidan! ¡Y este es Kisame! ¡Itachi! ¡Deidara! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Y aquí está Sasori! ¡Y Konan! ¡Nagato! ¡Santa madre, es Obito! — gritó Naruto deteniéndose en cada cápsula, tomándose con fuerza el cabello. — ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí, 'ttebayo?! ¡¿Es un altar a Akatsuki?!

— Esto me da muy mala espina. — dijo Sai mirando a Deidara y a Sasori. Aun cuando eran controlados por Kabuto, los detestó por utilizar a Shin como una bomba humana. Sólo esos dos podrían crear algo tan inhumano como eso. — No creo que sean simples colecciones.

— Y yo no creo que sean los verdaderos. — dijo Temari pegando la nariz hacia Hidan. Shikamaru le había contado los detalles de la muerte de Asuma, por lo que Temari conocía bien el aspecto de ese obsesivo religioso. — Me temo que sea algo peor.

— ¿Peor? ¿Y qué puede ser peor que no sean los verdaderos? — cuestionó Naruto martillando un par de veces el cristal de Nagato.

— ¡No los toques! — gritaron Temari y Sai al mismo tiempo que todas las cápsulas se rompían y dejaban salir el líquido verde que contenía a los cuerpos en los cristales.

Los tres ninjas retrocedieron, temerosos porque los cuerpos empezaban a moverse. Nagato fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Nada en él mostraba que fuera manipulado por el Edo-Tensei, mas sí poseía en sus ojos el rinnegan. Ninguna expresión se reflejó en su rostro. Simplemente, miró a Naruto, a Temari y a Sai antes de sonreír.

— ¡Nagato! — gritó Naruto, creyendo ver en esa sonrisa un símbolo de amistad. — ¡Te revivieron!

— ¡Katsu! — gritó otra voz antes de que una explosión se diera en sus espaldas, tirándolos al suelo.

— Ese maldito jamás me agradó. — dijo Naruto reconociendo el estilo de Deidara.

— Yo sentí esa explosión como una propia de Deidara. — musitó Sai incorporándose.

— ¿Ah, sí? Si fueran los reales, al menos Itachi, Nagato y Konan no estarían preparándose para atacarnos. — dijo Temari sacando su abanico. — Propongo que nos defendamos. ¡Fūton: ŌOkakeami! — gritó antes de blandir su abanico frente a los opositores, esperando que las navajas de viento les hiciera algún daño.

Empero, Konan cubrió a todos con una enorme barrera de papeles, que luego se dirigieron hacia los tres ninjas de la Hoja.

Cada uno, se protegió del ataque con sus propios escudos, comprendiendo que la Konan que ellos conocían, no los hubiera atacado, comprendiendo que ni siquiera en un estado Edo-Tensei les dejarían de demostrar que estaban de su lado. Así había sucedido con Itachi y así había sucedido con Asuma: sin importar cuánto los pudiera controlar el Edo-Tensei, su alma permanecía ahí. No obstante, los que los atacaban habían perdido la consciencia de quiénes habían sido en su vida o incluso en su muerte.

La batalla era segura y peligrosa. Antes, Naruto ya se había enfrentado a varios Akatsuki, pero lo había hecho por separado, individualmente. Pelear contra los nueve Akatsuki frente a ellos era casi tan peligroso como pelear contra Madara y Kaguya al mismo tiempo.

— Éstas son órdenes del séptimo hokage — dijo Naruto. — No habrá ataques que arriesguen la seguridad de nuestros hijos, pero tampoco permitiremos que estos impostores nos imposibiliten, dattebayo. ¡Temari, Sai, vamos!

Bolt siguió arrojando kunai sin perder tiempo para acercarse con mayor velocidad al lugar donde se extinguía la luz rosada del susanoo. Sarada perdía la consciencia, lo sabía. Sarada estaba en peligro y sufriendo. Bolt sólo rogaba con que Yūyin no fuera la causa de ese dolor o mataría él mismo a su compañero.

Inojin, Shikadai y Chōchō se colgaron de los brazos de su compañero, conscientes de que gastaba demasiado chakra sólo por acercarse a Sarada. A esas alturas, les sorprendería si el hokage y los demás no se hubieran adelantado.

— Estamos cerca. — dijo Bolt aterrizando en el comienzo de la zona desértica. — Corramos, ya no tengo suficiente chakra como para hacer algo más.

— ¡Sí! — gritaron sus amigos antes de impulsarse para correr.

Bolt, de inmediato, los imitó, tratando de recuperar el chakra posible. Se metió una de las píldoras que Sarada solía utilizar durante sus entrenamientos y sintió cómo se incrementaba la fuerza en su interior. Sonriendo, se dijo que tendría suficiente chakra aproximadamente para una hora de combate. Sarada le había dicho que ingerir más de una de esas píldoras era riesgoso, por lo que Bolt se esmeraría por utilizar bien esa ventaja que se había dado.

Se detuvieron frente a la misma puerta de piedra que Sarada se encontró. Intentaron abrirla, pero ésta no cedió. Chōchō la golpeó con el jutsu de crecimiento parcial de miembros, mas no hizo ningún cambio.

— ¡Con un demonio! — exclamó Bolt. — Estamos tan cerca de ella, tan cerca y no podemos hacer nada más. — se quejó golpeando con puños y pies la puerta.

— Debe haber algo, no podemos quedarnos afuera. — dijo Inojin. — Tal vez con papel bomba funcione. — sugirió sacando de sus herramientas un par de papeles bomba.

Con un par de kunai los clavó en la piedra antes de retroceder con sus amigos. El estruendo resonó incluso en el interior del pasillo, donde ya se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre Naruto, Temari y Sai contra los impostores de Akatsuki.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — cuestionó Temari sosteniendo una ardua batalla contra Konan y Sasori.

— Fue en la puerta, espero sean refuerzos. — dijo Sai esquivando la oz de Hidan al mismo tiempo que intentaba que uno de sus tigres le atestara una mordida a Itachi.

— Es el chakra de Bolt y sus amigos. — indicó Kurama.

— ¡¿Qué?! — espetó Naruto evitando los golpes de Nagato y Obito.

Deidara, Kisame y Kakuzu se entretenían lanzando ataques desde diversos puntos del pasillo, así que los tres héroes también tenían que evitar que los las bombas de Deidara y los diversos jutsu de Kakuzu y Kisame llegaran hasta ellos.

— Tenemos que apresurarnos, son nuestros hijos. — dijo Naruto en voz alta arrojando a Nagato con un rasen-shuriken que éste esquivó casi por completo, cortándole una mano.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! — espetó Temari distrayéndose por un segundo, en el que el mortal chorro de agua de Sasori casi rozó su nariz. — ¡Maldito marionetista! ¡Desde mi hermano te odio, maldito inhumano! — espetó enfadada. — ¡Mi hijo te admira, cabeza hueca!

— Creí que quedamos en que ellos no son los reales, así que técnicamente tu hijo no admira a este Sasori. — intervino Sai moviendo a diestra y siniestra su corta espada para evitar el filo de la oz de Hidan.

— ¡Su cara es igual, ¿cómo voy a recordarlo?! — contestó utilizando el abanico como escudo. — ¿No puedes hacer nada por alejar a los niños, hokage?

— Si ellos no pueden entrar, estarán a salvo. Sólo es cuestión de que no consigan…

— ¡Katsu! — dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo. Una provenía desde el interior del pasillo; era Deidara falso. Había aprovechado la distracción de los tres ninjas para arrojar una serie de arañas explosivas.

Sai se apresuró a dibujar dos serpientes que jalaran a sus amigos para montarlos en el ave que había improvisado, para evitar que tocaran las minas.

La segunda voz que pronunció la palabra que desató una explosión en la puerta principal, destrozándola sin remedio, era la de Chōchō. Un minuto atrás, Inojin le había comentado que su arcilla podría destrozar la puerta.

— Uno de los Akatsuki usaba algo similar. — dijo Shikadai, recordando las palabras de su padre. — Hacía figuras con la arcilla y luego las arrojaba. O algo así.

— ¿Algo así? — cuestionó Chōchō. — ¿Era fuerte ese Akatsuki?

— Estaba obsesionado con Itachi-san y Sasuke-sama. — respondió Inojin alzándose de hombros. — Pero era muy fuerte, también hacía aves como papá, pero sus aves explotaban cuando él quería.

— Yo sé que tenía bocas en sus manos, qué asqueroso, dattebasa. — dijo Bolt haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Eso no me interesa! — gritó la niña. — ¿Sólo tengo que arrojarla? — preguntó sacando una pequeña masa de su mochila. — ¿Es todo?

— Supongo que si lo que quieres es una explosión mayor a la del bosque, debe funcionar como un ninjutsu. — respondió Inojin. — Papá me dijo que decía: katsu… — dijo Inojin no muy seguro.

— ¿"Katsu"? Me suena a algo que leí de unos monjes antiguos, era para concentrarse mejor o algo así. — respondió Chōchō rascándose la barbilla. — ¿Algo más?

— Sí, el Akatsuki utilizaba las bocas de sus manos para combinar el chakra de su cuerpo y hacer mucho mayor el poder de ataque de la arcilla. — contestó Shikadai. — Tienes suerte, él también era elemento tierra.

Chōchō sonrió. No llevaba una semana y media jugando con la arcilla como para no conocerla a la perfección. Con un movimiento similar al que los usuarios del rasengan concentraban el chakra en la palma de su mano, Chōchō modeló la arcilla hasta crear una perfecta pelota pequeña que arrojó a la puerta de piedra. Sus compañeros retrocedieron antes de que ella gritara:

— ¡Katsu!

* * *

Después de varios minutos, cuando Sakura y Sasuke no movieron ni un músculo, Sasuke suspiró lleno de frustración. Estaba intranquilo respecto a lo que sucedía, a la burla de mantenerlos inactivos mientras Sarada posiblemente estaba sufriendo. Ni él ni su esposa eran objetos con los que se pudiera jugar; no eran personas, mucho menos ninjas, que se prestaran a las bromas.

— Tal vez se trate de un acertijo. — se aventuró a decir Sakura. — ¿Quién sería nuestro peor enemigo?

— Un clon nuestro. Me sería imposible superarme a mí mismo después de obtener el rinnegan y a ti te sucedería con el byakugō. — respondió Sasuke sin relajar la postura.

— No, siempre hay una oportunidad para mejorar, por mínima que sea. Sucedió lo mismo con el equipo Gay, a decir verdad. — explicó. — Además, dice enemigo indeseado. Posiblemente sea una persona a la que no queremos enfrentarnos no por miedo, sino por afecto. Tal vez un clon de Naruto o de Kakashi-sensei.

— Itachi. Él sería mi enemigo menos deseado. — aseguró Sasuke, asiéndose con fuerza al mango de su katana. — Pero no entiendo por qué tarda tanto en llegar. Esto no es normal, Sakura.

Ella tragó saliva, revelando en su mente cuál era la respuesta a ese acertijo. Quería equivocarse, quería que no fuese así, pero creía saber qué destino les deparaba esa noche.

— Me parece que-que ya sé quién es nuestro enemigo. — susurró.

Sasuke permaneció callado, haciendo su propia especulación.

— ¿S-Sarada? — preguntó Sasuke con la voz rota.

— No, no es ella. Quien preparó esto fue bastante inteligente, Sasuke-kun. — dijo ella con algunas emociones atoradas en su garganta. — ¿Quién sería nuestro enemigo menos deseado sino nosotros mismos?

— ¿Nosotros mismos? — repitió Sasuke, con sorpresa.

— Sí, Sasuke-kun. Sólo uno de nosotros podrá salvar a Sarada. — giró el cuerpo para mirar la espalda de su marido. — Tenemos que pelear, Sasuke-kun.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!: **

**Esta vez quise meter un poco el cómo vivían los esposos de los que viajaron por sus hijos. Creo que no hay mucho que hablar de ahí; era de esperarse que Ino siguiera tan preocupada. Me siento un poco mal por ella. Aunque Hinata y Shikamaru tienen razón y los niños ya lo mostraron: encontraron la manera de entrar a ese lugar. **

**Lo de los Akatsuki me parece algo raro... aunque me gusta. Esos desgraciados tenían estilo, aunque técnicamente no son ellos en verdad, pero sí que se parecen lo suficiente como para que Temari los insulte. **

**Y lo de Sakura y Sasuke... ah, bueno, es problemático. Ya verán qué sucede.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	25. Batallas

**Disclaimer and notices eternals. **

**Dedicado a AlfDay. Te quiero, amiga. :) **

**/*/•/*/•/*/ **

**25**

**Batallas**

Los cuatro genin jamás se imaginaron que la escena que se encontrarían al otro lado de la puerta de piedra sería aquélla. El hokage, la madre de Shikadai y el padre de Sai peleaban con todo su armamento contra nueve de los once Akatsuki.

Cuando los niños escuchaban historias sobre Akatsuki, nunca creyeron que se tratara de personas como ésas. Shikadai fue quien los reconoció, incluso antes que Bolt. Por supuesto, ubicó al maestro de las marionetas del que tantas veces Kankurō le había hablado. A pesar de que no manejaba más que a su propio cuerpo, Sasori se movía tal y como Shikadai había pensado… o casi. Podía ver en sus piernas un movimiento ligeramente torpe, lo que no cuadraba con su completa elegancia.

Bolt reconoció a los Uchiha, peleando hombro con hombro contra su padre y Temari. Tantas historias escuchó de ellos dos que sus rostros los tenía tatuados en su memoria. Itachi era el héroe de Konoha, aquél que sacrificó todo en su vida para salvar a la Hoja y a su pequeño hermanito. Obito era el autor del lema que los equipos siete de todas las generaciones tendrían sobre su pecho, fue el primer amigo de Kakashi y uno de los principales causantes de la última guerra. Era el hombre de la leyenda, junto con Madara. Dos grandes ninjas que arriesgaron todo por proteger y vengar a sus seres amados. Dignos Uchiha.

Chōchō sonrió al ver a su nuevo ídolo en la batalla, montado en una hermosa ave mientras arrojaba pequeños cangrejos a sus oponentes. Sólo Temari en conjunto con Sai podían detenerlo medianamente. Era increíble con el manejo de la arcilla, mejor que un artista.

Inojin apretó los puños, tras no reconocer a absolutamente ninguno. Su familia no acostumbraba a a enseñar los rostros de los caídos: su madre porque había adquirido un gran miedo hacia la muerte y no le parecía buena idea mostrar fotografías de personas que ya no estaban. Sai, por su parte, no hacía nada que pudiera herir a su esposa.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Inojin corriendo hacia el campo de batalla, incapaz de permitir que algo le sucediera a su padre.

— ¡Hey! — le gritaron sus amigos desde atrás.

— Y yo que creí que Bolt sería el idiota que haría eso. — suspiró Shikadai.

— ¡Papá! — bramó Bolt, siguiendo las palabras de su amigo. — ¡Déjame pelear, dattebasa! — suplicó saltando para aterrizar a su lado.

— ¿Y mi papá? — preguntó Chōchō.

Cuando Shikadai abrió la boca para responder, Sasori falso fijó sus ojos en ellos y esbozó una maniaca sonrisa.

— Madre-madre- ¡madre mía! — gritó Chōchō cubriéndose el rostro del ataque de Sasori.

— ¡A mi hijo no, infeliz! — exclamó Temari blandiendo el abanico para crear más hojas de viento cortantes.

— Tranquila, madre, esto es lo que esperaba. — dijo Shikadai con una sonrisa, sacando, con hilos de chakra, tres pergaminos de su espalda.

Un segundo después, al mismo tiempo que Sasori falso evitaba las hojas de Temari, éste lanzó una enorme cantidad de agujas senbon incrustadas en veneno. El grito de Chōchō se escuchó en todo el pasillo, pero las agujas ni siquiera rosaron la piel de los genin.

Frente a ella se encontraba Shikadai con tres marionetas protegiéndolos con un escudo de chakra. Temari se dio dos segundos para admirar a la familia del verdadero Sasori y a lo que quedó del verdadero Sasori protegiendo el cuerpo del auténtico heredero de la voluntad del maestro titiritero.

— ¡Ése es mi hijo! — festejó antes de volver a concentrarse en sus oponentes.

— Bolt, Inojin — dijo Naruto extendiendo su chakra hacia su hijo, quien estaba tomado de su capa. — Encárguense de Sasori, al no tener a sus marionetas, es el más sencillo de matar. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. — afirmó lanzando dos ōdama rasengan hacia Obito e Itachi.

— Creo que Shikadai, Bolt y yo podremos contra él. — dijo Inojin tomando el codo de Bolt para adquirir el manto de Kurama. — Chōchō querrá luchar contra el sujeto que explota todo.

— Inojin… — susurró Sai peleando frente a frente contra Kakuzu. — ¡Cuídate o tu madre te matará! — advirtió. — Supongo que de nada servirá pedirles que regresen a casa. — sonrió antes de saltar y patear a su oponente, quien cayó al suelo.

— No. — dijeron los cuatro niños al unísono.

— Sarada y Yūyin son nuestros amigos y hemos de rescatarlos. — dijo Bolt arrojando un kunai de su abuelo justo al lado de donde Shikadai esquivaba el taijutsu de Sasori, sin poder contraatacar.

Naruto sonrió. Sabía que si Hinata viera eso se desmayaría, pero confiaba en su hijo desde ese momento y hasta siempre. Bolt era el niño que había heredado la voluntad de su abuelo y las agallas de Obito Uchiha, uno de los más grandes ninjas de Konoha.

Sin duda alguna, ésa sería una batalla digna de escribir en los libros de historia.

* * *

Sasuke dejó caer la katana, incapaz de asimilar lo que su esposa acababa de decirle. Él no la lastimaría, no podría volver a hacerlo. La batalla era inadmisible, era imposible que él accediera a eso.

Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que no podrían evitarlo. Sarada estaba al otro lado de la puerta; tenían que ir por ella, había que salvarla. Y sabía quién era el que debía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos para reunir el resto de su chakra en sus puños. Si él no quería pelear por iniciativa propia, Sakura lo obligaría a atacarla.

— Sarada te necesita, Sasuke-kun. — dijo Sakura dejando ver chakra azul en sus puños. — No seré yo la que la rescate. Tienes que perdonarme por no acompañarte, cariño, pero es tu deber derrotarme.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Sasuke un segundo antes de agacharse para esquivar el primer movimiento de Sakura. — ¿Qué haces? — cuestionó moviéndose de un lado a otro para eludir los ataques. — ¡Sakura!

— Sasuke-kun, debes ser tú quien pase por esa puerta. ¡Defiéndete! — exclamó ella saltando para golpearlo con más fuerza.

Sasuke se percató, con sumo dolor, de que ella sí hablaba completamente en serio. Lo estaba atacando y pretendía que él hiciera lo mismo. Empero, Sasuke no lo haría, no volvería a atentar contra la vida de la mujer que amaba; mucho menos cuando ya habían vuelto a ser una pareja y ansiaban ser una familia con Sarada.

— No, Sakura, tú eres mi mujer y la madre de Sarada. No podría lastimarte. — susurró mientras sentía llegar el puño de Sakura frente a él.

— ¡Shanarō! — exclamó Sakura antes de descargar su chakra junto a los pies de Sasuke. Con asombro, se dio cuenta de que él no se movió; recibió el ataque sin siquiera poner los brazos frente a su rostro.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, con un sórdido ruido. No le importaba, si alguien tenía que ir con Sarada, ésa sería Sakura. Si Sasuke se dejaba vencer, entonces Sakura podría avanzar a la siguiente sala para salvar a Sarada.

— Oh, no, Sasuke-kun, no hagas esto. — dijo Sakura respirando acompasadamente. — No dejaré que te venzas, ¿me oyes? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el puente, después de la muerte de Danzou? — preguntó antes de alzarlo del cuello para mirarlo fijamente. Los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban dolor. — ¡¿Lo recuerdas?!

— Claro que sí, Sakura.

— Entonces debes recordar que fue muy sencillo crear un chidori especialmente para mí, ¿no es así? — cuestionó golpeándolo en el rostro, tirándolo nuevamente al piso. — ¡¿No es así?! — gritó.

Sabía que provocarlo no era nada sano de su parte, pero necesitaba, en realidad necesitaba, que Sasuke se levantara y la atacara. Estaba planeado que fuera Sasuke quien pasara esa prueba; así como también Sasuke era el más fuerte de los dos, lo que dejaba como obviedad que sólo él tuviera la fuerza para rescatar a Sarada. Ésa era su preocupación mutua, los dos se desvelaron pensando en su hija, Sasuke tenía que recordarlo.

— Sakura, por favor, no digas eso. — dijo Sasuke con el labio partido. — No tienes ni idea de…

— ¿De lo que estabas pasando en ese momento? — completó caminando hacia él. — Sí, claro. Acababas de atentar contra los cinco kage y mataste a Danzou Shimura. Estabas en pleno auge de poder, Sasuke-kun, y yo sólo era una molestia. Como siempre lo he sido. — añadió cargándolo del cuello de la camisa. — Tú nunca me quisiste, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

— Me maltrataste cuando niños, ¿lo olvidas? Me ignorabas, me hablabas secamente… ¡Jamás te interesó nada de mí, Sasuke-kun! — lo acusó con rabia en los ojos. — ¿Y luego que pasó? ¡Me dejaste! ¡Me abandonaste en la maldita banca, idiota! — gritó antes de arrojarlo al suelo. Sasuke utilizó las manos para evitar el golpe de la caída, sin dejar de mirar asombrado a Sakura. — ¿Y luego qué hiciste? ¿Acaso me pediste perdón cuando me viste en la guarida de Orochimaru? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Atacaste a mi mejor amigo! — insistió, golpeándolo nuevamente en el rostro. — ¡Intentaste matarlo! — su puño se detuvo a medio centímetro de la nariz de Sasuke. — Fue muy fácil hacerlo, ¿no? Olvidar quiénes éramos y atacarnos sin cordura, ¿verdad?

— Sakura, basta. — dijo él tomando su mano. — No te atrevas a recordarme eso. — advirtió.

— ¡¿Y qué me impide hacer eso?! ¡Me rompiste el corazón una y otra vez! ¡Me dejaste de nuevo y esta vez sin un patético "gracias, Sakura"! — sacudió su mano para deshacerse del contacto de su esposo. — ¿Sabes algo? Si así ibas a tratarme, entonces hubiera sido mejor que Itachi también te matara.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con dolor. Las palabras de Sakura dolían más que sus puños. Dolían, ardían, quemaban todo en su interior. Y algo en él quería defenderse, herirla de la misma manera que ella lo hacía; mas su corazón aún se negaba a tocarla. Se había prometido que sus manos ya no le darían dolor, sino placer. No cambiaría esa condición, dijera lo que dijera.

— ¡Pero fue débil! ¡Itachi era un hombre débil, igual que tú! — afirmó lanzando otro golpe que Sasuke detuvo con la mano, mirándola con el entrecejo más que fruncido. Sakura sonrió; había dado en el clavo.

— No hables de Itachi, él no era débil.

— ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Nunca se atrevió a matar a su dulce hermanito! ¡Un hombre que se deja llevar por sentimentalismos no es un hombre! — atajó sin medir sus palabras. Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de color, mostrando el peligro al que se arriesgaba. — ¡Jamás entendí por qué dicen que fue el héroe de Konoha! Si hubiera sido tan inteligente como se decía, entonces hubiera encontrado otra manera para detener a su familia, ¿no crees? ¡Qué sencillo es para ustedes los Uchiha matar a su familia, a sus amigos!

— No sabes lo que dices. — siseó Sasuke apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano de Sakura. — No es un juego… no es un juego matar.

— ¿Acaso no se entretienen con eso? Madara mató a cientos de personas sólo por diversión. Está en los Uchiha causar ese daño.

— Yo no soy Madara.

— ¿Acaso has visto tu rostro en el espejo, Sasuke-kun? — cuestionó ella, entre risas. — Eres idéntico a ese bruto asesino. ¡Ya lo dijiste antes! ¡Planeabas destruir Konoha, igual que él! ¡Intentabas matar a muchas familias, ibas a ser igual de débil que Ita…!

Un golpe en el estómago por fin terminó con la sarta de palabras de Sakura. Ella cayó al suelo, frente a él. Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia ella, con el rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo y el mangekyō sharingan eterno en el derecho. Sakura había logrado su objetivo: Sasuke la reconocía como enemigo, no como esposa.

* * *

Sarada cayó inconsciente luego de presentar el susanoo completo. El poder que recibió de un solo golpe pudo más que la fuerza de una niña de doce años. Yūyin lloró frente a ella, después de que los cuerpos que él había fabricado ardieran en el fuego negro del amaterasu.

Hideo, a un lado de su hijo, sonrió tras ver el espectáculo que Sarada le había regalado. Sabía que Yūyin sería demasiado débil como para matar a los Uchiha, pero quería ver cuál sería el resultado de Sarada en cuanto la engañaran. Yūyin no era estúpido; no podría llegar a ellos sin una prueba fehaciente de la muerte de los padres de Sarada.

— Ella está sufriendo mucho, me dijiste que no sería así, papá. — le recordó Yūyin sin dejar de mirar a Sarada. — Déjala ir, por favor.

— Lo haré en cuanto Sasuke termine con su molesta esposa. — aseguró Hideo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Deshacerse de Sakura-sama? No puedes permitir que eso ocurra, padre. Sarada no debe ser huérfana, ella no…

— Perdona que te interrumpa, Yūyin, pero es algo que ya no puedo evitar. Uno de los dos morirá en la sala anterior a ésta. — dijo señalando la puerta de piedra detrás de ellos.

Yūyin, de inmediato, dejó las lágrimas. No, no podía permitir que Sarada sufriera la pérdida de uno de sus padres. Daría todo por evitarlo.

— No, no permitiré que eso ocurra. — espetó dirigiéndose a la puerta. — Esto no fue lo que me dijiste que harías, padre. Prometiste que no les harías daño. — acusó concentrando chakra en sus puños para formar los dos rombos en sus palmas. — Y no voy a permitir que eso ocurra, así tenga que matarte.

— ¿Matarme? — rió. — ¿Olvidas quién soy yo y quiénes son los Uchiha? ¡Ellos nos corrieron, hijo, por su culpa tu madre no fue atendida como se debió y por su culpa murió! Los Uchiha me quitaron todo lo bueno que una vez aspiré a tener. Mírate, ahora eres su seguidor, ¡también me quitaron a mi hijo! Fueron tan osados y despiadados como para arrebatarte de mi lado. Eres mi hijo, yo te eduqué, te di la fuerza para ser un genin de élite y eres el futuro ninja más poderoso del país. ¿Acaso olvidas cuántos ninjutsu y genjutsu te enseñé? Tienes más jutsu en tu mente que el mismísimo ninja que copia. ¡Me lo debes a mí!

— ¡Los aprendí porque prometiste no herir a Sarada! ¡Mejoré el jutsu de Chiyo-bāsama sólo porque dijiste que Sarada estaría a salvo! ¡Creé a esos falsos Akatsuki y planteé el ártico clima sólo por ella! — chilló. — ¡Yo sólo quería salvarla!

— Pues qué lástima, ahora ella te odia. Yūyin, es una Uchiha, no te va a responder el amor que sientes por ella; está en su sangre odiar a lo que cree necesario y tú ya caíste en su lista, ¿no lo ves? — respondió Hideo señalando a su alrededor. — Si hubiera estado consciente un segundo más, hubiera utilizado su susanoo contra ti. ¡Habrías muerto en un santiamén!

— No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No me importa si ella me odia o me quiere, yo sólo quiero protegerla. Si he de dar mi vida, la daré, pero evitaré que Sarada vuelva a sufrir como hace unos segundos. ¡Te mataré! — aseguró corriendo hacia él.

Los ojos de Hideo relampaguearon de placer. Ese niño poseía la completa estupidez de un habitante de Konoha. Esos imbéciles creían que sólo por decir que darían la vida por una u otra cosa, completarían sus anhelos.

— ¡Kuroi Kaminari! — exclamó Yūyin sacando de su cuerpo un rayo negro – usual en el tercer Raikage – completamente dispuesto a matar a su padre.

Hideo, por el contrario, simplemente colocó sus manos frente a él para absorber el ninjutsu que su hijo aprendió con relativa facilidad.

— Has de saber, querido hijo mío, que no me dejaré vencer por un simple genin ingenuo. — dijo después de tragar por completo el rayo negro.

Yūyin cayó de rodillas, exhausto momentáneamente. No importaba lo que le costara, detendría a su padre. Lo haría por ella, lo haría por sí mismo.

Se levantó con cierto esfuerzo antes de hacer otro sello con las manos.

— ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! — exclamó. — Quizá puedas absorber el chakra de uno o de dos puntos a la vez, pero…

— ¡¿Qué tal lo harás con doce de nosotros?! — gritaron los clones de Yūyin.

* * *

Bolt saltó lejos del ataque de Sasori.

Su padre había conseguido estabilizar a Nagato mientras Sai y Temari se deshicieron de Kakuzu y Kisame. Chōchō, junto con Naruto, habían acertado un golpe mortal a Deidara falso, dejándolo inconsciente. Bolt les arrojó un sedante que encontró en la recámara de los Uchiha y Chōchō se agachó frente al cuerpo de su ídolo e inyectarlo. Se dio su tiempo para investigar las bocas en sus manos y pecho. Sintió en éstas el chakra que Deidara utilizaba para amasar sus creaciones y sintió un tanto de envidia. Tomó la arcilla que había en el bolso del Akatsuki falso y la guardó en su mochila. Había usado casi todo lo que había recolectado en la Aldea de las Rocas.

— Tengo que sellarlo para que lo investiguen en Konoha. — le dijo Sai acercándose cuidadosamente a ella. Temari y Naruto peleaban con fuerza contra Hidan, Itachi y Obito, así que Sai tenía que apresurarse. — He notado que utilizas bien esta arcilla, ¿verdad, Chōchō? — preguntó dibujando un tigre que de inmediato mordió a Deidara y lo llevó al interior del pergamino.

— Sí, eso creo. — contestó ella.

— Me alegra. Sabía que encontrarías algo que te gustara. Ahora, la nueva generación del Ino-Shika-Chō está lista para evolucionar. — sonrió con honestidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Sai-sama? — preguntó la niña poniéndose de pie.

— Deidara, Sasori y yo somos artistas, pero al menos los primeros dos no creyeron que su arte trascendiera en ustedes. Siendo franco, me agrada la idea de que sepan utilizar la formación que desde generaciones ha ido pasando en los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi, pero me alegra más saber que el legado de los artistas sigue vivo. Acaben con Sasori. — la animó.

— ¡Infeliz! — farfulló Bolt cayendo de espaldas tras evitar el lanza llamas en las palmas de Sasori. — Shikadai, utiliza tu jutsu de sombras.

— Ya lo intenté, pero ese desgraciado vuela. — respondió escondiéndose tras una de las cápsulas rotas.

— Y la transferencia de mentes es demasiado peligrosa para intentarla con él. — dijo Inojin.

— ¡Shikadai, Inojin! — gritó Chōchō aterrizando frente a Sasori, quien no había dejado de sonreír. — ¡Hagamos una nueva formación para derrotar a Sasori-san!

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí?! — espetó Bolt. — ¡Te matará!

— ¡A mí nadie me mata! — exclamó ella arrojando una bola de arcilla hacia Sasori, quien la esquivó con relativa facilidad.

Curiosamente, la pelotita terminó estrellándose cerca del rostro de Hidan, que al explotar, el obsesivo religioso cayó al suelo, con el rostro destruido.

— ¡Mi madre! — gritó Inojin, asustado. — Eres muy ruda, Chōchō.

— Si concentro el chakra en medio de la esfera, la potencia se incremente. Necesito su ayuda, equipo. Shikadai, cúbrenos. Inojin, necesito que combinemos nuestros jutsus. Crea un ave, como los de tu padre. — ordenó mientras retrocedía ante los escombros que Sasori arrojaba a diestra y siniestra con hilos de chakra.

— ¡Pero no sé hacer eso aún! — se excusó Inojin.

— Tendrás que aprenderlo en dos minutos. — dijo Shikadai sacando nuevamente sus marionetas. — Esto terminará ahora.

— ¿Y yo qué hago, 'ttebasa? ¿Observar? — cuestionó Bolt molesto.

— No, tú distráelo mientras Ino-Shika-Chō se prepara. — dijo Shikadai. — Aléjate de nosotros e intenta llamar su atención.

— ¿Llamar su atención? — repitió Bolt. — De acuerdo. — asintió antes de arrojar otro kunai a varios metros de ellos.

Naruto peleaba a base de taijutsu contra Itachi mientras Temari y Sai debilitaban un poco a Obito con sus mil ataques a distancia. Los tres escucharon con orgullo el plan de los genin.

— Bolt — dijo Naruto entrecortadamente. — seguramente Konohamaru te enseñó un jutsu que aprendió de mí hace tiempo. Es muy poderoso, dattebayo, utilízalo.

— ¿Eh? — cuestionó el niño, ya de pie lejos de sus amigos. — ¿Un jutsu? — vio cómo Sasori corría con una espada como mano derecha, dispuesto a atravesar a Chōchō con ella. — ¡Lo tengo, dattebasa! ¡Hey, Pinocho, mira esto! ¡Oiroke no jutsu!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ése no! — gritó Naruto completamente sonrojado mientras su hijo se convertía en una versión femenina de sí mismo en prendas menores.

— Sasori-kun, por favor… — chilló melosa la voz de Bolt femenino.

Increíblemente, Sasori falso miró la transformación de Bolt; no con perversión, sino confundido. Tal vez preguntándose qué demonios planeaba ese chico.

— ¡Ahora, Inojin, Chōchō! — dijo Shikadai haciendo volar a "padre" y "madre" hacia él, con alambre en las manos.

Un ave con delineado de tinta y relleno de arcilla se dirigió hacia él. La expresión del falso Sasori se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa. Saltó, esquivando momentáneamente el alambre, mas el ave de Inojin y Chōchō le dio directamente en el núcleo, haciéndolo estallar. Shikadai, por mero entretenimiento y coraje, partió el cuerpo de madera del impostor con el alambre.

De inmediato, el equipo de Mirai festejó su éxito mientras Bolt regresaba a su apariencia normal.

— ¡Y tú que creías que no funcionaría, viejo! — gritó Bolt señalando a su padre.

— El verdadero Sasori no habría caído, no celebres tanto. — sonrió Naruto. — Hablaré con Konohamaru acerca de lo que te enseña. — dijo creando un ōdama rasengan mientras Temari y Sai tumbaban a Nagato al suelo, justo al lado de Itachi. — ¡Es hora de ver al teme y a Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo!

Hundidos bajo el poder del enorme rasengan de Naruto, Nagato e Itachi desaparecieron. Temari soltó un gran suspiro mientras Sai sellaba lo que había quedado de los impostores en otro pergamino.

* * *

Sakura golpeó el suelo con la espalda mientras se sostenía de la cintura sin atreverse a curarse. Sasuke avanzó hacia ella con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Su cuerpo también estaba magullado, casi igual que el de Sakura. Arrastraba un pie que tenía fracturado, pero no dejó de moverse hasta situarse frente a Sakura. Sus ojos no la reconocían y eso le agradaba a Sakura. No toleraría ver en él el dolor que sentiría al tener que atacar a su esposa.

Jadeó de dolor tras sentir cómo era levantada con uno de los brazos del susanoo. La mano huesuda de color morado la apretó con fuerza, con suficiente fuerza para provocar que tosiera sangre. Sasuke en verdad no medía sus acciones. Había sido herido, había sido provocado en el punto que despertaba lo peor de sí mismo. Sakura no se arrepentía; Sasuke debía ser el que rescatara a Sarada, él era más fuerte.

— ¿Aún te parezco débil? — espetó azotándola con fuerza al suelo. Sakura casi pierde el conocimiento, pero la voz de Sasuke la despertó. — ¡Acabaré contigo, maldita perra! — aseguró desactivando el susanoo para crear un jutsu muy reconocido en él.

Sakura, con los ojos apenas abiertos, miró la intensa luz iluminando la mano izquierda de Sasuke. Así se lo imaginaba, así tenía que terminar. Chidori.

— Sasuke-kun… — murmuró Sakura mientras Sasuke la levantaba con la mano derecha. — Sasuke-kun… — repitió mirando sus ojos. — Salva a Sarada y dile que mami siempre la amó. — pidió.

En ese momento, la cordura de Sasuke despertó y él miró con terror su propia mano izquierda antes de clavar sus ojos, ya negros, en Sakura. Jadeó, temeroso, pero Sakura colocó sus manos sobre la diestra de Sasuke para impedir que la soltara, al mismo tiempo que emanaba chakra verde para curar las heridas que él tenía.

— ¡No, Sakura, ¿qué haces?! — preguntó él deshaciendo el chidori.

— Prométeme que la salvarás, prométeme que Sarada estará bien. — respondió ella.

— No, no te dejaré aquí. Sakura, tienes que sobrevivir. ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! — dijo tratando de soltarla, mas las manos de Sakura se cernieron sobre él con mucha fuerza. — Sa-Sakura, por favor. No podría vivir si tú me dejaras. — dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas.

— Tienes que terminar con esto, Sasuke-kun. Te-te alcanzaré, ¿está bien? — gimió. — Pero debes apresurarte, Sasuke-kun.

— No, no puedo.

— Claro que puedes, cariño. Eres el Uchiha más valiente de la historia y también eres mi marido. Confío en ti.

— Pero, tú…

— Confía en mí, Sasuke-kun, yo te alcanzaré. — prometió. — Sólo-sólo necesito que el golpe sea en el vientre, ¿está bien?

La expresión de Sasuke siguió siendo triste, pero por fin comprendió que debía confiar en Sakura. No por nada era la mejor médico del mundo ninja.

— Asegúrate de regresar con nosotros, amor. — dijo Sasuke pegando sus labios a los de ella mientras el chidori regresaba a su mano izquierda. — No me abandones. — suplicó mientras atravesaba el cuerpo de su mujer con el jutsu que años atrás le habían enseñado para defender a los que quería.

La boca le supo a óxido, reconociendo el sabor a sangre. Con cuidado, colocó a Sakura, casi inconsciente, en el suelo.

— Estaré esperándote. — advirtió mientras la enorme puerta de piedra por fin se abría.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**Hola:**

**Primeramente, les aviso que no tengo una hora específica para subir los capítulos; mas me molesta que me presionen. Así que les pido de la manera más atenta que no me presionen para subir el capítulo, recuerden que todos tenemos una vida fuera de estas pantallas. **

**Ahora, del capítulo, los enanos brillaron. Me encanta que los enanos brillen: Shikadai y Chōchō conocieron a sus ídolos, Inojin aprendió a hacer aves y Bolt le coquetó a Sasori falso 7u7. Y, bueno, Yūyin hermoso dejó en claro por qué hizo todo eso y está dispuesto a arreglar todo el daño causado. ¿Se imaginan lo que debe sentir para pelear contra su propio padre? Qué crudo. **

**Por otro lado, Sakura tuvo que llegar a un alto extremo para provocar a Sasuke. Honestamente, hasta yo me enojé un poco al escribir eso. Por suerte, Sasuke consiguió despertar. **

**Y para que no se me achicopalen por esto, les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo: "¡Sakura Uchiha, entra!"**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	26. ¡Sakura Uchiha, entra!

**Disclaimer and notices eternals. **

**Dedicado especialmente a AlfDay. Te quiero, amiguita. :)**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**26**

**¡Sakura Uchiha, entra!**

Yūyin jadeó antes de caer de rodillas al piso, con un hilo de sangre sobre su boca. El dolor interno y externo no era causa de golpes, sino de agotamiento de chakra. A pesar del arduo entrenamiento con Sarada y su propio padre, Yūyin aún no podía perfeccionar su control de chakra, por lo que a pesar de que sus ataques contra Hideo fueron buenos, no tardó mucho en agotarse.

Hideo sonrió al ver a su hijo rendido, en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia donde Sarada seguía inconsciente. Yūyin alzó la mirada hasta que sus ojos encontraron el rostro de su compañera. Apretó los puños; le había prometido a esa chica que no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera y si no había podido cumplir enteramente con esa promesa, entonces evitaría que siguiera sufriendo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, se puso de pie y sintió sobre su costado izquierda un dolor que no había sentido antes. Entonces recordó: en algún momento, Hideo lo había apuñalado. Yūyin vio su ropa manchada de sangre y tosió. Escuchó la risa de su padre, pero no le importó. Así tuviera que dar el resto de su sangre y fuerza, protegería la felicidad de Sarada.

Con un rápido movimiento, cargó chakra negro en uno de sus kunai.

— ¿Acaso piensas atacarme sólo con eso? — cuestionó Hideo, decepcionado. — Puedes hacerlo mejor.

— Tal vez, pero me he cansado de hacerlo mejor; ahora sólo quiero hacerlo correctamente. — respondió Yūyin antes de arrojar el kunai hacia las cadenas que aprisionaban los tobillos de Sarada. Repitió el proceso en sus muñecas y esperó, con los brazos extendidos, a que Sarada cayera.

Un momento después, Sarada abrió los ojos mientras Hideo negaba con la cabeza. Ese niño era terco en sus sentimientos.

Sarada tardó unos segundos en reconocer el rostro sucio de Yūyin, mas cuando lo hizo, arrugó el entrecejo y el mangekyō regresó a sus pupilas.

— Sarada-san… — la llamó Yūyin, tumbándose de nuevo en el suelo, sin soltarla. — Lo lamento tanto.

— Teme… — farfulló ella, recuperando fuerza con rapidez.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, la puerta de piedra se abrió y por ella entró una figura alta, enfundada en una capa negra y con el rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo brillándole de rabia. Era Sasuke y clamaba venganza por la posible muerte de su esposa.

Se adentró a paso firme, ante la mirada escéptica de Sarada y la indiferente de Hideo. Sasuke avanzó hacia el padre de Yūyin, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija.

El cuerpo de Sasuke expulsaba chispas, al igual que su katana, aferrada por su mano derecha. La izquierda era acompañada por un poderoso chidori. No tendría compasión con ese hombre.

Su mente apenas reconocía a Hideo como el sujeto del que nunca se fió; sólo quería destruir al asesino, al secuestrador, al maldito que se había atrevido a obligarlo a semejante atrocidad.

— Creí que nunca llegarías, Sasuke. — dijo Hideo con cinismo. — ¿Tantos problemas te causó matar a tu propia esposa? — preguntó sin darle la importancia adecuada.

Los ojos de Sarada se llenaron de lágrimas al oír eso. Se deshizo del agarre de Yūyin y por fin se mantuvo de pie, con algo de esfuerzo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Papá no haría nada de eso! — afirmó con el llanto empapando su rostro.

— ¡Sarada! — exclamó Sasuke, recordando qué era lo que hacía ahí. Apenas su rostro giró para mirar a su magullada hija, Hideo aprovechó su distracción. Lo golpeó en el rostro, tirándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Sarada.

Hideo se acercó a Sasuke, quien se limpiaba la sangre del rostro con un movimiento rabioso, sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante. Sin embargo, la realidad era que Hideo había ideado un plan para drenar el chakra de Sakura, Sasuke y todo aquél que quisiera enfrentarse a él para evitar ser atacado con todo el poder. Y había funcionado; Sasuke estaba agotado y apenas los dos días en la cabaña habían servido para volver a utilizar su sharingan; pero su mal humor lo había despertado durante el discurso terriblemente duro de Sakura. Ahora sólo le quedaba el taijutsu y el chidori. No tenía grandes posibilidades contra un usuario muy poderoso del elemento capaz de absorber cualquier ninjutsu.

Empero, la promesa seguía siendo la misma: salvaría a Sarada aunque diera la vida.

* * *

Con un gran esfuerzo, las manos de Sakura se juntaron para formar el sello "tigre". Tsunade siempre le dijo que abrir ese sello sólo era permitido para una verdadera crisis, cuando lo más importante estuviera en riesgo. No se trataba de un poder que debiera utilizarse en cada batalla, sino que era un arma, una defensa, para contraatacar al enemigo.

Y Sakura sabía que la situación más importante que podría cruzarse en su vida era arriesgar la vida de su marido y su hija. Y no lo permitiría. Ella también formaba parte del legendario equipo siete y ella también había sido instruida por una sannin.

Sakura Uchiha no era ningún estorbo, no era ninguna inutilidad y no era ninguna cobarde. Ella salvaría a su familia y tendría las agallas suficientes para sobrevivir a ello.

— Abrir. — susurró.

De inmediato, la marca en su frente produjo diversos tatuajes en su piel. Sakura pudo sentir el chakra guardado durante más de diez años, recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¡Restauración divina! — exclamó justo antes de que sus células se duplicaran para cerrar las heridas internas y externas.

Su vida ya había sido acortada tiempo atrás, no importaba volver a arriesgarse. No valdría nada una vida larga sin la compañía de los que más amaba.

Después de medio minuto, Sakura pudo respirar sin obstrucción alguna. La sangre en sus pulmones había desaparecido, así como la profunda herida en su hígado. En cuanto terminaran con la sabandija que los había obligado a llegar a ese punto, iría a la clínica a revisar su matriz. Ya era tiempo de que Sarada tuviera un hermano.

Se levantó lentamente, esperando a que todas las heridas sanaran como deberían. Necesitaba revitalizarse por completo para enfrentarse al desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacer sufrir a su pequeña.

Una vez se sintió recuperada, escuchó lo que ocurría detrás de la maldita puerta que la obligó a decirle terribles cosas a Sasuke. Aún tenían tanto de que hablar, tanto de qué disculparse y tanto que prometerse. No, Sakura no se iría con un simple y estúpido chidori. Desde adolescente había odiado ese estúpido jutsu y seguía haciéndolo. Agradecía que Sasuke hubiera tenido la decencia de no enseñarle a Sarada ese maldito rayo azul.

Un grito de Sasuke llenó sus oídos y ella se apresuró a correr a la puerta.

* * *

Hideo esquivó sin problema alguno la katana electrificada de Sasuke. Contraatacó con el dragón negro que el raikage actual había aprendido de su predecesor. Sasuke extendió frente a él el protector brazo del susanoo para evitar el impacto.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Sarada de nuevo, tratando de ir con él, pero Yūyin la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó a él, ya de pie ambos.

En ese duelo de titanes, ellos no podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar. Sonaba egoísta y tal vez lo era, pero Yūyin no permitiría que Sarada sufriera otro rasguño más; por eso esperaba que el padre de Sarada fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para… para matar al padre de Yūyin.

Yūyin miró cómo ninjutsu y taijutsu se enfrentaban a pocos metros de él. Vio el esfuerzo con el que Sasuke movía cada músculo de su cuerpo y vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Hideo. Miró la mano ensangrentada de Sasuke y adivinó que con esa mano había dado fin a la vida de su esposa. Miró el minúsculo rasguño en la mejilla de Hideo y supuso que en algún momento, Sasuke había conseguido rozarlo con la katana. Comparó a los dos hombres. Uno de ellos había mostrado siempre un rostro amable, había reído de las bromas del hokage y había prometido que serviría a la Hoja cada día de su vida; había engañado a sus cercanos, había usado a su propio hijo y ahora era el culpable de que una familia tuviera que sobrevivir sin uno de sus integrantes. Mientras tanto, el otro, era un hombre del que muchos todavía desconfiaban, que había sido un desertor de Konoha y que había atacado a los cinco kage, quien había intentado matar a su esposa al menos dos veces y quien se consideraba como uno de los hombres más peligrosos de la Hoja; había dado todo por su hija, la había educado como entendió y aunque cometió muchos errores, ahora estaba ahí, dándolo todo por salvarla. Eran dos ninjas muy distintos, pero sólo uno merecía sobrevivir.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Yūyin días atrás, mientras Hideo lo llevaba amarrado en su espalda a la guarida en la que ahora estaban.

— ¿Hacer qué? Te dije que es una sorpresa, hijo. — contestó Hideo, indiferente.

— Destruiste nuestra casa y colocaste un mensaje en la pared. No pude ver qué decía, pero no me parece que sea algo bueno. ¿Ocurre algo, papá? — continuó Yūyin, preocupado. — ¿Y por qué no puedo bajar?

— Porque sé que huirías, le contarías todo al hokage y terminarías con mi plan.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió, sospechando algo similar a lo que en verdad ocurrió después de esa conversación. — Actúas como si esto fuera ilegal o algo por el estilo.

Hideo rió ante la ingenuidad de su hijo. Tal vez fuera su culpa por educarlo de una manera bastante rosa, por hacerle creer que la maldad era un mundo en el que ningún Kurogachi podría entrar. Fue su culpa por hacerle creer que el amor era lo más valioso en el mundo, por hacerle olvidar quiénes habían sido los Kurogachi antes de que los Uchiha intervinieran.

— Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tú todavía no nacías — comenzó, contando una historia que sabía Yūyin escucharía con interés. — Akari, tu madre, y yo buscamos un médico que nos atendiera, que le ayudara a dar a luz. Ella tenía cuatro meses, aproximadamente, así que pudimos caminar de aldea en aldea sin problema alguno, pero ningún médico nos hizo caso.

— ¿Y por qué no vinieron a Konoha? La madre de Sarada y Tsunade-sama la habrían ayudado. — respondió Yūyin, confundido.

— Porque tu madre enfermó durante el viaje y yo no tenía el dinero suficiente para llamar a una de las cinco grandes aldeas. Dada la alianza, sus habitantes se volvieron bastante mansos, así que habrían corrido para ayudarnos… si tan sólo hubiera tenido con qué pagarles.

Suspiró, recordando la expresión que su esposa mantuvo durante los restantes cuatro meses. Aunque sonreía cada que podía, su aspecto desmejoró con el paso de los días. No era lo único que había vivido con ella, claro, pero desde el día de su muerte, no podía recordarla de otra forma además de agonizando.

— Nos ocultamos en una pequeña aldea, donde escondimos nuestros apellidos y las marcas en nuestras manos. Pedimos ayuda a un médico, quien al creer que no pertenecíamos al clan Kurogachi, ayudó a Akari a mantener su embarazo lo mejor que pudiese. Ella prefirió cuidar de ti en lugar de cuidar de ella. Todavía no te conocía y ya eras su mayor tesoro. Akari tenía una voz preciosa y todas las noches hasta aquélla cuando las contracciones empezaron, te cantaba una canción de cuna.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, rememorando la noche que le siguió a las contracciones. Recordó las diecisiete horas de parto. Recordó la última petición de Akari y recordó qué era lo que lo arrastraba a secuestrar a la hija del heredero Uchiha.

Yūyin lo llamó para que continuara con el relato. Pocas veces escuchaba algo referente de su madre y cada mínimo detalle era guardado en su corazón.

— La noche en la que fui por el médico, mis manos se iluminaron tenuemente por los rombos que solemos utilizar y, desafortunadamente, el médico y su mujer lo percibieron. Se disculpó conmigo inventando que tenía un enfermo muy grave en casa y que no podría atender a mi esposa. Nervioso, me dio indicaciones para ayudar a Akari. Por supuesto, no sirvió de nada. En cuanto saliste del cuerpo de tu madre, ella me exigió, con la voz más débil que nunca, que le dejara ver tu rostro. Su penúltimo deseo fue que te llamaras Yūyin: ella sabía que serías muy noble y que serías dominado por la oscuridad, tu propio elemento.

— ¿Y ella cómo lo supo? — preguntó el genin, sonrojándose.

— Intuición de madre, supongo; la verdad, no me importa. Su última petición fue que encontrara tu felicidad y tu bienestar. Un segundo más tarde, ella murió. — terminó el relato. — Desde ese día he planeado esto, Yūyin.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó, removiéndose incómodo.

— Estamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde guardé todos mis trabajos y donde te dije un día que desatarías todo tu poder y todos los jutsu que te he enseñado. Desde los más básicos con el elemento oscuridad hasta los beneficios que éste te da para aprender más de mil técnicas. — explicó con orgullo. — Dime, Yūyin, ¿por qué crees que no quisieron ayudar a tu madre en ninguna aldea?

— Deduzco que por el clan, Kurogachi. — respondió Yūyin, con temor por las palabras de su padre.

— ¿Y sabes por qué nos rechazan? — Yūyin negó con la cabeza. — Porque nos desconocen, porque lo único que saben de nosotros es que fuimos expulsados de Konoha… los Uchiha nos expulsaron. Si ellos no hubieran cometido ese error, mi esposa no habría muerto en el parto, yo no habría tenido que recibirte y no habría tenido que acudir a estos recursos para vengarme.

— ¿Vengarte?… E-espera un minuto, no estarás pensando en lastimar a los Uchiha, ¿verdad? A Sarada-san, Sasuke-sama y Sakura-sama, ¿cierto? E-ellos no tienen nada que ver con la muerte de mamá. — alegó, apretando los puños.

— ¿Nada? Yūyin, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Ellos nos expulsaron de la aldea y nos exiliaron del resto! ¡Ni siquiera pudimos participar en la guerra! — le espetó, saltando hacia la guarida, temiendo que Yūyin huyera y lo delatara.

— ¡No nos expulsaron a nosotros, sino a nuestros antepasados! Y no fue Sasuke-sama quien lo hizo, sino su abuelo, quien ya está muerto. Además, la mayoría de los Uchiha fue aniquilada por el consejo hace veinticuatro años, ¡¿no te basta con eso?!

— No. La esposa del Uchiha no murió como la mía, ¿verdad? Aun cuando Sasuke Uchiha estuvo en el libro bingo y formó parte de Akatsuki, sí atendieron a su mujer. Le dieron comodidades, tuvo amigos a su lado… y la sacaron viva del quirófano. ¿Te parece justo, Yūyin? ¿La vida de tu madre vale menos que la de Sakura Uchiha? No, claro que no. Por eso ambos deben morir; me importa poco lo que le suceda a tu amiguita, sólo quiero deshacerme de sus padres, hacerlos sufrir tanto como Akari sufrió, hacerlos gemir, escuchar sus gritos de dolor. ¡Que paguen por lo que los Uchiha comenzaron!

Y era por esa razón por la que Hideo no había dejado de sonreír desde su encuentro con Sasuke. Evitando chidori y absorbiendo sus jutsu de fuego para regresárselo, Hideo disfrutaba, porque sabía que poco a poco la vida de Sasuke se terminaba.

— Sarada-san — le dijo, recuperando de golpe su chakra por un ataque de adrenalina. Por supuesto que no compararía la valía de la vida de Sakura y la de Akari, pero sabía que, en definitiva, la vida de un hombre que comprende qué es la familia y lo esencial en ella, vale mucho más que la de un sujeto que arriesgaría a su único hijo sólo para concluir una venganza sin fundamentos. — No somos suficientemente poderosos como para vencer a mi padre, pero no dejaremos que tu padre se rinda con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Sí! — respondió ella, olvidando lo que Hideo había dicho de Yūyin. Ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a ver morir a su padre; sobre todo, sin antes haberlo ayudado a luchar.

No obstante, el cuerpo de Sasuke cayó a dos metros de ellos, herido por un taijutsu muy fuerte. Hideo rió de nuevo mientras Sasuke se incorporaba, escupiendo sangre. Por lo menos el desgraciado ya tenía problemas para caminar pues Sasuke le había hecho dos cortes profundos en las piernas. Le costaría llegar hasta donde ahora estaba.

— Yūyin, cuídala. — dijo Sasuke, levantándose con mucho dolor. No había sentido algo así desde la primera vez que peleó contra Lee. — No permitas que sufra.

— Papá… — musitó Sarada colocándose detrás de él, para tomar su túnica. — No te dejaré solo, lo prometo.

— Lo sé. — respondió él mientras recibía por medio del cuarzo en su pecho, al igual que Sarada, una enorme cantidad de chakra.

Los cuarzos se iluminaron con fuerza mientras se completaba la transición. De inmediato, Sasuke y Sarada aprovecharon la nueva oportunidad para activar el sharingan. Esa pelea, no terminaría ahí.

* * *

Naruto indicó a los demás que se alejaran de la puerta que permanecía sellada. Todos obedecieron, pero Bolt se situó justo a un lado de Naruto. No quería separarse de su padre, menos cuando lo había utilizado para acelerar el rescate de Yūyin y Sarada.

— ¡Kurama! — gritó Naruto mientras la enorme bestia de nueve colas tomaba forma en el cuerpo del jinchuriki.

Sabían que Naruto, al igual que los demás, estaba agotando su chakra con las peleas y los recursos utilizados durante el viaje; pero ya habían esperado demasiado a que la maldita puerta se abriera. Además, Chōchō ya había intentado explotarla con su nueva arcilla, mas no había funcionado. El bijū dama debería servir de algo.

Una diminuta pelota azul oscuro que fue creciendo en el hocico de Kurama salió disparada en cuanto Naruto gritó el nombre del jutsu. Bolt se pegó todavía más a su padre, para evitar caer ante el estruendo del golpe en la puerta.

Tras un fuerte ruido, la piedra por fin fue explotada y, de inmediato, Naruto volvió a su modo normal. No estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar más chakra valioso. No quería utilizar el chakra de las demás bestias porque confiaba en su propio poder y en el vínculo especial que Kurama y él habían forjado durante la guerra.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver lo que había detrás del enorme pasillo en el que una copia de Akatsuki los había recibido, encontraron una sala amplia que tenía residuos de una pelea reñida. Vieron las marcas de los puños de Sakura en paredes y pisos y las quemaduras del chidori y el amaterasu de Sasuke. En definitiva, ambos habían luchado con todo su arsenal.

Bolt fue el primero en divisar algo más que las señales de batalla. A poco menos de veinte metros, estaba una puerta más, que apenas dejaba ver una increíble escena donde Sakura defendía a su familia, visiblemente herida. Los gritos de guerra de la jounin llegaron a los oídos de los demás ninjas, atrayendo su atención de inmediato.

— ¡P-pero ése es el padre de Yūyin! — gritó Chōchō señalando a Hideo.

— ¿Y e-eso es una pared de piedra cubriendo a Sasuke, Sarada y Yūyin? ¿Quién la convocó? — cuestionó Temari, segura de las capacidades de cada ninja en pelea.

Lo cierto es que justamente después de que padre e hija activaran la tercera aspa del sharingan, Hideo había preparado un potente ninjutsu de agua que derrumbaría a sus contrincantes mientras Sasuke y Sarada se preparaban para levantar el susanoo sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, Sakura saltó frente a ellos y creó un par de sellos con las manos antes de colocar la palma derecha en el suelo y alzar una enorme pared de piedra que los protegió del impacto. Sasuke, Sarada y Yūyin apenas tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse, porque Sakura de inmediato explicó cómo lo había conseguido.

— Durante tu ausencia, Sasuke-kun, Ino me enseñó este jutsu. Dijo que todos lo copiaron durante la guerra, contra la pelea de Madara. Supe que en algún momento me serviría de algo entrenar con ella cuatro veces a la semana durante seis meses. — explicó con el cuarzo rosado aún brillando en su pecho. — A pesar de mi afinidad a la tierra, fue difícil hacer algo así.

— ¡Fascinante, mamá! — gritó Sarada alzando los puños, victoriosa.

Sasuke, aún en shock por volver a ver a su esposa y, no sólo eso, sino verla sin un rasguño sobre su piel, apenas alcanzó a sonreír. Por cosas como ésas, Sasuke amaba a Sakura. Ella seguía enorgulleciéndolo cada día, con cada logro, con cada esfuerzo.

— Descansa un momento, cariño. Yo me ocuparé de este patán. — aseguró Sakura antes de saltar fuera de la protección que ella misma había creado.

Hideo la esperaba, ligeramente molesto porque siguiera con vida. Sus manos se apretaban en puños mientras sus piernas se movían con trabajo, gracias a las estocadas de Sasuke.

— Has hecho que mi pequeña hija despertara el mangekyō sharingan y te has atrevido a tocar al esposo de Sakura Uchiha. Supongo que estás preparado, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sakura, ajustándose los guantes.

— Me has sorprendido, Sakura. Esperaba que para este momento ya estuvieras visitando a tus suegros. — respondió Hideo, esperando a que ella atacara primero.

— Hmph, vaya tontería. Para ser alguien cuyo deseo es destrozar a los Uchiha, no me conoces muy bien. Qué lástima, te perfilabas para ser un buen enemigo. — respondió ella cargando chakra en sus puños hasta crear una flama verde sobre éstos, símbolo de peligro para su enemigo.

— Tú lo has dicho bien, mi interés está en los verdaderos Uchiha. Y tú, querida, no entras en esa categoría.

Sakura sonrió al mismo tiempo que Sasuke. No tenía mucho que él ya le había aclarado la razón por la que ella sí pertenecía al clan. Podía haber nacido en la familia Haruno – de la que también se sentía orgullosa – pero se había ganado con su esmero y su insistente amor, un alto puesto entre los Uchiha.

— Ése fue tu más grande y, por suerte para ti, último error. — dijo Sakura antes de saltar, dejando en el suelo una gran marca de sus pies. — ¡Yo soy Sakura Uchiha! ¡Shanarō!

Hideo apenas pudo ver el momento en el que Sakura golpeó el puño contra su rostro. Empero, justo después del contacto de la ninja, Hideo se volvió un pedazo de tronco. Un truco viejo, pero efectivo.

Sakura percibió la presencia de Hideo detrás de ella y giró el cuerpo para seguir lanzando puñetazos y patadas con más potencia de la que acostumbraba. No podría perdonarlo, no perdonaría a cualquiera que hubiera lastimado a su hija.

Después de varios segundos – en los que el equipo de rescate sólo miró, incapaz de creer la rapidez con la que Sakura se movía y el increíble esfuerzo con el que Hideo esquivaba por medio segundo el contacto de Sakura – uno de los puños de la madre Uchiha cayó sobre el rostro de Hideo, lanzándolo al otro extremó de la habitación. Un gran cráter se creó por ese golpe, pero Hideo se levantó, con la nariz claramente rota y escupiendo un par de dientes. Afortunadamente, había esperado el golpe y había retrocedido medio metro para evitar que Sakura le rompiera el cuello.

Esa mujer era muy poderosa, demasiado para continuar con el juego del taijutsu.

Hizo un par de sellos para arrojar globos de lava, justo como la quinta mizukage había atacado a Sasuke tiempo atrás. Sakura saltó para evitar el impacto, pero una de las bolas de lava rozó su brazo, quemándole de inmediato.

Sakura, enfadada por la increíble cantidad de ninjutsu robados por Hideo, arrojó diversos kunai con papel bomba hacia el ninja. Hideo los esquivó sin problemas, burlándose de la técnica tan simple de Sakura. Volvía a ser la típica ninja sin más poder que el taijutsu. Personas como ellas sólo servían como refuerzo, no como atacante principal.

A menos, claro, que se tratara de una mujer tan inteligente como Sakura.

Valiéndose de los distractores que fueron los kunai, Sakura saltó hacia Hideo y golpeó el piso para hacerlo caer en un enorme hoyo. Había escuchado cómo Shikamaru había derrotado a Hidan y siguió sus pasos.

Sin embargo, Sakura escuchó el grito de Sai tras lanzar una de sus bestias de tinta hacia ella. Lo que sólo podía indicar una cosa: Hideo se encontraba justo detrás de ella, listo para atacarla.

* * *

[1] Yuu significa: "hombre sumamente amable" y yin es la parte negativa de la vida; complemento del yang. Honestamente, fue un nombre inventado que gracias al cielo funcionó en el fanfic. Sé que puede ser una tontería mía, así que me disculpo.

**/*•/*/•/*/**

**Hola: **

**No sé por qué mi Word de la nada falló y casi pierdo los archivos de ahí. Por suerte, he guardado todo en mi correo y en Dropbox. Aunque sí pasé por un infierno. Pero vale, ya estoy aquí con todo y capítulo.**

**Creo que ya era adecuado que se viera la razón de Hideo para atacar a los Uchiha, ¿no creen? Y, sí, aprovechando que Yūyin era huérfano, coloqué esto. Ojalá les haya gustado, aunque está un tanto choteado -cofRincofIzunacof - pero vale, era lo más indicado. **

**Ahora, lo de Sakura ya se los había advertido desde el capítulo anterior. Más que nada es para que todos sepan que Sakura no es la misma niñita chillona que escondía detrás de Sasuke. Ahora ella es la que protege a Sasuke.**

**Y bien, el siguiente capítulo va a tener más participación de todos los que están por ahí. El capítulo se llama: "Lo que protege un Uchiha". **

**Les mando un abrazo.**

**Andrea Maca. **


	27. Lo que protege un Uchiha

**Disclaimer and notices eternals. **

**Dedicado a AlfDay. Te quiero, amiga. :)**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**27**

**Lo que protege un Uchiha**

El brazo de un poderoso susanoo rosa llegó antes que el tigre de tinta de Sai, apartando a Sakura del ataque de Hideo. Sarada se encontraba a un lado de Sasuke, quien también había alzado el susanoo para proteger a su familia y a sus amigos.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamó Inojin. — ¿Puedo subirme? — preguntó emocionado. — ¡Debe sentirse bien cool! — gritó alzando los brazos. Sarada rió, recordando por qué amaba a sus amigos.

— En realidad se siente como si estuvieras en una pecera con brazos, no es nada excepcional. — respondió Sasuke, sonriendo.

— ¡¿Pecera con brazos?! ¡Eso suena más cool! ¡Papá, ¿oíste eso?!

— Técnicamente, las peceras son de cristal y el susanoo no es tan frágil como eso. — respondió Sai sonriendo, falsamente.

Yūyin se colocó a un lado de Sarada antes de permitir que sus palmas brillaran con el rombo en ellas. Hideo miró a sus invitados con un gesto de molestia. A pesar de que todos mostraban heridas y algunos mantenían una hemorragia en el costado algo difícil de manejar, no parecía que tuvieran deseos por desertar del combate.

Tronó su cuello, de un lado a otro, preparando lo que tenía previsto en ese caso.

— Espero que no se enojen si decido aislarlos por un momento. — dijo antes de sonreír. — Hace tiempo, Naruto, te enfrentaste a algo similar y dejaste de ver a la usuaria de este elemento. Para tu infortunio y el de ella, la encontré, la asesiné y adquirí su poder. — continuó haciendo un par de sellos que nadie reconoció. — Vaya lástima, era una digna oponente.

Saltó con las manos unidas en el sello "tigre" antes de posarse justo frente a Temari. Antes de que ella pudiera mover siquiera un músculo, Hideo murmuró:

— Shōton: suishou rou no jutsu.

Un momento más tarde, Temari fue aprisionada por un cristal enorme y rosado. Shikadai soltó un grito antes de mirar la expresión de desconcierto de su madre. Imposible.

— ¡Mamá! — bramó antes de alzar su marioneta contra Hideo. — Chōchō, Inojin, ¡adelante! — exclamó, pero fue Sai el que se adelantó.

A sabiendas de lo peligroso que podría resultar ese maldito elemento cristal, utilizó sus poderes como ninja de larga distancia para arrojar tres tigres contra él. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto arrojó un rasen shuriken y Sasuke arrojó con la ballesta una lanza rodeada de amaterasu.

Hideo con otro movimiento, creó una barrera de cristal a su alrededor, que fue rota al instante por el rasen shuriken y el fuego inapagable. Sin embargo, Hideo consiguió saltar fuera del peligro, a pesar de que Sasuke arrojó una, dos y tres flechas del mismo material.

Hideo, tranquilamente, creó un par de clones que se dividieron. Uno de ellos corrió hacia Sakura, quien esperaba con paciencia su ataque. El segundo se dirigió hacia el equipo Ino-Shika-Chō, dándole a Sai un motivo para acercarse a él. Por último, el tercer Hideo saltó hasta aterrizar frente a un firme Bolt, que sostenía con fuerza un kunai marcado por su abuelo. Naruto tampoco pudo pensar.

— ¡Shōton: shuishou tou! — gritaron los tres antes de sacar de su brazo una espada poderosa de un cristal azul.

Sai y Naruto se interpusieron en el camino de Hideo, peleando con una espada corta y un kunai largo contra ese cristal que, sabían, casi irrompible. Sakura, mientras tanto, ignorando los pequeños cortes que el cristal le causaba, trató de golpear a Hideo para reventar al clon, si es que lo era.

— Papá… — dijo Sarada armando todavía mejor su susanoo. Una larga cabellera salió del casco de samurái mientras unas hombreras redondas protegían a la figura. En su mano derecha apareció una lanza y en la izquierda un escudo con forma de rombo. — Acabemos con esto.

— ¡Shōton: suishou rou no jutsu! — gritaron los tres Hideo.

Naruto dejó salir el chakra de Kurama para evitar que el jutsu lo absorbiera, pero fue inútil. En pocos segundos, Sai y Naruto quedaron atrapados en un enorme cristal. Sakura, sin embargo, se escabulló en una pedazo de tronco, revelando al clon que ella misma preparó momentos antes de que Hideo la atacara.

La lanza de Sarada cayó sobre la espalda del ninja que había atacado a Naruto, mientras una flecha negra caía sobre aquél que lastimó a Sai y otra del mismo color sobre el Hideo restante. Los tres ninjas desaparecieron entre humo negro.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó Sakura colocándose justo a un lado de Naruto. — Sólo espero que no olvidara qué debe hacer para no hacerse pedazos.

— ¿Y qué deben hacer? — cuestionó Shikadai, preocupado.

— Concentrar chakra en todo su cuerpo. ¡Nadie baje la guardia, Hideo debe estar cerca! — advirtió colocándose frente al equipo del hijo de su mejor amiga.

Sólo restaban dos ninjas del poder de un jounin y éstos se encargarían de proteger a los genin. Sasuke hizo una seña hacia el nuevo equipo siete y éste se colocó a su espalda, comprendiendo que Sasuke era el indicado para protegerlo.

La risa de Hideo se escuchó en lo alto de la sala. Los ninjas, alertas, alzaron el rostro, buscándolo por doquier. Sin embargo, Hideo no apareció. La risa se intensificó y Sakura apretó el kunai en sus manos, mientras los niños bajo su protección se colocaron en posición de defensa. Sabían lo fuerte que era ese ninja y sabían qué hacer en caso de que se posara frente a ellos. Empero, no planeaban rendirse sin antes dar una batalla.

— Me sorprendes, Sasuke. Quieres proteger a un trío de niñatos cuando ni siquiera pudiste mantener a salvo a tu antiguo equipo. — retumbó la voz del padre de Yūyin.

— Hmph, no sé de qué hablas. — respondió Sasuke tratando de identificar su chakra, pero ni siquiera el rinnegan pudo conseguirlo. — Yūyin, ¿no tienes algún jutsu de rastreo?

— No, esos jutsu normalmente son kekkei genkai y no puedo copiarlos. El byakugan, los insectos de los Aburame o el olfato de los Inuzuka no son accesibles para mí. Otros jutsu, como la identificación de Karin Uzumaki, pude aprenderlo, pero tendría que haberme expuesto a los experimentos que Orochimaru la sometió.

— ¿Karin? — repitió Sasuke. — ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ella? — preguntó y la risa de Hideo se intensificó.

Yūyin, culpable, sólo pudo agachar la mirada. Sabía ahora lo que su padre quería decir y no le parecía bueno que Sasuke se enterara de esa forma de lo que había ocurrido con el equipo que él mismo formó.

Yūyin retrocedió un paso, esforzándose por concentrar más chakra. Sabía que se quedaría sin chakra una vez utilizara su último golpe, pero algo debía hacer para responder a los cuidados de Sasuke hacia Sarada. No lo había olvidado: su objetivo principal era salvarla.

— Un niño debe aprender todo lo que va a utilizar, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke? — preguntó Hideo, dejándose ver, trepado en una de las columnas donde Sarada había estado amarrada. Tenía un aspecto maniaco que hizo temblar a todos los genin presentes.

Sarada se esforzó por mantener el susanoo frente a ella, pero el miedo que le provocó la mirada colorida y desquiciada de Hideo la obligó a desaparecer su escudo y caer de rodillas al suelo. Bolt se hincó a su lado, tomándola de los hombros, mientras Yūyin se iluminaba por el chakra negro que sólo una vez Sarada vio.

— Padre, no lo hagas. — suplicó Yūyin, mientras su cabello azul se teñía de un color obscuro que poco a poco adquiría el mismo tono del que un Uchiha. Sus pupilas, en cambio, adquirieron un tono rosado muy semejante al del susanoo de Sarada, resaltando la palidez de su aspecto.

— Así que por fin lo estás despertando, Yūyin, hijo mío. ¡Enhorabuena! — lo felicitó Hideo sonriendo. Su rostro adquirió una locura casi inimaginable. Desde Madara que Sasuke y Sakura no veían una expresión como aquélla.

— ¡No te atrevas a lastimar más a los Uchiha! — gritó Yūyin antes de tomar a Bolt del hombro. — Bolt, Sarada, levántense.

— ¡Da lo mismo si se quedan ahí o no! ¡Sasuke no será capaz de protegerlos! ¡Ya perdió a todo Taka sin siquiera enterarse! ¡¿Así creen que los cuidará?!

El susanoo morado de inmediato se derrumbó, dejando a un Sasuke completamente pálido y con las manos temblándole por la impotencia. La garganta se le resecó mientras recordaba lo que había hablado con Sakura cuando la lluvia los mojó. Recordó la primera vez que los vio, cuando Suigetsu se escapó de su cápsula y Sasuke ayudó a Karin a encontrarlo. Recordó la primera impresión que tuvo de Jūgo y lo poderoso que le parecía.

Las escenas de sus primeros días como Hebi llenaron su mente. Las palabras melosas de Karin y las estúpidas de Suigetsu. Los impulsos asesinos de Jūgo y la necesidad de enseñarle el sharingan para que se tranquilizara. La culpa lo inundó; después de todo, lo había abandonado sin siquiera preguntarle si podría contenerse él solo o si necesitaría de su visita una vez al año… Sasuke se olvidó de él.

Y Karin, Suigetsu, los dos idiotas más grandes que conoció después de Naruto. Ellos no podían vivir juntos sin tratar de matarse por lo menos una vez al día. Sasuke tenía que alzar la mano para silenciarlos antes de que se arrancaran la vida. Tampoco se preocupó por saber si podrían evitar el matarse.

Sobre todo, nunca les agradeció todo lo que hicieron por él. Sasuke fue tan egoísta, tan soberbio y tan inmaduro que no les expresó el cariño que les tenía. No les confesó que aunque no se tratara de su inigualable equipo siete, Taka representaba una época de su vida que no quería olvidar. No sólo por los desaciertos que tuvo, sino por las alegrías que esos tres le causaron en pequeños momentos.

Y pensar que nunca más podría decirles eso, agradecerles, pedirles una disculpa… simplemente ese hecho podía más que él.

Se negó a creerlo. Murmuró incontables veces que no podía ser cierto y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, ignorando los gritos de Sakura y el apoyo de Sarada detrás de él. Lo único que podía pensar era que ni siquiera su pequeña hija podría recordarlos. Sasuke ni siquiera les dio la oportunidad para convivir con ella. Aun cuando fueran su propio equipo, aquél que él mismo había creado, no permitió que se acercaran a Sarada. ¿Qué clase de estúpido amigo era?

De pronto, recordó el silbato de madera. Lo sacó de su capa, pensando en que ya habían pasado tres días desde que lo utilizó. Nada más había ocurrido, ni Suigetsu, ni Karin ni Jūgo habían aparecido. Y Sasuke sabía que aunque ellos pudiesen tener mil defectos, no se olvidarían del equipo Taka, aquél que les regaló tres amigos a cada uno. Se habían prometido cuidarse los unos a los otros y así sería siempre. No habían hecho jamás una promesa como ésa, pero estaba implícita en su relación.

Mas ellos nunca llegaron.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, admitiendo la realidad en ese asunto. De niño se prometió no volver a perder a las personas que quería y ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía cumplir esa promesa. Él no era nadie para cuidar de los suyos. Sin importar que el sabio de los seis caminos le otorgara el poder de Indra, Sasuke nunca podría cuidar a sus amigos, a su familia. No era más que un perdedor que fanfarroneaba sólo por tener en el ojo izquierdo el poder ocular más grande en el mundo ninja. Un poder que de nada había servido. Suigetsu, Karin y Jūgo habían muerto porque él no pudo protegerlos, porque no consiguió hacer nada contra eso. ¡Porque ni siquiera prestó atención cuando eso ocurrió!

Varias veces Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura le insistieron que mandara una carta a Taka, que los fuera a visitar, pero Sasuke se resignaba con enviar postales navideños sin una sola declaración de cariño o felicitación. Sasuke no se tomó la molestia de escribir siquiera un "gracias" o de preguntar dónde vivían. Se dedicó a recordarlos como si la mente pudiese entregar el mensaje que nunca dijo. Mensaje que ahora no podría decirles más. Ellos habían muerto y él no se perdonaría haberlos perdido. No lo merecía.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó Sakura arrojando un kunai para desviar el ataque de espadas que Hideo había soltado mientras trataba de evitar los golpes de Sakura.

Al quedarse estático, Sakura había decidido defender a su marido, ordenándoles a los genin que permanecieran fuera del perímetro de peligro.

Sarada elevó el susanoo de nuevo para evitar que las espadas traspasaran a su padre, cubriendo a todo el equipo siete en la protección rosada de su mangekyō.

Sasuke escuchó la voz ahogada de Sakura peleando frente a frente contra Hideo, saltando de una columna a otra mientras Shikadai, Inojin y Chōchō protegían a Naruto, Temari y Sai en una formación de defensa que Mirai debió enseñarles.

Sarada bajó el susanoo antes de que Bolt golpeara la palma de su mano con un puño y mirara a Hideo con decisión. Sarada se colocó a su lado izquierdo y Yūyin, sonriendo, al derecho. Sin importar que pudieran desobedecer las órdenes de una jounin, los tres genin saltaron hacia el lugar donde Sakura peleaba fuertemente contra el usuario del millón de técnicas.

— Sarada-san, Bolt-kun, arrójenme sus mayores poderes. — dijo Yūyin adelantándose un paso, extendiendo hacia atrás los rombos brillando en sus palmas.

— Sería el amaterasu, ¿estás seguro, Yūyin? — preguntó Sarada. Yūyin asintió.

— De acuerdo. — respondió ella. Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que uno de ellos sangrara antes de abrir por completo los ojos, fijar en su pupila el rombo izquierdo de su amigo y murmurar: — Amaterasu.

Yūyin absorbió las llamas negras con un pequeño escozor en la mano. Hizo un gesto de incomodidad y luego miró a Bolt, quien seguía indeciso.

— Creo que lo tengo, dattebasa. — murmuró. — Yūyin, tendrás que absorber el kunai que lanzaré, ¿de acuerdo? — cuestionó, creando un clon de sombra.

— Por supuesto. — Sonrió Yūyin, imaginando lo que Bolt haría. Honestamente, Bolt aspiraba a conseguir el poder de Minato Uzumaki, pero tenía la influencia de su padre muy dentro de él, por lo que había optado por juntar a ambos hombres en un solo ataque.

— ¡Ōdama rasengan! — gritó y ese grito fue el que por fin despertó a Sasuke del trauma que fue aceptar que Taka había muerto.

Una enorme bola azul se formó en la palma derecha de Bolt mientras arrojaba el último kunai que había guardado de su abuelo al rombo morado de Yūyin. Un segundo más tarde, Yūyin tuvo que morderse la lengua tras recibir tal cantidad de chakra por parte de sus compañeros.

Con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo el poder de su equipo sobre él, Yūyin apretó los puños, sellando ambos jutsu en su cuerpo.

— Es hora, Sarada-san, Bolt-kun. — musitó mientras aterrizaban a dos metros de la batalla entre Sakura y Hideo.

Sasuke, todavía en el suelo, observó cómo Yūyin extendía las manos y descargaba el chakra negro que lo rodeaba en los jutsu que su equipo le había proporcionado. Originalmente, expulsaría sólo la cantidad de chakra que utilizaron para crear dichos jutsu, pero Yūyin se esmeró por mantener la forma de cada poder, expulsando así un fuego negro rodeando el enorme rasengan de Bolt, creando un jutsu todavía más sorprendente. Detrás de éste, como si se tratara de un propulsor, lo acompañaba unas llamas azules que empujaban al ōdama rasengan a llegar más rápido a su víctima.

— Adiós, papá. — murmuró Yūyin, recuperando el tono de su cabello y sus ojos.

Sakura, al ver el impacto enorme que tendría ese ataque, saltó a unos segundos de que el nuevo jutsu cayera sobre la cintura de Hideo, lanzándolo hacia la pared.

Empero, antes de que Hideo tocara la piedra de la pared, Bolt apareció junto con el kunai que había arrojado a la palma de Yūyin y recibió a Hideo con una potente patada, mientras clavaba el kunai en el hombro del ninja.

Hideo cayó con un golpe seco al piso, al tiempo que el equipo siete se reunía a un lado de Sarada, en una de las columnas. Sasuke vio a Hideo boca abajo en un cráter. Las llamas del amaterasu aún ardían, pero pronto fueron absorbidas, como si alguien las hubiera extinguido.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Sarada, quien también observaba aquél fenómeno. Imposible, el ataque había dado en el blanco, había sido perfecto, habían utilizado todo su chakra y habían dado toda su fe en esa avalancha de jutsu. Ciertamente, había sido un jutsu sensacional y muy poderoso, no podían esperar que simplemente hubieran fallado.

Sin embargo, Hideo se levantó, bastante débil y escupiendo chakra, pero se levantó. Su torso mostraba la piel chamuscada y aún se divisaba el enorme círculo lleno de sangre que provocó el enorme rasengan. Mas seguía vivo y con esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke repentinamente quiso arrancársela con sus propias manos.

— Casi creí que me matabas, hijo. — se burló, alzando la mirada hacia los niños.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Tanto Sakura como el equipo siete ya no poseían chakra suficiente para seguir atacando. Ahora era el momento en el que Sasuke cumpliría por lo menos una vez su promesa.

Antes de que Hideo siquiera alzara el brazo, Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a su esposa y los niños, sintiendo el peso de su capa sobre sus brazos. Con un rápido movimiento, desató aquella molesta prenda y la dejó caer al suelo. Sin dejar de retar a Hideo a que lo atacara, sacó su katana.

— Ha sido el jutsu más grande que he tenido que tragar, ¿saben? Fue complicado hacerlo justo en el impacto, pero no consiguieron grandes daños. — mintió Hideo. — Lamentablemente, no puedo regresárselos… es demasiado pesado.

— Y tampoco puedes ignorar otro jutsu poderoso. — afirmó Sasuke comenzando a expulsar chispas de electricidad por sus brazos. — Mataste a Suigetsu, mataste a Karin y mataste a Jūgo. Convertiste a Sai en un maldito cristal, convertiste a Naruto, mi mejor amigo, en un maldito cristal. Atentaste en más de una ocasión contra mi esposa y le provocaste el peor daño a mi niña Sarada. Te esmeraste, de verdad, en provocar mi enojo, Hideo Kurogachi. Y ahora te atreves a desvalorar el excelente trabajo en equipo de mi hija y sus amigos… no vas por buen camino. — afirmó.

— ¿Intentarás el jutsu barato del chidori? Lo siento, pero no soy Sakura para caer en algo tan bajo. — se burló, manteniendo la misma sonrisa cínica de siempre.

Sasuke respondió el gesto con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de él. Sus hombros se tensaron un momento mientras creaba en la palma de su mano el chidori, tal y como Hideo había creído.

Empero, Sasuke lanzó su espada chidori hacia el techo, provocando que éste se rompiera y cayeran diversos bloques de piedra al suelo.

Sarada saltó hacia donde Inojin, Shikadai y Chōchō para levantar el susanoo alrededor de ellos y de los cristales que ahora eran Temari, Sai y Naruto y así evitar que éstos se hicieran trizas por el impacto. Yūyin, en cambio, utilizó el enorme rombo negro que una vez salvó la vida de Bolt para evitar que el propio ataque de Sasuke los matara. Hideo, por su parte, utilizó el mismo jutsu de Yūyin para protegerse.

Pero ése no era el ataque final de Sasuke.

— Hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo, cree un jutsu con el único fin de matar a mi hermano. Le tuve mucho odio, lo detesté como no tienes idea. Durante años trabajé en perfeccionar este poder y aunque en su momento creí que estaba listo, ahora no necesito provocar al clima para que me ayudara. Hoy… ¡Hoy yo soy el clima! — gritó antes de lanzar otra ráfaga de chidori al cielo, provocando que éstos se extendieran en el cielo.

Definitivamente, el odio de Sasuke había encontrado a un nuevo receptor. Tenía bastante tiempo que no ocurría algo así. Tenía muchísimo tiempo que la Maldición de Odio – o el Don de Amor, según Inojin – no llenaba por completo a Sasuke. Y qué bien se sentía en ese momento. Sabía que podía y tenía el deseo de matar a Hideo de la forma más fuerte posible.

— Sasuke-kun… — musitó Sakura, temerosa por volver a ver en Sasuke aquellos ojos fuera de órbita, llenos de sed de sangre, vacíos de amor.

Sakura sabía que la noticia de la muerte de su antiguo equipo había golpeado con mucha fuerza en el corazón de Sasuke. Ella también recordó la conversación que tuvieron durante la lluvia, recordó el último día que los vio y recordó haberle dicho a Sasuke que les enviara algo más que una simple postal. Entendía por qué Sasuke se castigaba con el reproche interno y entendía por qué Sasuke había olvidado que las piedras que caían del techo podían matar a las personas que él quería proteger. Para Sasuke, en esos momentos, sólo existía el camino de la venganza. No podría hacer otra cosa que finalmente matar al que había matado a los que quería.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Bolt cuando los rayos en el cielo se conjuntaron y desaparecieron un instante. — ¿Qué está haciendo, 'ttebasa?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se intensificó cuando su palma se cerró. Al momento, un dragón de rayo salió del cielo y rugió con fuerza, causándole temor a todos los presentes. Incluso Sarada retrocedió. El enorme dragón de ojos brillantes mantenía su objetivo fijo: Hideo. Incluso él borró la sonrisa cínica que había mantenido desde antes de que Sarada despertara el mangekyō sharingan.

— Tenemos que llevar los cristales a otro lugar. — dijo Sarada, considerando el impacto del ataque de su padre. — Inojin, Shikadai, Chōchō, ¡rápido! — exclamó.

Inojin dibujó dos grandes tigres, confiando en que pudieran salir, mientras Chocho utilizaba el jutsu de incremento parcial de miembros y Shikadai utilizaba sus marionetas para cargar a su madre.

Sarada los observó caminar con sumo cuidado hacia la sala donde Sasuke y Sakura habían peleado. Sarada los siguió de cerca sin bajar el susanoo. Sabía que su padre atacaría en cualquier segundo y sabía que no mediría su fuerza. No lo culpaba, el desgraciado contra el que luchaba era casi inmortal. Ella aún no creía que sobreviviera al ōdama-rasen-amate- jajjimento[1] – de acuerdo al nombre que recién le había puesto Sarada al carecer de más ideas. Y le parecía adecuado que un usuario del rinnegan ocupara un jutsu tan poderoso para terminar con algo que ellos no pudieron.

— Esto será muy peligroso. — dijo Yūyin mirando al cielo. — Bolt-kun, llévanos a donde Sarada, ya no podré protegerlos con el rombo negro. — dijo nervioso.

— Ya no tengo kunai. — respondió, igual de nervioso.

— Sasuke-kun no nos lastimará. — aseveró Sakura, confiando severamente en su esposo.

— Tal vez no intencionalmente, pero ese dragón es muy potente, Sakura-sama. — contestó Yūyin. — El suelo es muy peligroso a no ser que estemos con Sarada-san, mas no podemos perder tiempo. — musitó tomando de la mano a Bolt y a Sakura antes de saltar a la columna de la derecha. Unos metros de distancia les darían cierta ventaja.

— No sobrevivirás a esto. — aseguró Sasuke antes de bajar lentamente el brazo. El dragón se escondió entre las grises nubes, cargadas de lluvia. — Kirin. — susurró.

De nuevo, el dragón de rayo descendió y se dirigió rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad de sobrevivir a Hideo, quien, como último recurso, absorbió la mitad del poder de Sasuke mientras sus órganos internos y externos explotaban en un golpe de electricidad.

No obstante, antes de morir, miró a Yūyin, culpándolo de su muerte. Alzó el brazo derecho y, como última acción, dejó que el poder absorbido se dirigiera de lleno contra su propio hijo. No le importaba que fuera de su sangre, no le importaba que fuera el último de su clan, no le importaba más nada. Ese niño había preferido proteger a su novia antes que a su madre. Estúpido niño.

Yūyin vio el ataque venir y supo que no podría desviarlo. El miedo lo paralizó, el saber que su propio padre enviaba como última petición que su primogénito muriera, no podía provocarle otra cosa que terror.

Sin embargo, antes de que Yūyin sintiera el peso de aquel poder sobre él, vio la espalda ancha de Sasuke a unos centímetros y recibió en la cara una enorme cantidad de sangre del líder del clan más poderoso en Konoha.

Sarada ahogó un grito cuando los ojos de su padre la enfocaron una última vez antes de caer al suelo. Muerto.

* * *

[1] Meiton:_ jajjimento_ es el jutsu elemento oscuridad: juicio. En éste, el chakra absorbido es expulsado con llamas azules, intensificando su poder inicial.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!: **

**Me gustaría hablar del elemento cristal - robado a Guren - de la muerte de Taka o del super jutsu del equipo siete; de verdad que sí, pero estoy segura de que por ahora sólo piensan en la muerte de Sasuke y en cómo yo debo morir por eso. Así que mejor les dejo el título del último capítulo de este fanfic: **

**"El ninja con la Voluntad de Luz"**

**Nos leemos en una semana. Les mando un abrazo aunque me odien. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	28. El ninja con la Voluntad de Luz

**Disclaimer and notices eternals.**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a AlfDay. Un gran, gran, apoyo para el fanfic.**

**N.a. Les dije que iban a llorar por Sasuke. Ah, pero bien que lo insultaron antes, ¿verdad, ingratas?.. Nah, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, disfruten este último capítulo y nos leemos más abajo en las notas. Preparen otro pañuelo, se los advierto.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**28**

**El ninja con la Voluntad de Luz**

El silencio tras la caída de Sasuke inundó el lugar. Ni siquiera Sarada o Sakura se movieron, incapaces de creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

Sarada, con los puños apretados, repentinamente recordó lo que su padre le dijo varios días atrás, cuando lo fue a visitar a casa de Inojin. Recordó esa conversación y le provocó un gran nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le evitó respirar.

»No quiero estar lejos de ti, papá. Quiero que regreses con nosotras, a nuestra casa, con mamá y conmigo. Te necesitamos ahí…

»Pero, Sarada, ¿estás escuchándote? Yo jamás las abandonaré, sin importar dónde esté yo o dónde estén ustedes, siempre voy a estar cerca. Voy a protegerte a ti y a tu madre, aunque no esté a su lado. ¿Y sabes cómo? Aún tengo esto. Tu mami me dio la herramienta perfecta para cuidarlas a cualquier distancia y ten por seguro que eso es lo que haré.

Al mismo tiempo que Sarada dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuarzo en su pecho, Sakura saltó en medio de un alarido doloroso que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El crujido de los cristales donde Sai, Temari y Naruto habían sido sometidos, alertó a Inojin, Shikadai, y Bolt. Yūyin permaneció en la columna donde Sasuke se sacrificó por él, con la sangre de su héroe corriéndole por la cara y el cuello.

Bolt se colocó frente a su padre, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos mientras el cristal enorme se hacía trizas. Naruto, Sai y Temari cayeron en los brazos de sus hijos, mientras Chōchō seguía observando, atónita, el cuerpo de Sasuke en las piernas de Sakura, mientras ésta se esmeraba por curarlo, utilizando con fuerza el ninjutsu médico.

Sarada, a paso lento y con debilidad absoluta, avanzó hasta donde estaban sus padres, todavía con la mano aferrada al cuarzo. Hasta ese momento, Yūyin se atrevió a mirarla. Mirar su rostro, mirar sus ojos, mirar los temblores en sus piernas. Mirar el sufrimiento al que se sometería por haber perdido a su padre. Y Yūyin no pudo evitar pensar en Hideo, quien se encontraba a varios metros de Sasuke, con un gran orificio en el abdomen, un poco menor al de Sasuke. Hideo pudo ser el padre de Yūyin, mas Yūyin lo perdió en el momento mismo en que se percató del daño que quería causarle a Sarada. Por esa razón, ahora le pesaba mucho más la muerte de Sasuke.

— No, no, mi amor, despierta. — dijo Sakura enfocando más chakra en el abdomen de Sasuke, absorbiendo la sangre a su alrededor. — ¡No mueras! ¡No mueras! ¡No mueras! — exigió, a pesar de saber que nada más podría hacer. — ¡No puedes hacernos esto, ¿me oyes?! ¡Seremos una familia, lo prometimos! ¡No puedes dejarnos!

Naruto escuchó los lamentos de Sakura y se separó de Bolt al mismo tiempo que Sai avanzaba de la mano con Inojin hasta llegar al lugar. Si es posible, Sai palideció aún más. Naruto, en cambio, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke! — bramó corriendo hacia él.

El grito de Naruto pudo con Sarada, quien se dejó caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su padre. Con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, gritó. Gritó con más fuerza que la que utilizó al despertar el mangekyō sharingan. Gritó porque ella vio el último instante en la vida de Sasuke. Gritó porque no podía soportar el perder a su padre. No quería perderlo y se negaba a perderlo.

Imitando los inútiles esfuerzos de su madre, se arrancó el cuarzo blanco del cuello y lo pegó en el pecho de Sasuke, en el por poco destrozado pecho de Sasuke. Concentró el chakra en sus manos para hacer brillar el cuarzo morado de su padre. Madre e hija hacían todo lo que podían para darle vida a un corazón que ya no latía.

Y Yūyin no lo resistió más.

Llegó hasta Sarada y se sentó a su lado, mientras Naruto y Sai se dejaban caer frente a Sasuke, horrorizados por lo que ya conocían. Después de una guerra, es sencillo reconocer a un cadáver. Y Naruto se enfadó.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke! — gritó con las lágrimas corriéndole. Temari se estremeció, respondiendo al abrazo de Shikadai. — ¡Eres un bastardo, maldito imbécil! — bramó. — ¡Tienes un maldito escudo casi irrompible, 'ttebayo! ¡Tienes el maldito rinnegan, estúpido! ¡¿Y te atreviste a… a esto?! ¡Idiota! — lo regañó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Bolt, detrás de él, también lloró.

Sai, entre el llanto y los débiles sollozos, miró a Sakura, quien seguía rogándole a su marido que despertara. Miró los máximos esfuerzos de Sarada por descargar todo su chakra en él. Y también se enfadó. Se enfadó no porque Sasuke no se defendiera del ataque, no porque Sasuke hubiera permitido que el ataque lo llenara; sino porque al fin eran una familia, porque al fin los tres Uchiha habían comprendido lo que significaba amar y ser amado. Porque al idiota de Sasuke no le permitieron vivir en familia un maldito año.

— Sa-Sakura… — musitó Temari, tomando el brazo de Sakura. — Por favor, detente. — suplicó, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. Todos, menos Sakura, quien mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. — Sólo conseguirás matarte, no puedes dejar sola a Sarada.

— Yo no quiero vivir si mi padre no está aquí. — contestó Sarada, enfadada. Yūyin agachó la mirada, culpable por la desesperación de Sarada.

— Sakura, escucha a tu hija, ella te necesita. — insistió Temari, sin evadir el sentimiento de congoja que la llenó.

— Sólo déjame sufrir, ¿quieres? — espetó Sakura, por fin deteniendo el ninjutsu médico. Las heridas externas de Sasuke desaparecieron. Posiblemente, también las internas, pero no tenía caso. — Tengo todo el derecho de aferrarme a él durante unos minutos. — continuó, tomando la mano de Sasuke. — Quiero sentirlo, quiero saber que está conmigo por lo menos un segundo más. No-no puedo despedirme de él, Temari. Si-siempre lo he amado. ¿Acaso crees que esto es fácil? ¿Crees que soy estúpida y que no sé que está muerto?

Sarada apartó la mano del cuarzo en cuanto escuchó aquella frase. Temblando, permitió que Yūyin la rodeara con los brazos, para intentar consolarla de alguna forma.

— S-sólo déjenme tirada un momento. Ahora no estoy lista para levantarme. Estaré lista pronto, pero no ahora. — prosiguió. — Prometo que dejaré que este dolor se vaya, prometo que no me caeré para siempre, pero… ¡pero déjenme con él, maldita sea! — gritó aferrándose a la mano de Sasuke.

Naruto, comprendiendo el dolor de Sakura, se levantó y le hizo una seña a Sai para que hiciera lo mismo. Bolt e Inojin los esperaron con un abrazo, con un abrazo y mil lágrimas por el héroe que había demostrado que Inojin tenía razón: lo que regía a un verdadero Uchiha no era la Maldición del Odio, sino el Don de Amor.

Chōchō, necesitada de un abrazo, se inclinó sobre el hombro de Shikadai. Impotente ante lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos, Shikadai también lloró y se abrazó de su amiga para consolarse. Temari aguardó, a espaldas de Sakura, a que ésta terminara de hablar con Sasuke.

— Únicamente espero que hayas entendido cuánto te amo, cariño. — siguió Sakura, apretando la mano derecha de Sasuke contra sus labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla. — Siempre lo haré, siempre voy a querer al hombre que me salvó de niña y que me salvó siempre. Quise decirte tanto, tanto, tanto, amor, tanto que ahora no sé qué haré con esas palabras que no podrán salir porque-porque necesito que las escuches. Sasuke-kun, perdóname, ¡perdóname! — suplicó. — Debí protegerte más, debí cuidar de ti y debí decirte lo especial que eres para mí. Si tuviera un minuto más a tu lado, te daría todo lo que nos negamos estos años… juro que cumpliría la promesa que te hice hace muchos años en esa banca.

Yūyin escuchó las palabras de Sakura y humedeció sus labios, sopesando la posibilidad de utilizar un jutsu prohibido, un jutsu que le devolvería la felicidad a Sarada y que cumpliría los anhelos de Sakura. Yūyin miró el perfil de Sarada y asintió levemente: ella no merecía ser huérfana.

Soltó a Sarada, despertándola de sus temores, y se levantó. Ante la mirada de Bolt y Sarada, Yūyin se colocó al lado izquierdo de Sasuke y suspiró. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón acelerarse, pero lo ignoró: la decisión estaba tomada.

Colocó la mano derecha en el pecho de Sasuke. Sakura y Naruto recordaron a alguien que, en una semejante situación, hizo lo mismo que Yūyin. La diferencia era que el cuerpo de Gaara era el tendido en el suelo, no el de Sasuke.

Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa al reconocer la luz azul que llenó las palmas de Yūyin.

— ¿Q-qué haces? — hipeó Sarada. Yūyin no alzó la mirada, la mantuvo fija en sus manos. — ¿Yūyin?

Éste se mordió los labios, incapaz de responder. No sabía qué se suponía que tendría que decirle. No podía simplemente decir que estaba dando su vida por la de Sasuke, no soportaría ver su rostro; porque Yūyin sabía, por supuesto que sabía, el cariño que Sarada sentía hacia él. Lo demostró al abandonar todo por creerlo en peligro. Yūyin jamás debió permitir eso.

— Es un jutsu que mejoré. — dijo, esperando que le creyeran. — Me dejará bastante débil y posiblemente también a Sasuke-sama, pero puedo revivirlo. — aseguró. — Aunque necesito más chakra. — agregó mirando de reojo a Bolt.

— ¡Yo te daré mi chakra, dattebasa! — exclamó, sentándose a un lado de él y colocando su mano sobre la de Yūyin.

— ¡Y yo! — dijo Inojin, acercándose a ellos.

Shikadai soltó a Chōchō antes de unirse a sus amigos.

— Esto es problemático, ¿no, mamá? — preguntó el niño, mirando a su sorprendida madre.

Por supuesto que ella, tanto Sakura, Sai y Naruto comprendían el costo de ese jutsu y se asombraban no sólo de que Yūyin tuviera el conocimiento para hacerlo, sino que estuviera dispuesto a pagar cualquier cosa por salvar a Sasuke. Incluso su vida.

No obstante, Yūyin, rodeado por el equipo Ino-Shika-Chō y con la mano de Bolt en la suya, se sintió más vivo que nunca. Pronto, los genin hablaron de todo lo que harían una vez regresaran a Konoha. Bolt mencionó ir al puesto de natto con sus amigos y luego ir al de ramen para comer con su familia. Chōchō juró enseñarle a su madre el nuevo ninjutsu que poseía e Inojin dijo que su madre lo mataría por arriesgarse tanto. Shikadai rió ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

— ¡Y tal vez acepten frente a todos que ustedes dos se besaron, dattebasa! — gritó Bolt, señalando con la mirada a Sarada y a Yūyin, quienes se sonrojaron de inmediato. — ¡Se los dije! — después de eso, se carcajeó.

— Yūyin… — murmuró Sarada acercándose a él. Shikadai se movió un poco para permitir que su amiga se colocara a un lado del último usuario del elemento oscuridad. — Siento haberme enojado contigo.

Yūyin apenas tuvo el coraje para mirarla antes de asentir, con una sonrisa que Inojin y Sai reconocieron como falsa. Sai se percató de lo difícil que era para el niño terminar con su propia vida, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Yūyin siempre había mirado a Sarada tal y como Naruto miraba a Hinata, tal y como Chōji miraba a Karui y tal y como Sasuke miraba a Sakura. Sai comprendía que Yūyin, a su corta edad, ya había entregado su corazón y su vida a su compañera de equipo. Y entendía, por supuesto, que eso mismo lo arrastró a mentirles para salvar la vida del padre de la mujer que amaba.

— Sólo quiero que seas feliz. — confesó Yūyin, atreviéndose a mirar los ojos de Sarada. — Y por conseguir tu felicidad lo haría todo. Lo siento por mentirte. — pidió, ladeando la cabeza hacia el hombro de Sarada, sintiendo sus últimas corazonadas. — Siempre te querré. — musitó.

Unos segundos más tarde, sus manos dejaron de iluminar el pecho de Sasuke y Yūyin cerró los ojos, recargado en el torso de Sarada, quien lo abrazó con fuerza, ignorante de lo que Yūyin había cambiado por la vida de Sasuke.

— Y yo a ti… — respondió, besando delicadamente su cabeza.

El pecho de Sasuke se elevó y descendió, siendo el éxito del jutsu de Yūyin. Sakura, ansiosa, se acercó al rostro de Sasuke y recibió el nuevo aliento de su marido en la mejilla.

Emocionada, se abrazó a él sin dejar de gritar. Los que estaban a su alrededor sonrieron, Sarada incluso rió.

— Sa-Sakura, eres pesada. — dijo Sasuke con la garganta seca.

La aludida se separó de él sólo para ver, como si se tratara de un déjà vu, los ojos entrecerrados de Sasuke fijados en ella. Ya no tenía el aspecto de un niño de doce años, pero ella siempre lo abrazaría con la misma felicidad al saber que tendría una oportunidad más con él.

— ¡Funcionó, funcionó, 'ttebasa! — exclamó Bolt apretando el pantalón de su padre. — ¡Viejo, ha funcionado! — dijo mirando a Naruto. Pero la sonrisa del niño se desvaneció en cuanto vio los tristes ojos del hokage fijos en Yūyin, quien todavía era abrazado por Sarada. — ¿Eh? Y-Yūyin, funcionó. — le dijo, tomando su brazo, tras soltar el pantalón de Naruto.

Sarada desvió la mirada de sus padres para posarla en Yūyin, quien no había dicho nada más después de su confesión.

— Yūyin, Yūyin… — lo llamó, sacudiéndolo un poco de los hombros. — ¡Yūyin! — le gritó, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos. Pero Yūyin no abrió los ojos.

Sasuke, quien ya se había sentado, volteó a ver los intentos de Sarada por hacer que Yūyin reaccionara. Confundido, miró a Sakura. Ella también miraba y escuchaba a Sarada llamar a Yūyin, tal vez como ella lo había hecho con Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué Yūyin no despierta?! — preguntó Chōchō, mirando a Temari. — ¿Qué hicimos mal?

— Yūyin utilizó el jutsu secreto de Chiyo-bāsama. — expuso Naruto, recordando esa técnica. — Ella lo creó para darle vida a una de las marionetas de Sasori, para regresarle al menos a uno de sus padres. — recordó. Shikadai lo miró con terror, alcanzando el costo del jutsu. — No lo hizo porque Sasori se fue de la aldea antes de que ella pudiera perfeccionarlo, dattebayo. Sin embargo, e-ella lo utilizó en Gaara, el actual kazekage.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — insistió Chōchō.

— Ella murió. — dijo Shikadai, agachando la mirada. — ¿No es así?

— ¡No! — gritó Sarada, buscando el pulso de Yūyin. Bolt la ayudó. Pero no encontraron nada.

— El jutsu se llama: "reencarnación de la propia vida". — explicó Sakura. — Creo que el nombre es muy explícito respecto a lo que provoca.

Sarada abrió los ojos, asombrada, y luego negó con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Yūyin y apartó a Bolt de él, apresando el cuerpo de Yūyin contra su pecho.

— ¡No! ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Sabías lo que estaba haciendo y no dijiste nada! ¡Y-Yūyin! — gritó enterrando el rostro en la cabeza de su compañero.

— ¡Pero él dijo que lo había mejorado! — gimió Inojin, acercándose a su padre. — ¡Él dijo eso! ¡¿Por qué murió?! ¡¿Necesitaba más chakra?! ¡¿Menos?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

— Si le hubiésemos dado más o menos chakra, el resultado sería el mismo. — contestó Shikadai. — El jutsu entrega tu vida a un ser que no la tiene. Sólo hubiera acelerado o postergado el proceso. Yūyin ya sabía que esto ocurriría y por eso nos pidió ayuda. Quiso que nosotros fuésemos su último recuerdo y tú, Sarada, su último contacto.

Temari alzó el brazo derecho para llamar a su hijo, quien corrió de inmediato a su madre. Se aferró de ella y enterró el rostro en su busto, mientras miraba a Yūyin, entre los brazos de una inconsolable Sarada, que se negaba a aceptar que para salvar a una de las personas que quería tenía que sacrificar a otra. Y, sobre todo, que ella no había tenido oportunidad de elegir porque, claramente, no habría podido hacerlo.

Bolt se levantó, enfurecido y enfrentó a su padre.

— ¡¿Y qué no pudiste hacer nada?! ¡Tienes a nueve bestias dentro de ti y fuiste bendecido con no sé qué estupidez por el Sabio de los seis caminos! ¡Pudiste hacer algo, 'ttebasa!

— No, no pude hacer nada por dos cosas: Yūyin pasó de estar completamente vivo a estar completamente muerto; no pasó por un punto medio, por lo que no pude hacer nada. Y porque eso era algo que Yūyin ya había decidido y comprendo sus razones, 'ttebayo. — respondió Naruto con firmeza.

— ¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a regresar a Konoha?! — gritó Sarada, empapando con sus lágrimas el rostro de Yūyin. — ¡Le prometí que lo salvaría! ¡Que lo traería de regreso a Konoha y le prometí muchas cosas! — chilló, aferrándose más a él. — No puedo ser hokage ni ninja de la Hoja si no puedo cuidar de mis compañeros, ¡no quiero ser nadie si no pude cuidar de Yūyin! — afirmó, volviendo a esconder el rostro en la cabeza de Yūyin.

— Lo harás. — respondió Naruto, con más vehemencia que hacía unos segundos. — Te levantarás, cargarás a Yūyin hasta Konoha, le haremos un funeral como lo merece, tallaremos su nombre en la escultura de los héroes caídos y luego regresarás a las líneas de un ninja, Sarada. Estoy seguro de eso, 'ttebayo. — aseveró frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Y sabes por qué lo harás?

— No tengo razones para hacerlo. ¡Renuncio a ser una ninja! — exclamó sin alzar la mirada.

Sasuke sintió esas palabras como una segunda muerte. Después de tanto tiempo de negar los arduos deseos de su hija, los anhelos por demostrar que no era sólo un apellido, el rostro alegre de una niña que por fin es vista por sus amigos como una hokage, Sasuke también quería ver a su pequeña niña triunfar. Le dolía que renunciara a todo eso sólo por él, porque él tuvo que vivir para que ese niño muriera.

— ¡Porque te convertirás en hokage! — gritó Naruto levantando a la fuerza el rostro de Sarada, clavando sus ojos azules en los negros de ella. — Porque aprenderás lo que significa ser hokage. Porque un hokage no se rinde ante el primer obstáculo, porque su deber no es mantener un gran manto sobre Konoha, sino enseñarles a sus ninjas a defenderse, a atacar y a tomar decisiones. ¡Y eso fue lo que Yūyin hizo, dattebayo! ¡Yūyin aprendió a defenderse, a atacar, a proteger a los que quería y a correr riesgos por eso mismo! ¡Yūyin tuvo una Voluntad de Fuego que sólo he visto en el tercer hokage! ¡Su nobleza y valentía es comparable sólo a la de un kage de esa categoría! ¡Él decidió romper sus lazos con Hideo, su única familia, para protegerte, para proteger lo que querías! ¡¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Sabes por qué te apreciaba tanto, 'ttebayo?! ¡Porque apoyaba el sueño que ahora quieres tirar a la borda! — gritó, soltándola. Dejando a una Sarada dolida, arrepentida y, más que nunca, enamorada del héroe en sus brazos. — Yūyin fue huérfano toda su vida, él sabía lo que era cargar con ese dolor y quiso evitártelo. Yūyin no utilizó esta técnica para ver derrotada a la segunda hokage de Konoha, sino para que tuvieras a dos maravillosas personas a tu lado, que gritaran cuando tengas mi puesto. Él dio su vida para que no te faltaran tu madre y tu padre. El dolor más grande de una persona enamorada es ver sufrir a su amado. Por eso Yūyin entregó su vida, no lo hizo por Sasuke; Sarada, él lo hizo por ti, dattebayo.

Sarada se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha antes de sonreírle al hokage. Ahora entendía por qué había llegado tan alto y cuál era el don del que tantas veces Kakashi le habló.

— Papá — llamó mirando a Sasuke. Él respondió a la mirada, sin saber qué decir. — ¿podrías permitir que cubriera a Yūyin con tu capa? Después de todo, él te admiraba.

— Por supuesto. — musitó.

Sai se apresuró a recoger la capa negra de Sasuke antes de extendérsela a Bolt, quien con ayuda de Sarada, cubrió el cuerpo de Yūyin. En ese momento, Sai selló el cadáver de Hideo Kurogachi para entregarlo a Konoha y evitar que alguien más experimentara con él. No se sabía qué podría salir de esas mentes enloquecidas.

Inojin y su padre se montaron en el primer pájaro que Sai dibujó. Shikadai y Temari utilizaron el segundo, pero Bolt y Sarada no quisieron acompañar a sus padres, pues afirmaban que el equipo siete no podía separarse más. Bolt tenía en los brazos a Yūyin, mientras evitaba que Naruto le tomara el brazo.

— Sarada, Sai ya no posee más chakra para crear un ave más y no podemos ir cuatro personas en una sola. — intentó explicarle Sakura, pero los dos genin se negaron.

Sasuke sonrió, admirando el mohín de Sarada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía hacer un gesto como ése.

— ¡El equipo siete no se separará, 'ttebasa! ¡Es mi última palabra! — dijo Bolt, acercándose más a Sarada. Ésta, se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

— Supongo que, entonces, Garuda tendrá que hacerme otro favor. La noche está demasiado fría como para soportarla aquí afuera hasta que Sai se recupere. — respondió Sasuke antes de invocar a su águila preferido.

— ¡¿Viajaremos en él?! — preguntó Sarada, emocionada porque sólo una vez Sasuke le había permitido montarla. Le había dicho que no era un juguete con el que pudiera volar cuantas veces quisiera.

— Así es. — contestó Sasuke, tomando a su hija de la cintura para acomodarla detrás del cuello de Garuda, quien gruñó al sentir el peso de la niña. — Está bien, Garuda, está bien. — susurró acariciando la cabeza del águila.

— ¡Papá, ¿tú no tienes águilas?! — preguntó Bolt, mirando a Naruto.

— Él tiene sapos. — respondió Sai, decepcionando a Bolt y avergonzando al hokage.

— ¡Pero son sapos enormes! ¡Enormes y divertidos, 'ttebayo! — intervino Naruto, alzando los brazos.

— Nah, no vuelan. — contestó quitándole importancia. — Me voy en el águila de tío Sasuke.

Sakura rió tras ver la expresión desolada de Naruto. Creía que ya se había terminado la época donde Sasuke ganaba la atención de todos. Sin embargo, había aprendido que cosas como ésas no debilitaban siquiera la amistad entre el hokage y su fiel amigo. Sobre todo, nada podría debilitar el lazo entre Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, el legendario equipo siete. Asimismo, mientras escuchaba a Naruto y a Chōchō prometerse un plato de ramen, observaba a Sarada y a Bolt cuidar del cuerpo de Yūyin durante el largo viaje a Konoha, y se percató de que nada, ni siquiera la muerte, se desharía del mágico contacto entre Bolt, Sarada y Yūyin. Aun cuando tuvieron que separarse por una drástica decisión, Sakura sabía, ahora sabía, que Sarada no renunciaría a sus sueños. Algún día, ella volvería a ser completamente feliz; sobreviviría a la muerte de su primer amor y levantaría la cabeza para recibir más dichas en la vida. Por supuesto, ser hokage era su meta.

Las lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza no faltaron en cuanto las aves arribaron en Konoha. Ino abrazó a su familia antes de regañar a su esposo por mentirle. A Inojin lo castigó durante un mes por ser tan imprudente. Padre e hijo recibieron las palabras de Ino como una agradable vuelta a casa.

Shikamaru abrazó a su hijo y lo apretó con tal fuerza que Shikadai le pidió que no le rompiera las costillas, porque tenía un vendaje sobre éstas. Temari le contó, orgullosa, el gran avance de Shikadai, y Shikamaru no supo cómo responder. Finalmente, prometió que pronto irían a Suna a contarle a Kankurō que ya se había enfrentado a una copia de Sasori.

Chōji abrazó a su hija mientras Karui gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no volvería a separarse de Chōchō en diez años. Cuando la niña les contó qué era en realidad la arcilla que encontró tiempo atrás, ambos quisieron que se deshiciera de ésta, pero Chōchō negó con la cabeza. Por fin había encontrado algo que la apasionaba. Inojin y Shikadai la apoyaron, alegando que ahora también eran el nuevo equipo artístico.

Hinata, Himawari y Midori corrieron hacia Naruto y Bolt, quien todavía sostenía a Yūyin. Hinata prorrumpió en lágrimas tras escuchar quién era el sujeto que su hijo sostenía. Miró a Sarada y ésta le devolvió la mirada, con un dejo triste. Hinata suplicó, casi de rodillas, que le hicieran un monumento a ese niño. No era sólo porque hubiera sido tremendamente valiente, sino porque ella sabía que aunque los Uchiha amaran con una intensidad magnífica, Yūyin poseía el corazón más puro que había conocido. Hinata afirmó que él pudo ser el ninja más noble en la historia de Konoha y que merecía algo más que un nombre tallado en la piedra. Sasuke resolvió crear una estatua de él, a un lado de la de Itachi en el centro de Konoha: ellos eran los dos héroes silenciosos de Konoha.

Konohamaru, lejos de entristecerse por la noticia de Yūyin, se enorgulleció por cumplir con su objetivo: apoyar a Yūyin en su gran sueño, que era ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los que más quería, superar sus problemas de chakra y utilizarlos para la mejor causa de un shinobi.

Y así fue. El día de su cumpleaños, 27 de noviembre, en el centro de la aldea, se expuso una figura de plata con la apariencia de Yūyin. Mantenía los brazos extendidos y en las palmas, dos gemas moradas brillaban con intensidad.

"Yūyin Kurogachi: el ninja con la Voluntad de Luz."

Sarada escuchó el discurso de Naruto frente a la aldea y dejó escapar una última lágrima antes de tomar la mano de sus padres. No sólo el tiempo se encargaría de curar esa herida, Sarada contaba con Sasuke, con Sakura, y juntos formaban: los tres cuarzos.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Éste es el momento en el que todas gritan: "¡Yūūūūyiiiiiin!" Se los dije, sé lo que hago. No iba a matar taaanto a Sasuke, sólo hasta que Yūyin tomará una decisión tan radical. La idea de hacerle una escultura viene de la mano con la del epílogo - que será publicado en una semana - y bueno, espero que no haya soñado muy exagerado. **

**Aviso****: se viene una cursi despedida, si no la deseas leer, detente en este punto.**

**Bien, bien, bien. No he ensayado cómo despedirme de ustedes, adorados lectores, y de este fanfic que tanto disfruté; así que si digo bobada y media, es por lo mismo. **

**Hace tiempo, publiqué dos historias en otro fandom, en una me fue muy bien y en la otra me hicieron sentir de la fregada. Tal vez eso fue lo que incitó mi falta de creatividad para una tercera historia, o tal vez no tenía nada más para aportar. Por esas fechas, gracias al cielo el SS se hizo canon y pues yo entré al mundo de los fanfics de Naruto. La neta, entré con un poco de miedo por la asombrosa cantidad de lectores que hay aquí. **

**Me fui relacionando con otras escritoras y con los lectores, de los que aprendí muchísimas cosas. Leí cada comentario en mis One shots y leí varios fanfics recomendados en varias páginas. Descubrí puntos de vista nuevos y me enamoré de otros personajes. El fandom siempre me dio razones para crear más. **

**En muy, muy poco tiempo, la idea de hacer un longfic me coqueteó. Las escenas de Sarada siendo secuestrada o de Bolt enloquecido por salvar a sus amigos, llenaron mi mente. No pude hacer nada además de apuntar las ideas que tenía. **

**Fui postergando la publicación del fanfic para crear una historia digna de leerse y... aunque suene muy ególatra, creo que lo logré. **

**Lo que no esperé, ni de broma, era llegar a tantos follows, a tantos favs y a tantos reviews. No esperé que esto ocurriera: que yo nuevamente me involucrara tanto con el factor externo, que son los lectores, al publicar este fanfic. No esperé volver a sentir su cariño ni volver a dar cariño. No creí que gran parte de los capítulos tuvieran dedicatoria. No por ustedes, no me mal entiendan, sino porque no creí que en esta plataforma se pudiera crear un vínculo como el que tengo con ustedes. **

**Y después de eso último, hay algo que quiero aclarar: al decir "ustedes" no me refiero a tres, a cuatro o a siete; me refiero a aquellas personitas que estuvieron en el fanfic desde el primer capítulo, a aquéllas que llegaron a la mitad o en los últimos, a aquéllas cuyo comentario nunca faltó. Me refiero a todos los lectores, a los que tienen cuenta y a los que no, a los que comentaron y a los que no. Me refiero a todo aquél que se dio el tiempo para darle clic a mi historia para leerla. Porque yo sé que no hace falta dejar un comentario para que una historia te agrade, no hace falta alardear qué te gustó de ésta para que tengas algo de la misma. Yo amo de la misma forma a los lectores activos que comentan y favean, que a los lectores anónimos, que tal vez descargaron la historia en las aplicaciones de fanfiction y leen la historia en el transporte público. Muchas veces, yo hago eso y sé, al igual que todo lector anónimo, que las emociones se sienten igual. **

**Así, agradezco a todo público y amigo que se interesó por esta historia. Y prometo, con el corazón en la mano, que no voy a abandonar este fandom ni a esta historia. He decidido, arrastrada por el amor que ustedes me generaron, a hacer una especie de segunda parte. Sin embargo, esta vez me enfocaré en Bolt y en sus hermanas. La historia se publicará a mediados del siguiente año para que yo tenga tiempo de prepararla para evitar retrasos. **

**De igual forma, seguiré por aquí, haciendo One shots y cosas así. **

**Nos vemos en el epílogo con una linda sorpresa. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo, su amiga**

**Andrea Maca.**


	29. Epílogo Una nueva historia

**Disclaimer and notices eternals. **

**Dedicado a AlfDay por todo su apoyo, y a todos los lectores de esta historia.**

**Los quiero mucho, ¡de veras!**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**Epílogo**

**Una nueva historia**

Después de siete meses, Sakura se encontraba en la cocina, enseñándole a Sarada cómo preparar la fórmula para alimentar a los gemelos que en dos meses tendría. Sarada escuchaba con atención, grabando en su memoria cada palabra que su madre le decía. Asentía frecuentemente y la interrumpía cuando lo creía necesario.

Después de la batalla contra Hideo, la matriz de Sakura se recuperó al instante, permitiéndole un embarazo más. Empero, Tsunade le recomendó no amamantarlo porque podría ser que Sakura hubiera adquirido una sustancia con un mínimo de toxicidad tras usar por segunda vez la técnica de restauración divina. Por esa razón, tanto Sarada como Sakura se habían sumido en los cuidados que tendrían las criaturas.

Sasuke había decidido pasar un rato cerca del lago donde aprendió a realizar la gran bola de fuego con su padre. Sakura y Sarada sabían la razón por la que hacía eso; recluyéndose de vez en cuando en su soledad. A pesar de que Sarada luchaba cada día por superar la muerte de Yūyin, Sasuke no era capaz de aceptar la muerte de su equipo Taka. Aún no se perdonaba el descuidarlos tanto, el no hablarles cuando tuvo oportunidad y el tratarlos como una especie de fenómenos.

— Cielos, esto se oye más difícil de lo que es, te lo juro, Sarada. — dijo Sakura, sonriéndole.

— Mamá, ¿tú crees que yo tenga hijos algún día? — preguntó Sarada antes de que un poco de fórmula cayera sobre su chaleco de chunin. — Hmph, qué molesto. — susurró, limpiándose.

Sakura rió.

— No sé por qué te enojas; cuando vas a misiones con Bolt y Konohamaru, normalmente regresas con lodo en el chaleco. — contestó Sakura. — Además, ¿cuál es la necesidad de usarlo en casa?

— Mamá, si quiero ser hokage, debo estar preparada en cualquier momento para una misión. — respondió Sarada, ofendida. — Tampoco es como si lo usara como pijama.

— Sí, claro. — resopló Sakura, apagando la lumbre de la estufa. — ¿Qué me preguntaste, cariño? — preguntó, confundida.

— Si crees que algún día seré madre. — respondió Sarada, molesta por ser ignorada por su propia madre. Sakura rió una tercera vez. En verdad le divertía el carácter de su hija.

— Sí, por supuesto. Tienes las agallas suficientes para serlo. Sólo que tendrás que cuidar de tu pareja para que Sasuke-kun no se enfade con él y contigo. — musitó entre broma y advertencia.

— A papá le desagradaba Yūyin hasta ese día, ¿no es así? — se atrevió a cuestionar, sin poder evitar el recuerdo de su gran amigo.

— Pero Yūyin no era tu pareja, ¿o sí? — replicó Sakura, sopesando la posibilidad de que Sarada no les hubiera contado todo.

— No, no. Todo terminó demasiado pronto para formalizar algo. — contestó ella, desviando la mirada con un poco de melancolía.

— Ah, bueno. — suspiró aliviada Sakura.

Ella era la luz de la casa, la que sacaba en su familia las sonrisas que ellos creían perdidos. Sakura era la encargada de alzar la alegría de Sasuke y de Sarada. Era Sakura quien sacaba del abismo a Sasuke y quien le enseñaba el futuro brillante a Sarada.

— ¿Por qué es bueno?

— Porque tu padre nunca pudo encontrar una razón para que le desagradara y si ustedes dos hubieran sido pareja, la habría tenido. No es en realidad celoso, sólo… eres su hija, mi papá también se comportó así conmigo. — sonrió.

— Sí, supongo. — contestó Sarada, regresando su vista a la leche que dejaba de burbujear.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó. Sakura y Sarada se miraron, atónitas. Era domingo, nadie amaba las visitas en domingo y eso lo respetaban todos los aldeanos. Sin embargo, Sakura se limpió las manos en el delantal antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Sarada la siguió de cerca mientras Sakura se asomaba por el ojal de la puerta para ubicar a aquél que hubiera tocado la puerta.

— Imposible. — murmuró antes de abrir la puerta.

Detrás de ésta, se encontraba Suigetsu, de la mano de Karin y detrás de ésta, Orochimaru y un niño de la edad de Sarada que miraba la casa con curiosidad.

Sarada sonrió ampliamente, reconociendo los rostros de Suigetsu y Karin de la fotografía que Sasuke solía cargar con frecuencia desde la muerte de Hideo y Yūyin. Mantuvo su impulso de abrazarlos mientras Sakura seguía en shock por tener frente a ella a dos personas que creía muertas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y piensas dejarnos aquí afuera, Sakura? — preguntó Suigetsu.

— Maldición, están vivos de verdad. — resopló ella.

— ¡¿Eh?! — preguntó Karin, apretando la mano de Suigetsu. — ¡Claro que estamos vivos de verdad! ¡¿Alguien puede estar vivo de mentiras?!

— Tal vez con el Edo tensei. — musitó el niño detrás de ellos, sonriendo. Orochimaru dejó escapar una fina risa. Sarada se sorprendió respondiéndole la risa; le alegraba saber que los amigos de su padre seguían con vida.

— No, ustedes no entienden. — dijo Sakura. — Hace unos meses nos dijeron que ustedes estaban muertos, que Jūgo y ustedes dos — señaló a Suigetsu y Karin. — fueron asesinados.

— ¡Já! ¿Y quién se atrevió a decir eso? — cuestionó Suigetsu, soltando a Karin para colocarse una mano en la cintura.

— ¿Podemos pasar? — preguntó el niño, mirando directamente a Sakura.

— ¿Ah? — respondió Sakura, fijándose por primera vez en el muchacho. — ¿Es hijo suyo, Suigetsu, Karin? — preguntó.

— Nah, es hijo de… — empezó Suigetsu, pero el joven lo interrumpió.

— Es un secreto.

Sarada ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Ese chico le daba cierto parecido a Suigetsu, pero también tenía rasgos de Orochimaru. Podía pasar como hijo de cualquiera de los dos.

Sakura y Sarada se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndole a la comitiva entrar a la casa de los Uchiha. Karin soltó un suspiro de frustración, mientras Orochimaru se detenía para admirar los rasgos de Sarada.

— Ya veo, eres tan adorable como tu madre a tu edad; pero tienes varios rasgos de tu padre. Hm… qué buen trabajo hicieron tus padres al crearte. — musitó, sonrojando a Sakura hasta la punta de los pies. A veces olvidaba lo lengua floja que podía ser ese sujeto. — Me preguntó cómo saldrá el que viene.

— ¿Se supone que debo agradecer, madre? — cuestionó Sarada después de que cerraran la puerta.

— Con ese hombre, nunca sé qué es lo que se debe hacer. — respondió Sakura, todavía sonrojada.

Sus invitados se dedicaron a observar los detalles de la casa y a discutir la fotografía que los Uchiha habían colgado del día que Sarada adquirió el título de chunin.

— No es justo, yo jamás llegué a tener ese grado. — dijo Karin.

— Tengo entendido que sólo los ninjas más fuertes obtienen ese renombre. — dijo el niño, burlándose amistosamente de Karin.

Suigetsu soltó una inmensa carcajada que Karin terminó con una simple, mas poderosa pregunta.

— ¿Y dónde está tu chaleco de chunin, genio? ¡Ah, tampoco tú lo tienes!

— Mi padre tampoco lo tiene y es Sasuke Uchiha. — respondió Sarada, animada por el carácter de Taka.

Orochimaru volvió a reír, mientras Suigetsu y Karin se sumían en una discusión acerca de que Sasuke era o no el ninja más poderoso de su generación. Por supuesto, Suigetsu insistía en que el ser más poderoso era él, mientras Karin debatía con fuerza acerca de que Sasuke podría partirlo a la mitad cuando lo deseara. Sarada y el joven los miraron discutir. El muchacho, acostumbrado a ese ambiente, sonrió; mientras que Sarada seguía examinándolos como si se trataran de dos milagros.

Sakura sintió lo mismo que Sarada: alivio porque Sasuke pudiera hacer lo que había deseado. Sasuke tenía una oportunidad más para ofrecer disculpas y decir mil palabras más. Sus amigos estaban con vida y, más que eso, se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de él.

— Ch-Chicos… — intervino Sakura, interrumpiendo la sarta de insultos entre Suigetsu y Karin. — Me parece que a quien desean ver es a Sasuke y él estará feliz de verlos. Vayan a la pequeña laguna en el barrio Uchiha y lo encontrarán.

— ¿Qué no tiene un teléfono para que lo llames? — cuestionó Karin, recordando el camino que tendrían que recorrer para alcanzar el destino que Sakura señalaba.

Sarada negó con la cabeza antes de responder:

— Él odia esos aparatos.

— No hay nada que se pueda hacer en ese caso. Mitsuki, no puedes estirar tu brazo hasta allá, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Suigetsu al niño.

— Si rebasa de siete metros, no puedo hacer nada. — se disculpó, alzándose de hombros.

— Qué aburrido. Anda, Karin. — le dijo a su compañera antes de tomarla nuevamente de la mano. Sakura sonrió: aunque segundos atrás habían jurado que se matarían el uno al otro, Karin no se molestó por el gesto de Suigetsu. Parecía como si esas situaciones frecuentaran entre ellos.

— Ya volvemos, Orochimaru-sama. — se despidió Karin con aspecto cansado.

* * *

Sasuke columpiaba las piernas en la orilla de la laguna, rozando con la punta de sus pies el agua. Miraba con cierta melancolía la foto de Taka que guardaba con mucho cariño. Su rostro en esa imagen era tan insípido, tan frío, no mostraba absolutamente nada. Suigetsu, Karin e incluso Jūgo expresaban, si no alegría, tan siquiera comodidad. Ellos sí consiguieron mostrar algo más que él. Aunque fueran molestos, Sasuke admitía que también eran buenos amigos. A decir verdad, los extrañaba.

Sacó del bolsillo su silbato y lo miró con detenimiento. Jūgo talló eso para protegerlos, para unirse cuando fuese necesario. Lamentablemente, cuando Sasuke lo usó, ya era demasiado tarde.

— No sabía que nos tuvieses tanto estima, ¿neh, Sasuke? — cuestionó una voz inconfundible a su espalda.

Giró el rostro para ver a dos de sus compañeros mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, guardó sus recuerdos dentro de la capa y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas las palabras no salieron de su boca.

— Ya nos dijo Sakura que creíste que estábamos muertos. — se adelantó Suigetsu, rascándose la nariz. — Qué incómodo es recibirnos con esa noticia.

— ¿Ya vieron a Sakura?

— Sí, está que revienta. — contestó Karin, haciendo alusión a la panza de Sakura. — ¿Su séptimo mes?

— Sí, ¿cómo sobrevivieron a Hideo Kurogachi? — respondió Sasuke, hambriento de respuestas.

— ¿Kurogachi? ¿Como la estatua del niño en la plaza?

— Sí, era su padre. Él me dijo que ustedes estaban muertos, que él los asesinó. ¿Cómo es que…?

— No lo conocimos, Sasuke. — atajó Suigetsu, irrumpiéndolo. — No sabemos de qué hablas.

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué demonios no acudieron al llamado del silbato?! — espetó, enojado. — ¡Los creí muertos! ¡Les hicimos un funeral en Konoha!

— Dime, por favor, que no hay tres tumbas de nosotros en el cementerio; sería muy molesto saber algo así.

— No, no existen esas tumbas. ¡¿Dónde estaban?! — gritó, activando el sharingan.

— Estaba pariendo, Sasuke. — respondió Karin. — Y siento mucho no haber ido con pleno cordón umbilical a rescatarte del hombre malo, pero no podíamos hacerlo. — replicó, enojada por vez primera con Sasuke.

— ¡¿Tuvieron un hijo?! ¡¿Y dónde está?! ¿Con Sakura?

— No, Jūgo y su prometida lo están cuidando. — contestó Suigetsu. — No le gustan los viajes largos, por eso tardamos tanto en venir. Te mandamos varias cartas, pero como eres un ingrato, jamás respondiste.

— No he recibido nada de ustedes desde hace más de cinco años. — se excusó. — Tampoco supe del compromiso de Jūgo.

— Eso ocurrió hace una semana. Por eso estamos aquí. — dijo Karin sacando un sobre blanco del bolsillo de su short. — Creímos que era necesaria una visita parra saber algo de ti además de escuchar tu silbato. Asimismo, Jūgo insiste en que seas su padrino de bodas. — agregó, extendiéndole el sobre, que Sasuke tomó de inmediato.

— Es en la Isla de la Luna creciente. Sakura tuvo una misión en ese lugar cuando era genin. — musitó, recordando las anécdotas que Sakura le regaló durante su noviazgo. — ¿Ustedes vienen de ahí?

— Sí, son cerca de siete días de viaje. Encontramos a Orochimaru y a Mitsuki de camino. — contestó Suigetsu.

Sasuke asintió, leyendo la invitación. En ésta, también se mostraba la fotografía de Jūgo junto a una mujer de cabello castaño que se asía con fuerza de Jūgo. No había de qué preocuparse, Jūgo tenía a alguien por quién controlar sus impulsos y no necesitaba de un sharingan para eso. Olvidó que Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo no eran niños que necesitaran de sus cuidados, no eran bebés incapaces de seguir su camino. Taka había seguido su vida, había formado una familia; sus miembros eran independientes. Sasuke debió recordar que ellos no eran otra cosa sino personas capaces de hacer mil cosas. Eran ellos quienes lo habían salvado a él de la soledad. Eran ellos quienes lo habían sacado de su caparazón. Eran ellos quienes habían arriesgado su vida por obedecerlo y seguirlo. Sasuke era quien dependió de ellos, no viceversa.

— Ya veo. Entonces nunca estuvieron en peligro. — suspiró.

— Todos tenemos un silbato como el tuyo, Sasuke. Si hubiéramos estado en peligro, te habríamos llamado. — respondió Karin. — Seguimos siendo Taka, ¿no es así?

Sasuke recibió esa pregunta y la repitió varias veces en su cabeza. Después de muchos años, después de todo lo que Sasuke les provocó, todo lo que los ignoró, los molestó y les gritó. Sin importar las mil ocasiones en las que los abandonó… ellos seguían ahí, atentos al silbato, haciendo un viaje de una semana para verlo, invitándolo a su boda. Los tres ninjas que escogió con la única finalidad de matar a Itachi ahora eran los tres amigos que permanecieron en la distancia. Los tres amigos que seguían formando, con él, el equipo Taka.

— Claro que sí. — contestó con una ladeada sonrisa.

— Entonces, te veremos en la boda, Sasuke. — dijo Suigetsu, apretando la mano de Karin. — Puedes llevar a Naruto, si quiere. — añadió, agradecido por ver de nuevo a Sasuke.

— ¿Y luego qué harán? — preguntó, nervioso.

— ¿Qué haremos? Supongo que obligar a Kizuki a que se acostumbre al viaje. Orochimaru tiene un laboratorio cerca de aquí, podemos mudarnos con él hasta que el niño crezca y tenga edad suficiente para ir a la academia. No lo sé, tendremos que pensarlo. — respondió, alzándose de hombros.

— Ah, ya… Bueno, es que, hay una casa a unos cuantos metros de mi hogar. Está desocupada. — explicó Sasuke, sin poder expresar que en verdad temía perderlos.

— Ah, mira. — contestó Suigetsu, sin comprender el fin de Sasuke ante esas palabras.

— Yo-yo soy buen amigo del hokage. Podría arreglar que ustedes ocuparan esa casa. Es pequeña, fue habitada por dos personas, pero supongo que podrán arreglarse con eso.

— ¿Vivir en Konoha, nosotros? — replicó Karin, sonrojada. — ¿Estás bromeando?

— Lo que Sasuke-kun quiere decir — intervino Sakura desde atrás. Orochimaru, Mitsuki y Sarada la acompañaban. — es que no desea arriesgarse a perderlos. — explicó. — Por eso les pide que estén cerca.

Karin no pudo evadir un gritito de ternura mientras Suigetsu palidecía. Jamás imaginó que Sasuke tuviera esas preocupaciones hacia ellos. Él era tan ajeno, tan cerrado en sí mismo, que no podría imaginarse que Sasuke les pidiera que no se alejaran tanto. Eso sonaba tan fuera de la realidad, tan fuera de Sasuke… y, sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente bien.

Mitsuki dejó escapar una carcajada tras ver las expresiones de Karin y Suigetsu. Asimismo, Sasuke se ruborizó y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta que escuchó a Mitsuki y alzó el rostro. No retiró la mirada de él hasta pasados unos segundos: ese cabello azul claro y esos ojos de un color extraño le recordaban un poco a Yūyin. Aunque Yūyin tuviera las facciones menos finas que las de ese muchacho y caminara con más timidez que Mitsuki, algo había en él que le recordaba al antiguo compañero de su hija.

— Sasuke, no nos acostumbraremos jamás a formar parte de una aldea. — dijo Suigetsu. — Eso es… es horrible. Tener que obedecer órdenes y estar al tanto de una invasión… ¡es horrible! — exclamó, alzando su mano libre. — Estaremos cerca de ti, compañero, pero… ¿no crees que eso suena muy extraño? ¿Que nos quieras cerca?

— También puedo hablar con el hokage para que nunca más les permita el acceso a Konoha. — respondió Sasuke, dedicándole una fría mirada, aún con el sharingan activado.

— Yo nunca he formado parte de una aldea. ¿Tan malo es? — cuestionó Mitsuki. Sasuke volvió a clavar su mirada en él. Utilizaba un tono de voz y una seguridad que diferían mucho de Yūyin. Mitsuki no se intimidó ante el sharingan de Sasuke, sino que siguió mirándolo en busca de respuesta.

— Al principio todo se trata de atrapar gatos, luego se vuelve interesante. — respondió Sakura, recordando sus primeros días como genin.

— ¿Perseguir gatos? Je, eso también suena divertido, Sakura-san. — respondió el joven. — Si ellos dos rechazan la casa, entonces seré yo quien la tome. Me interesa formar parte de Konoha.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — espetó Sasuke.

— Soy Mitsuki, vengo con ellos.

— ¿Vienes con ellos? — miró de reojo a Suigetsu y Karin.

— No es nuestro hijo, es de… — intentó decir nuevamente Suigetsu.

— Es secreto. — completó Mitsuki, nuevamente sonriendo.

Sasuke volvió a examinarlo. Su apariencia era un tanto extraña, la combinación de colores en su atuendo resaltaba la palidez en su rostro y esa mirada llena de confianza le daba un aura de poder que Sasuke podía comparar con la de aquel hombre en la luna que quiso robarse a Hinata. Sin embargo, aunque buscó en su porte o en sus ojos alguna seña que le diera mala espina, no lo encontró ofensivo. Además, el acompañar a Orochimaru ya no era sinónimo de maldad. En verdad, sólo parecía un muchacho que deseaba experimentar algo nuevo.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Cuáles son tus jutsu?

— Principalmente, el estiramiento de extremidades, aunque manejo bien el elemento agua. — respondió Mitsuki estirando su brazo derecho hacia un árbol cercano, del que arrancó una manzana y se la llevó a la boca. — No hago gran cosa, pero puedo aprender a ser parte de un equipo como Konoha.

— ¿Qué sabes de Konoha? — insistió Sasuke.

— Que es un lugar lleno de héroes. Me gustaría formar parte de esos héroes.

Sasuke sonrió. También en eso difería de Yūyin. Sus anhelos eran diferentes y eso le gustó a Sasuke porque sin importar el ligero parecido físico que tuvieran, Mitsuki también se alzaba con sus propias cualidades.

— ¿Y qué opinarán tus padres de que te mudes a Konoha? ¿No estarás solo? ¿No te sentirás solo? — le preguntó Sarada.

Mitsuki se alzó de hombros, indiferente, antes de responder.

— Supongo que no. Mi familia estará muy cerca de mí. — aseguró, mirándola amistosamente. — Eso es lo importante, ¿no es así?

— Sí, así es. — contestó Sarada, devolviéndole la mirada amistosa.

— En ese caso, hablaré con el hokage. — dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la torre más grande de la aldea. — Tengo dos cosas que informarle.

— ¿Dos? — repitió Sakura.

— Sí. La primera — se detuvo, sin girar el rostro. — que Taka está con vida. Y la segunda. — alzó la mirada al cielo. — que el equipo Konohamaru ya tiene un nuevo integrante, que no será el suplente de Yūyin porque los suplentes no existen. — afirmó, recordando a su amigo Sai. — Este integrante será diferente a Yūyin, él no tiene las características de Yūyin a pesar de mantener cierto parecido físico; este integrante se alzará por su propio vuelo. Al igual que Sai, Mitsuki se deshará de la sombra que Yūyin Kurogachi dejó en el equipo siete.

* * *

Bolt aterrizó en el puente donde el equipo Konohamaru solía reunirse antes de partir a su próxima misión. Sarada ya se encontraba ahí; miraba, como siempre, su reflejo en el lago. Bolt se acercó a ella y la imitó. Solían llegar minutos antes por la excelente puntualidad de su maestro. No les gustaba recibir regaños por parte de él y ya creían que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para seguir siendo impuntuales. Ese hecho hirió un poco el orgullo del sexto hokage, pero lo comprendió. Él dejó la puntualidad por un suceso dramático en su vida y ellos se asieron a la misma por otro suceso dramático.

— Yūyin debe estar feliz por nuestros logros, dattebasa. — dijo Bolt, mirando su chaleco de chunin en el reflejo del agua.

— Lo sé. Él también habría superado los exámenes, estoy segura. — respondió ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— ¡Hola, chicos! — exclamó Konohamaru a algunos metros de ellos.

En cuanto Bolt se enderezó y miró a su maestro, sonrió. Mas esta sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vislumbró, a la derecha de Konohamaru, a un muchacho que portaba la cinta de Konoha en la frente. Bolt tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para enfocar bien sus ojos y desengañarse del parecido entre él y Yūyin. No, el cabello de Yūyin no era tan rebelde y su complexión era incluso más delgada que la de ese chico.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó con recelo al tener a ambos ninjas a metro y medio de él.

— Mi nombre es Mitsuki. — respondió el chico, haciendo una leve reverencia. — Tú eres Bolt, el hijo del hokage.

— ¿Y qué hace él aquí? — le preguntó a Konohamaru, cruzándose de brazos.

— Él es el nuevo integrante del equipo Konohamaru. — respondió el sensei, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Mitsuki. — Ya he visto sus habilidades, nos servirán de mucho.

— Yūyin no es reemplazable. — alegó. — Me niego a aceptar a este tipo, 'ttebasa.

— Me alegra que no quieras un reemplazo de Yūyin porque yo no llenaría sus expectativas. — respondió Mitsuki. — Para empezar, no debes llamarme Yūyin, sino Mitsuki.

— No te burles de él. — advirtió Bolt.

— No lo hago. Yūyin es uno de los héroes de Konoha, no puedo burlarme de él. Sólo digo que yo no soy Yūyin ni quiero serlo. Mi origen es distinto al de Yūyin y mis habilidades también.

— Bolt — dijo Sarada, interviniendo a favor de Mitsuki. — Fue papá quien pidió que se le incluyera y yo estoy de acuerdo. Yūyin no es reemplazable, pero Mitsuki es un nuevo compañero.

— Así es. — reafirmó Konohamaru. — Y ante un nuevo compañero, habrá siempre una nueva historia. ¿Estás dispuesto a vivirla, Bolt?

El aludido alzó el rostro y examinó a Mitsuki de pies a cabeza. Éste no se incomodó ante la mirada de su nuevo compañero. Incluso, se atrevió a devolverle la sonrisa cuando Bolt concluyó con la observación.

— Tienes razón, Sarada. Yūyin era más guapo.

— ¿Qué? — replicó Mitsuki antes de que el nuevo equipo Konohamaru empezara a reír.

Lo dichoso en la vida no es perder y buscar, sino aceptar y continuar. Las oportunidades de vivir son escasas, pero sólo hay una verdadera oportunidad de morir. No obstante, puede llegar un momento en el que la vida y la muerte te abran las puertas para que elijas qué es lo siguiente que quieres hacer. Algunos valientes escogen la vida para continuar en el camino que ya empezaron. Algunos valientes escogen la muerte para cederles el camino a personas que deben vivir.

Una vida no es más valiosa que otra, mas dependen los actos del ser humano para que una vida sea recordada mucho más que otra. Un héroe no nace siendo héroe, no vive con la capa en la espalda. Un héroe no busca ser un héroe, sólo vive para salvar sus ideales y es eso lo que lo convierte en héroe.

El esfuerzo de vivir no sólo se ve en el campo de batalla, sino en los días que se levanta para decir: "hoy también puedo conseguirlo". Si has elegido vivir, has decidido enfrentarte a problemas mortales o a problemas sencillos. Si has elegido vivir, has decidido curar tus heridas y las heridas que causaste. Si has elegido vivir, has decidido no caer eternamente, sino permitir que otras personas te ayuden a levantarte.

La vida no es una simple caja de bombones, la vida no es aquello que te pasa mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes. La vida es aquello que tú has elegido y aquello que sólo se da una vez. Y aunque existan jutsu que crean la resurrección, la vida ya no es eso. Porque vida sólo es aquella que te da la oportunidad de morir.

La vida es aquello que Yūyin disfrutó, aquello por lo que lloró, aquello por lo que sonrió. La vida es aquello donde Yūyin se enamoró de Sarada. La vida es aquello donde Yūyin deseó proteger a Sarada. La vida es aquello que le enseñó a portar una nueva voluntad para continuar. La vida es aquello por lo que se entregó. Aquello por lo que murió.

La vida es aquello que Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada, Bolt y Mitsuki decidieron probar. La vida es lo que les dio dolor, lo que les dio amor, lo que les dio todo.

Y la vida es aquello por lo que ellos amarán.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Muy bien, muy bien, seré muy ególatra al decir esto, pero de verdad me gustó este epílogo. Si hay algo que de verdad nunca podré hacer es matar a Taka. Podría matar a cualquier personaje - o casi, yo no podría matar a alguien del equipo siete, incluyendo a Sai; ni a Temari - menos a Taka. No, no, no. Amo a esos sujetos y neel, me mato antes de matarlos a ellos. **

**La aparición de Mitsuki no la tenía planeada, peeero... Bueno, si quieren leer más sobre esto, les dejo una serie de curiosidades: **

**1\. En un principio, iba a escribir un SasuSakuSai, pero el canon le dio justo a mi pluma. Ahora el proyecto SasuSakuSai está guardado. Tal vez en algún momento decida sacarlo. **

**2\. Sí quise que Orochimaru fuera el malo de la historia, pero no me pareció justo que posiblemente también tuviera que meter a Taka en el malvado plan.**

**3\. El nombre de Yūyin surgió de la película "Enredados". Sí, ajá, el galanazo que se parece, literalmente, al primo de un amigo.**

**4, La idea de Yūyin nació de la negación rotunda al BoruSara. Ustedes saben que adoro a Bolt, pero me aterra pensar que el apellido Uchiha pueda desaparecer. Por eso, un extranjero cuyo clan pueda desaparecer sin problema alguno es la mejor opción para mi corazón. Ajá, por eso ahora Mitsuki es mi héroe ante los ships.**

**5\. En algunas ocasiones, pensé en ligar todos mis one shot SasuSaku en el fanfic; pero me dio flojera.**

**6\. Suelo escribir el epílogo de una historia mucho antes de terminar el fanfic. Con éste, lo hice, aunque era diferente. Nuevamente, Mitsuki intervino. En el plan original, Suigetsu y Karin llegaban sólo con su bebé en brazos y aceptaban la propuesta de Sasuke de quedarse en la casa de los Kurogachi. Además, Sakura estaba embarazada de un solo bebé. Yo shippeo a los no existentes hijos del SS y el SuiKa. **

**7\. Para las personas que siguieron el fanfic desde el principio, saben que fue casualidad que Mitsuki y Yūyin se parecieran físicamente. Sin embargo, no me quejo, pues en Wattpad usaba fanarts de Mitsuki cuando el capítulo se trataba de Yūyin.**

**8\. Aún no tengo el boceto completo, pero sí haré una especie de continuación de este fanfic. Se centrará en Bolt y la nueva generación, mas será en el tiempo en el que ellos tengan 19 años. Para los que quieran recibir noticias sobre esto, pueden mandarme un correo a andreegl (guión bajo) 394 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com. Les enviaré los detalles sobre esto y todo lo que quieran saber. Me es más sencillo responder por ahí que incluso en Facebook. **

**9\. Los tres cuarzos que describí, en realidad son un recuerdo que tengo de Guanajuato, México. Si alguien tiene oportunidad de ir, búsquelos en la mina o en el mercado. Son hermosos, al igual que toda la ciudad.**

**10\. De veras, de veras, los quiero.**

**Agradezco todo el apoyo que he recibido en este fanfic y en otros proyectos.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
